De mundos diferentes
by ljubi-sama
Summary: Un demonio cuyo origen fue diferente a los demás, transitará entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, y a pesar de advertencias de su padre; caerá en las redes del sentimiento más poderoso del universo. Él fue enviado al mundo de los humanos con un proposito desconocido, sin embargo al hallarce enamorado, lo sacrificará todo, hasta su vida eterna para estar al lado de su amada
1. Un vivo entre los muertos

**De mundos diferentes**

 **Cáp.1**

 **Un vivo entre los muertos**

Salem (Massachussets) año 1692

En un modesto hogar. Una mujer se encontraba dando desgarradores gritos de dolor, intentando dar a luz al que sería su primogénito y el de su esposo.

El dolor era incesante, sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo en el intento de dar vida a su pequeño, y sin saberlo, pero presintiéndolo; realmente era su final.

Las horas transcurrían y por más que luchaba; el pequeño ser que yacía en su vientre, no podía nacer.

Entre 2 parteras estaban dando lo mejor de sí, para poder acabar con el dolor incesante de la joven madre primeriza, pero por más lucha que le hacían, y aplicaban todos sus conocimientos; para ambas era sin lugar a dudas el parto más difícil al cual se habían enfrentado hasta el momento.

La noche cayó rápidamente y aunque el dolor de la parturienta había aminorado, el pequeño bebé, aún no podía llegar a este mundo.

Desesperado el esposo de la joven; llegó con un médico especialista en partos difíciles, pero el problema no radicada en aquel nacimiento, sino en la muchedumbre que se encontraba afuera de la humilde morada, exigiendo la vida del ser aún no nato.

Los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, totalmente enfurecidos, pedían a gritos que en cuanto ese ser naciera, fuera sacrificado en el acto, puesto que ellos aseguraban que era el fruto del mal; ya que se había expandido el rumor que el padre de dicha criatura, no era otro más que el mismísimo demonio.

En cuanto el llanto del bebé se dejó escuchar, la muchedumbre que se hallaba en la parte exterior del recinto; sin ningún reparo, decidió invadir la propiedad del joven matrimonio.

Algunos se dirigieron a la recamara donde se hallaba una exhausta madre recién parida y un fornido caballero de azabaches cabellos y penetrante mirada dorada.

 **Aldeano:** ¡exigimos que nos entregues a ese niño en el acto!

 **Aldeano2:** ¡ese engendro sólo traerá desgracias a nuestras vidas, y por ello debe morir en la hoguera!

 **Izayoi:** (madre del recién nacido) por favor piedad… es tan sólo un bebé… él es un inocente que ha venido a parar a este mundo… si desean el alma de alguien… llévense la mí… (Lajoven madre cayó muerta por el sobre esfuerzo que había realizado pariendo a su hijo)

 **Aldeano:** ¡ha muerto! Ese engendro la ha matado (señalando al bebé que se hallaba en brazos de su padre)

 **InuTaisho:** amada mía, juro que nuestro amor será infinito y que tu muerte no, nos separará

Ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de los aldeanos, las parteras y el médico presente; InuTaisho, entonó algunas palabras en un dialecto inentendible para el oído humano, y en segundos un fuego azul ardiente, rodeó a su esposa que yacía muerta, a él y a su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

 **En el infierno…**

Un enorme alboroto se había armado, puesto que el señor de los infiernos se encontraba del peor humor que jamás se le había conocido.

No sólo echaba fuego por los ojos de tanta cólera, sino que parecía un dragón de tanto escupir fuego por la boca de lo furioso que estaba.

 **Naraku:** (señor del infierno o dios del mal) ¡tráiganme en el acto a ese infame, perro mío! ¡Lo quiero en este instante a mis pies y encadenado!

3 pequeños demonios de ínfima categoría, llevaban ante su amo al perro guardián de los infiernos. Lo tenían sujeto con fuertes cadenas del cuello y patas, pero éste, no daba resistencia alguna.

Aquel perro blanco, de lanudas orejas, ojos color rojo sangre, enormes colmillos con franjas lilas a cada lado de su mandíbula e imponente tamaño, parecía más inofensivo que los 3 pequeños demonios que lo estaban halando.

No se le veía asustado, ni mucho menos agresivo, se le veía arrepentido y dispuesto a someterse a la voluntad de su amo.

 **Naraku:** (al tenerlo a sus pies como lo había pedido, no hizo otra cosa más que resondrarlo cual padre a un hijo) ¡¿pero en que menudo lío me has metido, perro infernal?! Te doy permiso para que te vayas al mundo de los vivos durante algún tiempo y me regresas con todo un problema entre las patas… ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? (el perro sólo agachó la cabeza y metió la cola entre las patas) ¡ah, no!, ¡no te hagas el que no puedes hablar, porque yo sé, que sí puedes!, Anda levanta la cabeza y dime ¡¿qué fue lo que se te cruzó por la cabeza?! ¡Al…!

 **Midoriko:** (señora del cielo o diosa del bien) ¡Naraku!, he venido a discutir un tema muy serio contigo

 **Naraku:** ¡lo que me faltaba! ¡Qué vinieras a reclamarme por lo que hizo mi perro!

 **Midoriko:** (soltó los amarres del mismo) Inu Taisho, déjame a solas con tu amo (éste asintió y se fue)

 **Naraku:** (se sentó en su flameante trono de lava volcánica, tiró sus enormes alas negras dragonicas para atrás y cómo si no le importase nada, se empezó a escarbar sus puntiagudas orejas) sí has venido a reclamarme por aquel mocoso, te diré que yo no tuve nada que ver

 **Midoriko:** aquel mocoso, como tú le dices, es tu responsabilidad

 **Naraku:** ¡¿mía, por qué?! Yo no lo hice… fue el perro

 **Midoriko:** ese bebé es un ser nacido de una humana y un demonio e Inu Taisho lo trajo ¡vivo a nuestro mundo!

 **Naraku:** ¿está contigo? Hay que bueno, entonces quédatelo, te lo regalo, cuídalo y se lamadre que siempre has querido ser. Ahora si no te importa, vuelve a tu lindo y paradisiaco cielo que tengo muchas almas malditas que castigar, ok.

 **Midoriko:** ¡uish!, ¡no me hagas perder la paciencia! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que significa que un vivo éste entre los muertos! Ese bebé, es un hibrido que no debe estar acá, pero tampoco puede ser devuelto al mundo de los vivos y por lo tanto…

 **Myoga:** (señor de los inocentes o dios de lo neutral) ¡así que por aquí estaban! ¡Vaya revuelo que se ha armado con la llegada de aquel cachorro! Ahora la pregunta es ¿en qué mundo se va a quedar?

 **Midoriko/Naraku:** (señalándose mutuamente) ¡que se lo quede él/ella!

 **Myoga:** uhm. A este paso pasaran mil años humanos y el pobre cachorrito habrá muerto de inanición y aún así no sabremos a qué mundo pertenece.

¡Uy, pero que calor hace acá!

 **Naraku:** perdona viejito que no ponga el aire acondicionado, pero se descompuso desde que el infierno existe

 **Midoriko:** ni para hacer chistes eres bueno

 **Myoga:** uh, ya veo que ustedes dos, nunca van a madurar… mejor seré yo quien decida

 **En el paraíso natural…**

El lugar era el sitio más hermoso que cualquier ser pensante pudiera imaginar. Todo estaba cubierto de basta vegetación, árboles, flores y animales de todas las especies y tamaño.

Ahí no hacía no frio ni calor, no estaba oscuro ni muy brillante, simplemente era como debía ser.

 **Naraku:** el paraíso natural… uhm, hacía al menos unos 1000 años que no pasaba por acá; es agradable salir del caluroso infierno de vez en cuando

 **Midoriko:** fuiste expulsado por coquetear con una cabra montesa

 **Naraku:** ¡neh! No me puedes culpar por ello, sus hermosos cuernos y los míos hacían un perfecto par.

¡Ey Mioga! ¿Por donde está doncella? (la cabra montesa) ya que estoy por estos lares me gustaría profetizarle mi incondicional amor… de nuevo

 **Midoriko:** increíble, eres el dios de todo lo malo y sabes lo que es amar

 **Naraku:** la lujuria es parte de mis dominios, por lo que amar a los demás no es del nada extraño, encanto. Uhm… aunque viéndote bien; tus encantadoras alas emplumadas blancas y mis hermosas alas demoniacas negras, harían buen par (le dio un caliente medio abrazo) ¿qué te parece si luego tú y yo, nos deshacemos de este viejito (Myoga) y nos refugiamos en mi habitación, halla en el infierno?

 **Midoriko:** ¡quítame tus horribles garras de mi delicada y pulcra piel!

 **Naraku:** ¡nah! Tú te lo pierdes

 **Myoga:** ¡ya niños!, vinimos a mi mundo para discutir acerca del destino del cachorro de InuTaisho y ustedes, sólo se la pasan jugando

 **Midoriko:** con Naraku el inmaduro es muy difícil tomar una decisión

 **Naraku:** yo no soy inmaduro, estoy todo madurito, y muy duro por ciertos lugares de mi cuerpo, si gustas lo puedes comprobar luego, cariño (le guiñó un ojo)

 **Midoriko:** lluvia (se posó una nube sobre la cabeza de Naraku)

 **Naraku:** jah, jah, ni creas que con tu nubecita de agua, vas a calmar mi ansias por ti preciosa

 **Midoriko:** truenos, relámpagos, plagas ¡todo!

 **Naraku:** (recibió varias descargas en su cola, cabeza, cuernos y demás partes de su cuerpo, además de una buena cantidad de picaduras en la parte más dura) ok, ok, tú ganas, entiendo tu punto, te dejaré tranquila por el momento.

Muy bien Myoga, pongámonos serios ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el pequeño demonio?

 **Myoga:** (le pidió a una cangura que lo trajera) no lo sé, ustedes díganme (sacó un hermoso cachorrito de perro, color blanco; de la bolsa de la cangura)

 **Naraku/Midoriko:** ¡¿lo convertiste en perro?!

 **Myoga:** no, no lo hice. En cuanto los querubines me lo entregaron, cambió de forma humana a cachorro, es por ello que los fui a buscar para hablar de esto

 **Naraku:** uhm… es un ¡transformer!

 **Midoriko:** (le dio un lapo en la cabeza) es un transformista, ¡tarado!

 **Naraku:** oye no lo insultes, ¿cómo puedes llamarlo tarado, sino le has hecho ningún test?

 **Midoriko:** si no fuera que ya estás muerto ¡te mataría!

 **Myoga:** el que cambie según el mundo donde se halle, no es el problema; el problema es que está vivo y no puede permanecer acá, pero tampoco lo podemos devolver al mundo humano

 **Naraku:** simple, que se muera de inanición y lo mandamos al cielo

 **Midoriko:** no podemos matar a un ser vivo, nosotros reclutamos a los muertos ¡bruto!

 **Myoga:** se me ocurre dejarlo transitar entre los 3 reinos y que sea criado por sus respectivos padres, pero para ello debemos volverlo uno de nuestra especie

 **Midoriko:** ¿estás proponiendo que…?

 **Naraku** : (serio) aquello no se ha realizado jamás, pero si los 3 estamos de acuerdo, entonces sería posible…

 **Myoga:** que un no muerto y tampoco vivo, transite entre nosotros y sea lo suficientemente poderoso para transitar entre los 3 reinos sin mayor problema

 **Naraku:** si ustedes están de acuerdo… yo también

 **Midoriko:** ¿sabes lo que representa ceder parte de nuestra longevidad eterna, no es así?

 **Naraku:** una arruga más, una cana menos, qué más da, después de todo tú ya estás vieja

 **Midoriko:**!retira lo dicho, sino quieres que te empale, por el único agujero de tu cuerpo que estoy casi segura no has profanado!

 **Naraku:** ¿mi nariz? ¡nah! Me saco los mocos todo el tiempo

 **Midoriko:** ¡demonio tenías que ser!

 **Naraku:** pero con todo y todo, te mueres por mí, ¿no es así encanto?

 **Myoga:** si siguen de bufones, les arrebataré un millón de años a cada uno y perderán su juventud eterna ¡para siempre!

 **Naraku:** ¡uy el viejito ya se molestó!

 **Midoriko:** empecemos de una vez con el ritual

 **Myoga:** Naraku llama al shinigami, para que sea nuestro testigo.

Midoriko, llama a tu mejor arcángel, para qué firme nuestro convenio y yo… le pediré a mi esposa naturaleza que nos consienta realizar el ritual.

En cuanto el shinigami Miroku y la arcángel Sango se hicieron presentes; los 3 dioses llevaron a cabo la ceremonia de sucesión de vida eterna voluntaria.

Cada uno le cedió algo de sí mismo.

Myoga la sabiduría y el buen juicio

Midoriko las virtudes y los sentimientos

Naraku la paciencia y el carisma (y un toque personal de lujuria)

Cada dios le cedió una parte de su eterna vida y así, aquel ser mortal que había sido capaz de llegar a los 3 reinos siendo un poco de cada uno, se convirtió en el primer no vivo, ni muerto que fue aceptado en el otro mundo.

 **Myoga:** la ceremonia ha llegado a su fin, ahora es tiempo de que se halle al lado de sus progenitores y se encarguen de criarlo, educarlo y formarlo

 **Naraku:** pero ¿qué hay de la madre? ¿A qué reino pertenecerá ella?

 **Midoriko:** (soltó un suspiro) me temo que su alma no puede ser aceptada en el cielo por haber sido cautivada por un demonio, por lo que… ella será parte de tus dominios

 **Naraku:** ¡oh, sí baby! Una hermosa demonio más para mi lista de conquistas

 **Midoriko:** tú jamás cambiarás, siempre serás el mismo lujurioso y libidinoso demonio de los infiernos

 **Naraku:** ¿y para que quiero cambiar?, Si hacer todo lo contrario a lo que tú haces, es mi trabajo y ¿sabes qué? (le susurró al oído con lacividad) me encanta hacer ello

 **Midoriko:** ¡ajj! Aleja tu blasfema boca de mi puro y casto oído ¡regresa a tu infernal mundo y déjame tranquila!

 **Myoga:** bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y del cielo al infierno, hay un solo salto

 **Naraku:** (tomó al cachorro en sus manos) bueno, me voy a mi amado infierno; hasta no sé cuando, bye bye. ¡Ah, y por cierto Myoga! En cuanto veas a doncella, dile que la estaré esperando en mis aposentos (le guiño un ojo y envuelto en una cortina de fuego, desapareció)

 **Myoga:** ¡ay, con ese muchacho!, Finge ser malo, pero es todo lo contrario

 **Midoriko:** ¡no, no es nada bueno, es un… un… un…! ¡Un condenado demonio!

 **En el infierno…**

Naraku caminaba por el enorme pasillo del lamento, llevando consigo al pequeño hibrido, al cual mantenía protegido con una de sus alas, para que no se fuera a quemar con los pedazos de piedras ardientes de lava que caían por el trayecto.

En cuanto llegó a una de las mazmorras; de una sola enérgica patada tumbo la puerta y le ordenó a Inu Taisho que se le acercará.

 **Naraku:** bien, perro infernal, yo te di la vida… es decir te cree, porque yo no… tú entiendes; así que te la puedo quitar por lo que hiciste, pero debido a que sin ti, mi maravilloso infierno se quedaría sin guardián y sin perro que me ladre… te perdonaré la vida, pero a cambio, deberáshacerte cargo del pequeño demonio que se te ocurrió engendrar.

¡Ah, por cierto! Tu amada humana, se encuentra en la cámara de conversión, su alma no la está pasando muy bien que digamos, puesto que está siendo torturada al máximo. Tú sabes, para que se aclimate a como son las cosas acá abajo, y ya luego de ello podrán permanecer juntos por toda la infernal eternidad. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

 **Inu Taisho:** señor, usted es mi creador y mi amo, por lo cual mi alma es suya y lamento lo que hice.

Nunca fue mi intención acarrearle problema alguno y por el simple hecho de haberme perdonado, le estaré eternamente agradecido; sin embargo hay algo que humildemente le quiero pedir

 **Naraku:** ¿y eso es?

 **Inu Taisho:** un cuerpo que vaya más de acorde con el de mi esposa

 **Naraku:** (alzó una ceja y lo miró de abajo hacia arriba) tienes razón, eres un perro de al menos 6 metros de alto y ella es una suculenta mujer… cuando la pasé a ver, sí que estaba deliciosa, pero bueno. Como soy un amo generoso, te haré un cuerpo más de acorde a ella, para que así puedan disfrutarse mutuamente, tú me entiendes ¿no?

 **Inu Taisho:** usted es mi amo y lo que usted ordene yo obedezco

 **Naraku:** bien, ella es humana, tú eres un perro y el hijo de ambos es transformista… uhm… cómo deberé hacerte (descubrió al pequeño que tenía envuelto en su ala y tenía la piel rosa como un humano, el cabello blanco como Inu Taisho y unas adorables orejitas perrunas en su cabeza) uhm… ya sé, te parecerás a mí.

Te daré un cuero con forma humana, unas alas negras imponentes, fuertes colmillos, pero no muy grandes y… cuernos no, esos sólo me van a mí, uhm, orejas puntiagudas, sí así serás.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos la transformación del enorme perro comenzó. Gritó muchísimo por el dolor que sentía y para Naraku eso era como música para sus oídos.

Pero luego de algunos minutos la transformación estuvo completa.


	2. Inuyasha

**Cáp.2**

 **Inuyasha**

El tiempo en el infierno transcurría de una manera más lenta que en el de los humanos, pero para que cada milésima de segundo fuera un contante sufrir.

Las almas que llegaban sentenciadas por diversos cargos, eran torturadas cada segundo de su interminable existencia. Cosa que Naraku disfrutaba en demasía, ya que se ensañaba con las almas más corruptas y despreciables, pero había alguien que lo hacía más feliz que torturar almas.

Un pequeño hibrido que aparentaba tener la edad de 5 años, pero que en años humanos ya llevaba un ocho décadas y media.

El señor de los infiernos se encontraba en sus aposentos acompañado de varias hermosas demonios, cumpliéndoles sus más pervertidos deseos; cuando de pronto un pequeño de platinos cabellos y ojos de un ámbar chispeante irrumpió.

 **Niño:** Nadaku, Nadaku, ya estoy listo para cumplir con la misión que me encardaste

Inu Taisho, muy preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo se apresuró a darle el encuentro al pequeño y lo primero que hizo fue cubrirlo con una de sus poderosas alas, y arrodillarse ante su señor, implorándole clemencia ante la actitud desenfadada de su pequeño vástago.

 **Naraku:** (aparatando a sus amantes) ¿por qué le cubres los ojos al pequeño demonio? Bien sabes que en este mundo lo corrupto, obsceno, lujurioso y pasional es parte de nuestro día a día; en lugar de cubrirle los ojos, deberías dejar que vaya aprendiendo el funcionamiento de nuestro mundo.

 **Inu Taisho:** lo siento mi señor, sé que debo seguir sus ordenes, pero considero que Inuyasha aún está muy pequeño como para aprender de nuestras costumbres.

Le pido mi señor que lo perdone por haber irrumpido en sus aposentos; se me escapó mientras cumplía mi labor como guardián.

 **Naraku:** levántate mi fiel can. No te he pedido que te arrodilles ante mí, así como tampoco he mostrado enfado contra Inuyasha.

Suéltalo ya y déjalo que se acerque a mí.

 **Inuyasha:** (le mostró una enorme sonrisa) ¿qué vamos a hace hoy?

 **Naraku:** hoy irás al cielo a ver a Midoriko y le mandarás un mensaje de mi parte ¿de acuerdo?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡sí, sí, sí! Iré a ver a Micodiko, hace mucho que no da veo

 **Naraku:** Inu Taisho, puedes marcharte a seguir con lo tuyo, yo me haré cargo de Inuyasha hasta nuevo aviso.

Bien Inuyasha (le entregó un frasco lleno de pulgas infernales) tu misión será soltarlas sobre las alas de Midoriko, luego de ello, regresa lo antes posible y búscame ¿sí?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿po qué no me puedo queda en el cielo?

 **Naraku:** uhm… porque hay cosas que te quiero enseñar

 **Inuyasha:** ¿me llevadas a ver las cavernas de totudas?

 **Naraku:** a ver, de las 2000 que hay, ya te enseñé 222, uhm… podría mostrarte unas 30 o 40 más, pero no creo que a tu madre le agrade las tengo en mente; creo que mejor hoy estudiaremos los tipos de sentencias.

(Le dio una palmadita en su trasero) Ahora ve al paraíso como te dije y regresa pronto, ¿ok?

En cuanto Inuyasha llegó al cielo, sus facciones se volvieron la de un niño humano.

Él disfrutaba muchísimo de estar en el cielo y jugar con otros niños de su edad y escuchar las dulces canciones de Sango.

Cada vez que estaba en el paraíso el tiempo se le pasaba muy rápido y por lo general se quedaba el equivalente a algunos meses humanos.

Estaba correteando alegremente, cuando de pronto se cruzó en su camino Midoriko y recordando cual era la misión que le había encargado Naraku; alegremente soltó las pulgas infernales sobre las alas de esta.

Midoriko en el acto empezó a sentir un ardor incontrolable sobre sus hermosas alas emplumadas y se las sacudió tan fuerte que se le cayó hasta la última de sus plumas. En cuanto divisó que a Inuyasha el cual no paraba de reír ante aquel espectáculo, lo empezó a corretear, pero éste de un solo brinco regresó al infierno.

Corriendo lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían se dirigió hasta el trono de Naraku y le informó que Midoriko se había convertido en un demonio, puesto que estaba muy furiosa y lo había correteado por todo el cielo.

 **Naraku:** muy bien mi pequeño demonio, bueno trabajo

 **Inuyasha:** (con total inocencia) ¿hice bien?, Micodiko parecía muy molesta

 **Naraku:** (le palmeó la cabeza) sí hiciste muy bi…

 **Midoriko:** (hecha una furia total) ¡sabía que tú estabas detrás de esto! (sus alas eran una ruina. Sólo quedaban las falanges y huesos de las mismas) ¡¿se puede saber que pretendes usando la inocencia del pequeño para tus fechorías?!

 **Naraku:** ¿pretender?, yo no pretendo nada, yo sólo te quería jugar una bromita, pero cómo no me dejas subir, entonces lo envíe a él

 **Inuyasha:** (asustado por el enojo de Midoriko, se escondió detrás de Naraku) Micodiko ¿estás molesta conmigo?... yo sólo hice lo que me dijo Nadaku

 **Midoriko:** (lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas) contigo nunca podré estar molesta. ¡Es con éste infame demonio que estoy furiosa!

 **Naraku:** de que te quejas, si te quite un gran peso de encima; se notaba que tus alas estaban muy pesadas

 **Midoriko:** ¡eres el peor ser que puede existir! Pero no vine hasta para recordártelo, sino vine para llevarme a Inuyasha y apartarlo de tus malas intenciones

 **Naraku:** ¡¿qué?! Por una simple bromita, me quieres alejar de mi pequeño demonio.

¿Qué hay si me niego?

 **Midoriko:** él no es tuyo y a decir verdad pertenece más al cielo que al infierno, por ser tan sólo un niño, y si sigue en tus dominios me temo que lo terminarás corrompiendo

 **Naraku:** es un demonio y su lugar es acá

 **Midoriko:** ¡es un niño, y su lugar es el paraíso!

 **Myoga:** es un perro y su lugar es el paraíso animal

 **Naraku y Midoriko:** ¡¿y tú qué haces acá?!

 **Myoga:** sus gritos se escuchaban hasta en mi reino, y cómo siempre los vine separar

 **Midoriko:** ya que estás acá, dile a éste cabeza hueca que no le voy a permitir que se quede con Inuyasha

 **Naraku:** de ninguna manera te lo voy a ceder, él se queda conmigo y punto

 **Inuyasha:** yo me doy con mi mami (se fue)

 **Myoga:** ahora que se ha ido, debemos hablar seriamente sobre su destino.

Ustedes bien saben que él no, nos pertenece. Aunque le cedimos parte de nuestra longevidad, sigue siendo un ser vivo y por ende debemos devolverlo a donde pertenece

 **Naraku:** ¿entonces qué propones viejito?

 **Myoga:** ya que su desarrollo es lento, comparado con el de los humanos. Le enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos, para que cuando haya cumplido los 20 años en apariencia humana, retorne con los suyos y sea él que decida a que reino querrá pertenecer

 **Naraku:** ¡¿ah?! Ningún mortal tiene libre albedrio para decidir a qué mundo quiere pertenecer. Eso se define cuando muere y su alma es designada a uno de nuestros reinos (miró a MidoriKo)

 **Midoriko:** los niños y bebés, pasan directamente al cielo, los que han sido equilibradamente buenos y malos, pasan al purgatorio y su alma es reencarnada y los que son abortados…

 **Myoga:** dependiendo de que cual era su destino no concluso, son convertidos en demonios de ínfima categoría o en querubines

 **Naraku:** él será un demonio lo mires por donde lo mires

 **Midoriko:** es hijo de una humana, cuyo único crimen fue dejarse seducir por un demonio, pero ello no lo condena al infierno, ya que no ha hecho nada malo como para ser uno de los tuyos

 **Naraku:** y lo de tus alas… ¿no cuenta?

 **Midoriko:** ¡eso lo hiciste tú y lo usaste a él!

 **Myoga:** en vista que Inuyasha es un hibrido, no, nos queda más que compartírnoslo

 **Midoriko:** ¿cómo?

 **Myoga:** durante su niñez lo tendrás tú y durante su juventud, tú Naraku y cuando haya cumplido los 20 años, será enviado al mundo humano, convivirá con ellos y deberá descubrir el porqué de su existencia. Hasta que no lo haya descubierto… no podrá volver a ninguno de los 3 reinos

 **Naraku:** me tocó la mejor parte, corromper a un joven, es más divertido que corromper a un niño, aunque admito que ya no tendré con quien divertirme

 **Midoriko:** si eligieras hacer el bien, en lugar del mal, te dejaría ir a verlo al cielo, pero cómo cada vez que subes, seduces a mis ángeles, mejor quédate por acá

 **Naraku:** descuida cariño, si te da celos que le coquetee con tus amadas ángeles, puedo coquetear sólo contigo para que demostrarte lo mucho que me interesas (le sonrió cautivadoramente, mientras la jalaba hacía sí mismo con su cola)

 **Midoriko:** ¡jamás, se te ocurra tan siquiera pensar en mí! ¡Me desagradas y siempre me desagradarás!

 **Naraku:** (la pegó más hacía él y le susurró al oído) eso dices, pero en el fondo te mueres por mí

 **Midoriko:** (lo empujó con fuerza) ¡eres un descarado!, ¡un demonio despreciable!, ¡te detesto!, ¡te aborrezco!, ¡te odio! (Se regresó al cielo)

 **Naraku:** ¡ay, dice todo ello, pero yo sé que se muere por mí!

 **Myoga:** él que se muere por ella eres tú… y no lo puedes ocultar

 **Naraku:** calla viejito, que no sabes lo que dices

 **Myoga:** ella no te recuerda, pero tú si a ella ¿no es así?

 **Naraku:** sí, pero es mejor así, después de todo ella es el bien y yo el mal y nuestros destinos es estar separados por la eternidad

 **Myoga:** no sé por qué escogiste ser el señor de los infiernos, cuando pudiste elegir estar en el cielo

 **Naraku:** porque una vida, aún eterna, sin saber de ella, era peor que estar condenado sufrir en los infiernos por la eternidad.

Siendo el dios del mal puedo al menos mantener un mínimo de contacto con ella, en cambio si mi alma era enviada al purgatorio, bien podría haber reencarnado en lo que sea o bien podría haberme ido al cielo, pero con la mente totalmente en blanco y no tener ni la más mínima idea de la historia que en vida nos unió

 **Myoga:** ¡ay éste chico enamorado! Bastante creo yo que has sacrificado por estar al lado de tu amada. Deberías contarle la verdad que hay tras de ustedes y dejar que ella decida

 **Naraku:** no Myoga, deja las cosas como están. Aunque sean pocas las ocasiones en que pueda estar cerca de ella, estaré más que complacido.

 **Myoga:** bueno, es tu decisión.

Vendré muy pronto por Inuyasha, así que espero que no lo corrompas hasta ese entonces

 **Naraku:** descuida viejito que a ese pequeño inocente, no pienso corromperlo hasta que sea el momento.

Hiciste bien en decidir dármelo cuando sea joven; ya me puedo imaginar el sin fin de cosas que le voy a enseñar (sonrió maléficamente)

Muy poco tiempo después Inuyasha fue llamado al cielo, donde entre Midoriko; Sango la arcángel más poderosa; múltiples ángeles; tronos y querubines, fue instruido y disciplinado para ser un ser de bien.

Aprendió las normas, reglas y leyes del cielo. Disfrutó de cada rincón de éste y vivió plenamente su niñez; pero siempre rondó por su mente las mismas pregunta ¿por qué él era diferente a los demás?, ¿por qué mientras los demás tenían alas, él no?, ¿por qué los demás no sentían hambre, dolor, pena, alegría o tristeza? Como lo sentía él

Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas, pero no aclaradas según él.

Cuando fue adolescente, conoció el lado corrupto, vil, pervertido del infierno. Se entrenó para castigar a cada tipo de alma, aprendió a distinguir el bien del mal, lo justo de lo injusto, la ira, el odio, el rencor y todos los sentimientos negativos existentes, así como también aprendió que no todo está bien o está mal, hay un equilibrio y que por ello habían almas que no podían salir del purgatorio y eran reencarnadas en nuevos seres para tener una nueva oportunidad.

Aprendió también el respeto hacia los seres más puros e inocentes que existen, comprendió que los únicos que no eran juzgados eran los animales ya que ellos no conocían la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y era por ello que al morir iban directo al reino de los inocentes.

Conforme crecía iba aprendiendo mucho más, aprendía tanto de los 3 reinos que era quizá el único que sabía más que los 3 dioses juntos, sin embargo la gran duda en su mente no desaparecía ¿por qué él era diferente?

Mientras que los demonios poseían alas poderosas para volar de un lado al otro por todo el infierno y sus pieles grises se tornaban rojas según su nivel de excitación u emoción, el seguía siendo igual, de test rosa pálido, con cabello platino y ojos color ambar. No importaba que tanto se enfureciera, jamás cambiaba de color y no importaba que tanto quisiera aprender a volar, nunca le salieron alas, ni de demonio, ni de ángel y cuando se volvía perro, era el único animal con la capacidad de discernir, ¿por qué no podía ser él neutral como los demás animales?, ¿por qué existía?, ¿por qué podía respirar y vivir entre las almas, cuando no estaba muerto, pero tampoco vivo? Sus dudas y curiosidad por saber más, se incrementaban según iba creciendo, hasta que llegó el gran día de su partida al mundo humano.

 **En el infierno/ habitación de Inuyasha**

 **Izayoi:** hijo mío, durante todo este largo tiempo, los 2 dioses te han estado preparando para este día y aunque soy una demonio, de alguna manera también tengo sentimientos, y temo por ti, temo que partas de este mundo y no, nos volvamos a ver

 **Inuyasha:** madre, tarde o temprano deberé volver, ya sea como ángel o demonio, pero deberé volver. Durante toda mi no existencia me he preguntado que soy, ¿en dónde encajo?, y creo que por fin lo sabré estando con los humanos

 **Izayoi:** si te vuelves ángel prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí y vendrás a verme y si te vuelves demonio que no sea por cometer demasiadas atrocidades en el mundo mortal

 **Inuyasha:** (sonrió) con todo lo que me ha enseñado Naraku, creo que es más fácil ser condenado al infierno que al cielo, pero siendo yo como soy, quizá terminé en el purgatorio

 **Izayoi:** ya debes partir hijo mío. Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo pensando en que definirá tu destino (le dio un beso en la frente) hasta pronto.

Encuentra la respuesta a tus preguntas y regresa, no me olvides hijo, ¿está bien?

 **Inuyasha:** jamás podré olvidarte madre, eso nunca ocurrirá aunque reencarne (besó su frente y se marchó)

 **Inu Taisho:** (afuera de la habitación) enfrenta con valentía todo aquello que te espera y antes de comerte un crimen piensa si lo amerita o no

 **Inuyasha:** lo sé padre, sé que la justicia es algo que se debe analizar muy delicadamente

 **Inu Taisho:** hay algo que debes saber antes de partir… el amor es la fuerza más grande que existe en todo el universo y es algo que te puede llevar al bien o al mal; debes tener cuidado con ese sentimiento. Los humanos muchas veces lo confunden y los usan de manera incorrecta

 **Inuyasha:** amor… uhm… he escuchado mucho sobre ello. Pero los demonios y los ángeles lo ven de diferente manera

 **Inu Taisho:** sólo ten buen juicio para usarlo, si es que lo necesitas

 **Inuyasha:** de acuerdo padre, no sé si en mi camino se cruzará tal cosa, pero estoy seguro que sabré cómo emplearlo.

Con los últimos consejos que le dio su padre, partió al mundo humano.


	3. Kagome

**Cáp.3**

 **Kagome**

En una oscura calle, detrás de un edificio. Una confrontación se estaba llevando a cabo.

Una joven mujer estaba siendo amedrentada por dos sujetos nada amables y bastante más fuertes que ella.

Uno de los involucrados la tenía acorralada contra la pared al lado de un depósito de basura; usando este como camuflaje para que si algún transeúnte pasaba, no los llegara a ver.

Mientras que el otro sujeto que se encontraba armado con un revolver;con silenciador, le hacía guardia.

 **Hombre 1:** escucha bien mocosa insolente. Dile al idiota de tu padre que a nuestro jefe se le está agotando la paciencia, y que si no cumple con lo que le pidió, la próxima que te busquemos no será precisamente para saludarte.

 **Muchacha:** (lo miraba desafiante) aleja tu repugnante cuerpo de mí, soportar tu aliento asqueroso me está dando nauseas. Tu boca apesta más que toda la basura junta que nos rodea (intentó empujarlo, pero éste la estrelló con fuerza contra la pared)

 **Hombre 1:** ¡mocosa, malcriada! ¡Ahora verás para lo que soy bueno! (la intentó besar con lascividad y ella le volteó el rostro)

A la par que el repugnante matón hacía lo suyo, el otro pegó un menudo grito del susto al ver que un portal ovalado de fuego azul se abría frente de sus ojos, y de este salía lo que parecía ser un hombre joven, vestido totalmente de negro, con un gabán que lo cubría hasta los pies.

Del puro susto le disparó en todo el cuerpo, hasta que su arma quedó totalmente descargada; pero al ver que no lo hizo el más mínimo daño, huyo despavorido en busca de su compañero, y de un tirón lo apartó de la joven. Haciéndolo renegar por interrumpir su faena.

 **Hombre 1:** ¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Qué no ves estoy en algo con la mocosa está?!

 **Hombre 2:** (miraba con pánico sobre el hombro de su compañero; al ver a ese misterioso ser, que se les acercaba) ¡deja a la mocosa esa y larguémonos! ¡o… o… eso nos vas a matar! (no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a toda prisa)

El sujeto en cuestión se mantuvo en lo suyo; cuando de pronto sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y lo único que pudo ver con la poca luz artificial, fue la silueta de un hombre alto de contextura media y unos apabullantes ojos color ámbar encendido.

Preso del pánico, soltó en el acto a la joven que tenía cautiva. Y con un movimiento rápido, lo atacó con una navaja que tenía oculta en la manga del saco. Sin embargo, esta no penetró en el joven, ya que el gabán que llevaba puesto parecía ser de un material muy resistente.

Ante el miedo que dicho ser le infundía, dejó caer el arma punzocortante y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde se hallaba su compañero.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás bien? (le preguntó a la joven)

 **Muchacha:** sí… eso creo (no lo podía ver bien. Sólo podía ver el tono de sus ojos) ¿qué o quién eres tú, y… por qué me ayudaste?

 **Inuyasha:** mi nombre es Inuyasha, soy nuevo por acá y… (No podía decirle que era) como te vi en peligro quise ayudarte

 **Muchacha:** gracias. No hacía falta tu ayuda. ¡Yo sola podía con ese par de bribones!

 **Inuyasha:** no desde donde yo veía las cosas, ya que al parecer uno de ellos quería sobrepasarse contigo

 **Kagome:** ¡jah! ¿Y qué…tú no vas a intentar lo mismo conmigo? (lo miraba desconfiada y con recelo)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡te acabo de salvar! ¿Acaso crees que yo haría lo mismo, que esos dos?

 **Muchacha:** no lo sé. Puede que tú seas parte de su banda y pretendas hacerme lo mismo, y sólo los dejaste huir, porque no querías espectadores

 **Inuyasha:** (se tocó la frente y cerró los ojos) ¡aish! Cuando Naraku me dijo que las mujeres humanas eran complicadas, no espere que fueran tan… ¡uhm! (cuando quiso verla, ella ya no estaba)

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Había una gran conmoción entre los dioses.

Midoriko, estaba aferrada al pecho de Naraku muerta del miedo, mientras que éste la observaba por sobre su cabeza totalmente sorprendido y Myoga, sólo se limitaba a intentar entender que ocurría.

 **Naraku:** sabía que tarde o temprano, caerías rendida a mis pies, pero para la próxima vez busquemos un lugar más privado… ya sabes, para que el viejito no, nos esté mirando

 **Midoriko:** (ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naraku) ¡idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer bromas, después de lo que le ocurrió a Inuyasha?!

 **Naraku:** (miró hacía lo que parecía un pozo que conectaba con el otro mundo) ¿y… que fue lo que le pasó?

 **Midoriko:** está muerto, ¡está muerto! ¡Ese sujeto lo mató! (lloraba desconsolada, sin dejar de ocultar su rostro, por la vergüenza)

 **Naraku:** (se rascó la cabeza) uhm… ¿por qué piensas ello? ¿Puedes sentirlo o algo así?

 **Midoriko:** (con el rostro enrojecido de la cólera, lo tomó de las solapas de su traje) ¡¿qué acaso no viste que aquel sujeto le disparó?! ¡¿Estás ciego o qué?!

 **Naraku:** ciego no, pero sordo me voy a quedar si me sigues gritando de ese modo

 **Myoga:** ya, ya, deja el drama Midoriko, que Inuyasha no está muerto

 **Midoriko:** (con cara de boba) ¡¿qué?!

 **Naraku:** ¡tonta! ¿Pensabas que lo mandaría al mundo mortal sin ninguna protección? Mira por el pozo y verás que está bien (tímidamente se acercó a ver y lo vio parado, intacto, como buscando algo)

 **Midoriko:** (con una amplia sonrisa) ¡está vivo!, ¡está vivo!, ¿pero cómo?, ¿cómo fue que no murió, si ese sujeto le disparo muchas veces?

 **Naraku:** (aprovechándose de la situación, la abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído) es porque lleva un traje de demonio y lo protege de todo mal… pero si quieres seguir con tus muestras de cariño, no te detengas

 **Midoriko:** ¡uish! (se lo quitó de encima) ¡estúpido!, ¡me engañaste y me hiciste quedar en ridículo!

 **Naraku:** ¡¿de qué hablas?! Si fuiste tú la que se lanzó a mis brazos cuando creyó que Inuyasha había muerto

 **Midoriko:** (más apenada que furiosa) ¡Tonto! ¡Me hubieras dicho desde un principio que el traje que lleva puesto lo protege de cualquier ataque!

 **Myoga:** lo protege de cualquier daño físico humano, pero no de los ataques de la naturaleza

 **Midoriko:** tú, tú… ¡¿ustedes lo sabían y me dejaron portarme de manera tan ridícula?! ¡aish!... ¡los detesto!

 **Myoga:** ya, ya, tranquila, que lo único que importa es que nuestro muchacho está bien

 **Midoriko:** sí tienes razón, ya que si hubiera muerto se hubiera ido directo al purgatorio y su mente hubiese sido borrada por completo, para ser reencarnado.

 **Naraku:** (miraba pensativo el pozo) uhm… me preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo logrará sobrevivir entre los humanos? Lo mandamos sin nada con que mantenerse, ni dónde vivir

 **Myoga y Midoriko:** ¡es cierto!

Siendo ya casi la medianoche en uno de los apartamentos de un enorme edificio. La joven agraviada horas atrás, se encontraba sosteniendo una acalorada conversación vía celular con su padre.

 **Muchacha:** ¡ya estoy cansada que la mafia me persiga!, ¡dales de una buena vez lo que quieren!...

 **Padre:** lo siento hija, sé que no ha sido sencillo para ti, estarte mudando de casa en casa, y de escuela en escuela, durante estos 3 últimos años, pero te prometo que esos sujetos no te volverán a molestar, nunca más

 **Muchacha:** (abriendo la nevera) no hay nada… voy a salir a comprar algo para cenar… y papá, ya no te sigas gastando el dinero que te doy. Si mamá se entera que te estoy ayudando para que te mantengas oculto de los matones esos, me va a dejar de ayudar con la renta y otros gastos

 **Padre:** perdóname hija, sé que soy un muy mal padre. Realmente lamento el día en que me involucré con la mafia siciliana y te llevé conmigo entre las patas

 **Muchacha:** (saliendo de su apartamento) bla, bla, bla, papá, tú no cambias y no creo que lo hagas en mucho tiempo. Los años pasan y parezco yo tu madre y tú mi hijo.

Me voy papá, tengo hambre y es casi media noche

 **Padre:** te amo hija, nunca lo olvides

 **Muchacha:** sí papá lo que digas, yo también te amo… cuídate y no te metas en más líos (colgó)

Estando a escasos metros de la puerta de entrada/salida del edificio, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que sostenían 2 muchachas que también vivían en el lugar.

 **Muchacha 1** : ¡ay, era tan guapo!

 **Muchacha 2:** sí, ¡definitivamente es el hombre más atractivo que he visto!, pero lo que más me gustó fueron sus hermosos ojos color ámbar. ¡Eran como si fueran de fuego!

 **Muchacha 1:** no creo que sean de verdad. Por la ropa que llevaba puesta, parecía gótico, y tú sabes que esa gente se pone pupilentes para parecer… no sé… ¿diferentes?

 **Muchacha:** disculpen que les pregunte… pero el chico que describen ¿era alto, fornido, de cabello oscuroy… llevaba puesto un gabán negro?

 **Muchacha 2:** ¡sí ese mismo!, ¿lo conoces?, ¡¿nos los puedes presentar?!

 **Muchacha:** ¿dónde fue que lo vieron?

 **Muchacha 1:** estaba parado a le entrada del edificio. Parecía que estaba esperando por alguien

 **Muchacha:** así que sigue, por aquí (pensó) gracias por la información

Salió del edificio y efectivamente; él estaba parado cual soldado de la guardia real británica, sin mover un solo músculo.

 **Muchacha:** ¿Inuyasha verdad?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, así es

 **Muchacha:** ¿qué es lo que esperas?, ¿acaso querías que te de algún tipo de recompensa, por haberme salvado o algo así?

 **Inuyasha:** con que me dijeras tu nombre creo que sería… suficiente

 **Muchacha:** ¿y para que lo quieres saber?

 **Inuyasha:** para saber cómo llamarte

 **Muchacha:** ok… eso es raro, pero no creo que haga daño que lo sepas. Me llamó Kagome ¿contento?

 **Inuyasha:** algo

 **Kagome:** bien, ya saldé mi deuda, ahora me voy

 **Inuyasha:** espera Kagome… yo… soy nuevo por acá y no tengo idea de qué hacer

 **Kagome:** ¿no sabes tu dirección o no tienes dinero para el transportarte?

 **Inuyasha:** es algo un poco más complicado que eso. En realidad yo… no tengo donde quedarme… y no sé… cómo es que hacen ustedes para sobrevivir

 **Kagome:** (arqueó una ceja) ¿ustedes?, ¿qué quieres decir con ustedes?

 **Inuyasha:** ehh… bueno… ustedes… las personas, si eso es, las personas que viven en este mundo

 **Kagome:** las personas que vivimos en este mundo… ok… y de ¿qué mundo vienes tú supuestamente?, o mejor dicho… ¿de qué sanatorio mental te escapaste?

 **Inuyasha:** (con expresión pensativa) sanatorio, sanatorio… eso significaba ¡ah sí!... ¡oh, no, no, no! Yo no estoy loco, ni me he escapado de un lugar como ese. Lo que sucede es que fui enviado a este mundo para cumplir una misión

 **Kagome:** ¿y esa misión es…?

 **Inuyasha:** saber el ¿por qué existo?

 **Kagome:** ¡ah claro! ¡Esa es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos, todos los días de nuestra vida!... definitivamente tienes una gran misión (le palmeó los hombros y empezó a caminar con dirección a la tienda)

 **Inuyasha:** ehh… me parece o esa humana acaba de usar lo que llaman… sarcasmo, conmigo (le gruño la panza) ¡ay no! Ya tengo hambre, ¿ahoraqué hago?

¡Esto… Kagome! ¡Kagome! (le gritaba mientras caminaba tras de ella) ¿tendrás algo de comer, que me puedas dar?

 **Kagome:** (sin voltear a verlo) ¡claro!, ¡hay muchos, por qué, por cuantos, hasta cuándo y de qué manera; que te puedo dar!

 **Inuyasha:** (pensó) se está burlando de mí… (Corrió hasta alcanzarla) si me das algo de comer, te prometo que te contaré toda la verdad acerca de mí

 **Kagome:** (detuvo su paso y lo miró fijo) de acuerdo, no te escapaste de un sanatorio, no tienes a donde ir, tienes una misión de problema existencial que cumplir y ahora quieres que te alimente, a cambio de contarme toda la verdad

 **Inuyasha:** sí, así es

 **Kagome:** (respiró hondo y contó hasta 10) definitivamente debo estar loca, por pretender ayudarte. Pero en vista que me salvaste, te daré algo de comer y… dejaré que por esta noche, pero sólo por esta noche, duermas en mi casa. Pero como se te ocurra intentar algo conmigo… ¡te juro que te mato!

 **Inuyasha:** (parpadeó un par de veces) pero si haces ello, me iría al purgatorio y mi mente sería borrada para…

 **Kagome:** ¡basta!, ¡compórtate cómo alguien coherente!Si quieres comida y un techo donde dormir, lo mejor es que ya no digas nada más y te mantengas callado ¡¿Entendiste?!

 **Inuyasha:** (puso carita de perrito arrepentido) sí…

 **Kagome:** bien, ahora, vamos a la tienda por algo de comer

En cuando ingresaron al pequeño Market; Inuyasha no sabía con exactitud qué hacer, por lo que simplemente siguió a Kagome; pero las diferentes presentaciones de las comidas rápidas llamaron su atención, no sólo por lo colorido que eran, sino por los nombres que tenían cómo: "Ramen tan picante como el infierno" o "malvaviscos ángel, tan suaves que te sentirás en el paraíso"

 **Inuyasha:** (mostrándole la sopa y los malvaviscos) Kagome ¿podemos llevar esto?

 **Kagome:** no me gusta las cosas picantes y los malvaviscos sólo los como cuando voy de camping, pero si tú te los comes, entonces ponlos en la canasta

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué hay tantas cosas acá?

 **Kagome:** porqué es una tienda ¿acaso nunca has estado en una?

 **Inuyasha:** no

 **Kagome:** ok, supongo que del mundo de donde provienes o son extremadamente pobres o son seres autótrofos

 **Inuyasha:** algo así… en realidad el único que se alimenta de donde vengo, soy yo, y por lo general siempre hay alguien que me consigue el alimento

 **Kagome:** ajá, es decir que eres un niño muy mimado

 **Inuyasha:** no soy un niño, tengo 20 años humanos y nací hace 3 siglos

 **Kagome:** y no te escapaste de un sanatorio.

Realmente la demente acá soy yo, por confiar en un perfecto desconocido

Cuando terminó de hacer las compras, pagó y se dirigieron al apartamento de ella que quedaba en el 12avo piso.

Llegar en ascensor fue todo un acontecimiento para Inuyasha, que no paraba de sorprenderse.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡wuo! Los humanos necesitan de muchas cosas para todo. ¡Es increíble!

 **Kagome:** (poniendo la llave en la chapa de la puerta de su apartamento) ¡jah! ¿Y en tu mundo extraño como se trasladan?

 **Inuyasha:** todos vuelan o caminan… pero como yo no tengo alas, cuando quiero pasar de un mundo a otro uso portales o simplemente saltó del cielo al infierno

 **Kagome:** (se le cayó la llave de la mano al oír ello)… ¿qué… acabas de decir?, ¿qué es eso del cielo y el infierno… y que tú saltas o usas portales? (levantó la llave y finalmente ingresaron)

El lugar no era muy grande. A simple vista se podía ver todo. Una pequeña sala con un sofá de tres cuerpos y una t.v grande en frente de este. Un poco más allá una mesa con 4 sillas; al lado derecho una cocina con todos sus implementos y en medio un pequeño corredor con 2 puertas a los lados; las cuales pertenecían a la única habitación del lugar y al baño; y entre estás una gran ventana que conectaba con las escaleras de emergencia (las cuales no contaban con protección)

 **Inuyasha:** este lugar es muy agradable. No hace mucho frío ni calor y ¡wuo!, ¡tienes peces! (en la barra del desayunador había un pequeña pecera)

 **Kagome:** no son míos. Ya estaban acá cuando me mudé hace 3 meses y cómo me dieron pena… (Se encogió de hombros) decidí cuidarlos

 **Inyuyasha:** (contemplaba fijo al par de golfish y ellos a él) uhm… deberías ponerlos en un espacio más grande, cambiarles la comida y no llamarlos flip y flipa, ya que se llaman Ren y Dush

 **Kagome:** (poniendo las bolsas de las compras en la mesa de la cocina) ahora me vas a salir con que hablas con los animales ¿no es así?

Inuyasha: …sí, en realidad sí… es decir no hablo sus diferentes lenguas, pero si los entiendo y ellos a mí

 **Kagome:** ok… lo que digas.

Ve a darte un baño mientras preparo la cena

 **Inuyasha:** ¿baño?, ¿qué es eso?

 **Kagome:** (soltó un pesado suspiro) que crimen habré cometido en mi vida pasada, para tener que estar aguantando esto

 **Inuyasha:** si quieres saber de tus vidas pasadas, se lo puedo preguntar a Miroku… oh, espera, no creo que pueda ya qua ahora estoy en el mundo de los mortales

 **Kagome:** (lo empujó al cuarto de baño) ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido y date una ducha (abrió la regadera y él se quedó maravillado al ver el agua caer) ¿ahora qué?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡eres increíble! Hiciste que lloviera con tus propias manos

 **Kagome:** (ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar) ¿no traes equipaje verdad?

 **Inuyasha:** (tocando el agua con su mano) equipaje ¿qué es eso? ¿También se encuentra en la tienda?... ¿se come?

 **Kagome:** (se rascó la cabeza de manera confundida) estoy segura que tienes mucho que explicarme acerca del mundo de donde provienes. Pero bueno, por esta noche, te acobijaré y mañana te llevaré a algún albergue o sanatorio para que te acojan

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué es un albergue?

 **Kagome:** olvídalo, tan sólo date un baño

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y cómo hago ello?

 **Kagome:** quítate la ropa y metete debajo de la lluvia ¿entendiste?

 **Inuyasha:** sí

 **Kagome:** te traeré algo de ropa para que te cambies. Mi papá siempre suele dejar algo de ropa, por si se queda

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué hay de malo en que use mi traje?

 **Kagome:** que no se ve cómodo para dormir ¿sabes que es ello no?

 **Inuyasha:** dormir, sí, a veces lo hago

Se fue en busca de un pijama y en cuanto ingresó al cuarto de baño, Inuyasha se estaba mojando, pero con la cortina abierta.

 **Kagome:** ¡kiahh! ¡Cierra la cortina! ¡Pervertido! (dejó la ropa donde pudo y cerró la puerta con fuerza)

Sentía su corazón sumamente acelerado, su respiración se entrecortaba, sus mejillas ardían por lo ruborizada que estaba y su mente no podía dejar de proyectar una y otra vez lo que había visto

Ese sujeto tenía un cuerpo endiabladamente sexy, tan sexy que tenía ganas de echársele encima y devorárselo a besos.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿uh? Creo que me dijo algo, pero no logré escuchar (terminó de "ducharse")

Hmm… huele muy bien ¿qué estás haciendo?

 **Kagome:** (estaba de espaldas a él, en la cocina) ¿estás vestido?

 **Inuyasha:** si eso significa, qué si llevo puesta la ropa de tu padre, entonces sí, creo que sí estoy vestido

 **Kagome:** (se dio y casi se le cae la baba, al verlo. Aquella camiseta blanca con cuello en V y pantalón de buzo gris que le dio, le quedaban demasiado bien. Definitivamente ese hombre era un peligro para su virginidad) estoy preparando la sopa que me pediste que te compre. Como es muy picante, le he agregado un poco de leche; espero que no te disguste

 **Inuyasha:** (tomó asiento cerca a la mesa de la cocina) suelo comer cosas muy calientes o deliciosas… por lo que no sé que es picante

 **Kagome:** (roló lo ojos) aquí vamos otra vez.

Ok, ya no puedo más con la curiosidad.

Dime de una buena vez por todas de dónde vienes, que ignoras un montón de cosas habituales

 **Inuyasha:** no sé mentir, a pesar que Naraku me enseñócómo hacerlo. Es por ello que, espero que me puedas creer todo lo que te diga

 **Kagome:** (tomó asiento frente a él) ajá, soy toda oídos y parte crédula

 **Inuyasha:** yo provengo de otro mundo. Soy un hibrido hijo de un perro demonio y una humana

 **Kagome:** y… dices que no estás loco

 **Inuyasha:** nací en Salem un 31 de octubre del año 1692 y en cuanto nací mi padre, junto con mi madre, me llevó al infierno y desde ese entonces he vivido, y he sido entrenado por los dioses de los 3 reinos

 **Kagome:** que son…

 **Inuyasha:** el cielo, el infierno y paraíso animal

 **Kagome:** y… ¿tú esperas que yo me crea todo ese disparate?

 **Inuyasha:** te estoy diciendo la verdad. Soy un ser… diferente a los que habitan el otro mundo, ya que puedo adoptar forma humana cuando estoy en el cielo; forma de demonio en el infierno y la de un perro cuando estoy en el paraíso animal

 **Kagome:** ok, hasta acá llegó mi paciencia. Mañana mismo te llevaré a un sanatorio y que los médicos del lugar se hagan cargo de ti

 **Inuyasha:** ¡te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué no me crees?

 **Kagome:** ¡por qué eres un reverendo mentiroso!

 **Inuyasha:** no miento

 **Kagome:** (se levantó de su silla, apagó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación) tu cena ya está lista, cométela y ¡luego vete!

 **Inuyasha:** (fue tras ella) por favor, créeme, no te estoy mintiendo

 **Kagome:** (se paró frente a la ventana que daba a la escalera de emergencia) ¡no te me acerques, aléjate de mí! (le dio un fuerteempujón y como éste tenía los pies húmedos cayó por la ventana) ¡Inuyasha! (miraba con horror como iba cayendo cuesta abajo por los 12 pisos

Mientras Inuyasha iba cayendo, pudo ver claramente como Miroku intentaba alcanzarlo; por lo que supo que su final estaba cerca. Su aventura por el mundo humano estaba a punto de acabar. Y los únicos pensamientos que se le cruzaban por su mente eran: ¿a qué mundo iré a parar? ¿En qué me convertiré? ¿Seré reencarnado con la mente en blanco?

Cerró los ojos, aguardando a ser atrapado por Miroku


	4. Guardianes

**Cáp.4**

 **Guardianes**

En el paraíso animal; los 3 dioses se encontraban en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Naraku, estaba desmayado; a Myoga una ardilla le tenía vendado los ojos con su cola y Midoriko, estaba arrodillada sobre el pasto, con una mano extendida hacía el pozo, y la otra sobre el verde pasto; jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

En el preciso instante cuando Miroku iba a tomar la mano de Inuyasha, significando que su alma sería suya. Éste se quedó estático a escasos milímetros de él.

Inuyasha al sentir que su cuerpo ya no caía, y que Miroku no lo sujetó, no supo bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **Miroku:** (parándose frente a un tendido Inuyasha) uhm… que extraño, es la primera vez que un alma aparece en mi libro y desaparece a escasos milésimos de segundos de atraparlo

 **Inuyasha:** eso… quiere decir ¿qué no estoy muerto?

 **Miroku:** ¿acaso estamos en el más allá?

 **Inuyasha:** (se palpó y sintió algo emplumado debajo de él) ¿eh?, parece que estoy sobre algo (se paró y Sango estaba bocabajo; debajo de él)

 **Miroku/Inuyasha:** ¡Sango!

 **Inuyasha:** (ayudándola a pararse) ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

 **Sango:** (quejándose del dolor) ¡ay, mi espalda!, si que estás pesado.

De no ser que soy inmortal, me hubieses matado

 **Miroku:** ¡ey, angelito bobo!, ¿qué haces tú por acá?, y ¿por qué lo salvaste?

 **Sango:** ¡no soy un ángel!, ¡soy una arcángel!, ¡y no soy ninguna boba!, en cuanto a tu pregunta; fue Midoriko que al ver caer a este perro bruto (le dio un lapo en la cabeza) me mandó literalmente de una patada a este mundo, para que lo salve

 **Inuyasha:** vaya, no sabía que Midoriko tenía tal poder

 **Sango:** (intentando mover sus alas) al parecer sí; me mando con tal brusquedad a este mundo que se le olvidó darme inmunidad ante el dolor ¡ay!, ¡me duele cada pluma de mis alas!

 **Miroku:** ya deja el drama ave caída, y vuelve a tu nido

 **Sango:** (lo miró feo) ¡eso quisiera, cuervo estúpido!, pero no puedo… ya que desde ahora… seré el ángel guardián de éste estúpido perro (miró feo a Inuyasha)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿mi ángel guardián?

 **Sango:** sí, para que no te metas en más líos, y hasta que no sea tu hora, no podré volver al cielo ¡wah! ¡Qué pesar tener que estar en el mundo de los humanos, y junto a un shinigami!

 **Miroku:** ¿y, yo que tengo que ver contigo?

 **Sango:** Naraku, ordenó que tú y yo nos hagamos compañeros para proteger al cachorrito éste

 **Miroku:** uhm… eso explica el porqué mi libro con la lista de almas, desapareció, cuando intentaba alcanzar a Inuyasha (lo quedó mirando) habré perdido mi libro, pero aún puedo…

Una voz femenina agitada y cargada de miedo se dejó escuchar muy cerca.

 **Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha!… ¡Inuyasha!... (Al verlo entero, lo abrazó con fuerza) ¡Estás vivo! (lo examinó al detalle) no estás herido, no tienes ningún hueso roto aparentemente, tampoco tienes señales de cortes o algo parecido (lo miró directo a los ojos y se puso a llorar) ¡pensé que estarías muerto!, ¡lo siento! No debí empujarte

 **Inuyasha:** (le sonrió y la abrazó con delicadeza) descuida, estoy bien. Te dije que no era un ser mortal, por lo que una caída así no me podía matar

 **Miroku:** (ninguno humano lo podía ver u oír) ¡jeh! Que vanidoso, de no ser por Sango, estarías muerto

 **Sango:** shh… no les arruines el momento (no dejaba de contemplarlos)

 **Miroku:** ¿qué es aquello que miras tanto?

 **Sango:** ¿no puedes verlo?

 **Miroku:** no sé, que ves tú, pero lo que yo veo es que a este par les queda el mismo tiempo de vida (podía ver unos números sobres sus cabezas que representaban la fecha de su muerte)

 **Sango:** y yo puedo ver el hilo rojo del destino, y ambos están destinados el uno para el otro

 **Miroku:** (se llevó las manos tras de su nuca) al menos, no deberemos permanecer mucho tiempo en este mundo

 **Inuyasha:** (no le prestaba atención a lo que decían, por estar concentrado en Kagome) ya no llores. Estoy bien, nada malo me pasó

 **Kagome:** (sollozando) ya lo sé, pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentir culpa; estuve a punto de matarte sin querer, y eso me dio mucho miedo

 **Inuyasha:** (la sostuvo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara fijamente) ahora me crees, cuándo te digo que no soy de este mundo

 **Kagome:** creo que sí (sonrió entre lágrimas)

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Ya sabiendo los tres dioses que el peligro había pasado, se encontraban más tranquilos, pero algo inquietos.

 **Naraku:** (algo aturdido) creo que desde que me volví el señor de los infiernos, nunca me había sentido tan mareado… ese muchacho va a acabar con mi vida eterna

 **Myoga:** de no haber sido por tu pronta reacción, Inuyasha, estaría muerto en estos momentos

 **Midoriko:** (aún arrodillada) lo sé, pero para ello tuve que sacrificar a mi mejor Arcángel

 **Naraku:** ¡vamos! No es para tanto, en unos cuantos años humanos estará de vuelta por acá ¿por qué el drama?

 **Midoriko:** ¡porque deberá permanecer al lado de tu Shinigami!... y si pasan mucho tiempo juntos… la podrá corromper, al punto que su alma ya no será bienvenida al cielo

 **Naraku:** un Arcángel menos, uno más ¿qué problema hay?

 **Midoriko:** al parecer, ¡para ti las almas son sólo números y no seres que mantuvieron una historia mientras estuvieron vivos!… no tienes remedio (se lo dijo con cierta melancolía) me voy. Ahora que Inuyasha está a salvo, volveré al cielo

 **Naraku:** ¿eh?, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?, usualmente se enoja conmigo y me grita por lo que sea, pero en esta ocasión se deprimió

 **Myoga:** por lo que veo tú no recuerdas todo tu pasado

 **Naraku:** ¡¿mi pasado?! ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

 **Myoga:** Sango era la hermana menor de Midoriko y Miroku… era tu hijo, el mismo que sedujo a Sango y se la llevó lejos de Midoriko, por no decir que la secuestró, ultrajó y la hizo su esclava… de muchas formas

 **Naraku:** eso no tiene sentido… ya que si eso hubiera sido cierto, Midoriko jamás se hubiera fijado en mí

 **Myoga:** Midoriko buscó por mucho tiempo a su hermana y en cuanto dio contigo, tú la ayudaste a recuperarla y fuiste tú mismo quien le dio muerte a tu propio hijo, para que su hermana fuera libre; ese fue uno de los tantos crímenes que cometiste por amor a Midoriko… ya que el resto de la historia la recuerdas bien

 **Naraku:** eso quiere decir… que al estar ambos juntos… la historia puede repetirse

 **Myoga:** así es

 **En la sala del apartamento de Kagome…**

Al saberlo vivo, después de haber caído 12 pisos, ya no pensaba que las historias de aquel lunático chico eran tan irreales. Por lo que empezó a hacerle un extenso cuestionario acerca de cómo era el otro mundo, preguntas tales como: cómo había podido vivir entre los muertos, si las almas tenían memoria, si al morir se volvería a reencontrar con sus seres queridos y con sus mascotas, cómo eran los dioses del otro mundo, por qué los libros de teología e historia hablaban sólo de 2 mundos cuando eran 3, por qué ningún libro mencionaba a Midoriko, Naraku o Myoga, cómo se había formado el mundo humano, etc.

 **Inuyasha:** (no dejaba de sonreír, ante el asombro de ella) ahora la que no sabe nada del mundo de donde provengo eres tú. Creo que esto nos pone en igualdad de condiciones

 **Kagome:** sí tienes razón, ahora estamos a la par. Tú no sabes nada de mi mundo y yo no sé nada del tuyo.

Pero sígueme explicando ¿por qué el tiempo trascurre más lento allá que acá?

 **Inuyasha:** eso es para que las almas condenadas al infierno sufran una eterna agonía, mientras que las almas buenas, pueden disfrutar de la felicidad sin fin

 **Kagome:** y… ¿tú qué mundo prefieres?

 **Inuyasha:** los 3, creo que no podría escoger uno en particular, sin embargo, si me viera obligado a escoger; me quedaría en el infierno

 **Kagome:** ¡¿ahí?! Pero no dices que ahí sólo van las almas malas y son torturadas salvajemente

 **Inuyasha:** sí, es verdad, pero ahí están mis padres y Naraku, además de que en el infierno puedes hacer lo que quieras, sin temor a las represalias, mientras que el cielo está lleno de normas y hasta… a veces es aburrido

 **Kagome:** ¿y qué hay del paraíso animal?, ¿ese no te gusta?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡me encanta!, pero andar en 4 patas todo el tiempo, me cansa

 **Kagome:** ¿ahora qué estás en el mundo humano, te puedes transformar?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo creo, ya que a decir verdad tengo una apariencia mezclada

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué mezclada?

 **Inuyasha:** mi color de ojos como humano es negro y mi cabello como demonio es gris y… cuando soy perro soy blanco lanudo y de ojos verde

 **Kagome:** debes ser un perro muy lindo (sonrió con ternura) ¿por cierto?, ¿sabes trucos para perros?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué?

 **Kagome:** ya sabes, traer la pelota, enterrar huesos, dar la patita, hacerse el muerto, etc.

 **Inuyasha:** Myoga, nunca me enseñó nada de eso

 **Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) uh, yo que pensé que te podría llevar al parque a jugar como uno

 **Inuyasha:** si algún día vas al paraíso animal, enséñame todo esos trucos, ¿está bien?

 **Kagome:** si algún día muero, no creo que pueda ir al paraíso animal, a lo mucho me iré al cielo… o al infierno

 **Inuyasha:** depende, ¿qué tantas cosas malas y buenas has hecho?

 **Kagome:** uhm… veamos, reciclo, ayuda a las personas mayores a cruzar la calle, no me meto en líos legales, no me drogo, aunque… de niña me gustaba robar dulces en los supermercados; algunas veces me quedó con las propinas de mis compañeros de trabajo y… a los 14 años me fui a vivir con un novio 4 años mayor y me alejé de mis padres ¿tú qué piensas?, ¿a qué mundo me irá?

 **Inuyasha:** eres equilibrada, por lo que te irías al purgatorio, a la espera de un nuevo cuerpo para reencarnar

 **Kagome:** y si ello pasará, ¿reencarnaría como una bebé y tendría los recuerdos que ahora tengo?

 **Inuyasha:** podrías reencarnar como un animal, o un hombre e incluso podrías ocupar el cuerpo de una persona ya viva, que le quedase poco tiempo de vida o mucho por lo que ser juzgada **Kagome:** ¡¿y eso por qué?!

 **Inuyasha:** porque las almas del purgatorio, son enviadas para permitir que un alma que está capturada en un cuerpo lastimero, pueda hallar la paz o un animal que va ser cruelmente sacrificado, no sufra o muchas veces Naraku envía almas despiadadas para que ocupen el lugar de seres que son terriblemente torturados en vida y continúen con su condena al morir

 **Kagome:** en pocas palabras las almas del purgatorio son como basura o de reciclaje para ustedes

 **Inuyasha:** es muy complejo y extenso de explicar.

Entender cómo funciona el más allá me tomo décadas de constante aprendizaje

 **Kagome:** ¿por cierto?... ¿qué edad exacta tienes?

 **Inuyasha:** tengo 322 años humanos, pero aparento 20

 **Kagome:** ¡wua!, ¡eres todo un anciano!, pero que bien te conservas (rió jocosamente)

 **Inuyasha:** y tú, ¿qué edad tienes?

 **Kagome:** 18 años, pero hay veces que me comporto como toda una mujer de 25 y otras… como una niña de 12 (lo último lo dijo con cierta melancolía)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué cambió tu tono de voz?, te oíste como triste

 **Kagome:** lo digo por lo que pasó con mi novio, hace un tiempo.

Cuando tenía 14 años, decidí irme a vivir con él, y a pesar que mi madre me rogó que no lo hiciera… yo igual lo hice.

Cuando empezamos a vivir juntos todo fue maravilloso, hasta que él se cansó de esperarme y me dijo que yo era como una niña de 12 años

 **Inuyasha:** ¿esperarte?, ¿por qué te esperaba?

 **Kagome:** (se abrazó de las rodillas) él quería que me acostará con él. Por ello cuando cumplí los 16 años y como no quise… me dejó por otra

 **Inuyasha:** ¿dormían en habitaciones separadas?

 **Kagome:** no, dormíamos juntos

 **Inuyasha:** pero acabas de decir que no te querías acostar con él, eso quiere decir que ¿dormías parada?

 **Kagome:** (no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa) no comprendo, cómo puedes haber vivido en el infierno, haber sido entrenado por un demonio y no saber qué significa "acostarse"

 **Inuyasha:** acostarse es sinónimo de echarse, tenderse sobre algo… es por ello que no entiendo

 **Kagome:** él quería que tuviéramos sexo, y yo no quería

 **Inuyasha:** ¿tú lo amabas?

 **Kagome:** sí… o al menos eso creía ¿por qué?

 **Inuyasha:** según Midoriko, los humanos sólo deberían tener sexo cuando se aman, pero según Naraku, el sexo es como respirar y es por ello que quienes tienen sexo por placer terminan siendo o sus concubinas o los sementales de las demonias del infierno

 **Kagome:** bueno, al menos sé que por ahora no terminaré siendo la concubina de ese tal Naraku

 **Inuyasha:** es cierto, aunque creo que si el te viera, desearía que fueras una de ellas

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices?

 **Inuyasha:** porque a él le gustan las mujeres hermosas como tú

 **Kagome:** (se sonrojó) ¿en serio crees que soy hermosa?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, eres muy bonita. Tienes un lindo cabello negro, unos lindos ojos castaño y por la gran cantidad de demonias que he visto, puedo decir que tienes un bonito aspecto físico, pero lo que me parece más bonito de ti, es que tienes buenos sentimientos

 **Kagome:** ¿y por qué crees ello?

 **Inuyasha:** porque te preocupaste por mí, cuando pensaste que estaba muerto

 **Kagome:** me asuste mucho, creo que nunca en mi vida me había asustado tanto

 **Afuera de la ventana…**

Los guardianes de Inuyasha estaban presenciando y escuchando, todo lo que ocurría en la sala de aquel apartamento.

 **Miroku:** ¡ay, pero que conversación más aburrida!, ¿por qué demonios no la viola y listo?

 **Sango:** ¡¿pero qué disparate estás diciendo?! Inuyasha, jamás haría algo así… además sus destinos están enlazados y de hacer algo así de terrible, la espantaría para siempre

 **Miroku:** ¡¿en verdad, voy a tener que aguantarte?! ¿Es cierto lo de hacer equipo para cuidar de el perro ese?

 **Sango:** estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que es una pésima idea que hagamos equipo, pero mientras Inuyasha esté en este mundo, dependerá de nosotros que nada le pase

 **Miroku:** ¡ay por favor!, ¡por mí que se muera y ya!, ¡detesto el mundo humano!, es demasiado aburrido

 **Sango:** ¡a mí no me hace ninguna gracia tener que permanecer a tu lado!, pero ordenes son órdenes

 **Al día siguiente…**

Kagome se levantó como de costumbre y se empezó a alistar para ir a su primer trabajo (tenía 3 en total)

Se cambió, arregló su habitación y en cuanto salió de esta, se encontró con un Inuyasha completamente dormido en el sofá de la sala.

Se puso en cuclillas y lo quedó mirando por un par de minutos.

Le parecía realmente atractivo y diferente a todos los chicos que había conocido; ya que a pesar de haber sido criado entre demonios; tenía la inocencia de un niño y la pureza de un ángel.

En cuanto vio la hora, el mágico hechizo que era contemplarlo, se rompió y pegó un grito alarmada por lo tarde que era.

 **Inuyasha:** (al oírla gritar se despertó) ¿estás bien? (la vio moviéndose muy rápido en la cocina) te oí gritar (se sobaba los ojos de lo soñoliento que estaba)

 **Kagome:** ¡es tarde!, ¡es tarde!, se me ha hecho tarde para ir al trabajo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿trabajo?, ¿qué es eso?

 **Kagome:** (sirviendo un par de tazas con leche y unos huevos mal cocinados) ¡ven come algo!

Hoy me acompañarás a mi trabajo, a ver si te consigo un puesto ahí

 **Inuyasha:** (se sentó a la mesa) aún, no me has dicho que es un trabajo

 **Kagome:** es lo que hacemos todas las personas para poder conseguir dinero y poder pagar, lo que necesitamos

 **Inuyasha:** sigo sin entender

 **Kagome:** (embutiéndose la comida) en el camino te explico.

Cámbiate y no te demores en hacerlo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y qué me pongo?

 **Kagome:** eh… uhm… déjame ver si hay algo de mi papá que te sirva, ya que no creo que andar con ese traje tuyo para todos lados sea buena idea

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué no?

 **Kagome:** porque llamarías mucho la atención y las personas te llenarían de preguntas

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y qué hay de malo con ello?

 **Kagome:** después te explico todo lo que quieras saber, por ahora ayúdame lavando los platos; mientras yo te busco algo de ropa

 **Inuyasha:** y… ¿cómo lavo?

 **Kagome:** (abrió el grifo) dejas correr el agua, le pones un poco de este líquido (detergente para platos) los frotas con esta cosa (la esponja) y ¡listo!

 **Inuyasha:** tu mundo tiene más cosas que el mío. Parece que ser, humano, es más complicado que ser ángel o demonio

 **Kagome:** (desde su habitación) sí, así es, es por ello que si te vas a quedar acá, deberás aprender a vivir como un humano normal

 **Inuyasha:** por acá ¿te refieres al mundo humano o a que ya no me vas a dejar en un albergue?

 **Kagome:** (se le acercó con algo de ropa en las manos) supongo que no estaría bien que te deje solo; por lo que compartiremos mi apartamento, hasta que te adaptes a este mundo y luego te puedas valer por ti mismo (le sonrió con amabilidad)

 **Inuyasha:** gracias por ayudarme

 **Kagome:** ¡kiahh!, ¡es muy tarde!, ¡deprisa, metete a mi habitación y vístete! O no llegaremos a tiempo

 **En una ferretería…**

El lugar era enorme. Estaba divido en zona de herramientas, decoración para el hogar y un vivero.

Habían infinidad de cosas que llegaban hasta lo alto del techo, diversos módulos de diferentes índoles y desde luego muchas personas uniformadas ya que eran empleados del lugar.

 **Inuyasha:** (observaba impresionado todo) ¡wuo! ¡Este lugar es muy grande!, ¿por qué vives en un pequeño apartamento si puede vivir acá?

 **Kagome:** (guiándolo al área administrativa) no vivo acá, trabajo acá. Es uno de mis 3 empleos

 **Inuyasha:** ¿3?, ¿y por qué tienes 3? (ya sabía el significado de empleo/trabajo)

 **Kagome:** (soltó un melancólico suspiro) mi padre se mete constantemente en líos, por lo que debo ayudarlo con algunos gastos, para que pueda huir de ciudad en ciudad y con lo que me da mi madre, no me alcanza más que par lo básico

 **Inuyasha:** ¿líos?, ¿en qué líos se mete?

 **Kagome:** (ya estaban en los cambiadores) espérame un momento afuera. Debo ponerme mi uniforme (a los pocos segundos salió) ¡listo!, ya estoy lista para un nuevo día de trabajo.

Vamos a la oficina de mi jefe, para ver si te puede emplear haciendo algo (pensó: él no sabe casi nada del mundo mortal)… lo que sea

En cuanto ingresaron a la oficina del administrador, éste se encontraba de espaldas, buscando unos documentos, sin embargo Inuyasha lo reconoció en el acto.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué haces acá?

 **Sesshomaru:** (lo quedó viendo extrañado) ¿no me digas?, los dioses se hartaron de ti, y te mandaron por acá

 **Kagome:** ¿se conocen?, ¿pero cómo?

 **Inuyasha:** Sesshomaru es uno de los ángeles que habitan el cielo, lo conozco desde hace mucho

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Tú también?!... ¡eso quiere decir que los ángeles y demonios pueden invadir nuestro mundo como les plazca!

 **Sesshomaru:** no es tan sencillo cómo crees y, no, no podemos invadir el mundo mortal.

Para poder estar acá debemos tener un fuerte motivo y desde luego el permiso del dios que nos custodia

En lo que hablaban, una jovencita de cabellos azabache y vivaces ojos color café; ingresó agitada por haber corrido, para llegar a tiempo.

 **Rin:** (jadeando) jeh… jeh… je… jefe… ¡ay, me falta el aire!... ¡por favor jefecito, no me ponga tardanza!, se me pasó el tren y el que le seguía demoró mucho (puso carita de suplica) ¡por favor sea buenito y no me ponga falta ¡shi!

 **Sesshomaru:** (quien se caracterizaba por ser muy estricto y frío, no pudo evitar sonreír) está bien, ve a tu puesto, y que nadie se entere que te dejé pasar la tardanza está vez

 **Rin:** ¡gracias, gracias! Es usted el mejor jefe del mundo (le mandó un beso volado)

¡Oh!, disculpa que no te saludara Kagome y… joven desconocido. Bueno adiós ya me voy (se marchó muy sonriente a toda prisa)

 **Inuyasha:** (vio a la chica y volteó a ver a Sesshomaru) ¡uh!, así que es ella. Ya veo, después de tanto que le suplicaste a Midoriko, por fin te permitió estar en la misma era que ella

 **Kagome:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Sesshomaru:** Kagome ¿para qué lo trajiste ante mí?

 **Kagome:** ¡ah, sí!, ¡verás! Inuyasha se va a quedar conmigo… no sé por cuanto y quería saber si le ¿puedes dar algún trabajo?

 **Sesshomaru:** (lo miró con indiferencia) ¿sabes hacer de bueno, perro pulgoso?

 **Inuyasha:** (lo miró feo) para ser un ángel, eres irritable

 **Sesshomaru:** sólo responde ¿sabes o no?

 **Inuyasha:** no, no conozco casi nada de este mundo

 **Sesshomaru:** (miró la pantalla de su computador) nos hace falta un reponedor.

Ya que tú conoces bien todo el lugar, encárgate de enseñarle todo, que comience con lo básico y luego que se desempeñe solo.

Tendrás 2 semanas para capacitarlo, y si durante ese periodo rompe algo, será descontado de tu sueldo

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué, por qué yo?!

 **Sesshomaru:** porque él es tu responsabilidad, y como buena ama, debes hacerte cargo de tu perro

 **Inuyasha:** (alzó una ceja) yo no tengo ama… como otro que…

 **Sesshomaru:** olvídalo, no hay puesto para ti

 **Kagome:** ok, ok, le enseñaré todo, pero por favor contrátalo. Con lo que gano sólo me alcanza para lo básico y si lo voy a tener conmigo, voy a necesitar un ingreso extra

 **Sesshomaru:** muy bien, llévalo a los vestidores y que se ponga un uniforme de aprendiz; luego de 3 días si no ha causado destrozos, firmará su contrato

 **Kagome:** ¡muchas gracias, jefe!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡jeh!, que mal carácter se maneja para ser uno de los ángeles, favoritos de Midoriko

 **Kagome:** (revisando que los vestidores de hombres estén vacios) ya olvídalo, y ponte esto (le dio un uniforme)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué me estás ayudando?

 **Kagome:** (hacía guardia en la puerta) porque no tienes a donde ir y cómo dijo Sesshomaru: eres mi responsabilidad

 **Inuyasha:** ¿entonces te consideras mi ama?

 **Kagome:** (sonrió por el comentario) si fueras un perro de verdad, creo que si lo sería, pero por ahora dejémoslo en que soy tu guardiana… al menos hasta que te adaptes a este mundo

 **Sango:** (desde un punto estratégico) ¡jeh! Si ella es su guardiana, entonces que a mí me regresen al cielo

 **Miroku:** ¡celosa angelito bobo!

 **Sango:** ¡desde luego que no!, soy un ángel y esos sentimientos no forman parte de mi esencia

 **Miroku:** sí, claro. Lo que pasa es que a ti no te gusta que te releven de tu cargo

 **Sango:** ¡no digas tonterías!, que yo no estoy precisamente acá por mi voluntad

 **Miroku:** tampoco yo, pero al menos no me ando quejando y lamentando todo el tiempo como tú

 **Sango:** ¡claro! Eso es porque yo te toqué de compañera, pero a la inversa la cosa cambia

 **Miroku:** (la aprisionó entre sus brazos) ¿qué ocurre, dulzura?... ¿te atemoriza tenerme cerca?

 **Sango:** (miraba con horror aquellos azulinos y libidinosos ojos) ¡suéltame!, ¡no manches mi pureza con tus sucias manos!

 **Miroku:** no lo haré, hasta que aceptes que tendremos que estar juntos, hasta que ese odioso perro, se muera; para lo cual no falta mucho

 **Sango:** (puso una mano sobre su fornido pecho y lo apartó) deja de decir estupideces y sigamos con nuestra vigilancia

 **Miroku:** admítelo, mi reina, te pongo nerviosa

 **Sango:** ni en un millón de años

El día transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos los trabajadores se reunieron en la cafetería.

 **Kagome:** toma una fuente y haz lo que yo ¿ok?

 **Inuyasha:** este lugar es diferente al market, y la comida se ve diferente

 **Kagome:** eso es porque ya está preparada

 **Inuyasha:** te ves cansada ¿te sientes mal?

 **Kagome:** sólo tengo un poco de sueño, por lo que anoche nos desvelamos conversando hasta muy tarde

 **Inuyasha:** eso fue porque me hiciste muchas preguntas

 **Kagome:** lo sé, sé que soy responsable de estar cansada, pero había mucho de ti que quería saber

 **Inuyasha:** todo lo que te conté lo aprendí en aproximadamente 25 años humanos y tú lo aprendiste en tan sólo 3 horas

 **Kagome:** (sonrió juguetonamente) eso es porque soy muy lista

 **Inuyasha:** ¿uh?, ¿fue un alago o un insulto?

 **Kagome:** ninguna de las dos cosas.

Vamos a la mesa de allá (señaló una que estaba al fondo)

Dentro de un rato Rin, nos vendrá a hacer compañía y no quiero que la espantes ¿de acuerdo?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué haría eso?

 **Kagome:** me refiero a que no menciones nada del los 3 reinos, ni que eres un hibrido y esas cosas ¿ok?

 **Inuyasha:** (alzó ambas cejas) te sorprenderías más si te contará lo que sé de ella y Sesshomaru

 **Kagome:** ¡es cierto!, cuéntame antes que venga

 **Inuyasha:** no, no lo voy a hacer

 **Kagome:** ¡beh!, ¡que perro para ingrato!, te doy la mano y no me quieres contar nada (hizo puchero)

 **Inuyasha:** lo que pasó entre ellos es algo que no le compete a una humana metiche como tú

 **Kagome:** (abrió la boca sorprendida) ¡ah!, ahora resulta que soy una metiche.

Muy bien, a ver ¿dónde duermes está noche? (le volteó la cara)

 **Rin:** ¡hola chicos! (al ver la tensión del ambiente) ¡eh!, ¿me puedo sentar?

 **Kagome:** desde luego, hazlo por favor

 **Rin:** ¡hola mucho gusto!, soy Rin y ¿tú eres?

 **Kagome:** él es Inuyasha, un amigo de mi padre, que llegó anoche de sorpresa y como fue asaltado al llegar, se quedó sin nada y por eso le estoy dando alojamiento en mi casa (sonreía nerviosa, esperando que Rin le creyera)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡jeh!, pero acabas de decirme que ya no me recibirás más en tu casa

 **Kagome:** (con una fingida sonrisa) te dejaré quedarte… si te portas bien ¿entendiste?

 **Inuyasha:** no te contaré nada, así me eches a la calle

 **Kagome:** ¡bien, como quieras! (tomó su bandeja y se fue a comer a otra mesa)

 **Rin:** ¡uy!, parece que se molestó ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿para qué?, si lo único que desea es meterse en la vida de los demás

 **Rin:** uhm, no sé de que hablas, pero es de lo más natural que las personas sintamos curiosidad por la vida de los demás y queramos saber.

Así que no seas duro con ella y discúlpate (le dio una palmadita en el hombro)

 **Inuyasha:** no sé si sea lo correcto, pero ya que veo que no te afecta, está bien, iré a hablar con ella

 **Rin:** no entendí lo que quisiste decir, pero igual discúlpate con ella ¡shi! (le dedicó una cálida sonrisa)

Kagome se sentía algo culpable por haber regañado sin razón a Inuyasha y aunque quería pedirle disculpas, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

 **Kagome:** hay espacio suficiente, adelante

 **Inuyasha:** Rin, me pidió que me disculpara contigo y me dio "permiso" para contarte lo que hubo entre ella y Sesshomaru

 **Kagome:** no creo que haya sido precisamente así, pero está bien, no me cuentes nada.

Me comporté muy descortés contigo y tú no hiciste nada malo

 **Inuyasha:** Rin me explicó que los humanos son curiosos por naturaleza y que les gusta entrometerse en la vida de los demás

 **Kagome:** no es exactamente así, pero… entiendo el punto. ¿Entonces… me vas a contar?

 **Inuyasha:** ya veo que eres muy curiosa ¿no es así?

 **Kagome:** (con la mirada iluminada) sí mucho

 **Inuyasha:** (no supo por qué, pero aquella expresión suya hizo que latiera muy rápido el corazón) ¡eh!... yo… me siento raro

 **Kagome:** ¿raro, cómo?

 **Inuyasha:** sé que ahora estoy vivo y mis órganos funcionan, pero… no sabía que el corazón podía latir muy rápido

 **Kagome:** eso es normal cuando experimentamos diferentes emociones, como el miedo, la felicidad, angustia, tristeza, etc.

 **Inuyasha:** ya veo

El timbre sonó informando el fin del almuerzo

 **Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) ¡buu!, otras vez hay que ir a trabajar, ¡que flojera!

 **Sango:** ya empezó

 **Miroku:** (flotando de manera relajada) deja de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen

 **Sango:** somos sus guardianes y cómo tales debemos estar alertas a todo aquello que le pase

 **Miroku:** no es un bebé, ni un humano cualquiera; por lo que sabrá sobrellevar sea lo que sea

 **Sango:** tú no sabes nada de los sentimientos ¿verdad?

 **Miroku:** (mirando el cielo) sé más de lo que te imaginas, pero no los veo igual que tú

 **Sango:** (suspiró resignada) ¿por qué Naraku no dispuso de alguien más para que fuera mi compañero?

 **Miroku:** (se posó frente a ella y la miró con malicia) porque tú y yo tenemos un pasado juntos

 **En el paraíso animal…**

 **Myoga:** no sabía que Miroku conservaba sus recuerdos. Esto es malo, muy malo

 **Naraku:** ¿no hay manera de separarlos? O ¿al menos evitar que pase algo entre ellos?

 **Myoga:** una vez que las almas salen de esté mundo, nosotros no podemos interferir, lo único que podemos hacer es limitarnos a observar

 **Naraku:** sí le pasa algo a Sango. Midoriko, me revive, para luego matarme lentamente y torturarme por el resto de la eternidad

 **Myoga:** eso sería lo mínimo

 **Naraku:** ¡¿pero que hice?! No tenía idea del pasado que los unió

 **Myoga:** eso es natural, cuando fuiste convertido, sólo te quedaron los recuerdos que más anhelabas y esos fueron los sentimientos que tienes por Midoriko, y ella… conservó los que respectan a su hermana, es por ello que ignora por completo el vínculo que ustedes tuvieron o lo que Miroku era de ti. Y al parecer Miroku disfrutó tanto haciéndole el mal a Sango que conservó esos recuerdos.

Todo lo que hicimos en vida, en el otro mundo es borrado de nuestras mentes, pero… sólo los que más nos marcaron se quedaran gravados.

Esa era una ley que se aplicaba para los 3 reinos por igual.


	5. Ángel guardían

**Cáp.5**

 **Ángel guardián**

Ya casi era la hora de salida del trabajo de Kagome e Inuyasha, sin embargo la duda la atormentaba. Ya que si bien no había tenido problemas para enseñarle el funcionamiento del lugar y sorprendentemente había aprendido rápido; otra cosa era llevarlo a la tratoría donde trabajaba.

Mientras se cambiaba el uniforme de trabajo, no dejaba de pensar en que haría con su "mascota" (soltó una risa interna al pensar en él de esa manera)

 **Inuyasha:** (esperando fuera de los vestidores) ¿ya terminaste?, se hace tarde para llegar a tu otro empleo

 **Kagome:** (colgándose la mochila a la espalda) ya estoy lista, el problema eres tú

 **Inuyasha:** (se miró bien) ¿yo?, pero si estoy listo, me cambié como me lo pediste, cepillé mis dientes y me peiné como me enseñaste

 **Kagome:** (roló los ojos) eres como educar a un niño de 3 años… ¿qué no entiendes a lo que me refiero?

 **Inuyasha:** no

 **Kagome:** ok, careces de criterio.

Te explicaré: traerte a trabajar acá no fue complicado porque es lugar enorme, donde se requiere de mucha gente, pero llevarte conmigo a la trattoría donde trabajo, será algo complicado ya que es un lugar pequeño y somos pocos los empleados

 **Inuyasha:** eso quiere decir qué te estorbo

 **Kagome:** no… exactamente, es sólo que no sé,qué hacer contigo; es decir, debo trabajar por las próximas 4 horas y no te puedo llevar conmigo, pero tampoco te puedo dejar en casa, porque no sé,que desastres podrías hacer

 **Inuyasha:** llévame contigo y pregúntale a tu jefe si me puede emplear

 **Kagome:** ese es el problema, no hay ningún puesto para ti

En lo que hablaban, ya estaban cerca al paradero de autobuses

 **Inuyasha:** tu bus está por llegar ¿es ese verde con blanco verdad?

 **Kagome:** sí, ese es… pero… (Se subió junto con ella) ¿Qué haces?, ¡te dije que no me podías acompañar!

 **Inuyasha:** dijiste que no sabías que hacer conmigo, es por ello que te acompañaré y me quedaré en algún rincón quieto

 **Kagome:** ¿en serio podrías hacer ello?

 **Inuyasha:** he sobrevivido 3 siglos al infierno y 2 días en tu mundo; no creo que unas pocas horas acaben conmigo (sonrió optimistamente)

 **Kagome:** (sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente) está bien, haremos lo siguiente: entraré a trabajar y tú te sentarás en alguna mesa, cual comensal. Te llevaré algo de comer y me esperarás a que yo terminé ¿trato? (le extendió el dedo meñique)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡trato! (la imitó)

 **Kagome:** muy bien, ya casi llegamos. Ya sabes compórtate tranquilo y no hables con nadie

En cuanto ingresaron al acogedor restaurant; él se situó en una mesa alejada, para no ser molestado por nadie y se mantuvo mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

Contemplaba la gente transitar, solos, acompañados, con artefactos en las manos u oídos y algunos con sus perros y hasta algún roedor por ahí.

En frente de la trattoría, cruzando la calle había una tienda de la cual entraban algunas personas solas y salían con alimento para animales y hasta con algún cachorro de perro o gato; por lo que sintió curiosidad y se aventuró a ver de qué se trataba.

Había transcurrido una hora de su partida y Kagome no se había percatado de ello. Sin embargo cuando le fue a llenar su vaso de refresco nuevamente, se alarmó al no verlo, por lo que sin decir nada, salió a la calle a buscarlo.

Recorrió toda la manzana lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que sus jefes notaran su ausencia; pero en cuanto volvió a su puesto, poco o nada le importaba seguir en el mismo, ya que su desesperación aumentaba por no saber ¿dónde se hallaba Inuyasha?

 **Koga:** (dueño del lugar) ¿te sucede algo?

 **Kagome:** lo siento señor Koga, lo que ocurre es que vine con un amigo y le pedí que me esperará y… al parecer se fue

 **Kago:** tu amigo es de acá o está de paso

 **Kagome:** llegó hace un par de días, por lo que no conoce la ciudad

 **Koga:** uhm… ¿tú crees que se haya ido a merodear los alrededores?

 **Kagome:** (su angustia aumentaba, deseaba desesperadamente salir a buscarlo) es posible, pero como ya le dije, no conoce la ciudad, y temó que se haya extraviado

 **Koga:** no lo creo. Si su celular cuenta con gps, llegará fácilmente a donde desee. Así que tranquila, ya volverá (le palmeó el hombro y le indicó que siga trabajando)

Intentó calmarse y aguardar a que Inuyasha regresará, pero no podía, estaba demasiado angustiada queriendo saber a dónde se había ido.

Trascurrieron aproximadamente 15 minutos, cuando de pronto ingresó un hombre alto; delgado; de porte elegante, vestido totalmente de negro muy formal, cabello corto perfectamente peinado sujeto en una coleta pequeña y con unos ojos de un tono azul hipnótico.

Era tan envidiablemente atractivo que todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo y los hombres no pudieron ocultar su fastidio.

 **Ayame:** (dueña del lugar) ¿puedo… ayudarlo en algo… caballero? (se sentía embelesada)

 **Miroku:** (la miró seductoramente) estoy buscando a KagomeHigurashi

 **Ayame:** ¿a Kagome?

 **Miroku:** sí, a ella misma, ¿la has visto?… humana

 **Ayame:** sí, está adentro, ayudando en la cocina (señaló hacía al fondo)

 **Miroku:** gracias

En cuanto se dirigió a la cocina, todas las mujeres salieron del trance hipnótico en el que se habían quedado. Era como si aquel sujeto irradiara sensualidad.

 **Miroku:** (al hallarla) ¿KagomeHigurashi?

 **Kagome:** (sin verlo) sí,¿qué desea señor?

 **Miroku:** (la tomó del brazo) sígueme

 **Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué demonios le pasa?! ¡¿Qué no ve que estoy ocupada?!

 **Miroku:** (la miró fijo) hazme caso humana

 **Kagome:** ¡ay, no! ¡Otro más! (miró al techo) ¿qué he hecho, para que estos raros me persigan?

 **Miroku:** (imitó su acción) no sé qué te responderá el techo, pero si no me sigues en este instante, me llevaré su alma para que vuelva a este mundo jamás

 **Kagome:** ¿sabes, dónde está?, ¿está bien?, ¿aún sigue acá… en este mundo? (él sólo la miraba) ¡dime, no te quedes callado!

 **Miroku:** ¿no sientes nada al verme? (ella no caía ante su encanto como las otras)

 **Kagome:** ¡no sé de qué hablas!, sólo quiero saber si Inuyasha está bien ¡así que respóndeme!

Sin decirle nada, la tomó del brazo nuevamente, y atravesando todo el local, en frente de sus jefes y los comensales, se la llevó a rastras, dando a aparentar que él era algo así como un novio/esposo que se estaba llevando a su novia/esposa del lugar.

Kagome le gritaba improperio y medio al desconocido; mientras cruzaban la calle sin la menor precaución, entre el sinfín de autos que les tocaban de manera alterados los cláxones.

 **Miroku:** (al estar frente a una pet shop, la soltó bruscamente) llegamos, aquí es

 **Kagome:** (sobándose su antebrazo) ¡eres un idiota!, ¡pudimos haber muerto arrollados!

 **Miroku:** (la miró serio) yo no estoy vivo, y para tu fortuna (miró sobre su cabeza) aún te queda algún tiempo de vida; así que relájate humana escandalosa

 **Kagome:** ¡uish!, ¡¿cómo te atreves?! ¡Eres…! (se calló en cuanto escuchó la voz de Inuyasha tras de ella)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿uh?, ¿qué haces acá?, pensé que tu trabajo no acababa, sino hasta dentro…

 **Kagome:** (le zampó una fuerte bofetada) ¡estúpido!, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? (gritaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

 **Inuyasha:** (tocándose la mejilla) ¡au!, eso dolió

 **Kagome:** ¡tonto, mil veces tonto! (le golpeaba el pecho de manera abatida) eres un… tonto (sollozaba) me hiciste preocupar… ¿por qué lo hiciste? (se aferró a su camisa y se puso a llorar, sobre su pecho)

 **Inuyasha:** (parpadeaba sin saber qué hacer y Miroku sólo los miraba gélidamente) yo… lo siento. No sabía que te ibas a poner así con mi ausencia

 **Kagome:** (se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas) ¡claro que me preocupo!, ¡no conoces nada de este mundo y te desapareces de la nada!, ¡¿cómo esperabas que me ponga?!

 **Inuyasha:** eso quiere decir que yo… ¿te importo?... aunque sea… un poquito

 **Kagome:** sí… eso quiere decir… ¡que eres un perro malo, que desobedece a su ama!

 **Inuyasha:** lo siento. Me deje llevar por lo que sentí y me dirigí hasta acá

 **Kagome:** ¿eh?, ¿lo que sentiste?, ¿y que fue ello que… sentiste?

 **Inuyasha:** creo que ustedes le llaman empatía. Eso fue lo que sentí al ver a los perros paseando con sus dueños, y me sentí atraído a este lugar cuando vi que hay diferentes tipos de animales

 **Miroku:** ustedes dos me aburren, lo mejor es que me vaya. Ya cumplí con reunirlos ¡me largo! (se envolvió en una cortina de fuego azul y desapareció)

 **Kagome:** de… de… ¡desapareció!

 **Inuyasha:** ese era Miroku. Un Shinigami, usualmente no tiene paciencia y para de mal humor, e imagino que desde que Naraku lo asignó como mi guardián debe sentirse fatal

 **Kagome:** (parpadeó asombrada) ¿guardián?, ¿shinigami?... fuego… ¿en qué me metí?

 **Inuyasha:** ya te explicaré todo luego. Ahora entremos, quiero presentarte a mis amigos

 **Kagome:** ¿amigos?, ¿ya hiciste amigos?

 **Inuyasha:** sí. No son humanos, por lo que me es más fácil familiarizarme con ellos

Al ingresar, todos los animales tenían puestos su atención en ellos, era como si estuvieran inspeccionándolos de pies a cabeza e intentado saber que intenciones tenía ella, para con él.

 **Kagome:** (se sujetó del brazo de Inuyasha) parece que a tus amigos no les agrado. Nunca los animales me habían visto tan raro… hasta los conejos dan miedo

 **Inuyasha:** (le sonrió) tranquila, sólo quieren saber si eres mala o buena (tomó un cachorro del corral) este es toffy (movía su colita muy entusiasmado) dice que quiere ir a un hogar donde hayan niños que lo hagan jugar (lo dejó en su sitio y tomó otro par de cachorros) estos son snow y sand, son gemelos, aunque sean de diferente color. Ellos desean ser adoptados juntos y que nunca los separen

 **Kagome:** (tomó a snow y éste le lamió el rostro) es muy lindo y cariñoso

 **Inuyasha:** dice que le agradas y también pregunta si eres mi novia

 **Kagome:** (se sonrojó al oír ello) eso lo estás inventando

 **Inuyasha:** no sé que es novia, así que no lo estoy inventando

 **Kagome:** uhm… te creo, pero… ¿en verdad los puedes entender?

 **Inuyasha:** sí. Te dije que puedo entenderlos, pero no hablar todos sus dialectos. Aunque eso no importa ya que igual nos entendemos mutuamente

 **Kagome:** como me gustaría poder llevarme a los gemelos a casa, pero el espacio es muy reducido (los contemplaba tiernamente cuando de pronto…) ¡mi trabajo!, ¡deje mi puesto abandonado!, ¡debo volver, pero…! ¿Tú?, ¿te quedarás acá?

 **Inuyasha:** la encargada del lugar me pidió que me quedé hasta que vuelva, no sé dentro de cuanto será ello

 **Kagome:** ¡¿ahhhh?! La encargada sin siquiera saber quién eres ¿te lo encargó?, ¿cómo es ello posible?

 **Inuyasha:** Sango me ayudó

 **Kagome:** y… ¿quién es Sango?

 **Inuyasha:** mi ángel guardián

 **Kagome:** ya no sé ni porqué no me sorprende oírte decir ello.

Como sea, debo volver a mi puesto o Ayame se volverá loca atendiendo los pedidos.

Ya sabes cómo cruzar la calle, por lo que pásame a buscar si sales antes que yo o de lo contrario espérame aquí ¿ok?

 **Inuyasha:** de acuerdo

En cuanto se retiró; Sango se manifestó en forma humana.

 **Sango:** le diste un buen susto. La pobre casi pierde el control al no hallarte

 **Inuyasha:** pero si no estoy muy lejos, ¿por qué se alarmó?

 **Sango:** porque te fuiste sin decirle nada

 **Inuyasha:** (se encogió de hombros) Miroku ya le dijo, así que ya no hay problema

 **Sango:** por cierto ¿dónde se habrá metido?, no siento su presencia

 **Inuyasha:** debe estar disfrutando; torturando a algún humano

 **En la tratoría…**

El atractivo joven de hacía unos momentos había regresado, alborotando literalmente las hormonas de todas las presentes.

Ninguna fémina, se podía resistir a sus encantos y eso lo sobre estimulaba.

Sin embargo en cuanto Kagome retornó; la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, pues su presencia le molestaba.

 **Miroku:** decidiste volver, humana

 **Kagome:** ¿y qué con eso?, acá trabajo

 **Miroku:** tu presencia me desagrada. No me gusta que no sucumbas a mis encantos

 **Kagome:** entonces vuelve a donde perteneces y olvídate de mí

 **Miroku:** (le dedicó una torcida sonrisa) me agrada las hembras como tú

 **Kagome:** escúchame, espécimen no definido, ya bastante tengo con aguantar a Inuyasha, como también tener que soportarte, así que o desapareces de mi vista o te devuelvo al mundo al que perteneces

 **Miroku:** (rió con malicia) quiero ver eso (chasqueó la lengua) ya que tienes agallas para desafiar a un dios de la muerte, pero no creo que me puedas hacer nada

 **Kagome:** ok, tú lo pediste (le dio un buen golpe en la entre pierna, haciéndolo doblarse dedolor)

 **Miroku:** (sin entenderlo) ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Cómo es posible que una insignificante humana como tú, me pueda haber causado daño?

 **Kagome:** tal parece que no soy tan insignificante como crees. Ahora si me disculpas… tengo trabajo que hacer

Las mujeres que habían presenciado aquella escena, la miraron feo y se ofrecieron a cuidar al pobre y desvalido hombre. Oferta que desde luego Miroku no desperdició.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

 **Midoriko:** me sorprende que le hayas quitado sus poderes a Miroku. Tú no eres… de ayudar

 **Naraku:** (miraba divertido la escena) no lo hice por ayudar, lo hice por diversión.

Esa humana llamada Kagome, se ve que tiene carácter y me gusta su forma de ser; es por ello que le permití que le diera una lección a Miroku

 **Midoriko:** me voy a arrepentir de decir esto, pero… me agrada que lo hayas hecho

 **Naraku:** ¿hacer qué?

 **Midoriko:** darle vulnerabilidad a tu shinigami

 **Naraku:** de vez en cuando, me gusta darle lecciones a mis demonios problemáticos

 **Midoriko:** tal parece que no eres tan… no sé… después de todo… tú…

 **Naraku:** (con tono seductor) tan… Villano, malvado, desgraciado o es que ahora me vez como alguien considerado, justo y equilibrado

 **Midoriko:** nada de eso, sólo pienso que no creí que serías capaz de castigar a uno de los tuyos y de paso proteger a una humana

 **Naraku:** que te puedo decir; soy todo un estuche de monerías… Preciosa (la atrapó de la cintura con su delgada cola y la acercó a su rostro)

 **Midoriko:** (le volteó el rostro y lo empujó por el pecho) ¡déjate de bromas!, y sigamos atentos

 **Naraku:** (la soltó) uh… será que no me quieres cerca, porqué… ¿te estremezco?

 **Mirodiko:** ¡¿pero qué dices?! ¡Eso nunca!, ¡jamás de lo que es… jamás!

 **Naraku:** (con mirada picara) Uhm… y si eso es cierto, entonces por qué me gritas y te sonrojas a la par

 **Midoriko:** ¡eso no es cierto! (se sentía acalorada, sin saber porqué) yo… me voy, no es correcto que esté a solas contigo si Myoga no está presente (retornó al cielo, muy abochornada)

 **Naraku:** esa actitud tuya te delata Midoriko… casi podría apostar que me recuerdas, como yo te recuerdo a ti

 **Myoga:** (re apareció) ¿haciendo un monologo?

 **Naraku:** ¿dónde andabas viejito?, aunque para serte sincero tu ausencia me fue de ayuda

 **Myoga:** estuve por ahí, dándole una manito a nuestro humano favorito

 **Naraku:** ¡eh!, eres astuto viejo zorro.

Déjame adivinar, ¿tú eras la encargada de esa tienda de mascotas no es así?

 **Myoga:** ¿qué comes que adivinas?, por cierto, vi lo que le hiciste a Miroku, ¿eso… por qué fue?

 **Naraku:** (rascándose la oreja con su cola) no tengo la intención de ser revivido de mala manera por Midoriko; es por ello que pensé que si ponía a la fiera de Kagome en el camino de Miroku, ella podría interesarse en él; pero ya veo que eso no va a funcionar, pero lo que sí creo que puede resultar, es que ella lo mantenga al margen, y así no se acerque a Sango

 **Myoga:** (palmeándole la cabeza cual perrito) ¡bien hecho chico, bien hecho!

 **Naraku:** (imitando a un perro, sentado sobre sus piernas; encogiendo los brazos y moviendo la cola) ¿me merezco un premio? ¡Sí, sí, sí!

 **Myoga:** te dejaré estar cerca de ella (Doncella) pero no intentes nada pervertido o de un patada de devuelvo al mundo mortal

 **Naraku:** (le brillaron los ojos de emoción, al verla pastando a unos metros) ¡mi amada, ven a mis brazos chiquita!

 **En la tratoría…**

Como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratase; Miroku había conseguido un puesto de mozo en el lugar, ya pesar de la rotunda objeción de Koga y de Kagome; Ayame decidió contratarlo, ya que según ella, él atraía mucha clientela… en especial femenina.

 **Miroku:** (metido en la cocina) muy bien compañera, necesito que me des los pedidos de los mortales de esa mesa (los señaló despectivamente)

 **Kagome:** (acomodando unas órdenes en su azafate) son tus comensales, así que atiéndelos tú

 **Miroku:** (tomándola del rostro con su mano) quiero que lo hagas tú…

 **Kagome:** sino quieres que te golpee de nuevo, más te vale que hagas tu… trabajo

 **Miroku:** (persiguiéndola, mientras ella trabajaba) mi trabajo es llevarme las almas que están a punto de partir al otro mundo, pero como tengo que cuidar del perro ese, he sido condenado a permanecer en este insignificante mundo

 **Kagome:** entonces ya que tienes que estar acá (le estiró los brazos, le puso un azafate y sus respectivos pedidos) ve a atender a tus comensales o serán ellos que se lleven tu alma, por el hambre que tienen (le dio un empujón en la espalda)

 **Miroku:** está humana es más complicada de cualquier alma rebelde

Las horas pasaron y no paraban de entrar comensales en su mayoría femeninos; por lo que la hora del cierre se prolongó.

Como ya era hora de cerrar la pet shop; Inuyasha fue junto con Sango a buscar a Kagome, y grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver el lugar atiborrado de comensales.

 **Sango:** (muy molesta, tomó de la oreja a Miroku y lo encerró en un cuarto oscuro y estrechó que se encontraba a su paso) ¡esto es tu culpa!, tú y tu condenada presencia, ha ocasionado este caos

 **Miroku:** (al tenerla tan cerca deseaba dar rienda suelta a sus deseos) no tenías que fingir estar molesta conmigo, para tenerme para ti sola (tomó un mechón de su castaño cabello y lo olfateó) hueles igual de bien, tal y como lo recuerdo

 **Sango:** ¡no me toques!, sucio y lascivo demonio (quiso salir, pero él la pegó a su cuerpo)

 **Miroku:** jeh… despréciame, recházame o trátame mal, eso sólo aumentará mi deseo por ti… cariño (estaba a punto de posar sus experimentados labios sobre los castos de ella, cuando de pronto… la luz los cegó a ambos)

 **Kagome:** ¿con qué acá estabas?, ¡no es momento para este tipo de cosas!, tenemos un montón de trabajo, ¡así que déjate de estar coqueteando! (Lo tomó de la coleta y lo sacó arrastras)

Sango al ver el dominio que tenía Kagome sobre Miroku, se quedó sorprendida. Ninguna mujer era capaz de resistírsele, pero ella… ella tenía algo diferente ¿pero qué?

Un par de horas con la voluntaria ayuda de Inuyasha (quien lavó los platos) y Sango (que hizo de camarera) pudieron cerrar el lugar y ¡al fin!, tomarse un descanso.

 **Ayame:** muchas gracias todos por su ayuda. Hoy fue un gran día

 **Koga:** debo admitir que estaba en desacuerdo contigo por contratar a Miroku, pero al parecer es un imán para atraer clientela

 **Miroku:** soy irresistible, no hace falta que lo resaltes hum…

 **Kagome:** (le dio un codazo en el estomago) lo que él quiso decir es que te ofrece su más humilde gratitud, por darle un puesto de trabajo (lo miró feo)

 **Koga:** definitivamente quedas contratado Miroku y en cuanto ustedes Sango e Inuyasha… me disculparan que no les pueda ofrecer un puesto, pero ya estamos completos.

Sin embargo su ayuda de esta noche no pasará desapercibida. Ambos están invitados a venir a cenar cuantas veces lo deseen

 **Sango:** es usted muy amable. Le tomaré la palabra

 **Inuyasha:** ¿ya nos podemos ir?, mañana Kagome y yo debemos levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar

 **Ayame:** pero… eh… ¿ustedes dos trabajan juntos?... es decir… yo… pensé que tú y Miroku, eran novios o más que eso, por la manera en cómo se tratan

 **Miroku/Kagome:** ¡Ni loca/loca, sería su novio/novia!

 **Koga:** ¿entonces, por qué el espectáculo tan penoso de hace unas horas?

 **Kagome:** eso es… porque… porque… Miroku es mi medio hermano y es muy molesto

 **Miroku:** ¡eh!, yo no sería jamás nada de una…

 **Sango:** (le pisó el pie, para que se calle) en realidad nosotros tres somos medios hermanos, a decir verdad Miroku es mi mellizo y bueno… hace unos días que llegamos a la ciudad para re-encontrarnos con nuestra hermana después de muchos años. Por lo que, tenemos una relación algo… ¿extraña? (sonrió con dulzura intentado persuadir al joven matrimonio)

 **Ayame:** uhm, tienes razón, los tres se parecen, no mucho, pero tienen un aire

 **Koga:** ellas, sí parecen hermanas, pero ¿él?

 **Kagome:** lo sé, mi hermano es un espécimen raro (sonrió burlona)

 **Inuyasha:** eso es porque él es un shini… (Sango y Kagome le taparon la boca)

 **Kagome:** ¡ay Inu, ya tienes sueño y deliras!, lo mejor es que volvamos a casa

 **Ayame:** tienen razón chicos, ya es muy tarde y deben estar cansados. Váyanse de una vez y descansen, y Kagome, mañana tienes el día libre para que puedas tener fuerzas para tu otro trabajo

 **Kagome:** muchas gracias, después de esta noche lo necesito

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la estación de buses y en el camino, Sango y Kagome no paraban de resondrar al par de cabezas huecas de Miroku e Inuyasha, por ser tan inconscientes de casi ponerse en auto descubierto.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento, Sango y Miroku volvieron a sus respectivas formas de arcángel y shinigami; por lo que Kagome, ni Inuyasha los pudieron ver.

 **Inuyasha:** (preparando el sofá cama, para dormir) ser un humano, es cansado. Hoy fue un día muy largo. Creo que nunca me había cansado como hoy, en todos los siglos que estuve en el otro mundo

 **Kagome:** (sobándose la espalda) estoy muy cansada, tanto que no tengo ni fuerzas para darme un baño. Creo que mañana me levantaré antes, para darme uno

 **Inuyasha:** mañana irás a trabajar a… ¿Cómo se llama?

 **Kagome:** a la discoteca. Sí, mañana empieza el fin de semana y es cuando se me hace más pesado el día.

Uhm… ¿me preguntó si podrás conseguir empleo ahí?, hasta ahora gracias a la ayuda de Sango y Miroku, nos ha ido bien… aunque Miroku no me agrada del todo, debo admitir que fue de gran ayuda el día de hoy

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué es una discoteca?

 **Kagome:** es un lugar, con música; mucha gente, bailando, bebiendo alcohol; luces de colores y diversión. Siempre hace falta ayuda sobre todo los fines de semana, es por ello que conseguí el empleo, por lo que, podría ser que te pueda conseguir un puesto ahí

 **Inuyasha:** ¿también lavando platos?

 **Kagome:** (sonrió) ya aprendiste a hacerlo muy bien, por lo que podrías ser de utilidad lavando copas y vasos

 **Inuyasha:** por cierto, la encargada de la tienda, me dio empleo o eso fue lo que le entendí

 **Kagome:** ¿cómo es eso?

 **Inuyasha:** al parecer Sango hizo uso de sus "poderes" y logró hacer que me quedé ahí a cargo de los animales, en el mismo horario que tú trabajas en la trattoría

 **Kagome:** ¡qué bueno!, así de ese modo podrás valerte por ti mismo, económicamente hablando

 **Inuyasha:** dijo que me pagaría por semana. Sango me explicó que era eso y para que servía, por lo que creo que te podrá ayudar

 **Kagome:** con lo que te paguen, te llevaré a comprar ropa. No puedes usar para siempre la de mi padre… porque… no va del todo bien contigo, y si queda algo, lo podrás usar en lo que tú quieras

 **Inuyasha:** Sango me dijo que te diera el dinero que me den, para que tú lo administres

 **Kagome:** por lo que veo Sango te orienta bastante bien. Si que hace bien su papel de ángel guardián

 **Inuyasha:** ella no está muy agusto con tener que estar en este mundo, pero como me tiene cariño, lo hace

 **Kagome:** y… ¿Miroku?, ¿por qué está él aquí?

 **Inuyasha:** por orden de Naraku, según me dijo, él hasta acá a la espera de mi alma

 **Kagome:** si le contará a alguien lo que estoy viviendo, estoy segura que me mandarían derechito al manicomio, pero ni modo, lo mejor es que me acostumbre.

Hasta mañana Inuyasha, descansa y… sueña con los angelitos (le regaló una sonrisa y se metió en su habitación)

 **Fuera del apartamento…**

 **Sango:** hoy fue un gran día. Poder estar cerca de Inuyasha fue más agradable de lo que me imaginé

 **Miroku:** y estar cerca de tuyo… fue como estar vivo de nuevo (le olfateó el cabello) en tu estado angelical, no es igual. Cuando estemos entre los mortales de nuevo… no me contendré contigo

 **Sango:** no sé, ni quiero saber a qué te refieres, pero si te puedo dejar en claro, que si me vuelves a tocar, un solo cabello, ¡te mando al infierno por las malas!

 **Miroku:** (la aprisionó, incluyendo sus alas) quiero ver que lo intentes

La miró fijo y vio miedo en sus ojos, ese miedo que lo excitaba de sobremanera ya que lo remontaba a los recuerdos de cuando estuvieron vivos e hizo con ella lo que quiso, durante el tiempo que la tuvo bajo su yugo.


	6. Amor es

**Cáp.6**

 **Amor es…**

Sus asustadizos ojos color avellana, querían dejar de mirar los acosadores ojos azules de é cuales la estaban atormentando, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía… podía, pero a su vez no quería.

En aquella gélida mirada había algo, algo que quería descubrir, algo que fuera de hacerla sentir nerviosa y asustada, la hacía sentir que no era la primera vez que estaban en ese mundo.

 **Sango:** (lo apartó con fuerza) ¡ya suéltame!, sabes perfectamente que la cercanía entre los demonios y los ángeles está prohibida

 **Miroku:** cómo si seguir las reglas del otro mundo, fuera algo que me importará

 **Sango:** a ti quizá no, pero a mí sí. Ya que cuando terminemos con nuestra misión, pretendo volver a donde pertenezco

 **Miroku:** (en susurro) sí es que te lo permito

El día transcurrió de manera ordinaria en la ferretería, sin embargo a la hora del almuerzo; Kagome recordó (al ver a Rin) que Inuyasha había quedado en contarle la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero éste nuevamente se negó.

 **Kagome:** ¡ya pues!, dijiste que me contarías

 **Inuyasha:** lo sé, pero no creo que sea indispensable que lo haga

 **Kagome:** (haciendo puchero) eres malo, ya sabes lo curiosa que soy y aún así me torturas

 **Inuyasha:** (sonrió de lado con cierto tono de malicia) ¿tortura?, el no contarte algo que ansias saber, ¿lo consideras tortura? (la miró con cierto toque de malicia)

 **Kagome:** (tragó duro) ¿po…po…por qué miras así?... me asustas

 **Inuyasha:** (la miró fijo) que no se te olvide que soy parte demonio y hay ciertas cosas que me gustan hacer (sonrió nuevamente con maldad y se concentró en su postre)

 **Kagome:** uhm… (Le arrebató su pudín, puesto que sabía que él lo disfrutaba de sobre manera) en ese caso, yo también usaré mi toque de maldad contigo.

Cuéntame lo quiero saber o esto (el pudín) lo esconderé para que nunca más lo puedas disfrutar

 **Inuyasha:** ya aprendí a hacer las compras, así que puedo conseguir otro (se sentía orgulloso)

 **Kagome:** sí ya sé eso, pero no tienes dinero, por lo que dependes totalmente de mí, para obtener otro

 **Inuyasha:** (se sintió en jacke) eres una manipuladora, podrías ser una buena demonio

 **Kagome:** lo sé, ahora dime lo que quiero saber… o no te lo devolveré

 **Inuyasha:** (suspiró) derrotado por una simple humana… ok… te contaré

 **Kagome:** ¡jeh!, ya descubrí tu punto débil, ahora quién torturará a quien

 **Inuyasha:** créeme, no te gustaría en lo absoluto que yo lo hiciera (le arrebató el pudín en un descuido) así que mejor no intentes chantajearme de nuevo o conocerás el lado de mí, que no te va a gustar

 **Kagome:** ¡jolines!, te enseño un poco como funciona el mundo humano y ya te crees el rey del mundo.

¡En fin!, cuéntame de una buena vez por todas la condenada historia

 **Inuyasha:** todo empezó en el año 1347 durante la peste negra.

Sesshomaru que en ese entonces se llamaba Alexander Fettzer, era uno de los mejores médicos especialista en tratar aquel mal; era muy solicitado por la gente rica, pero él sólo los atendía por la grandes ganancias que obtenía de los mismos, para de esa manera poder ayudar a los que menos tenían.

Él era conocido en toda Francia, cómo el… "ángel sanador"

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué te cuesta decir ángel?, lo acabas de decir con un desdén…

 **Inuyasha:** no me interrumpas, si es que deseas saber el resto

 **Kagome:** ok, hoy estás de un humor, nada amigable

 **Inuyasha:** (la miró de lado) no todos los días seré igual, así como tú tienes tus momentos, yo tengo los míos (se tocó la cabeza) el mundo humano está lleno de cosas negativas y me está afectando. Si estuviera en el otro mundo; estaría en el cielo o en el paraíso animal, para quitarme todo este malestar

 **Kagome:** creo que estás… estresado. Lo mejor será que hoy te quedes en casa. Así podremos… no sé, estar tranquilos

 **Inuyasha:** puede que sea bueno. Desde que llegué a este mundo me he estado sintiendo cada vez peor, cosa que no sé cómo explicar

 **Kagome:** descuida, sé cómo te sientes, he tenido días así. Pero, por ahora sigue con tu relato

 **Inuyasha:** un buen día Sesshomaru se hospedó en una posada de la ciudad, y fue entonces cuando conoció a Charlotte de La Rose, a la cual conoces como Rin.

El flechazo fue instantáneo o al menos eso fue lo que entendí; ya que desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se sintieron incontrolablemente atraídos uno hacía al otro.

Fue tal impactó que causo ella en él, que desde ese día decidió mudarse a la posada y establecerse en la ciudad.

Todos los días era lo mismo, él cumplía con su labor de médico y ella con su trabajo de recamarera. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero un buen día la plaga llegó a la posada y rápidamente se fue llevando a todos los que la ocupaban, entre ellos… Rin; Sesshomaru hizo hasta lo imposible para salvarla, pero no lo consiguió y murió en sus brazos, no sin antes jurarse ambos amor eterno, y fue entonces que años después cuando Sesshomaru murió, le insistió a Midoriko que le permitiera volver al lado de su amada, pero hubo un problema

 **Kagome:** (al borde de las lágrimas) ¿cuál?

 **Inuyasha:** el alma de Rin había sido enviada al purgatorio y por ende su mente había sido borrada por completo, sin embargo Sesshomaru, no dejó amilanar y estuvo al pendiente de cada reencarnación de Rin y no fue hasta está era que logró superar todas la pruebas que Midoriko le impuso, para poder estar al lado de su amada nuevamente

 **Kagome:** ¿pruebas?, ¿por qué tuvo que pasar por pruebas?

 **Inuyasha:** un simple ángel no puede ser resucitado con sus recuerdos intactos, pero un arcángel sí, es por ello que para que Sesshomaru pudiese volver a este mundo, tuvo que convertirse en uno, y para ello debió pasar infinidad de pruebas. Tantas que tardó 700 años en lograrlo

 **Kagome:** eso quiere decir que el Sesshomaru que conozco no es un humano, sino ¿un arcángel?

 **Inuyasha:** así es. Él mantiene la misma apariencia de cuando estuvo vivo y renació de una madre humana, pero mantiene la misma alma, esencia y recuerdos de cuando fue Alexander

 **Kagome:** pero Rin, a él no lo recuerda… ¿o sí?

 **Inuyasha:** sí Midoriko, permitió que el regresará es porque sabe que en algún lado del subconsciente de Rin, están albergados los recuerdos que tiene de él, pero si para cuando ella cumpla 23 años, no lo llega a recordar… él morirá y volverá al cielo y nunca más la podrá volver a ver

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué, por qué?!

 **Inuyasha:** porque él fue enviado a este mundo para cumplir su misión y está acaba cuando Rin cumpla 23, que fue a la edad en que murió

 **Kagome:** ¡entonces tenemos que hacerla recordar! (se dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción)

 **Inuyasha:** (se tocó la frente) ¡ay!, es por eso que no quería decirte nada. Sabía que querrías interferir

 **Kagome:** ¿qué, no puedo?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡no, no puedes interferir!

 **Kagome:** me parece u hoy estás algo agresivo

 **Inuyasha:** lo siento, no quise gritarte, es sólo que ya te dije. Adaptarme a este mundo me está causando estragos… no lo sé, es como si mi lado demoniaco se estuviese apoderando de mí y estuviera atropellando las virtudes que me brindó Midoriko

 **Kagome:** (le sobó la espalada) tranquilo, debe ser difícil para tu cuerpo y mente adaptarse a todo lo que estás pasando

 **Inuyasha:** lo siento, creo que desde hace un buen rato que estoy siendo cruel contigo

 **Kagome:** no te preocupes. Los humanos solemos pasar por altibajos, así que es comprensible.

Pero… ¿en verdad no los podemos ayudar?

 **Inuyasha:** no, si lo hacemos; Sesshomaru será llamado en el acto al cielo y ya sabes…

 **Kagome:** sí lo sé. El problema es que le queda poco tiempo, ya que Rin cumplirá 23 años dentro de 1 mes

 **Inuyasha:** él sabrá como conquistarla para ese entonces

 **Mientras todo ello ocurría…**

 **Sango:** ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Inuyasha?, ¿por qué ha estado tan irritable?

 **Miroku:** es natural. Su lado demoniaco está deseando aflorar.

Estando en el otro mundo, mantener sus poderes era sencillo porque contaba con la protección de los 3 dioses, pero estando en el mundo humano, donde hay tantas energías negativas, inmoralidad, corrupción, destrucción… etc. Su lado puro está luchando con su lado malvado y adivina cuál está ganando

 **Sango:** pero aún conserva su lado animal ¿qué ese no cuenta?

 **Miroku:** créeme que ese es el lado que mejor debe controlar, ya que estando en este mundo, lo que se apoderaría de él, no sería su pureza, sino su instinto salvaje

 **Sango:** ¿salvaje?, pero Inuyasha nunca ha sido agresivo

 **Miroku:** (en tono de reproche) ¡ángel, tenías que ser!, el instinto salvaje, no es propiamente la palabra, sino su instinto de supervivencia, es decir… su instinto de reproducción

 **Sango:** (se sonrojó) pero… pero… él… no… es decir… yo no…

 **Miroku:** (roló los ojos) ¡aish!, si lo que quieres decir, es que él no sería capaz de aparearse con cualquier humana u otra especie, por mero placer, pues sí, sí podría hacerlo y auto sentenciarse al purgatorio

 **Sango:** en ese caso debo impedirlo. No en vano soy su ángel guardián

 **Miroku:** ¿y qué piensas hacer? Darle clases de moral sexual (provocó que se sonrojará) ¡lo vez! Ni siquiera puedes pensar en ello o escuchar la palabra sexo, que entras en shock nervioso

 **Sango:** ¡cállate!... yo sé que… puedo impedir que se auto condene

 **Miroku:** si claro, ya quiero ver ello

Siendo la hora de salida, Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron a casa. Ella se encargó de explicarle a la jefa de Inuyasha de que no podría asistir por no encontrarse bien de salud. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad puesto que él no tenía buen semblante.

En cuanto llegaron a casa Inuyasha comenzó a quejarse de que todo se movía y sentía que el piso o donde fuere que estaba pisando, se sentía raro.

De pronto sus mejillas cobraron un rojo carmesí y su respiración se volvió agitada, cosa que le extraño puesto que él nunca había sentido algo parecido.

En su desesperación Kagome no sabía bien que hacer, puesto que si se hubiese tratado un humano cualquiera, hubiera apostado que se trataba de un resfriado, pero tratándose de él, no sabía qué hacer.

 **Inuyasha:** (recostado en el sofá cama) lamento mucho ponerte en estos aprietos. Nunca antes mi cuerpo se había comportado así

 **Kagome:** (tomándole la temperatura) estás ardiendo, tienes 42º C, ¡eso es mucho para una persona normal!

 **Inuyasha:** (esbozó una media sonrisa) esa es la temperatura corporal normal de un demonio

 **Kagome:** pero tú no eres uno en estos momentos… ¿o sí?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo sé, ya no sé bien que soy en estos momentos

 **Kagome:** ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

 **Inuyasha:** quiero algo dulce

 **Kagome:** (alzó una ceja) ¿estás seguro?, ¿qué tal si te hace daño?

 **Inuyasha:** quiero un pudín de chocolate, su sabor se asemeja al majá del cielo y no sé porqué, pero tengo un deseo enorme de comer mucho de eso

 **Kagome:** está bien, iré a la tienda por unos cuantos. No demoraré; lo prometo, por lo que por favor… no empeores

 **Inuyasha:** no puedo saber ello… nunca me he sentido así, por lo que no sé qué pasará conmigo

 **En el paraíso animal…**

 **Midoriko:** (miraba angustiada lo que le estaba pasando a Inuyasha) ¿qué es lo que le ocurre?, ¿por qué se ha puesto así?, ¿qué podemos hacer?

 **Myoga:** lo siento pero no puedo responder a tus preguntas (silbó para llamar a Naraku que se hallaba a unos metros, jugando muy feliz con Doncella)

 **Midoriko:** ¡uish, ese condenado demonio!, ¿cómo puede estar tan feliz jugando con esa cabra, mientras esto está pasando?

 **Naraku:** (cargando a Doncella cual bebé) ¿qué acaso nunca podrás referirte a mí, con más respeto?

 **Midoriko:** ¡suelta a la cabra y mira lo que está pasando! (gritaba histérica)

 **Naraku:** ¡shhh!, no grites que la vas a despertar (dormía cual bebé entre sus brazos)

 **Midoriko:** ¡dámela! (en cuanto la sostuvo, flashes de imágenes de un hombre parecido a él cargando a la cabra y ella buscando a la misma, se vinieron a su mente y no sólo eso, también se vio asimismo feliz siendo abrazada y amada por aquel hombre)

 **Naraku:** (chasqueando los dedos en frente de ella) Midoriko, Midoriko ¿estás aquí?... ¿qué te sucede?

 **Midoriko:** (sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad) ¿qué, qué, fue lo que me pasó?

 **Myoga:** entraste en una especie de transe en cuanto tocaste a Doncella

 **Midoriko:** yo… yo… no sé qué fue lo que me pasó (tenía la mirada extraviada)

 **Naraku:** ¿para qué fue que me llamaron?, estaba muy feliz jugando con mi adorada (miró a Doncella pastando a unos cuantos metros)

 **Midoriko:** ¿qué es lo que le está pasando a Inuyasha?, ¿por qué se ha puesto así?

 **Naraku:** (lo observó y se sorprendió) pensé que esto no sucedería

 **Midoriko:** qué,¿qué le está pasando?

 **Naraku:** Kagome o alguien de su entorno, inconscientemente debe haber despertado su lado demoniaco, y este está luchando por apoderarse de su cuerpo

 **Midoriko:** ¿y eso como puede haber ocurrido?

 **Naraku:** la función de Inuyasha como demonio era torturar almas despiadadas y es por ello que si alguien, sin importar como o porqué, le hizo recordar el placer que sentía al hacer ello, su parte diabólica luchará por salir y si eso llega a pasar, tengan por seguro que sería como si yo mismo estuviera en el reino humano

 **Midoriko:** ¿cómo podemos impedir que ello ocurra?

 **Naraku:** sólo hay una manera de que su cuerpo encuentre el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal de nuevo, y es haciéndolo sentir querido

 **Myoga:** yo podría volver al mundo humano y pedirle a Sango que lo haga

 **Naraku:** (jalándole los cachetes) nada de eso viejito zorro, ese tipo de asuntos son de mis dominios y por ende, no puedes interferir

 **Midoriko:** ¿entonces quiere decir qué… él deberá hallar la forma de sentirse querido o alguien debe demostrarle cariño… para que se equilibré?

 **Naraku:** ¿qué no fui claro acaso?

 **Midoriko:** ¡uish, demonio estúpido!, ¡deja que sea Myoga que le dé el mensaje a Sango o perderemos al Inuyasha que conocemos!

 **Naraku:** lo siento, pero superar esta prueba es parte del motivo por el que fue enviado a la tierra

 **Midoriko:** ¡qué misión, ni que aes grave partido a la mitad! (¿aes grave?, de dónde conocía ella ese terminó)

 **Myoga:** (sorprendido) ¿qué fue… lo que dijiste? (Naraku también se sorprendió)

 **Midoriko:** lo que quise decires,¡qué no podemos dejarlo así!, sin hacer nada

 **Naraku:** sólo queda esperar que Kagome sepa que hacer por él

 **Midoriko:** en ese caso confiaré en ella

 **En el apartamento de Kagome…**

Inuyasha se retorcía del dolor, no era algo que no conociera ya que en el infierno, era algo natural, pero estando en su versión humana era algo muy difícil de soportar.

Sentía su cuerpo arder de sobremanera y sus instintos animales deportarse, estaba sediento de deseo sexual, era como si ello fuese lo único que importara, era indistinto con quien o con clase de especie tuviera que hacerlo.

Intentaba mantener su mente lúcida y pensar en lo que sucedería si permitía que su lado animal y demoniaco afloraran a la vez.

Debía permanecer consiente, tenía que ante poner las virtudes y moral que Midoriko le había inculcado, ante la malicia y perversidad que Naraku le había hecho conocer, sin embargo a su mente venían una y otra vez las palabras de Myoga: la infancia es la edad apropiada para formar y la juventud es para corromper.

No soportaba el dolor que lo estaba carcomiendo y empezó a gritar descontrolado, su mente estaba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo y con la poca lucidez que le quedaba aclamó por la presencia de Sango, la invocó muchas veces, pero ella no se manifestó. Por lo cual se puso furioso, aumentando de esa manera su desesperación ¡por una hembra!

Sango viéndolo sufrir, quiso ir en su auxilio, pero Miroku se lo impidió, sujetándola por atrás y envolviéndola con sus poderosas alas negras, las cuales eran mucho más grande que el menudo cuerpo de ella y tan fuertes como el acero puro.

 **Miroku:** ni intentes, zafarte de mi agarre o te arrepentirás por la eternidad

 **Sango:** ¡suéltame!, ¡que no vez que me necesita!, soy su ángel guardián y es mi deber acudir en su auxilio

 **Miroku:** no te olvides que eres del género femenino, y si te acercas a él, le importará muy poco que seas un ser divino

 **Sango:** pero… yo… debo ayudarlo (agachó la cabeza resignada)

 **Miroku:** deja que él encuentre la manera de controlar su poder; ya que si deseas volver en algún momento al cielo… deja que por esta vez, sea yo quien te proteja (le costó mucho decir ello)

 **Sango:** ¿por qué?... ¿por qué, quieres protegerme?

 **Miroku:** porque tú eres mía y de nadie más

 **Sango:** eso no sonó muy protector, eso sonó más… como posesivo

 **Miroku:** no te confundas conmigo ángel bobo, mi intención es mantenerte libre de cualquier peligro, para que en cuanto sea el momento preciso… hacerte mía, solamente mía

 **Sango:** eso nunca pasará (estaba asustada puesto que estaba en total desventaja, ante su imponente tamaño y poder, pero tampoco se lo dejaría fácil)

Mientras que Inuyasha lo estaba pasando muy mal; Kagome corría a toda prisa de vuelta a su apartamento con el pedido que le había hecho. No sabía si un simple postre lo ayudaría, pero si era lo que deseaba, entonces lo daría.

Ya estaba muy cerca de su destino, cuando de pronto alguien la sostuvo del hombro y detuvo su paso.

 **Joven:** Kagome, ¡cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti cariño!

 **Kagome:** ¿qué es lo que quieres?

 **Joven:** ¡uoh! No, nos vemos desde hace 3 meses y me tratas de ese modo, vaya manera de ser con tu ex novio

 **Kagome:** no estoy para perder el tiempo Bankotsu. Si quieres algo, será en otro momento. Llevo prisa por volver a mi casa

 **Bankotsu:** ahora no tienes tiempo para mí, mientras que antes, lo único que hacías era parecer mi satélite personal

 **Kagome:** (roló los ojos) ¡ya madura!, ¡ok!, las cosas entre nosotros ya terminaron y para mí es como si nunca te hubiera conocido, ahora si no te importa ¡me voy! (corrió lo más rápido que pudo)

Al llegar a su departamento, encontró a Inuyasha tirado sobre el suelo, estremeciéndose en silencio.

Se le acercó y cuidadosamente, lo ayudó a recostarse en el sofá cama.

 **Inuyasha:** Kago… me… aléjate de mí, mientras aún me quede algo de lucidez

 **Kagome:** ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿por qué estás así?

 **Inuyasha:** es mi lado demoniaco… está apoderándose de mi mente y cuerpo, y no sé por cuanto podré seguir luchando para que no aflore

 **Kagome:** te traje lo que me pediste, te lo daré enseguida (en cuanto se alejó unos pasos… sintió que él la sujetaba de la espalda y lamía su cuello de forma… ¿lasciva?) ¿Inu… yasha?... ¿qué… qué… qué se supone que estás haciendo?

 **Inuyasha:** (con la voz ronca y la mirada cargada de lascividad) humana estúpida, creías que cuando me refería a algo dulce, era a esa cosa inútil (miró los pudines y la volteó bruscamente) cuando me refería a algo dulce, me refería a ti… a tu cuerpo)

 **Kagome:** (sonrió tranquila) si crees que me das miedo, te equivocas, ya que sé perfectamente que bajo de esa apariencia tenebrosa y cubierta de deseo, está el noble, amable, inocente y adorable Inuyasha que conozco, así que ni creas que me vas a asustar)

 **Inuyasha:** así que eso crees es lo que piensas ¿eh? (la lanzó con fuerza sobre el sofá cama y se montó sobre ella, dejando caer todo su peso y mirándola con un deseo insostenible) ¿crees que tu mascota esa no te hará nada?, ¡pues te equivocas! (de un muy fuerte tirón le rompió la camiseta y parte del brasier) tú serás mi presa esta noche y te usaré cuanto sea necesario, hasta que esté saciado de ti

 **Kagome:** (no opuso resistencia) adelante, prosigue… toma lo que desees de mí, ya que si cediéndote mi cuerpo, el Inuyasha que conozco y quiero, vuelve, entonces todo estará bien

 **Inuyasha:** (detuvo su proceder) ¿Kagome?... ¿qué ocurre?... ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo?... ¿te hice daño? (se apartó espantado)

 **Kagome:** (se le acercó calmadamente y acarició su rostro) estoy bien, no me has hecho nada. No sé bien que te está pasando, pero él que estaba en esta habitación, no eras tú (se abrazó a él) por favor no te vuelvas a ir… yo… yo… no quiero perderte

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome… (Acarició su cabello) yo… no sé que me pasó, pero por favor no permitas que te lastime, ya que si eso ocurriera, no me lo perdonaría jamás

 **Kagome:** tú nunca me harás daño, eso lo sé. Lo sé porque tú eres especial y nunca habrá alguien que te reemplace en mi… corazón

 **Inuyasha:** (sentía como un calor muy diferente al que había sentido lo invadía por completo, era una calidez acogedora, reconfortante, se sentía… querido) yo… nunca te dejaré, siempre permaneceré a tu lado si eso es lo que deseas

 **Kagome:** (con los ojos brillosos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar) prométemelo, prométeme que jamás, sin importar el tiempo o el mundo en que nos hallemos… nunca me dejarás

 **Inuyasha:** (la miró fijo y la besó, era el primer beso que daba en todo su vida. Por lo que supo que ella era su destino) no importa en qué mundo terminemos, te prometo que mi alma te seguirá a donde vayas y si debo reencarnar mil veces para estar a tu lado, lo haré hasta hallarte

 **Kagome:** (sonreía entre lágrimas de emoción) y sin importar que pase, te prometo que te recordaré. No importa cuántas vidas nos separen, siempre te mantendré entre mis recuerdos

Miroku al notar que el peligro ya había pasado liberó a Sango y está inconscientemente quiso quedarse aferrada al cuerpo de él.

 **Sango:** (al darse cuenta de su proceder) lo siento… creo que sin querer me había acostumbrado estar entre tus alas

 **Miroku:** sin querer o… ¿realmente te gustó estar cerca mío?

 **Sango:** (apenada, le dio un empujón) ¡nada de eso!... es sólo que la atmosfera de esos dos… me envolvió sin darme cuenta

 **Miroku:** (veía a la feliz pareja que luego de haber superado la crisis, se encontraban felices) ¡juh!, el amor entre una mortal y un ser sobre natural, jamás acaba bien, lo único que están haciendo es condenarse a una muerte segura y… una infinidad de sufrimientos

 **Sango:** ¿por qué dices ello?, ellos están destinados a estar juntos y aunque aún no lo saben, se aman

 **Miroku:** (la miró con indiferencia) el amor es algo te puede llevar a tu propia perdición.

A ellos no les queda mucho de vida y estando en el otro mundo serán separados… para siempre

 **Sango:** el amor es la fuerza más poderosa que existe en todo el universo y puede superar cualquier cosa, por lo que ellos estarán juntos por toda la eternidad

 **Miroku:** (negó con la cabeza) eres demasiado ingenua, el amor es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser consciente, ya que esté te vuelve vulnerable y débil, te hace perder el juicio, la razón, la voluntad y hasta la vida

 **Sango:** ¡jah!, y lo dices tú que nunca has amado, ¡ay por favor!

 **Miroku:** (la miró con odio) ¡si tan sólo no fueras un ángel estúpido, y albergarás recuerdos de cuando estuviste viva, sabrías de que hablo!

 **Sango:** acaso… ¿tú amaste alguna vez?

 **Miroku:** ¡olvídalo!, eres demasiado estúpida como para comprenderlo

 **Sango:** obvio no sabes que es ello, por eso eres un amargado (se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda)

 **Miroku:** (hirviendo en cólera, le dio la vuelta, la sujetó fuertemente y la besó con furia contenida) no vuelvas retarme o la próxima vez, no será sólo un beso (la soltó)

 **Sango:** (lo miraba desconcertada) ¿qué… es lo que me acabas de hacer?... ¡tú… tú, cómo te atreviste! (tocó sus ya no castos labios con 2 de sus dedos)

 **Miroku:** si lo que te preocupa es ya no poder entrar al cielo, porque ya no eres totalmente pura, descuida, que eso no ocurrirá (se envolvió en un fuego azul y desapareció)

 **En el paraíso animal…**

 **Naraku:** (zarandeaba enérgicamentea Myoga) ¡no se lo menciones a Midoriko o me revivirá por pedazos!

 **Myoga:** (mientras era zarandeado) descuidaaa…, nooodirééé…naaa…daaa..

Además no creo que la seguridad de su hermana sea lo que más le importe en estos momentos, sino lo que debe estar pasando por su mente

 **Naraku:** al parecer, ha recordado parte de su pasado y en cuanto lo recuerde por completo es posible que terminé odiándome por toda la eternidad

 **Myoga:** o amándote… después de todo, te volviste quien eres, por vengarla

 **Naraku:** (suspiró pesadamente) sin importar cuantos milenios transcurra, no he podido dar con el verdadero responsable de su muerte. El recuerdo de verla morir cruelmente en mis brazos… es algo que me ha atormenta hasta ahora. Y hasta que no encuentre al culpable, me seguirá atormentado

 **Myoga:** lamento no poder ayudarte, pero para dar con el responsable tendríamos que investigar alma por alma desde que la humanidad existe, ya que el autor pudo haberse encontrado en su 2da, 3era, o 4ta vida, además de haber pasado por el purgatorio y haber sido revivido nuevamente

 **Naraku:** lo sé, sé todo ello, así como también sé que me auto sentencié a ser el dios del infierno por haber exterminado a ¾ partes de la humanidad en aquel entonces, intentando hallar el culpable (se sentó abatido sobre el verde pasto y para su sorpresa Doncella se le acercó a lamerle la mano como reconfortándolo) ¡hey pequeña, no hagas eso que me haces cosquillas! (le acarició el lomo) y pensar que la historia entre Midoriko y yo, empezó debido a ti (sonrió con cierta aflicción)

 **Midoriko:** ¡¿Qué es aquello de nuestra historia juntos?!

 **Myoga:** ¡no te sentí venir!, ¿hace cuanto que estás por acá?

 **Midoriko:** ¡respóndeme Naraku!, ¡¿qué es aquello que acabas de decir, acerca de nosotros?!

 **Naraku:** (la miró, inexpresivo) si deseas saberlo, busca en tus recuerdos, o visita el templo de los recuerdos de Totosai. Yo no puedo, ni debo, y tampoco quiero ¡decirte nada! (era la primera vez que le gritaba)

 **Myoga:** Naraku, entenderás que por tu forma de hablarle…

 **Naraku:** sí, sí, lo sé, debo marcharme de acá… bla, bla, bla (se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado a Doncella la cual balaba para que no la dejará) lo siento amor mío, pero no podremos volver a vernos (se dirigió al filo del paraíso para regresar al infierno y Doncella lo mordió en la parte baja de una de sus alas, para impedírselo)

 **Midoriko:** quédate, es obvio que Doncella está intentando retenerte. La que se va soy yo (pasó de su lado y emprendió el vuelo, al cielo)

 **Naraku:** (acariciando la cabeza de Doncella) chica mala, sabes en el lío que me meterás si ella lo descubre todo (lucía melancólico, lo cual era extremadamente raro en él)

 **Myoga:** (le palmeó el hombro) ya, ya, muchacho. Si ella lo descubre, te ayudaré a explicarle el porqué lo hiciste

 **Naraku:** no me consueles viejito, que no estoy deprimido… sólo estoy un poco cansado de cargar con estos recuerdos por milenios

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a la mañana siguiente en el apartamento de Kagome.

Eran cerca de las 9:00 a.m. e Inuyasha estaba intranquilo, puesto que ya era más que tarde para ir a trabajar y Kagome seguía encerrada en su habitación durmiendo o al menos eso suponía él; ya que no sabía que podía estar haciendo encerrada entre esas 4 paredes.

 **Inuyasha:** (golpeando a la puerta de la habitación) Kagome, Kagome, despierta, se ha hecho tarde para ir a trabajar… Kagome, Kagome (la puerta se abrió y vio a una despeinada, soñolienta y desaliñada Kagome) ¡¿estás bien?! ¡Luces terrible!

 **Kagome:** (con los ojos semi cerrados y bostezando) debo enseñarte los días de la semana (se tambaleaba del sueño) hoy es sábado, y los sábados sólo trabajo (bostezó) por la noche por lo que duermo hasta tarde

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura que estás bien?... te ves terrible (la miraba extrañado)

 **Kagome:** ¡uish, perro bruto!, ¡estoy bien!, ¡es sólo que me acabas de sacar de la cama y cortado mi sueño!, ¡déjame seguir durmiendo y no me molestes hasta el medio día! (le cerró la puerta en la cara)

 **Inuyasha:** pero Kagome… tengo hambre

 **Kagome:** (entre abrió la puerta y le dio dinero) ve al café de enfrente y pide un desayuno vegano (él no comía ningún tipo de carne, ni de procedencia animal)

 **Inuyasha:** está bien, pero… ¿estarás bien en mi ausencia?... porque te ves mal

 **Kagome:** (salió de su habitación, lo empujó hasta la salida del apartamento, lo dejó en medio del corredor y…) estoy bien, sólo quiero seguir durmiendo (le dio un beso en la mejilla) te veo luego (se metió de nuevo al apartamento)

Inuyasha se sentía extraño con aquella muestra de cariño por parte de ella. Sentir sus labios sobre su mejilla, le había encantado. No tanto como sentir sus labios con los suyos, pero igual estaba encantado, al punto de ruborizarse de la emoción.

 **En algún rincón del otro mundo…**

Unas enormes puertas doradas, finamente decoradas, se abrían lentamente dando pase a su visitante, y una voz profunda se dejaba escuchar.

Bienvenida seas al templo de los recuerdos, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita diosa del bien?

 **Midoriko:** Totosai… deseo que me permitas tener acceso a los recuerdos de cuando estuve viva

 **Totosai:** (se manifestó ante ella) como diosa que eres, sabes que si te doy acceso a tus recuerdos, podrías perderte entre ellos y jamás volver al cielo o si hallas alguno que te atormente, lo mantendrás en tu mente por el resto de la eternidad sin poder hallar la paz

 **Midoriko:** sé a lo que conlleva indagar en los recuerdos de cuando estuve viva y se los peligros a los que me puedo enfrentar, pero hay algo que debo saber

 **Totosai:** dime que es específicamente lo que deseas saber y yo te los podre narrar tan vívidamente como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo

 **Midoriko:** en ese caso… quiero saber ¿qué hubo entre Naraku y yo?

 **Totosai:** uhm… entre el señor de los infiernos y tú… ¿estás segura de querer saber la verdad? Los resultados te podrían sorprender en demasía

 **Midoriko:** estoy segura. Quiero tomar el riesgo y saber ¿Qué hubo entre nosotros?

 **Totosai:** muy bien Midoriko, te narraré todo lo que pasó, pero antes de empezar… ¿quieres saber todo con respecto ustedes, hasta el día de tu muerte o hasta después de la misma?

 **Midoriko:** quiero saberlo todo, todo hasta el momento en que ambos nos volvimos dioses

 **Totosai:** muy bien, empecemos.

Cierra tus ojos y deja que sea mi voz la que te guié al momento de cuando la historia de ustedes empezó.

 **Año 280 a.c…**

En una hermosa pradera, junto a un riachuelo.

Se encontraba un joven romano recogiendo agua en uno de sus cantaros, cuando de pronto ante él apareció una juguetona cabra, y éste la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Hola amiguita ¿qué haces por acá?, ¿acaso te has perdido?

-Doncella, Doncella ¿dónde te has metido?- escuchaba la melodiosa voz de una joven.

-Parece que alguien te llama, ¿será tu ama?, señorita, señorita- gritaba para que lo hallara.

En ello una hermosa mujer apareció frente a sus ojos; robándole hasta el aliento -¡Doncella!- exclamó ella, al verla en brazos de aquel sujeto. –gracias, por cuidarla. Llevaba días buscándola.

-No tienes nada que agradecer hermosa ninfa –la joven sonrió- no soy una ninfa, soy sola una aldeana; mi nombre es Midoriko y ¿el suyo señor?

-Naraku.


	7. Revelaciones

**Cáp.7**

 **Revelaciones**

Poco tiempo después de conocerse, establecieron una profunda amistad y como era de esperarse el romance surgió.

Como soldado romano que era fue enviado a Tarento, para proteger a dicha ciudad. Y tú insististe en ir con él, ya que no querías apartarte de su lado; por temor a no volver a verlo, puesto que el viaje de Roma a Tarento tardaba semanas y como era peligroso, preferías morir a su lado de ser necesario, ha perderlo y no saber que había sido de su destino.

En cuanto estuvieron establecidos en Tarento, él te pidió matrimonio y tú gustosa aceptaste. Pero tu felicidad no era total, ya que ocultabas algo, algo que te dolía muchísimo y se lo confesaste.

Tu hermana había sido secuestrada hacía 3 años por una tribu y lo único que sabías es que eran lituanos, los cuales en ese entones estaban atormentado a los pobladores de Thurii; él por el inmenso amor que te tenía decidió viajar a Thurii, para hallarla y te prometió que no volvería sin ella, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que Roma había mandado una comitiva para allá y se habían apoderado de la griega ciudad, por lo que estaba a punto de estallar un conflicto entre Tarento y Roma (Thurii le pertenecía a Tarento)

En cuanto llegó a Thurii, logró dar con una muchacha que estaba en calidad de esclava de una tribu italiana procedente de Lutania. No hizo preguntas, ni dio pie a que le dieran respuestas y acabó con todos y cada uno de los miembros que formaban dicha tribu. Rescató a la joven que coincidía con la descripción de tu hermana, y está aseguraba llamarse Sango y haber sido secuestrada 3 años atrás.

Retornó a Tarento en medio de lo que fue la primera guerra greco-romana y en cuánto llegó hasta la ciudad donde ustedes se habían establecido… se dio con la ingrata sorpresa que había sido saqueada, incendiada y todos los pobladores habían sido asesinados. Los hombres habían sido torturados, los niños descuartizados y las mujeres… ultrajadas antes de ser asesinadas.

Te buscó entre el sinfín de cadáveres, rogando a todos los dioses que nada te hubiese ocurrido y hubieses podido huir, pero… no fue así.

Tú te encontrabas aún con vida, pero agonizante, habías sido apuñalada cruelmente y ultrajada por muchos hombres; llevándose consigo tu pureza, la cual Naraku respetó puesto que quería darte una noche de bodas inolvidable.

En cuanto te halló, te tomó entre sus brazos y te hizo saber que había cumplido su palabra y tu hermana estaba con él; ella estaba a su lapo, pero por todo el horror que los rodeaba estaba muda del miedo, por lo cual sólo le tomaste la mano, le regalaste una débil sonrisa, y a él un gracias y luego… moriste.

Cuando moriste, él vendió su alma a Plutón (dios romano del inframundo), le pidió inmortalidad y fuerza suficiente para vengar tu muerte y así fue. Su sed de venganza y sangre fue tan grande, que acabó con casi toda la humanidad existente en ese lado de la tierra.

Asesinó a sangre fría a todos por igual durante años, hasta que sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó muerto en medio de un campo de batalla… sin un solo rasguño.

Y en cuanto a tu hermana, a ella la puso a resguardo en Roma, ella fue protegida por los soldados que estaban a su cargo, sin embargo ella al sentirse tan triste por la cruel vida que le había tocado vivir… se dejó morir por inanición.

 **Totosai:** es hasta ahí donde tengo registrado los recuerdos de lo que duró tu vida junto a Naraku

 **Midoriko:** ahora sé cómo es que se volvió el dios del infierno, ¿pero, yo por qué me volví la diosa del cielo?

 **Totosai:** Naraku sabía que se había auto sentenciado al infierno, y como tal, tenía el poder suficiente para hacer su voluntad sobre todo lo malo; pero muy por lo contrario, su único deseo fue que tú estuvieras bien y que no recordarás nada de aquello trágico por lo que pasaste.

De ese modo tu alma fue convertida en la diosa del bien; teniéndole un cierto repudio natural

 **Midoriko:** no lo puedo creer, ¡¿tanto me amó ese hombre como para llegar a tal grado de sacrificio?!

 **Totosai:** te equivocas, no te amó, te ama, porque él recuerda todo de ti hasta el momento en que murió, y día con día segundo a segundo su mente es atormentada con tu trágica muerte. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar a cambio de que tú te volvieras una diosa

 **Midoriko:** gracias por aclarar mis dudas Totosai. Debo volver a mi reino

 **Totosai:** ¿qué harás ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad?

 **Midoriko:** ¡darle a ese bueno para nada su merecido!, ¡uish, demonio tenía que ser!

 **Sábado por la noche/apartamento de Kagome…**

Se encontraba metiendo cosas en su abultada cartera, mientras que Inuyasha la contemplaba con curiosidad, cual perro esperando alguna recompensa de su amo.

 **Kagome:** deja de mirarme así y prepárate para salir

 **Inuyasha:** ¿prepararme?, ¿qué es lo que se supone que deba hacer?

 **Kagome:** date un baño, cámbiate de atuendo (estaba vestido de manera sport) e intenta no ser tan sexy (pensó para sus adentros)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué debo cambiarme?, desde que llegué, no me has dejado ponerme el traje con el que vine, y me pides todos los días que me cambié de ropa, ¿ahora que se supone que deba usar?

 **Kagome:** tu traje no es adecuado para trabajar en la discoteca, si fueras un cliente sí, pero como empleado no te va.

Hablé hoy con mi jefe y me dijo que te pondría a prueba como bartender y que si lo hacías bien, podrías trabajar los fines de semana junto conmigo; es por ello que debes vestirte apropiadamente para el trabajo (le entregó una pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca)

 **Inuyasha:** trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, es de lo único que te escucho hablar. Ni en el otro mundo se trabaja tanto ¿por qué tú si lo haces?

 **Kagome:** (soltó un penoso suspiro) hay muchos gastos que debo cubrir, como el alquiler de este lugar, mi comida, vestimenta, medicinas si me enfermo y… también debo ayudar a papá a pagar los costos de los hoteles donde se queda cada vez que huye de la mafia Siciliana.

Desde que aceptó trabajar para esos mafiosos mi vida dio un vuelco de 360º, aunque no puedo culparlo, ya que yo misma fui la que acabé con mi futuro al decidirme ir a vivir con aquel novio, cuando tenía tan sólo 14 años de edad

 **Inuyasha:** no comprendo el porqué debes pagarle a tu padre, ni por qué dices que arruinaste tu futuro

 **Kagome:** (se sentó al filo de la cama e Inuyasha se colocó a su lado) todo empezó antes de que yo naciera.

Mis padres se conocieron, y durante un verano vivieron un sórdido romance, según ellos iba a ser algo del momento, pero no contaron con que me concebirían y fue por ello que mi padre al verse en aprietos económicos, hizo de todo para que no me faltase nada.

Todo estuvo bien, hasta que cumplí los 14 años que me volví rebelde, y creyendo que Bankotsu, mi ex novio, era el amor de mi vida; me fui con él y me separé de mis padres.

Fue entonces cuando mi madre me advirtió que si decidía irme, sería para siempre, ya que yo era una ingrata que no había sabido valorar el esfuerzo de ambos y estaba tirando todo al traste por un amor de adolescentes que según ellos, no funcionaría (suspiró)… ¡ay, cuánta razón tenían!

De no haber desobedecido; ahorita no tendría que tener 3 trabajos, y estaría estudiando para ser chef de pastelería, pero como ya no sé me fue permitido volver a casa… tuve que seguir para adelante por mi propia cuenta, pero… había algo que yo no sabía, y es que mi padre, desde que yo nací se involucró con la mafia para de ese modo poder ganar dinero suficiente para mantenernos a mi madre y a mí, ya que ella prefirió criarme y dejar de lado su profesión.

 **Inuyasha:** aún no comprendo…

 **Kagome:** lo sé, sé que le he dado largas a tu pregunta.

El porqué ayudó a mi padre, es simple. Él quiso dejar la mafia, pero lo amenazaron con matarnos a mi madre o a mí, así que prácticamente el trabaja como esclavo para ellos, y siempre que se puede alejar, lo hace buscando refugio en algún lugar, pero para ello necesita dinero que no tiene y… como la conciencia me pesa por lo que hice, lo ayudó. Aunque mamá también me ayuda, por lo que prácticamente yo sólo soy una intermediaria económica

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y qué hay de tu madre?, ¿por qué no vives con ella?

 **Kagome:** mamá luego de que me fui de casa, prosiguió con su vida, se separó de papá, y hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere, por lo que mi presencia… le estorbaría un poco. Pero ello no quita que sea una buena madre. Cada vez que está en la ciudad nos vemos y la pasamos bien juntas

 **Inuyasha:** tus padres son muy distintos a los míos

 **Kagome:** es cierto, nunca te he preguntado por ellos ¿cómo son?

 **Inuyasha:** mi padre como ya te lo mencioné es el perro guardián del infierno, su deber es asegurarse que las almas condenadas, no se escapen o persuadan a algún para que los libere y los convierta en uno y en cuanto a mi madre. Ella es hermosa, es la demonio más hermosa que existe en el infierno, su carácter es dulce, tranquilo y es una madre muy amorosa. Si Naraku no la tomó de concubina, es porque sabe que es la esposa de mi padre y a diferencia de ustedes los humanos, los demonios si conocemos lo que es la fidelidad y respeto a la pareja ajena

 **Kagome:** los humanos sí conocemos la fidelidad, pero somos muy pocos lo que lo somos

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿en serio?! Según los relatos que me contaba Naraku, muchas de las almas que son condenadas al infierno, es por ser infieles; amantes, esposos y esposas adulteras, mujeres y hombres polígamos son condenados a las cavernas de la inseguridad eterna. Ahí pasan cada día sintiendo celos, dudas, sospechas, desconfianza, tristeza etc., por haber sido infieles, y ven a sus respetivas parejas serles infieles una y otra vez, provocando que se hundan en la más profunda y miserable sensación de desolación.

 **Kagome:** al menos ya sé que si muero, no iré a parar a dicho lugar (sonrió)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué crees que irías a parar al infierno si mueres?

 **Kagome:** (recostó su cabeza, sobre el hombro de él) porque sé que ahí te hallaría

 **Inuyasha:** (la miró fijamente y la tomó de la mano) no puedo asegurarte que iré al infierno o al cielo, pero si te puedo garantizar que sin importar a donde vayan a parar nuestras almas, te encontraré

La atmosfera era más que propicia para que besaran, y en cuanto estaban a punto de hacerlo, el celular de ella sonó, provocando que se soltaran abruptamente.

 **Kagome:** lo siento…yo… debo contestar

-chao

-sí, sí, ya entendí, voy para allá

-ok, ok, no te enojes, ya estoy en camino

¡Date prisa!, Mi jefe está hecho una furia, porque no he llegado

 **En el infierno…**

Una vez más, como ya era costumbre; Naraku estaba siendo atormentado por los recuerdos.

A su mente se venía la imagen de la ciudad donde vivió. Esta estaba totalmente calcinada y cubierto por una gran cantidad de cadáveres quemados, mutilados, atravesados por lanzas y espadas. Sin importar a donde mirara, el panorama era desolador y los agonizantes gritos de dolor de los poco sobrevivientes, eran ensordecedores. Sin embargo lo único que a él le importaba era dar con su amada.

-¡Midoriko!, ¡Midoriko!, Midoriko ¿dónde estás?- caminaba entre los muertos, sin importarle el nauseabundo olor a carne putrefacta y chamuscada que estos expelían.

Se agachaba una y otra vez y removía cadáver tras cadáver con sus propias manos, intentando dar y no dar con el cuerpo de su amada, ya que le imploraba a todos los dioses por su bienestar.

Luego de mucho buscar y buscar, escuchó el débil balido de una cabra, aquel sonido era inconfundible para él, ya que podrían existir muchas cabras en el mundo, pero el balido de Doncella le era inconfundible.

-¡Doncella, sigue por favor, no dejes de llamarme, ya voy a tu encuentro, ya voy, ya voy pequeña… ya voy!- conforme se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía el débil sonido, más se estrujaba su corazón, ya que el panorama era cada vez más desolador. Mujeres muertas, manchadas de sangre a la altura de sus vientres, con los rostros desencajados por los gritos de dolor y marcas notorias de haber recibido fuertes golpes. Nuevamente imploró a los dioses, porque su amada estuviera bien, pero en cuanto halló al pobre animal agonizante, supo que sus suplicas no serían escuchadas. Se puso de rodillas y quitó los restos de humanos que la cubrían, la acunó con cariño entre sus brazos y le transmitió mediante unas palabras de consuelo, el cariño y gratitud que le tenía. El animalito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dio unos cuantos torpes pazos y cayó encima sobre el cuerpo de una mujer que se hallaba boca abajo.

En cuanto Naraku la volteó y quitó la maraña de cabellos que yacían sobre su rostro, deseó que ello fuera una pesadilla. Era su amada Midoriko, que aún estaba con vida, pero agonizando. La miró detenidamente y por las marcas que presentaba su cuerpo, supo que ella había corrido la misma suerte que las demás.

Con sumo cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos, acarició su rostro y le hizo saber que había cumplido con su promesa, ella en respuesta le regaló una débil sonrisa,un gracias, y exhaló su último suspiro, para luego perecer en los brazos de su amado.

-¡Midoriko!- Se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor en aquel devastador lugar, llanto acompañado de infinito dolor, acompañó a aquel grito…

 **Naraku:** (con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre su cama) una vez más, un día más, ¡un maldito día más de mi eterna vida!, que debo recordarte de ese modo. Pero lo aceptó, acepto está condenada tortura eterna, a cambio de verte un día más sonreír.

(De un brincó se levantó de su cama y sacudió sus alas) Bueno, bueno, será mejor que me quite las penas de encima y me preparé para ir a divertirme (puso una tenebrosa mirada) hoy han llegado las almas de algunos toreros, uno que otro carnicero y… uhm, varios zoofílicos ¡oh sí, mis almas condenadas favoritas! ¡Hoy sí que lo pasaré en grande! (en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación…) ¡ay mamá demonio!, casi me revives del susto

 **Midoriko:** déjate de bromas tontas y déjame pasar, que hay algo muy importante que quiero hablar contigo

 **Naraku:** (dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de él) uhm… ¿estás segura de querer estar acá? Sabes bien de lo que sería capaz de hacerte

 **Midoriko:** tú no serías capaz de hacerme absolutamente nada, eso ya lo sé, porque… hablé con Totosai (Naraku se quedó petrificado al oír ello)

 **Naraku:** comprendo (se puso cabizbajo) entonces ya sabes toda la verdad acerca de nosotros

 **Midoriko:** (con expresión seria) así es, lo sé todo

 **Naraku:** (miraba el suelo) entonces supongo que este es el adiós, ya que imagino que debes de odi… (No pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por un beso que él mismo había anhelado desde el la última vez que la vio con vida)

 **Midoriko:** (se abrazó a su cuello) ¿por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste?, ¿por qué sacrificaste tanto por mí?, ¿por qué me amas tanto a pesar que yo?… (Se ruborizo) creí odiarte, pero ahora sé que…

 **Naraku:** (depositó un suave y cariñoso beso en sus labios) te amo y es la única respuesta que te puedo dar. No me importa si el amarte está bien o mal, si por sentir lo que siento por ti voy a ser torturado el resto de la eternidad, lo único que me importa es saber que estás bien y que eres feliz, así de grande es mi amor por ti, porque simplemente te robaste mi corazón desde que te vi la primera vez

 **Midoriko:** (lo oía y se sentía embelesada con sus palabras) yo… lamento, no haberte correspondido todos estos siglos, si yo hubiese conservado mis recuerdos, me hubiera convertido en demonio para estar contigo; sin embargo tú pediste que yo fuera tu rival (le acarició la mejilla) ¿qué habré hecho en vida para merecerte?

 **Naraku:** (disfrutaba cada milésima de segundo y que era como un sueño del que no quería salir nunca) ya nada importa mi amada Midoriko, ya absolutamente nada importa, lo único que interesa ahora, es que me amas, como yo te amo y que nunca más estaremos separados… ¿oh sí?

 **Midoriko:** lo sé, sé que nuestro amor está condenado, por ser tú el dios del mal y yo la diosa del bien

 **Naraku:** bueno, si el que viejito, peace and love, se hace de la vista gorda, lo nuestro tampoco sería tan condenable, además ya bastante castigo he tenido con tener que aguantar verte y no poder ni siquiera decirte lo hermosa que eres (la miraba idiotizado)

 **En el paraíso animal…**

 **Myoga:** mira lo que has ocasionado

 **Totosai:** (miraba través del pozo lo que pasaba entre Midoriko y Naraku) tú mismo me pediste que le regresara la memoria a Midoriko, ya que los constantes lamentos de Naraku te estaban colmando la paciencia y eso que la tuya es infinita

 **Myoga:** lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora van a estar todos acaramelados y pegados como gomas de mascar uno con el otro

 **Totosai:** ¡ay vamos hermanito, no seas quejumbroso, que tú eres igual con Naturaleza!

 **Myoga:** ¡pero lo mío es distinto!, ella es mi esposa y está en todos lados

 **Totosai:** entonces cásalos y asunto resuelto. Tú los creaste ¿no es así?, entonces tú puedes mandar sobre ellos; así que si te molesta que estén todos pegajosos de tanto amor… "ilícito", cásalos y déjalos ser felices

 **Myoga:** pero ellos son el bien y el mal, no es correcto que esos dos se junten

 **Totosai:** así como tampoco es correcto que la humanidad se autodestruya y destruya a todos y todo a su paso; por lo que hazme caso una vez en tu terca existencia e une al bien y el mal, y haz que haya tregua entre el cielo y el infierno, pero impón normas que no puedan ser quebrantadas

 **Myoga:** (sobándose su larga y blanca barba) una tregua ¡eh!, no es mala tu idea, parece que después de todos los milenios de existencia que tienes, al fin se te ocurre algo con sentido común.

Muy bien, les haré una visita a ese par de tortolos

En un pestañar estuvo dentro de la habitación de Naraku, observando por breves segundos como sus 2 creaciones no podían dejar de demostrarse el más puro e infinito amor.

 **Naraku:** (al ver a Myoga, soltó en el acto a Midoriko) ¿qué nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta?

 **Myoga:** no me faltes al respeto muchachito, yo soy tu creador y puedo invadir tu privacidad cuando se me plazca

 **Midoriko:** Myoga, por favor… no lo culpes de nada… si yo estoy acá… es por mi propia voluntad, él no me pidió que viniera, fui yo quien decidió venir a buscarlo

 **Myoga:** lo sé, lo sé, sé todo lo que está ocurriendo dentro de sus corazones y en sus mentes. Yo los creé chicos y sé absolutamente todo sobre ustedes; es por ello que les he venido a proponer algo

 **Naraku:** ¿de qué se trata?

 **Myoga:** saben perfectamente que lo de ustedes es un amor ilícito, por lo que sólo hay unamanera de hacerlo legal

 **Midoriko:** ¿existe alguna forma?

 **Myoga:** sí la hay, y es concretar lo que no hicieron en vida

 **Naraku:** (se puso pensativo y tomó de la mano a Midoriko) en ese caso sal de acá viejito, porque a tu edad las escenas triple x te pueden causar ceguera (Midoriko se sonrojó de pies a cabeza)

 **Myoga:** (soltó un pesado suspiro) me alegra saberte de mejores ánimos mi endemoniado hijo (de cariño le dijo hijo) pero eso ni tú te lo crees, ya que los 3 sabemos bien, que jamás le tocaste un solo cabello a Midoriko

 **Naraku:** eso no es cierto, yo sí se lo toqué, era lo que más me gustaba de ella

 **Midoriko:** ¿te gustaba?, ¿quieres decir que ya no te gusta? (le dio la espalda fingiendo estar ofendida)

 **Naraku:** (la abrazó por detrás) sabes que todo absolutamente todo de ti me gusta

 **Myoga:** (carraspeó) aún estoy aquí, así que los arrumacos, déjenlos para después de la boda

 **Naraku y Midoriko:** ¡¿boda?!

 **Myoga:** sí, así es, si ustedes quieren estar juntos por la eternidad, deberán casarse o de lo contrario, no les permitiré seguir juntos

 **Naraku:** acepto, cásanos en este instante

 **Midoriko:** pero… pero… pero… yo… yo…

 **Naraku:** ¿qué pasa?

 **Midoriko:** (jugaba con sus dedos índices) yo… quisiera que fuera en el paraíso animal y que el lugar estuviera decorado y que hubiese un coro de ángeles

 **Naraku:** (roló los ojos) mujeres, aún muertas quieren lo mismo

 **Midoriko:** ¡sí no vas a cumplir con mi boda de ensueño, entonces me volveré a olvidar de ti!

 **Naraku:** Myoga, ya la oíste, ella quiere una boda de cuento de hadas

 **Midoriko:** gracias (sonrió muy feliz)

 **En la discoteca…**

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, más gente de lo habitual, y muchos estaban esperando ser atendidos en la barra del bar y otros tenían caras de pocos amigos, aguardando en sus respectivas mesas a que alguien les tome sus órdenes.

Al ver el menudo caos que se estaba formando, Kagome comprendió porqué su jefe estaba alterado. No había personal suficiente para atender a tantas personas, pero ella tampoco se iba a dar abasto y menos con un total neófito Inuyasha. Por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

 **Inuyasha:** (en el almacén, junto con Kagome) no estoy muy seguro de que nos sirvan de mucha ayuda; además ellos aparecen cuando lo creen necesario

 **Kagome:** por favor, te lo suplico, hacen falta manos y ellos son los únicos que se me ocurren que pueden salvarnos de este aprieto

 **Inuyasha:** (suspiró) ok, los llamaré, pero no me culpes si no aparecen

A los pocos segundos Sango y Miroku se manifestaron

 **Miroku:** (dio un rápido vistazo al lugar) así que necesitas de mi ayuda insignificante humana… esto te va costar

 **Kagome:** sino me quieres ayudar, por mí puedes volver al infierno, de donde saliste

 **Miroku:** te equivocas, yo no provengo del infierno, sino del mundo de los shinigamis

 **Kagome:** entonces, regrésate para allá, no necesito de tu ayuda, si me vas a chantajear

 **Sango:** si vamos a empezar de este modo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo vamos a terminar, así que pongámonos de acuerdo y enséñanos que debemos hacer

 **Kagome:** ¡gracias, eres un ángel… perdón un arcángel!

 **Sango:** gracias, por no bajarme de grado

 **Miroku:** blah, blah, blah, me aburren ustedes dos, yo mejor me confundiré con las exquisitas humanas de por allá (divisó unas bellas chicas bailando)

 **Kagome:** (lo tomó de la oreja) un momentito, ¡tú estás acá para apoyarme, no para estar de gigoló! Así que ve a las mesas y anota que es lo que quieren pedir

 **Miroku:** te estás sentenciando lentamente a estar en mi libro, humana atrevida

 **Kagome:** ponme donde quieras, igual sé que voy a morir algún día, pero por ahora ponte a trabajar (le entregó un mandil, una comanda y de un empujón lo mando a trabajar)

 **Inuyasha:** (asombrado) ¡vaya manera la tuya de tratar a un shinigami!, o bien Miroku te tiene una extraña paciencia o bien hay algún poder oculto en ti que te protege. Porque si otro humano lo hubiese tratado de la forma como tú lo hiciste, lo hubiera sentenciado a una muerte inmediata y…

 **Sango:** lanzado al mar de las almas olvidadas

 **Kagome:** ¿qué es eso?

 **Sango:** los shinigamis por capricho pueden mandar a las almas a dicho lugar. Lo que ocurre ahí es que las almas permanecen en completo olvido, no recuerdan nada y están siempre al pendiente de ser llamadas para ser resucitadas o en el peor de los casos… devoradas. Los shinigamis se alimentan de ese tipo de almas, así aplacan su dolor

 **Kagome:** ¿dolor? Creí que los muertos no sentían nada

 **Inuyasha:** los ángeles sienten algarabía, paz, tranquilidad, etc. todo el que los demonios son atormentados con recuerdos dolorosos cada instante y sacian ese pesar fornicando entre ellos, y los shinigamis, lo hacen devorando almas olvidadas o haciendo orgías, con lo de su misma especie, humanos o con demonios

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Con humanos también?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

 **Sango:** ellos son una sub-especie, por lo que no siguen las mismas normas que los ángeles o demonios, y como tienen la libertad de codearse con los humanos, aprovechan su paso por acá

 **Kagome:** (miró hacía la mesa que estaba atendiendo Miroku) entonces… aquellas chicas ¿están en peligro?

 **Sango:** si te refieres a que las violará… no, los shinigamis, no hacen ello. Ellos seducen a sus víctimas y si estás están dispuestas, copulan con ellas

 **Kagome:** entonces… cuando él dijo que se las cobraría… ¿qué fue lo que me quiso decir?

 **Miroku:** (le susurró al oído) que te atormentaré toda la eternidad cuando partas al otro mundo

 **Kagome:** ¡kiah! ¿Desde cuándo estás oyendo?

 **Miroku:** ingenua. Los shinigamis podemos leer los pensamientos y escuchar a kilómetros a los humanos, además (la miró con desprecio) tú no me atraes como para aparearme contigo… estás muy fea

 **Kagome:** ¡uish!, ¡monstruo estúpido!, ¡cómo te atreves a decirme fea, cuando acá el horrible eres tú!

 **Miroku:** (acercó su rostro al de ella) si tanto deseas que me acueste contigo, entonces, haré un sacrificio para complacerte

 **Kagome:** no gracias, no me meto con bichos feos como tú (le sacó la lengua)

 **Inuyasha:** (se carcajeó) no puedes negar que ella tiene agallas. Nunca creí que un humano podría rechazar a un shinigami, de una manera tan infantil

 **Miroku:** ella no llega a la categoría de humana, a lo mucho de duende o espécimen no identificado

 **Kagome:** haré como que no escuché nada.

Ahora dejémonos de tonterías y pongámonos a trabajar o seré despedida.

Sango por favor, toma las ordenes de las mesas del 2do piso; Miroku, sigue tomando las ordenes de las mesas del primero y… no coquetees con las clientas e Inuyasha, tú despacha cerveza a las clientes que están en la barra. Yo me encargaré de preparar todos los cocteles

Una vez que todos supieron que hacer, se pusieron en marcha y los pedidos empezaron a salir.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una señorita de atuendo sumamente provocativo se sentó en la barra del bar y aguardó a que Kagome se fuera, para así poder quedarse a solas con Inuyasha.

 **Señorita:** hola encanto ¿por qué tan solito?

 **Inuyasha:** buenas noches señorita ¿qué desea que le sirva?

 **Señorita:** dame lo que sea, pero… acompáñame conuno igual

 **Inuyasha:** ¿le parece bien una cerveza alemana?

 **Señorita:** si te la tomas conmigo, sí

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome me dijo que no debo tomar nada de acá

 **Señorita:** ¿ella es tu jefa o tu supervisora?

 **Inuyasha:** ella es quien me enseña cómo sobrevivir en este mundo

 **Señorita:** (soltó una pequeña risa) no hay nadie con nosotros, por lo que la tal Kagome, no se va a enterar si bebes un poco conmigo, además ella debe haberte enseñado que el cliente siempre tiene la razón ¿no es así?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, me lo dijo antes de empezar a trabajar

 **Señorita:** muy bien, entonces como clienta que soy, quiero que bebas junto conmigo

 **Inuyasha:** está bien

La mujer en cuestión le hizo beber más de 2 vasos de cerveza de manera muy rápida y como él no estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrado a ello, se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza.

 **Miroku:** Inuyasha, sírveme una jarra de cerveza roja y otra de trigo, pero en el acto

 **Inuyasha:** (sentía que todo le daba vueltas) ok, lo que digas

 **Miroku:** y tú, enigmática belleza ¿qué haces tan sola por acá? (se le acercó y tapó su vista para que no viera como extraía su celular de su bolso)

 **Señorita:** no estoy sola, el bartender me está haciendo compañía

 **Miroku:** (colocó el celular en vídeo y lo camufló en la barra) ya veo, entiendo cuando no soy bienvenido

 **Inuyasha:** acá está tu pedido

 **Miroku:** no te ves bien, por qué no te vas a descansar un rato

 **Inuyasha:** esperaré a que vuelva Kagome, para que me diga que debo hacer

En cuanto Miroku se fue, la mujer no perdió el tiempo para seducir a Inuyasha

 **Señorita:** eres nuevo por acá ¿no es así?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, empecé hace un par de horas

 **Señorita:** y… dime, ¿no te gustaría tomarte un descanso? (se paró de su silla e ingresó al bar)

 **Inuyasha:** lo haré en cuanto Kagome vuelva

 **Señorita:** (se le acercó seductoramente y lo fue empujando hasta un rincón, donde nadie los podía ver) te ves cansado, yo podría darte un masaje, para que te sientas mejor (pegó su cuerpo al de él y aprovechándose de su embriaguez, lo besó)

 **Sujeto:** ¡¿pero qué demonios haces tú con mi novia?!

 **Señorita:** cariño, éste sujeto me obligó a…

El robusto hombre, la apartó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Inuyasha, a lo que la joven en cuestión soltó un fuerte grito e intentó detener a su novio, pero éste era mucho más fuerte que ella.

 **Sujeto:** (tomando del cuello de la camisa a Inuyasha y amenazándolo con golpearlo de nuevo) eres un condenado infeliz, ya verás lo que te pasa por meterte con mi novia (iba a golpearlo, cuando sintió que su puño era retenido) ¡pero qué demonios!

 **Miroku:** ¡ay, como detesto que me confundan con un simple demonio!

 **Sujeto:** ¿quién eres tú, y por qué me detienes?

 **Miroku:** te detengo porque es mi deber cuidarlo ya que acá la víctima es él y tu novia es la zorra caliente, que no sabe mantener sus hormonas en control

 **Sujeto:** ¡¿qué acabas de decir?! (Soltó bruscamente a un semi inconsciente Inuyasha y se le quiso ir a golpes a Miroku, pero éste esquivó todos sus intentos) ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi novia?

 **Miroku:** (tomó el celular camuflado) ingenuo humano, que te dejas engañar, acá está la prueba de lo que digo

 **Sujeto:** esto… ¡esto, no puede ser!, tú, tú fuiste capaz de engañarme en mis propias narices, y peor aún…¡permitiste que lo golpeara!

 **Señorita:** yo no hice nada, fue él, quien me sedujo, yo sólo le pedí una cerveza y él se aprovechó de mí

 **Sujeto:** ¡pero qué sínica eres!

Lamento mi comportamiento, por favor, permítame llevar a su amigo a un hospital, creo que le pegué muy duro y es por ello está inconsciente

 **Miroku:** (miró con indiferencia al inconsciente Inuyasha que yacía sobre el piso con el labio partido) descuida, estará bien dentro de poco. Su fecha límite aún no está cerca

 **Sujeto:** entiendo, en ese caso me voy (se alejó del lugar y su novia, fue corriendo tras de él)

 **Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué fue lo que pasó aquí?!

 **Miroku:** (intentando levantar a Inuyasha) deja el escándalo para luego humana tonta y ayúdame a levantarlo

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué, acaso un shinigami todo poderoso como tú no puede?!

 **Miroku:** mujer insolente, no sabes que un peso muerto, es más pesado que uno en…

 **Kagome:** (sostuvo a Inuyasha del brazo) lo sé, sé las leyes de la física. Ahora cállate y levantémoslo (entre los dos, lo llevaron hasta el almacén)

 **Kagome:** traeré el botiquín para curar sus heridas, pero… ¿cómo fue que terminó en este estado?

 **Miroku:** una zorra caliente lo embriagó y su colérico novio lo golpeó

 **Kagome:** pobre, con lo inocente que es, cayó en la trampa de esa tipeja.

Voy por el botiquín, su labio se está poniendo peor.

En cuanto lo estuvo curando éste reaccionó y se sintió muy mareado.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué, que fue lo que me pasó?, ¿por qué el techo y el piso se mueven?

 **Kagome:** tranquilo no hables, caíste en la trampa de una mala mujer y su novio, te golpeó

 **Inuyasha:** (se palpó el labio y sintió dolor) ¿un novio es un sujeto que golpea?

 **Kagome:** no, exactamente. Novio es la pareja o persona a la que una mujer ama

 **Inuyasha:** ¿pero por qué me golpeó?

 **Kagome:** porque pensó que estabas coqueteando con su novia

 **Inuyasha:** por coquetear, te refieres a… ¿seducir?

 **Kagome:** sí, algo así

 **Inuyasha:** (esbozó una maléfica sonrisa) estúpido hombre, si yo hubiese querido seducir a su novia, ella no se hubiese resistido a mí

 **Kagome:** ¿qué… fue lo que dijiste? (ya conocía esa sonrisa torcida y esa mirada lujuriosa y no tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar, sino en donde) creo que no te encuentras bien, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa

 **Inuyasha:** (sujetándose la cabeza) todo me da vueltas y la cabeza me duele

 **Kagome:** es normal, no estás acostumbrado a beber alcohol (le extendió la mano) vamos a casa. Dejemos que Miroku y Sango se hagan cargo del trabajo

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Inuyasha se sentía un poco mejor, pero muy cansado.

 **Inuyasha:** esa cosa que me dio a beber esa mujer ¿para qué sirve?

 **Kagome:** (preparándole un café) si se toma de manera moderada, sirve para eliminar líquido del organismo, pero si se toma en exceso provoca malestar como: mareos, nauseas, dolor de cabeza y hasta perdida de la conciencia

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y en serio a los humanos les gusta sentirse así?

 **Kagome:** (le ofreció el café y se sentó a su lado) a algunos sí y a otros se les va la mano. En realidad no sé ni porqué toman alcohol en exceso, es decir, a mí no me gusta tomar, ya que me cae mal, pero muchos dicen que el alcohol sirve para seducir fácilmente a una mujer

 **Inuyasha:** (otra vez sonrió con malicia) que patéticos son los humanos que utilizan el… alcohol, para seducir. Si recurren a un medio tan patético como ese, es porque no saben cómo se seduce a una mujer con encanto

 **Kagome:** y supongo que tú si sabes

 **Inuyasha:** (le dio un sorbo a su café) desde luego que sé, esa era mi principal función en el infierno. Seducir las almas de las mujeres lujuriosas y adulteras, para llevarlas a las cámaras de tortura

 **Kagome:** ¡ah! Entonces debes ser todo un experto ¿no es así?

 **Inuyasha:** (se terminó su café) sí, sí lo soy. Ignoraré muchas cosas del mundo humano, pero hay muchas otras cosas que tú ignoras que yo sé (la miró directo a los ojos, pero la miró de una forma hipnótica, envolvente, atrayente, de una forma tal, que sintió su cuerpo inmóvil)

 **Inuyasha:** (acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró sobre sus labios) ¿qué sucede, te quedaste sin palabras?

 **Kagome:** (retrocedió ligeramente) yo… no… no sé que me pasó, simplemente, creo que me perdí en la nada

 **Inuyasha:** ¿en la nada… o te perdiste en mi mirar? (acercó su cuerpo al de ella, semi tumbándosele encima)

 **Kagome:** ¿qué… es lo que estás haciendo?

 **Inuyasha:** (la miraba con ojos hechiceros, con un aire de posesividad y lujuria, de una manera cautivante y diferente) querías respuestas, te las estoy dando (besó con delicadeza su cuello, luego su clavícula y finalmente depositó un casto beso en sus labios) ¿ahora lo entiendes?

 **Kagome:** (tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por todas las suculentas emociones que estaba sintiendo) ¿qué es… lo que debo entender? (deseaba más, quería más de él)

 **Inuyasha:** (se sentó a su costado) el cómo se puede seducir a una mujer sin necesidad de nada más que palabras

 **Kagome:** (se incorporó) eso no es cierto, tú no sólo usaste palabras, usaste tus sentidos y… tus labios (se sonrojó ligeramente)

 **Inuyasha:** a lo que quiero llegar, es que seducir a una mujer es fácil y no se requiere, más que de estrategia

 **Kagome:** uhm… y supongo que luego de ello, te acuestas con ellas

 **Inuyasha:** si te refieres a tener sexo… no, nunca me he acostado con ninguna mujer

 **Kagome:** ¿qué?, pero si tú mismo dijiste que los demonios fornican entre sí para aminorar el dolor que sienten

 **Inuyasha:** yo soy un hibrido, y para calmar mi sufrimiento, me refugio en el cielo o en el paraíso animal. Si tengo sexo con una demonio o cualquier otra especie, perdería mis privilegios y me auto condenaría a estar siempre en el infierno

 **Kagome:** ¿lo dices en serio?

 **Inuyasha:** porqué te mentiría

 **Kagome:** uhm… no lo sé, es sólo que eres sumamente atractivo y tu forma de serte hace encantador, es por ello que se me hace difícil creer que no hayas tenido intimidad con ninguna demonio; shinigami; ángel o lo que sea

 **Inuyasha:** quizá es porqué deseo experimentar lo que Midoriko llama hacer el amor y no un simple revolcón como lo llama Naraku

 **Kagome:** (sonrió) ser educado por 2 mentalidades sumamente opuestas imagino que te pone en un estado… uhm, ¿intermedio?

 **Inuyasha:** sé lo que quiero y lo que no, así como se lo que me conviene y/o favorece y el sexo explícitamente, no me llama la atención, ya que según Naraku, el mismo carece de sentido y sólo te deja un vacío luego dé, en cambio según Midoriko hacer el amor, es la expresión más sublime que experimentan dos almas, por la eternidad

 **Kagome:** ¡wuo!, me gustaría experimentar ello… algún día (se sonrojó ante su comentario)

 **Inuyasha:** tú tampoco lo has experimentado

 **Kagome:** yo… yo… yo… ¡me voy a dormir! (se metió en su habitación y azotó fuertemente la puerta)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y ahora que le dije, para que se pusiera así?

Sin darle mayor importancia, se recostó en su estrecho sofá cama y se quedó dormido.

 **Unas cuantas horas después…**

Un fuerte movimiento sacudió de golpe el apartamento entero. Lo que parecía ser tan sólo un sacudón, se volvió un movimiento constante y enérgico.

No le dio mayor importancia, pero en cuanto escuchó los gritos desesperados de Kagome, pidiendo auxilio y deseando poder salir de su habitación, no se lo pensó dos veces y de un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta de la habitación.

 **Kagome:** (empapada en llanto y muy asustada, se lanzó a sus brazos) ¡gracias! Gracias por salvarme… tenía mucho miedo, pensé que moriría aplastada (se aferraba a su pecho y lloraba del puro susto)

 **Inuyasha:** (acariciando su cabello) tranquila, no te ocurrirá nada, porque yo siempre te protegeré de lo que sea

 **Kagome:** (lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) ¿de verdad?, ¿en serio siempre me cuidarás?

 **Inuyasha:** (con una mirada sumamente dulce y sincera, cual ángel) siempre, no importa que tenga que hacer o a que o quien me deba enfrentar, siempre te protegeré

 **Kagome:** …gracias (se empinó y lo besó)

Aquel beso estuvo lleno de cariño, confianza, seguridad y… un amor indescriptible; ambos sintieron como si sus cuerpos despegaran del suelo y sus almas flotaran libremente; sintieron que eran uno solo; como haber tocado el cielo o estar el paraíso, donde todo era plena felicidad y paz, pero… lo que parecía ser un sublime e inocente beso, se fue convirtiendo en uno más pasional, fogoso, demandante de placer y deseo.

Ninguno supo bien, como o porque pasó, pero sin percatarse, ya no estaban de pie, sino recostados uno sobre el otro tendidos sobre la cama.

 **Inuyasha:** (algo apenado) lo siento… creo que…

 **Kagome:** por qué te disculpas… no te sientes bien… conmigo

 **Inuyasha:** (se echó a un lado suyo) no es ello, es sólo que no sé cómo fue que llegamos a este punto… es decir siento mi cuerpo bajo control, pero no mis emociones y no sé si eso es correcto o no

 **Kagome:** (se giró hasta quedar, ligeramente sobre él) lo que experimentamos es mutuo, tu… (se sonrojó) me gustas mucho Inuyasha… quizá demasiado y… yo… yo… (Se mordió el labio inferior por la vergüenza) siento que estoy enamorada de ti (se sonrojó completamente)

 **Inuyasha:** (la tomó del rostro y la besó) tú me gustas mucho Kagome y es contigo que quiero estar por el resto de la eternidad

Ambos se miraban traviesa y tiernamente a la vez, expresar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era como haberse quitado un gran peso de encima y a su vez era como cometer una dulce travesura.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y sólo se podía oír el desbocado latir de sus corazones, sin embargo, las cómplices miradas que se intercambiaban, fueron el inicio del romance que estaba a punto de desatarse.

La atracción mutua era muy fuerte y la pasión se estaba haciendo presente, un beso, 2, 3… demasiados uno tras otro, ya no eran suficientes; sus cuerpos ardían en deseo, sus almas gritaban desde el interior por unirse en una sola.

El amor, la pasión y el deseo reinaban entre los dos.

Con cariño y dulcemente, Inuyasha fue dejando besos en cada parte del menudo y cálido cuerpo de Kagome. Ella no era como las almas que se dedicaba a seducir y luego abandonar, ella era la dueña de su corazón, ama y señora de su alma, la dama que dirigía sus caricias e endulzaba con sus pasionales gemidos, todos sus sentidos.

Con cada beso que le iba dejando, la iba despojando de su pijama que constaba de 2 prendas pequeñas, para su suerte fáciles de retirar.

Cada beso, cada caricia que él le propina era la más sublime y suculenta sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Tan sólo le había besado el cuello, los labios, su virginal vientre y ya sentía completamente en el cielo, por lo que su imaginación volaba. Si las primeras caricias eran así de maravillosas… ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con él?, definitivamente, se alegraba de haber reservado su virginidad, ya que estaba más que segura que él era indicado, que era él con quien envejecería y sería muy pero muy feliz por la eternidad.

En cuanto la despojó de la pequeña camiseta que la cubría, se topó con sus hermosos y bien formados pechos desnudos, los cuales le parecieron la maravilla más grande que sus ojos jamás habían visto; con cariño tomó uno de ellos y lo besó, lo probó, lo lamió, y al sentir como Kagome, ahora su Kagome, se removía de placer y jadeaba anhelante de más, supo que esa noche sería la primera de muchos momentos placenteros.

Sentir sus manos tocándola, sus labios besándola, su lengua saboreándola, era una cumulo de sensaciones grandiosas que la hacían estallar en gemidos de placer.

En cuanto terminó de explorar cada milímetro de sus pechos, continuó su camino, hasta llegar a su plano vientre y detenerse justo en el inicio de su pelvis. Se debatía mentalmente si seguir o no, quizá no debería ir más allá, porque podría perder el control de sus actos, pero su deseo de seguir era muy grande, sin embargo la maldita duda lo invadía.

Ella al entender tácitamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, tomó parte del control de la situación, por lo que se sentó enfrente de él, lo besó e hizo lo mismo que él le había hecho.

Primero besó su cuello, luego con calma le quitó la camiseta que cubría su espectacular torso y en cuanto lo pudo tocar, se sintió en la gloria y no pudo evitar suspirar y decir en voz alta: moría de ganas por poder tocarte, recorrer, cada área de tu cuerpo con mis dedos, te deseo tanto, que hasta mi nombre se me olvida.

Él sonrió complacido antes las caricias y el placer que ella le propinaba, por lo que el tenerla encima suyo, ya no pudo contener más; su deseo y sus dudas se apartaron por completo. Entre besos, lamidas y pequeños y seductores mordiscos, la fue despojando del pequeño short que cubría su cuerpo, y en cuanto la tuvo totalmente desnuda con su sexo, posicionado sobre su erguida y potente masculinidad, supo que el momento estaba cerca.

Le lanzó una mirada de complicidad como indicándole que era el turno de ella de hacer lo mismo, y así fue, ella entre besos y caricias, lo despojó del pantalón que lo cubría y se sentó sobre él, pudiendo sentir piel con piel, sexo con sexo, todo el esplendor de aquel hombre de anatomía perfecta.

 **Inuyasha:** (le susurró al oído) ¿estás lista?... tú… ¿deseas que prosiga?

 **Kagome:** (le dio un casto beso) he esperado por mucho este momento. He esperado mucho, sólo por ti, es contigo con quien quiero unir mi alma por toda la eternidad y con nadie más

Inuyasha, la posicionó sobre el inicio de su grande y erecta verga y cuidando de no lastimarla, la tomó por las caderas y lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella.

Muy a lo contrario de sentir dolor, sintió un placer infinito, fue tanto el placer que sintió que quiso volverlo perpetuo y por ende se quedó estática, contemplando fijamente a los ojos a su amado; cosa que a él lo desconcertó un poco.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te hice daño?

 **Kagome:** eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida (Lo abrazó fuerte del cuello, y lo besó con desmedida pasión, tal que despertó el lado demoniaco de Inuyasha)

 **Inuyasha:** no sigas por favor, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, tu amor, me están haciendo perder la poca cordura que me queda y siento que voy a perder el control

 **Kagome:** (con lascividad le susurró al oído) entonces piérdelo junto conmigo

No hizo falta más nada para que ambos se sumergieran en un mar de pasión desenfrenado y se hicieran el amor de una manera salvaje mutuamente.

Aquella noche se amaron en tanas posiciones diferentes, que el Kamasutra se volvió un cuento para niños e utilizaron cada mueble de la habitación como apoyo, para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos; se amaron tanto y por tantas horas que sus cuerpos cayeron completamente rendidos e inconscientes… hasta que el la brillante sol del medio día los devolvió al mundo mortal.


	8. Súcubo

**Cáp.8**

 **Súcubo**

El sol estaba en la cúspide de su esplendor. Llenando de ese modo con su radiante luz y calor, cada rincón de la hermosa provincia de Grosseto. Puede que sus habitantes estuvieran complacidos con el acogedor calor que el astro rey les brindaba, a excepción de una adormilada jovencita; ella preferiría que esté desapareciera del universo y en su lugar sólo quedara la resplandeciente y tenue luz de la luna.

Pronunciando improperio y medio, se removió entre las sábanas de su placentera cama, y se negaba a despertar, pero en cuanto estuvo consiente que el espacio a su alrededor estaba completamente vacío se despertó pesadamente y con un gesto de decepción total.

Se incorporó sobre la espaciosa cama y miró el lado vacio de la misma.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, ya que al menos esperaba despertar en los brazos de aquel humano/demonio que se había apoderado de su corazón, mente y… cuerpo, pero ¡no! En lugar de ello, estaba completamente sola.

Con pocos ánimos, se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al baño.

Estando aún un poco o mejor dicho, bastante adormilada; dirigió su vista al sófa cama donde el responsable de sus pesar debería estar descansando, pero no, no había nadie. Por lo que entendió que estaba completamente sola en aquel apartamento, pero… ¿por qué?, porqué él se había ido sin decirle nada y más aún ¿A dónde?

Después de la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos, al menos le hubiese gustado levantarse a su lado o que la sorprendiera viéndola dormir, o con el desayuno en el cama o lo que fuese por el estilo ¡pero no! Se largaba sin decirle nada.

Resignada a que las cosas no serían como ella esperaba, retornó a su habitación y se envolvió entre las sábanas de su cama cual oruga en su capullo, para poder seguir durmiendo, pero la ausencia de Inuyasha la ponía intranquila.

Dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama, hasta que ya no soportó más y semi disgustada, se dirigió al baño a darse una refrescante ducha e intentar adivinar dónde se había metido. Pero en cuanto estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo sin un rumbo preciso… notó algo en la cocina.

Sobre la mesa que hacía de comedor, había una charola cubierta por una servilleta de tela y una nota encima de esta.

Pequeña:

Lamento haberme ido si decirte nada, pero te vi tan feliz durmiendo que no quise despertarte.

Te dejé el desayuno servido para cuando gustes servirte ¿no te lo esperabas verdad? ¡Sorpresa! De tanto observarte aprendí a preparar uno ;)

Estaré en la pet shop, hasta la tarde.

Te veo luego.

Inuyasha

De lo enojada que estaba, se puso contenta con la nota que su amado le había dejado y estaba más que curiosa por saber qué tanto había aprendido, por lo que destapó lo que debería ser su desayuno y soltó una cómica risita

El desayuno consistía en:

-un vaso de jugo de naranja de caja

-un tazón con yogurt de soya

-un platito con cereal integral

-2 tostadas con mermelada piña encima

 **Kagome:** esto, no es precisamente preparar un desayuno, pero vale su esfuerzo (sonrió muy complacida)

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a su demonio favorito a la pet shop.

Estando ya casi en frente de la misma, pudo observar como Inuyasha se divertía y reía mucho, por lo cual se sintió feliz. Pero en cuanto vio que sus risas era provocadas por una mujer desconocida, una ola de celos invadió su ser y sin tomarle la más mínima atención al semáforo que estaba en rojo para los peatones; imprudentemente quiso cruzar la calle, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de su torpeza al ser casi, casi, arrollada por una camioneta, que iba derechito hacía ella, pero a la vez se sorprendió al hallarse tendida en el suelo, sentada en la piernas de alguien que la había jalado por detrás en el momento preciso.

 **Kagome:** ¡auch! ¡Mi trasero!... menudo golpazo…

 **Bankotsu:** en lugar de quejarte por haberte golpeado el trasero, deberías darme las gracias por salvarte la vida

 **Kagome:** (sorprendida) ¡¿tú?! ¡¿Pero cómo, por qué?! Es decir… ¿qué haces acá?

 **Bankotsu:** (poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo) creo que lo que estoy haciendo acá, es salvarte la vida. Por poco y esa camioneta te arrolla

 **Kagome:** lo siento (agachó la cabeza) soy una torpe descuidada

 **Bankotsu:** (la tomó del mentón) ¡hey! Tampoco es para que te pongas así. Fue un accidente y afortunadamente yo estaba en tu camino para evitar una desgracia

 **Kagome:** (algo decaída) sí, tienes razón.

Gracias por salvarme. Ahora si no te importa debo irme

 **Bankotsu:** si me importa que te vayas, ya que me alegra de que coincidamos; porque hay algo que quiero proponerte y estaba yendo a buscarte a la trattoría donde trabajas

 **Kagome:** ¿cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

 **Bankotsu:** porque hace unos días te vi. Es más yo fui uno de tus comensales, pero ni atención me pusiste

 **Kagome:** ¿y qué es ello que me quieres proponer?

 **Bankotsu:** quiero que trabajes para mí

 **Kagome:** ¿haciendo qué?

 **Bankotsu:** como chef en pastelería.

Si aceptarás acompañarme a almorzar, te podría explicar todo con más detalle lo de tu puesto… entonces qué dices ¿aceptas almorzar conmigo?

 **Kagome:** ok, acepto tu invitación

El restaurante al que la llevó era de lo más lujoso, elegante, fino y muy costoso, por lo que se sintió un poco incomoda al no estar vestida para la ocasión. Ya que llevaba puesta una simple camiseta, unos jeans rasgados y unas sandalias bajas; pero fiel a su estilo, no se sintió en lo más mínimo intimidada por la decenas de miradas que se posaban sobre ella.

Tomó del brazo a Bankotsu y muy orgullosa, como si se tratase de la reina de España, ingresó al lugar.

 **Bankotsu:** (sonrió) tú no cambias, sin importar donde, como o con quien estés, siempre te robas todas la miradas de quienes te rodean

 **Kagome:** lo bueno hay que lucirlo. Y si estás personas desean admirarme, no soy nadie para negárselo.

Al casi terminar de almorzar; Kagome se retiró al tocador de damas, y al salir de esté divisó algo que jamás creyó que pasaría.

En una da las mesas se hallaba Miroku en su estado de Shinigami, con sus enormes alas negras extendidas, atrás de un comensal. Estaba apunto de sacar una enorme guadaña que llevaba en su espalda, cuando de pronto lo retuvo, tomándolo del brazo

 **Miroku:** ¡¿pero qué… se supone que estás haciendo humana despreciable?!

 **Kagome:** (forcejeaba, intentado quitarle la guadaña) No puedo creer, la poca vergüenza que tienes de presentarte en lugar así, a plena luz del día con todo esta gente observando

 **Miroku:** ¡tonta!, ¿cómo se te ocurre interferir en mi trabajo? Y para tu despistada información, la única que me puede ver eres tú… aunque no sé cómo, ni por qué

 **Kagome:** ¿eh?... sólo yo… ¿puedo verte? (la gente a su alrededor la miraban asombrados, puesto que parecía loca hablando sola)

 **Miroku:** ¡maldición!... su momento ya pasó y por tu culpa seré castigado

 **Kagome:** yo… lo siento, es sólo que…

 **Miroku:** ¡es sólo que nada! (le dio un fuerte empujón) aléjate…, sino quieres que tu alma también sea llevada

 **Kagome:** (cayó sentada y se quejó) ¡oye, eso, me do…! (se quedó muda, al ver como una gran llamarada de color azul se formó alrededor del anciano comensal y de esta salió una mujer con escasa prendas de ropa, piel tan blanca como la leche, cabellos azabaches completamente lisos y unas enormes y ahuecadas alas negras. Aquella mujer sin el más mínimo remordimiento, pasó su guadaña por la espalda del indefenso comensal y esté cayo sin vida con el rostro sepultado en su plato de sopa.

Acto seguido, tanto la extraña mujer como Miroku desaparecieron y a la par un rayo de luz se abrió desde el techo y pudo ver como el alma del comensal la seguía)

 **Bankotsu:** (se acercó a Kagome, que estaba paralizada del miedo) ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te ocurrió?

 **Kagome:** (se puso de pie y contempló como los familiares del hombre lloraban y gritaban desesperados alrededor de éste) yo… estoy bien… pero aquel hombre…, no. Su alma ya no es parte de este mundo

 **Bankotsu:** (la guió hasta la mesa de ambos) ¿deseas que nos vayamos? Estás un poco pálida

 **Kagome:** sí, creo que es lo mejor. No sé porque me siento muy cansada y algo mareada, por lo que preferiría ir a casa

Durante el trayecto, Kagome no pronunció palabra alguna. Por más que Bankotsu intentaba sacarla de su estado de shock, ella miraba a la nada por la ventana del auto en el que viajaban.

 **Bankotsu:** creo que aquí es,¿no es así?

 **Kagome:** (miró la fachada del edificio) sí, acá vivo. Gracias por traerme

 **Bankotsu:** lo mejor será que te acompañe y te prepare algo caliente. No sé qué fue lo que viste u oíste, pero por la expresión que tienes, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

 **Kagome:** fue algo peor… ví a la muerte

 **Bankotsu:** lo que pasó con aquel comensal fue una pena, pero ya estaba algo mayor ¿no crees?

 **Kagome:** (abriendo la puerta de su casa) lo sé, pero… yo vi cuando la muerte vino por él

 **Bankotsu:** (la hizo pasar y tomar asiento en el sofá) no entiendo bien de que estás hablando. Lo mejor será que te recuestes y descanses un poco. Al parecer estás muy estresada

 **Kagome:** lo que trato de decirte es que ¡vi a la muerte!, la vi, o al menos eso creo que era. Ya que en cuanto ella atacó al hombre con su enorme guadaña, éste cayó muerto

 **Bankotsu:** (buscando entre los estantes de la cocina) ¡ay Kagome!, tienes una imaginación muy vivida. La muerte es un suceso natural. Todos los días la gente muere de diferentes maneras y no existe tal cosa como "la muerte" o ¿en serio crees que la Parca existe? Esas son sólo son leyendas

 **Kagome:** no sé si esa mujer se llama Parca o es del otro mundo, pero de que la vi, la vi

 **Bankotsu:** (se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un té de manzanilla) debes haberte quedado viendo una película de horror anoche y es por ello que lo imaginaste todo

 **Kagome:** ¡no! Yo no vi nada anoche. Yo sé lo que vi hoy… pero está bien,si no quieres creerme. Creo que después de todo no entenderías las cosas por más que te las expliqué

 **Bankotsu:** explicarme qué. Ahora me vas a salir con que crees en las criaturas de otro mundo y que el cielo y el infierno realmente existen… ¡por favor Kagome! Todas esas historias, son mitos, leyendas o simples cuentos inventados por poemas bohemios

 **Kagome:** (tomando de su té) sí, puede que tengas razón y el estrés o falta de sueño, me hayan hecho creer y ver cosas que no son.

En fin, gracias por tu compañía, ahora por favor déjame descansar que lo necesito

 **Bankotsu:** ¿segura? ¿No preferirías que me quede a cuidarte?

 **Kagome:** gracias, pero no gracias, estaré bien sola

 **Bankotsu:** ok, como gustes.

Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto y sobre todo espero que aceptes trabajar conmigo (le sonrió y se retiró)

 **Kagome:** (apoyada tras de la puerta) no sé si trabajar con mi ex novio sea buena idea…. Después de todo, se supone que ahora estoy… en una nueva relación, pero he de admitir que la paga sería muy buena (bostezó por lo cansada que estaba)

 **Unas cuantas horas después…**

Inuyasha y Sango se hicieron presentes en el apartamento.

Se encontraban conversando de cualquier cosa y atendiendo a los peces, cuando una soñolienta Kagome se fue directamente a los brazos de Sango como buscando de su protección.

 **Sango:** ¡Kagome!, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡nah! Descuida así se ve cuando se levanta

 **Kagome:** ¡estúpido!, Tú no te atrevas ni a dirigirme la palabra

 **Inuyasha:** si te molestó que bromeara acerca de tu aspecto; me disculpo. No era para que te enojaras de ese modo

 **Kagome:** ¡no estoy molesta por ello, sino por tu traición!

 **Sango e Inuyasha:** ¡¿traición?!

 **Kagome:** ¡sí!, traición.

Eres un condenado traidor, y yo que te creí cada palabra acerca de que los demonios son fieles

 **Sango:** los seres del otro mundo son fieles a sus creencias, superiores y parejas si es que la tienen, por lo que no entiendo porqué lo acusas de infiel

 **Kagome:** no trates de encubrirlo Sango, ya que yo misma lo vi coqueteando con una rubia en la pet shop

 **Inuyasha:** por rubia, ¿te refieres a una mujer de cabello dorado?

 **Kagome:** ¡sí! Hoy te vi muy feliz, riéndote alegremente con una rubia

 **Inuyasha:** los celos, sólo te acercarán al infierno, pero como alma sentenciada. ¿Qué no recuerdas nada de lo que te dicho?

 **Kagome:** ¡entonces no lo niegas! ¡No niegas que efectivamente estuviste de coqueto con una rubia, esta tarde!

 **Inuyasha:** con la rubia que me viste, era la dueña de la tienda y si me estaba riendo, es porque uno de los jerbos se escapó y se metió entre mi ropa; y aunque no lo creas, yo siento lo que ustedes llaman cosquillas, y eso me provocó mucha risa

 **Kagome:** (se sentía la mujer más estúpida el planeta por desconfiar de él) lo… lo… lo dices en serio

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego; ya sabes que no miento

 **Sango:** yo estuve con él todo el tiempo y también me dio risa como un pequeño animalito pudo ocasionar tanto revuelo

 **Kagome:** (se sonrojó) lo… lo… lo lamento, creo que fui una estúpida por desconfiar de ti

 **Inuyasha:** descuida, todo está bien.

Y por cierto, ¿si estuviste cerca de la pet shop, por qué no pasaste a buscarme?

 **Kagome:** bueno, eso fue porque yo… (No le podía decir toda la verdad) me fui a comer con un amigo al que no veía hace mucho.

Y ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que les quiero preguntar ¿hay alguna demonio o shinigami que se lleve las almas de los humanos, en lugar de Miroku?

 **Sango:** no te entiendo, explícate mejor, por favor

 **Kagome:** hoy en el restaurante donde estaba; vi a Miroku convertido en shinigami, ya saben con sus enormes alas y guadaña en mano.

Él estaba a punto de cortar en dos a un comensal y yo lo reprendí por su poca vergüenza al mostrarse en su forma natural ante tanta gente, y él me dijo que nadie lo podía ver.

Luego de ello me empujó contra el piso, y dijo algo así como que sería castigado y de la nada apareció una mujer pálida de largos cabellos negros, mirada gélida y enormes alas negras ahuecadas; es más, hasta creo que se parecía un poco a mí. Pero en fin, ¿quién o qué es ella?

Lo digo porque se llevó a Miroku consigo, luego de acabar con la vida del hombre que él iba a asesinar (Inuyasha y Sango se miraron de manera extrañados)

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿pasa algo malo?, ¿acaso ella si es la Parca y vendrá por mi alma? ¡Ay por favor chicos díganme! Ya que para serles sincera, creo que me vio y creo que quiere mi alma (se puso nerviosa)

 **Sango:** son varias cosas las que no son normales en esta situación. Ya que para empezar un simple mortal no puede ver a ningún ser del otro mundo en su forma natural, y tú no sólo pudiste ver a Miroku, sino que también pudiste ver a la Diosa de los shinigamis

 **Kagome:** y eso… ¿es malo?

 **Inuyasha:** Kikyo no te hará nada, ya que Miroku te puso a resguardo al apartarte de su camino. Pero en cuanto él regrese, posiblemente quiera tu alma en bandeja de plata

 **Kagome:** ¡¿mi alma?! ¡¿Por qué?!

 **Sango:** porque en el momento que lo interrumpiste, obstaculizaste su trabajo y por ello Kikyo debe estarlo torturando por no desempeñarse bien como shinigami

 **Kagome:** pero… el pobre hombre no merecía morir. Estaba muy feliz rodeado de sus familiares y me dio pena que Miroku acabase con su vida

 **Inuyasha:** ningún ser ya sea de este mundo o del otro debe interferir con la fecha y hora de la muerte pactada de un ser humano.

Todos ustedes tienen un día y una hora exacta para vivir y otra para morir. Es por ello que si un shinigami duda o se demora en llevarse un alma, esta se puede perder en el más allá y jamás encontrar su destino

 **Kagome:** pero yo no tenía ni idea. Lo único que yo quería era ayudar a ese pobre hombre

 **Sango:** eso lo sabemos, pero esto no acaba acá, ya que comienzo a sospechar que tú no eres una simple humana. Al parecer tú tienes sangre de demonio

 **Kagome:** ¿es eso acaso posible?

 **Sango:** sí, sí lo es

 **Kagome:** ¿cómo?... es decir ¿cómo sería ello posible, de ser cierto?

 **Sango:** los demonios y ángeles pueden copular entre sí, más no engendrar, es por ello que cada 14 de febrero, las puertas del cielo y el infierno se abren, y los ángeles y demonios que desean volver a la vida ya sea por reencontrase con su ser amado o por el simple capricho de revivir; se apoderan del cuerpo de un humano y se auto engendran… como es el caso de Sesshomaru

 **Kagome:** ¿en serio?, ¿lo que dices… es posible?

 **Inuyasha:** mi padre como guardián del infierno es el encargado de regresar las almas de los demonios prófugos aquel día. Ya que para que un alma sea buena o mala, se pueda auto revivir, debe haber obtenido el permiso de su respectivo dios, pero como no muchos lo consiguen, escapan de su del cielo o el infierno y…

 **Sango:** sólo las almas de los demonios son capturadas, por tu padre. Ya que Irazue hace mucho que se convirtió en un ángel mártir por culpa de tu padre

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! Irazue hace mucho que dejó de ser la guardiana del cielo, porque decidió volver a la vida. ¿Qué tendría que ver con mi padre, con su decisión?

 **Sango:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) ya creo que es tiempo que sepas la verdad acerca de tu familia

 **Inuyasha:** ¿familia?, ¿de qué familia hablas?, mis padres son mi única familia

 **Sango:** te equivocas. Sesshomaru… es tu hermano mayor

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué?!

 **Kagome:** ¿cómo un arcángel y un demonio pueden estar emparentados?

 **Inuyasha:** (corrigiéndola) semi-demonio… no soy un demonio en su totalidad

 **Kagome:** (ignorándolo) cuéntanos Sango, cómo es posible ello

 **Sango:** sucedió hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando Naraku creó a InuTaisho.

Antes sólo existía una guardiana del cielo, la cual era Irasue; ella era el ángel más hermoso y valioso del cielo y fue por ello que Myoga la designo como guardiana.

Su misión era llevar el control de las almas que iban a revivir cada 14 de febrero, pero cómo no existía guardián que llevara el control de las almas del infierno o las regresará al mismo; Naraku creó a InuTaisho.

Un buen día ambos se conocieron en el paraíso animal. Como InuTaisho es un perro, podía acceder ningún problema y como Irasue era el ser más noble del cielo, tenía plena libertad para ingresar.

En cuanto ambos se conocieron, ocurrió lo inimaginable… ambos se enamoraron perdidamente, y como desean consumar su amor, se escaparon de sus respectivos mundos, para venir al mundo humano y reencarnar, pero algo salió mal

Naraku se enteró y devolvió al infierno a InuTaisho y en cuantoMyoga supo que Irasue había hecho lo mismo, la regresó al cielo, impidiéndole salir del mismo y prohibiéndole que vuelva a ver a InuTaisho. Pero la historia no acabó ahí.

Pasaron los meses y la mujer a la cual había utilizado Irazue para reencarnar, había quedado embarazada; sin embargo cuando se encontraba en labor de parto, este se complicó y la mujer y el bebé estuvieron a punto de morir. Entonces Irazue le imploró a Myoga que le dejará ocupar el cuerpo de aquella mujer, para poder salvar al bebé, ya que después de todo era su hijo.

Myoga le negó su petición, ya que si la dejaba partir, ella al morir sólo sería un alma más del montón. Pero fue tanta su insistencia y tantos sus ruegos que él aceptó y así se convirtió en un ángel mártir.

El bebé desde luego sobrevivió y siendo el alma de Irazue quien ocupaba el cuerpo de la mujer, lo crió y amó hasta el final de sus días.

En cuanto ella murió, retornó al cielo y fue Midoriko que le dio la gracia de convirtierse nuevamente en la guardiana del cielo y además le levantó el castigo de no poder volver al paraíso animal.

En cuanto fue libre de regresar, lo primero que hizo fue ir por InuTaisho, pero… grande fue su pena y desespero, cuando lo supo padre nuevamente ypeor aún casado con tu madre.

Por ello decidió volver a ser una humana normal y darle vida nuevamente al que fue su hijo siglos atrás

 **Kagome:** (al borde de las lágrimas) que historia de amor tan triste… pero… no entiendo… ¿quién era ese bebé que Irazuecuído hace siglos?

 **Inuyasha:** (molesto) Sesshomaru… ese bebé… era o es… el primer hijo de mi padre.

¡Maldición! ¡Cómo esposible que me haya ocultado ello! ¡¿Por qué nunca supe nada?!

 **Sango:** los recuerdos acerca de Irazue, fueron borrados de la mente de tu padre por Naraku. Lo hizo para asegurarse de que no fuera tras de ella, y cumpliera cabalmente su deber como guardián; pero se enamoró de Izayoi y el resto de la historia tú ya la sabes.

 **Inuyasha:** eso quiere decir… ¿qué mi padre ignora la existencia de Sesshomaru?, ignora que irónicamente tiene un hijo que es un ¡ARCANGEL!

 **Sango:** sí y no

 **Inuyasha:** ¡respóndeme con claridad!

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha, no te alteres, ella no tiene la culpa de nada

 **Inuyasha:** ¡la tiene y mucha!, ya que sabiendo todo lo que sabe, ¡jamás me dijo nada!

 **Sango:** no lo hice, porque no tenía porque hacerlo y si les he contado todo esto, es para que comprendan, como es que posible que Kagome sea un súcubo

 **Kagome:** que soy… ¿qué?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura?

 **Sango:** completamente y aunque te niegues a creerlo, tú también lo dedujiste hace rato ¿no es así?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, así es… y no me agrada que lo sea, por lo que eso conlleva

 **Kagome:** pero… ¿cómo?... es decir… yo… ¿resucité o en mi vida pasada fui muy mal o qué, cómo es posible que yo sea una demonio?

 **Sango:** tú debes haber sido el intento fallido de reencarnación de una Shinigami o una demonio

 **Kagome:** ¿una? Y ¿por qué una?

 **Inuyasha:** porque una, debe haberse apoderado del cuerpo de tu madre para reencarnar y mi padre debe haber capturado su alma, antes de haber podido completar su propósito

 **Kagome:** no entiendo nada

Sango: para que un demonio o ángel reencarne, debe apoderarse del cuerpo de un hombre y auto engendrarse y para que una demonio u ángel se reencarne, debe apoderarse de una mujer humana, para auto concebirse

 **Kagome:** pero según lo que nos contaste. Irazue e InuTaisho concibieron a Sesshomaru, o sea… ¿por qué formaron un tercer ser?

 **Sango:** ellos no llegaron a reencarnar, porque hubieran sido hermanos, lo que ellos hicieron fue "consumar su amor" (sonrojada) ¿me entiendes?... y fue por ello que le dieron vida a Sesshomaru.

El que él existiera podía haberse dado, como no.

Lo mencioné en un inicio: los seres del otro mundo pueden copular pero no engendrar. Pero para ello debes ser de la misma especie, cosa que ellos no eran y optaron por apoderarse de dos cuerpos humanos para que sus almas se volvieran una

 **Inuyasha:** hay algo en lo que te equivocas Sango

Si dos especies iguales o distintas, se apoderan de un cuerpo humano y no logran reencarnar; sí o sí, le darán vida a un nuevo ser, el cual sería un hibrido como lo soy yo.

Por lo que Sesshomaru es igual a mí

 **Sango:** tu caso es distinto, ya que InuTaisho e Izayoi te concibieron fue en su forma natural, y además estaban vivos. Tu padre no tuvo que apoderarse del cuerpo de ningún humano, ya que Naraku le dio uno.

En cambio cuando Irasue tu padre concibieron a Sesshomaru, sí lo hicieron y tú bien sabes que nosotros como almas que somos, si tenemos sexo con algún humano, apoderándonos de ellos es para revivir o dar vida

 **Kagome:** eso quiere decir… ¿qué si un humano y un demonio tienen sexo, el resultado será definitivamente la formación de un tercer ser?

 **Sango:** sí ambos están en su estado natural sí. Sería un hibrido como Inuyasha, pero si es un ángel o un demonio que se apodera del cuerpo de un humano, o bien éste reencarnaría o daría vida a nuevo tipo de ángel o demonio, como es tu caso

 **Kagome:** entonces… eso quiere decir que soy…

 **Inuyasha:** sí Kagome. Eso quiere decir que tú no eres humana, tú eres una demonio, y eso explicaría el porqué puedes tener cierto control sobre Miroku y… sobre mí

 **Kagome:** entonces… si tú y yo… ya ¿sabes?

 **Sango:** si tú e Inuyasha se aparean… podrían como no, tener un hijo

 **Kagome:** bueno, pero para evitar ello los humanos hemos… quise decir, han inventado métodos preventivos

 **Inuyasha:** las leyes del mundo humano, no se aplican a las del otro mundo, sin embargo como hibrido que soy, no sé si se aplican a mí

 **Sango:** en tu caso, creo que todo es más complicado, ya que tienes sangre de demonio y humano, pero también tienes la facultad de transformarte en animal, ángel o demonio

 **Inuyasha:** ¡jamás me he transformado en otra cosa que no sea un perro! No poseo alas ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

 **Sango:** eres un caso complicado Inuyasha… demasiado complicado para mi lógica

Kagome estaba en shock. No se imaginaba siendo madre con tan sólo 18 años, pero tampoco podía ocultar el ferviente deseo de "aparearse" que recorría su cuerpo. Ya que desde había hecho el amor con Inuyasha, su cuerpo le había estado exigiendo más y más y ahora comprendía el porqué.

Ella después de todo era una súcubo.


	9. Almas entrelazadas

**Cap.9**

 **Almas entrelazadas**

El mundo Shinigami era una extensión del infierno, situada en la parte más lejana y desolada que podía existir. El silencio reinaba en cada rincón y lo lúgubre y espantoso de los escenarios que lo rodeaban eran algo que ni los más avezados demonios se atrevían a transitar.

Estaba dividido en varias partes, cada una de ellas más espantosa que la otra. Había un río de fuego, lagunas de aguas venenosas, hornos candentes, cuevas donde existían laberintos sin fin y donde reinaban las peores miserias humanas; donde almas aclamaban por ser regresadas al mundo humano o al menos llevadas a alguna cámara de tortura, en lugar de ser devoradas de a pocos, por los Shinigamis.

Estos seres carecían de sentimiento alguno y no les importaba en lo más mínimo las suplicas o lamentos de las almas condenadas que transitaban o si debían residir en aquel espantoso lugar por el resto de la eternidad.

Si un alma caía en aquel siniestro lugar, era porque ni el mismísimo infierno las aceptaba, ya que las atrocidades que habían cometido en vida, habían sido tales, que Naraku, no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

En una de las tantas cavernas. Había infinidad de fosas. Fosas en las cuales eran sepultadas las almas por largo tiempo o por la eternidad y mientras yacían en las mismas, revivían una y otra vez sus peores pesadillas, sufriendo de manera desmedida y despiadada.

Ese era también el peor castigo que un no vivo podía recibir, ya que ellos solían mantener los malos recuerdos ocultos en la profundidad de sus subconscientes. Y sólo había un ser en todo el reino Shinigami, con el poder de infringir dicho castigo, para despertar los más horrorosos recuerdos en los subconscientes de los habitantes del otro mundo, sin importar que fuera ángel o demonio, ya que la pena se le aplicaba de igual modo y con la misma intensidad.

Kikyo… ella era la diosa del mundo Shinigami, era la única hembra de su especie y siempre se encontraba en estado de celo; su obsesión desmedida por la lujuria, el deseo, el placer carnal y la pasión eran su punto débil, y a su vez lo único que amilanaba su eterno sufrimiento. Ya que en su momento ella había sido un ángel, pero debido a que tomó el poder el libro de los recuerdos de Totosai, y lo utilizó para mortificar a los ángeles habitantes del paraíso; fue expulsada al infierno; siendo quizá la más poderosa e indómita de las demonios. Sin embargo causó tanto alboroto en el infierno, que Naraku la condenó al mundo Shinigami y ella se auto proclamó diosa de los mismos, y por ello estos estaban obligados a complacerla hasta que quedará saciada del todo (lo cual era muy difícil) y si alguno se negaba… lo condenaba a permanecer en la cueva de las fosas de la pesadilla eterna, hasta que le pidiera clemencia; fidelidad eterna y desde luego la complaciera pasionalmente.

 **Cueva de las fosas de la pesadilla eterna…**

En una de las fosas yacía Miroku. Tendido y maniatado fuertemente desde los hombros hasta la cintura, con una soga hecha de ortigas venenosas y espinas punzantes, lo suficientemente desesperantes como para doblegar la voluntad de cualquier no vivo por el dolor y escozor que producían, pero no lo suficientemente insufribles, como doblegar su voluntad.

 **Kikyo:** ¿por qué maldita sea, eres tan necio? Porqué simplemente no te sometes a mis caprichos y te dejo en libertad.

No entiendo, por qué tu necedad de aceptar el castigo al que te estoy sometiendo. Más sencillo sería que nos encerráramos en mis aposentos y las pasáramos en grande durante, mucho, pero mucho tiempo

 **Miroku:** ¡olvídalo! Conmigo no cuentes. Prefiero que me sepultes por la eternidad a servirte de juguete sexual

 **Kikyo:** ¡uish! Es por esa estúpida, ¿no es así?, es por esa estúpida Arcángel que ya no sedes a mis caprichos (se jalaba los cabellos con desesperación y rabia) ¡Maldita sea la hora en que te devolví tus recuerdos! De no haberlo hecho serías mío, todo mío (acercó su rostro al de él y quiso lamérselo, pero esté no se dejó)

 **Miroku:** no importa que digas o que hagas, jamás sucumbiré a tus bajas pasiones.

Métetelo bien en tu podrida cabeza ¡no me gustas! No me interesas y mucho menos quiero revolcarme contigo

 **Kikyo:** ¡suficiente! Te di una oportunidad y la desaprovechaste. Ahora pagarás por tu estupidez.

No sólo permitiste que el viejo aquel viviera más de la cuenta, sino que salvaste a esa insignificante humana y te atreviste a rechazarme; por lo que te sentencio a revivir muy, pero muy detalla y dolorosamente todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaste cuando estuviste vivo… y no sólo ello, haré que recuerdes el por quién moriste y cómo.

¡jah! Me das lastima. Sacrificaste tu vida por una estúpida humana la cual ahora ni te recuerda y para tu desgracia se convirtió en Arcángel (se río en su cara) que patético… eres.

Lo sepultó por completo y lo dejó abandonado en aquel lugar.

 **Paraíso animal…**

En un espacio del mismo, muchos animales y ángeles estaban haciéndose cargo de la decoración para la boda de Midoriko con Naraku.

Las aves recolectaban diversos tipos de flores y dejaban caer los pétalos formando un camino hasta el altar con los mismos.

Las ardillas tejían enredaderas alrededor de la pérgola que serviría como altar.

Los ángeles ponían vistosos y hermosos listones en los postes de la pérgola y así cada quien ayudaba en diversas tareas para que el lugar quedará de lo más esplendido y fuese del total agrado de la novia.

Todo era felicidad y amor en el lugar, excepto para un ser que lo único que conocía el rencor y el odio hacia aquellos que le habían negado la posibilidad de volver a la vida, para estar al lado de su eterno amado.

Kikyo se paseó por los alrededores del paraíso procurando no ser vista por aquellas criaturas que ella detestaba (lo ángeles) iba refunfuñando y lanzando maldiciones de todo tipo, cuando de pronto chocó con el amplio y fuerte torso de alguien.

 **Naraku:** ¿qué haces tú por acá?

 **Kikyo:** (de manera seductora enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él y le habló posando sus labios sobre los suyos) hmm, sabía que te encontraría por estos lares. Te fui a buscar al infierno, pero por ahí escuché algo de los más absurdo; escuché que… (Le susurró sensualmente al oído) ibas contraer nupcias, con la estúpida de Midoriko

 **Naraku:** (la apartó y sujetó de las muñecas, para impedir que lo toque) Es cierto. Me casaré con ella

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Qué clase de broma si sentido es esa?

 **Naraku:** no es ninguna broma. Midoriko ha sido la única mujer a la que he amado desde que estuve vivo, y ahora que ella sabe la verdad y me corresponde, decidí continuar lo que quedó pendiente

 **Kikyo:** ¡maldito!, ¡eres un maldito desgraciado! Tú y Myoga me impidieron, volver a la vida para estar con mi amado Petruchio y tú y esa maldita arpía ¡si pueden estar juntos! ¡te odio! No sabes cuánto te odio. El título de dios del infierno te queda corto. ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que puede haber!

 **Naraku:** tú mejor que nadie sabe el por qué Myoga y yo te devolvimos a este mundo y no se te fue permitido volver al mundo de los humanos

 **Kikyo:** ¡no, no es justo! Yo me sacrifiqué por mi pueblo cuando fui reina, sacrifiqué mi amor, por mantener a salvo a los mios y… ¡ustedes, par de escorias, me impidieron ser feliz, me impidieron volver al lado del hombre por el cual lo sacrifiqué todo!

 **Naraku:** asesinaste a sangre fría y sin el más mínimo remordimiento a cada uno de tus seis esposos, y aun así tienes el descaro de recriminarme el por qué no te dejé volver al lado de tu amado

 **Kikyo:** no intentes hacerme quedar como la mala de la historia. Tú bien sabes que si no me desposaba con algún noble; mi pueblo pasaría a ser parte del reinado de mi peor enemigo, y si asesiné a cada uno de mis esposos, fue porque ellos atentaron contra la vida de mi amado… de no haber sido él esclavo, y yo una reina responsable de su pueblo… hubiese hecho mi vida a su lado (en su mirada se podía ver un deje de tristeza)

 **Naraku:** tu amor desmedido por aquel hombre, no te limpia de tus crímenes. Si tuviste la oportunidad de ir al cielo fue precisamente por tu entrega y lealtad a tu pueblo, pero en cuanto te hiciste con el poder del libro de los recuerdos de Totosai; disfrutaste de la manera más sádica, torturar con sus peores recuerdos a los habitantes del cielo y fue por ello que fuiste condenada al inferno.

Sin embargo tú sabes bien que la historia no terminó ahí; estando en el infierno tu sadismo era inconmensurable, por lo que no quedaba duda que tu destino era ser una Shinigami; la única en su especie y la única en ser condenada a vivir por el resto de la eternidad con los recuerdos permanentes de cómo perdiste a tu amado

 **Kikyo:** ¡detesto vivir con este dolor constante!, el de saber que él está vivo, y que no me recuerda y odio, odio mucho el que tú y Myoga me condenaran a sufrir recordando una otra vez el hecho que el murió en mis brazos, asesinado por mi propia mano (su mirada palideció ante el recuerdo)

 **Naraku:** fue tu culpa, el haber querido envenenar a tu sexto esposo y que éste utilizara a tu esclavo para probar la bebida, así como también fue tu culpa que su muerte fuese una lenta y dolorosa agonía

 **Kikyo:** ¡cállate! No hace falta que menciones algo con lo que tengo que lidiar segundo con segundo… recordarlo, sólo hace mi no existencia aún más insufrible de lo que ya es

 **Naraku:** cada quien tiene en este mundo lo que se merece.

Por lo que lo único que te queda es intentar sobrellevar lo que te tocó o… ser paciente y esperar a que él vuelva a este mundo

 **Kikyo:** ¿qué dijiste?, ¿acaso me estás dando una esperanza?

 **Naraku:** (suspiró hondo) en cuanto Midoriko y yo contraigamos nupcias, algunas reglas cambiaran. Por lo que, los que fueron condenados al infierno, podrán tener la oportunidad de enmendarse y los que deseen revivir, podrán hacerlo sin tantas restricciones como hasta ahora; pero para ello deberán demostrar que realmente harán el bien y no perjudicaran ni alterarán el mundo humano. Y en cuanto las sub especies como tú y los tuyos… tendrán la oportunidad de reunirse nuevamente con sus seres amados en cuanto lleguen a este mundo, pero dependerá de ellos si quieren aceptar los sentimientos del involucrado

 **Kikyo:** eso quiere decir… ¡que podré volver a estar al lado de mi amado!… por la eternidad

 **Naraku:** si él te acepta sí, pero deberá ser voluntario, no lo puedes forzar, ni someterlo a ningún encantamiento o tortura, como tú sueles hacer

 **Kikyo:** (por primera vez en siglos sonrió) retiro lo dicho acerca de que te odio… no eres tan malo después de todo (lo abrazó con energía y le dio un último beso de amantes)

No creo que nuestros encuentros de pasión desenfrenada se vuelvan a repetir, por lo que creo que no te volveré a ver en un largo tiempo (sonrió) hasta la próxima oportunidad Naraku.

Extendió sus alas y se dirigió al mundo Shinigami y en cuanto estuvo en el mismo, se dirigió a la cueva de las fosas de la pesadilla terna; específicamente hasta la fosa donde había sepultado a Miroku y lo liberó.

En cuanto abrió la misma, pudo notar su rostro totalmente desfigurado por los gritos desgarradores que debía haber emitido, al revivir detalladamente y de manera exagerada todo aquel sufrimiento por el que pasó en vida. Sin embargo en cuanto sintió que una tenue luz golpea su rostro, reaccionó y lentamente volvió a su estado natural, pero con un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

 **Miroku:** (se sentó sujetándose la cabeza) ¡maldita bruja! Esta vez se te pasó la mano con el castigo. Me siento fatal

 **Kikyo:** (sentada a su lado) ya, ya, deja de quejarte y dame las gracias por haberte liberado antes.

De no ser que Naraku me dio una excelente noticia, te hubiese dejado sepultado por mucho, pero mucho más tiempo, tanto que tu cuerpo se hubiese momificado y tu cabeza hubiese estallado de tanto dolor

 **Miroku:** déjate de parlotear tanto y dime que es aquello que te ha hecho sentir animada

 **Kikyo:** uhm… pues nada más, ni nada menos que luego de sufrir injustamente durante todo este tiempo, al fin podré reunirme con mi amado (sonreía maléficamente)

 **Miroku:** ¡jeh! ¿Condena injusta? Convertirte es una Shinigami, fue el menor de las sentencias que te pudieron dar. Eres la asesina con sangre más fría que ha pisado alguna vez el mundo humano.

Al menos yo tuve un porqué para hacerlo y tuve aunque sea una pisca de remordimiento en cuanto a lo hice, pero tú… tú disfrutaste de cada asesinato que cometiste

 **Kikyo:** (lo sujetó de la quijada) si no quieres que te sepulte, por el resto de la eternidad en este miserable lugar… alégrate por mí y no me contradigas

 **Miroku:** felicidades bruja malvada; por fin podrás ver a tu amado Petruchio de nuevo, pero… la cuestión es: ¿querrá él aceptarte?

 **Kikyo:** desde luego, maldito cretino. Petruchio me volverá a amar como yo a él, aunque tengo que venerar a Cupido… ese ángel estúpido, hará lo que yo le pida o de lo contrario lo haré vivir el peor de sus calvarios

 **Miroku:** ¡jah! Ya quiero que llegué el día en el que el pobre inocente llegué a este mundo y vea en el monstruoso ser en el que se convirtió su amada (rió con profunda malicia)

 **Kikyo:** no me provoques Miroku, que con un chasquido de mis dedos puedo acabar con la pacifica existencia de tu amada arcángel y hacer que te odie por todo la eternidad

 **Miroku:** no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas (la miró desafiante)

 **Kikyo:** ¡lárgate de una vez al mundo de los humanos, antes que se me extinga la alegría!

 **En el apartamento de Kagome…**

Luego de la explicación de Sango; Kagome no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama pensando una y otra vez, como controlar sus fuertes deseos carnales, pero estos eran más fuertes que ella. Sentía que el cuerpo le quemaba por dentro y el deseo se apoderaba de cada poro de su ser, y que lo único que deseaba era ser amada con desmedida pasión y lujuria por su compañero/novio demonio, al cual inexplicablemente amaba desmedidamente.

La cama la atormentaba; por lo que decidió salir de la mismo y encontrarse con el demonio dueño de su atormentado corazón.

En cuanto lo halló sentado en la cornisa de la escalera de emergencias de su piso, se sorprendió y atemorizó, pero estaba tan calmado y concentrado mirando el cielo nocturno, que optó por sentarse a su lado.

 **Inuyasha:** (contemplando el cielo) es hermosa, es la cosa más hermosa que visto hasta ahora

 **Kagome:** ¿hablas de la luna llena?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, de ella hablo. Nunca antes había visto algo tan magnifico y perfecto como la luna. Su destello radiante y su pálido color me hace sentir… (la miró buscando la respuesta)

 **Kagome: ¿** calmado?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, creo que sí.

En realidad no sé cómo describir como me siento, ya que nunca he vivido algo así, pero es fantástico

 **Kagome:** lo entiendo. El otro mundo carece de cosas que el mundo humano tiene (suspiró profundamente) ¿qué va pasar conmigo, cuando parta al otro mundo?

 **Inuyasha:** como súcubo que eres, deberás satisfacer y complacer a los demonios que te lo soliciten. Esa es la misión de los súcubos e íncubos, a menos que alguno demonio te reclame como suya. Convirtiéndote de ese modo en su esclava; ser esclava(o) allá es el equivalente a novio(a) para los humanos.

 **Kagome:** y si yo muero antes que tú… ¿deberé complacer a medio infierno, hasta que tú llegues?

 **Inuyasha:** las leyes son claras y no hay excepciones

 **Kagome:** vaya desdichado destino que me espera

 **Inuyasha:** eso no lo sabemos, porque que puede que sea yo el primero en partir al otro mundo. Recuerda que soy tan vulnerable como cualquier humano y puedo morir en cualquier momento

 **Kagome:** si tú murieras antes; yo me quitaría la vida inmediatamente para ir tras tuyo

 **Inuyasha:** (la miró con ternura) sí cometieras suicidio, tu alma iría directamente al pozo de las almas olvidadas y podrían pasar siglos humanos, hasta que fueras revivida o que se te diera un cuerpo apto para el otro mundo

 **Kagome:** entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que estaremos separados?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo sé; ya que según Miroku, nos queda el mismo tiempo de vida, por lo que es posible que partamos juntos al otro mundo

 **Kagome:** y estando allá, ¿de verdad estaremos juntos para siempre?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué lo dudas?

 **Kagome:** por lo que me has contado. Dices que el infierno está lleno de bellas demonios y ahí todo lo prohibido está permitido, por lo que la infidelidad, debería ser algo muy común… o ¿no?

 **Inuyasha:** los seres humanos al tener una vida corta, son inestables emocionalmente por lo que son constantemente infieles, ya que inconscientemente lo que desean es continuar con su estirpe, y es por ello que en su mayoría son los hombres que intentan reproducirse con mayor frecuencia.

Por lo que podido aprender de este mundo; he llegado a la conclusión que los seres que viven menos se aparean con mayor frecuencia con la intención de continuar con su especie, y no extinguirse y es por eso que lo intentan con varias parejas

 **Kagome:** entiendo… y, mientras nosotros estemos en este mundo ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Kgome:** bueno… es que tú sabes… es decir… yo… (Se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios) es decir…hasta ayer pensé que era humana y ahora que sé que soy una súcubo, y… pues… bueno… me siento diferente y hay emociones que no puedo controlar… y… ¡ay no puedo soportarlo más!

 **Inuyasha:** (la miró extrañada) ¿qué es lo que te preocupa o qué es lo que no entiendes?

 **Kagome:** yo… (Muy sonrojada) quiero… hacer el amor contigo (quería que la tierra se la trague, por la vergüenza que sintió a decir aquello que la estaba matando)

 **Inuyasha:** sabes lo que eso conlleva, Sango ya no los explicó

 **Kagome:** lo sé, lo sé, pero por más que intento controlarme, no puedo. Es como si mi cuerpo tuviese el control de mi mente

 **Inuyasha:** es natural, eres una súcubo y vives para sentir y dar placer

 **Kagome:** además lo estuve pensando, si el resultado sería un hijo entre nosotros y vamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas… ¿entonces cuál es el problema?

 **Inuyasha:** el problema estaría en que yo soy una sub-especie y tu una pura, por lo que un ser creado por nosotros podría ser algo desconocido, podría ser un ser que no perteneciera ni a este, ni al otro mundo o peor aún, podría ser una nueva sub especie

 **Kagome:** aun así quiero correr el riesgo, además, he vivido el suficiente tiempo como humana, como para saber más de una manera de como poder disfrutar el uno del otro, sin conciencias… así… qué ¿qué dices?... ¿lo intentamos?

 **Inuyasha:** no puedo negarme a tí. Posees un atractivo magnético que me hace desearte a cada momento… pero, si nos entregáramos a nuestros apasionados deseos, llegaría mañana, y no estaríamos listos para ir a trabajar

 **Kagome:** descuida, yo me encargaré de que lleguemos a tiempo

No le dio oportunidad de decir más nada y se le acercó para besarlo de manera provocativa, seductora, salvaje, pasional, posesiva; tanto que casi hacen el amor en la cornisa donde se encontraban.

 **Varias horas después…**

Ambos aún se encontraban amándose apasionadamente, mientras tomaban una ducha.

Kagome se encontraba montada sobre Inuyasha, abrazándolo del cuello y aferrándose fuertemente a su cadera, rodeándolo con sus largas piernas, mientras éste la embestía salvajemente, haciéndola soltar placenteros y fuertes alaridos del más puro placer.

De haber sido ambos simples seres humanos, sus cuerpos hubieran cedido al cansancio y al dolor, pero como ambos eran seres sobrenaturales, el sexo rudo y desmedidamente salvaje, era algo sumamente placentero y adictivo.

Se habían estado amando incesantemente durante largo tiempo y ninguno de los dos quería dar fin a su apasionada sesión amorosa, pero como siempre, él era quien tenía el control de la responsabilidad.

 **Inuyasha:** (totalmente excitado y exhalando gemidos de placer…) debemos detenernos… o no llegaremos a tiempo… a traba…jar (la mordió en el cuello de manera posesiva) ¡maldición Kagome!... soy demasiado adicto a ti… por más que lo intento, no puedo detenme.

Deseo hacerte el amor por el resto de la eternidad (la miró fijo a los ojos y la besó con desenfrenada pasión y sólo la soltó para dejarla respirar)

 **Kagome:** (no podía articular palabra, sólo gemidos de arduo placer) no quiero… parar… pero… ahh, ahh, tienes razón… seguiremos… ahh… luego… yo… yo… creo que estoy a punto de llegar a… (Soltó un enérgico grito de placer) eso fue trampa… tú lo hiciste ¿verdad?

 **Inuyasha:** (dándole un suave beso) qué clase de demonio sería sino puedo complacer del todo a la mujer que amo (esbozó una sexy sonrisa)

 **Kagome:** (se sonrojó por lo que escuchó) tú… ¿de verdad me amas?

 **Inuyasha:** por supuesto que te amo, ¿por qué lo dudas?

 **Kagome:** no lo dudo, es sólo que se me hace raro que en tan poco tiempo de conocernos, puedas sentir ello por mí

 **Inuyasha:** el tiempo es algo que no cuenta para nosotros, los seres del otro mundo. El tiempo es un invento humano, para llevar el control absoluto de todo; para nosotros 1 milenio humano o un segundo, puede representar lo mismo, es por ello que no necesito "tiempo" para saber lo que siento por ti. Ya que siento y estoy seguro que tú estuviste destinada para mí desde un principio, así como yo lo estuve para ti

 **Kagome:** en ese caso, también puedo asegurarte que te amo (lo besó con cariño, dándole a entender que sentía lo mismo)

 **Inuyasha:** tú eres y serás la única mujer a la que amaré por toda la eternidad

 **En la ferretería…**

La mayoría de los empleados se encontraban desempeñando sus labores de manera muy animada, puesto que como se trataba de día de pago, más de uno realizaba sus deberes con notorio entusiasmo. Excepto una jovencita de risueños ojos, que en está ocasión lucían apagados y algo tristes.

 **Kagome:** (subida en lo alto de una escalera, acomodando unas cajas) pásame las más grandes, por favor... Rin, por favor alcánzame las cajas más grandes… Rin, ¿me escuchaste? ¿Rin? (la vio distraída, por lo que le gritó) ¡planeta tierra llamando a Rin!

 **Rin:** ah, oh… lo siento Kagome ¿me decías algo?

 **Kagome:** ¡hay alerta de incendio, nos quemamos!

 **Rin:** ¿qué?

 **Kagome:** (descendió) ¡ay Rin! Tu cuerpo está acá, pero tu mente está en cualquier parte del universo. ¿Qué ocurre, tienes algún problema?

 **Rin:** no… en realidad no

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces? Por qué estás tan distraída

 **Rin:** lo que sucede es que me da pena dejar este lugar

 **Kagome:** ¿conseguiste un mejor empleo?

 **Rin:** más que eso. Conseguí una beca para irme a estudiar al extranjero y posiblemente… nuca regrese

 **Kagome:** pero eso no es malo, eso es muy bue… (Recordó lo de Sesshomaru y ella) ¿Pero por qué te vas a estudiar al extranjero, si acá hay muy buenas universidades?

 **Rin:** porque mis padres insisten en que me vaya fuera y conozca el mundo. Quieren que sea una mujer llena de conocimientos y logros, y creen que si me quedo en un solo lugar, no lo conseguiré

 **Kagome:** bueno, la idea de tus padres no es mala, pero qué hay de ti, ¿qué es lo que tú realmente deseas?

 **Rin:** no soy una mujer ambiciosa. Lo que yo deseo es culminar mi profesión, casarme, formar un hogar y trabajar en lo mio. No creo que esté mal, pero mis padres creen que eso es para mediocres.

Ellos quieren que llegue lejos, que sea reconocida a nivel mundial y que gane, mucho, pero mucho dinero.

En el fondo creo que lo que ellos quieren es que yo los mantenga por el resto de sus vidas y quieren saberse padres de una hija famosa

 **Kagome:** pero Rin, es tu vida, es tu destino, es tu decisión y no porque ellos quieran que seas una cosa o la otra, debes hacerlo

 **Rin:** el problema está; en que hago lo que ellos dicen… o me desconocerán como hija y me echarán de la casa

 **Kagome:** pero eso es injusto. Además tú ya eres adulta, puedes hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca

 **Rin:** (al borde del llanto) ¡no Kagome, no puedo hacer lo que me plazca, porque me debo a ellos! Y sino hago lo que ellos quieren… entonces me quedaré en la calle, sin casa, comida, ni protección

 **Kagome:** ¡ay Rin! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Yo me revelé de mis padres cuando tenía 14 años y no me ha ido tan mal. Además con el sueldo que ganamos acá, alcanza para vivir módicamente

 **Rin:** lo sé, pero no alcanza para poder cubrirme los gastos de la universidad y sino acepto la beca; mis padres me la dejaran de pagar y no podré culminar mis estudios

 **Kagome:** entonces postula a una beca en la universidad a la que asistes

 **Rin:** ya lo hice, y no la conseguí. Es por ello que debo irme… y no quiero… no quiero… porque todo lo que quiero está en este país (en voz bajita) incluyendo al hombre del que estoy enamorada

 **Kagome:** y si yo te propusiera que alquiláramos un apartamento juntas… ¿aceptarías?

 **Rin:** pero… ya te dije lo que gano, no es suficiente. No podría pagarlo

 **Kagome:** tú descuida. Yo me las arreglaré para conseguir uno que sea económico donde podamos vivir los tres, y además te podría conseguir otro empleo para que te ayudes con los gastos

 **Rin:** ¿dijiste los tres?, ¿con quién más viviríamos?

 **Kagome:** ehh… bueno… no te lo mencioné, pero Inuyasha vive conmigo (se sonrojó inconscientemente)

 **Rin:** (sonrió ampliamente) se te nota que estás perdidamente enamorada de él

 **Kagome:** ¿en serio?... quiero decir ¿entonces aceptarías mudarte con nosotros?

 **Rin:** déjame pensarlo, ya que después de todo el tercero sale sobrando en una relación

 **Kagome:** descuida, tú nunca estarías sobrando, así que ¿qué dices?

 **Rin:** yo… (No pudo responder, porque la varonil voz de su jefe la interrumpió)

 **Sesshomaru:** Rin, si ya terminaste de apoyar a Kagome; necesito que me apoyes con unos documentos en la oficina.

Te espero allá ¿está bien?

 **Rin:** (intentando ocultar su sonrojo) sí jefe, en unos minutos estoy por allá

 **Kagome:** uhm… que se me hace que nuestro jefe te gusta ¿no es así?

 **Rin:** (sonrojada a más no poder) no… cómo se te ocurre… él es nuestro jefe

 **Kagome:** a mí no me engañas, a ti te gusta mucho Sesshomaru. Se te nota en la mirada

 **Rin:** ¡ay, no! ¿Tan obvia soy?

 **Kagome:** si quieres yo te ayudo a que él se fije en ti

 **Rin:** ¡cómo!...digo, no, no hagas nada por favor. Me sentiría muy mal si él descubre que me atrae. Después de todo es nuestro jefe y no se vería bien que yo anduviera pretendiendo tener algo con él

 **Kagome:** nos seas tímida y déjame que te ayude. Además se nota a leguas que tú también le interesas (las ganas de hacer de Cupido se le reflejaba en el rostro)

 **Rin:** no creo que eso sea cierto. Yo para él debo ser sólo una empleada más o a lo mucho me verá como una niña, después de todo él es un hombre maduro. Con una vida hecha y soy sólo una chiquilla a punto de cumplir 23 años, que aún vive con sus padres y está bajo la sombra de ellos

 **Kagome:** ¡ay, vamos deja de pensar así! Y hazme caso; él se muere por ti, así como tú por él

 **Rin:** quisiera creerte Kagome, pero no creo que las cosas sean así.

Me voy; Sesshomaru no es para nada paciente y si me demoro se va a enojar, te veo el en el almuerzo. Ok

 **En área de material de construcción de la ferretería…**

Inuyasha se encontraba ayudando a otros trabajadores a cargar pesados bloques de madera, cuando de pronto imprudentemente se apareció Kagome.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué haces acá?! Que no sabes acaso que está área es peligrosa y más aún si no llevas el equipo puesto (se quitó el casco y se lo colocó a ella)

 **Kagome:** lo siento, es sólo que no me podía contener las ganas de venir a verte y contarte que estuve hablando con Rin acerca de Sesshomaru

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y para ello te expones viniendo acá?

 **Kagome:** perdón, no sabía que te molestaría tanto que viniese a verte; ya me voy (hizo puchero y le dio la espalda)

 **Inuyasha:** (la giró hacía si mismo) ¡espera! No te puedes ir, sin que antes te dé esto (le dio un intenso beso, demostrándole una vez más cuanto la amaba)

Mientras ello ocurría una arcángel suspiraba embobada siendo testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban.

 **Sango:** ¡qué bello es el amor que se tienen!

 **Miroku:** ¡tonterías! El amor sólo es una pérdida de tiempo. Es un sentimiento… (En ello sintió como Sango lo abrazaba efusivamente, dejándolo atónito y sin palabras) ¡¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

 **Sango:** (sin dejar de abrazarlo) te estoy dando la bienvenida. Aunque no lo creas te extrañé ya que no sabía si volverías y también estuve preocupada por ti (él abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, ¿ella lo había extrañado y había estado preocupada?, ¿era eso acaso posible?)

 **Miroku:** (apartándola con brusquedad) ángel bobo. No tenías por qué preocuparte por mí o ¿qué, acaso pensaste que Kikyo, me desaparecería de este y el otro mundo? (fingía enojo, pero por dentro su turbio corazón latía de emoción)

 **Sango:** salvaste a Kagome de ser llevada al mundo shinigami, por Kikyo y es por ello que me di cuenta que no podías ser tan malo como aparentas, además… también me protegiste de Inuyasha aquella vez y nunca te di las gracias (le sonrió con sinceridad)

 **Miroku:** (volteó su rostro para que no notará su tenue emoción) ¡tonta! No confundas las cosas. Si no dejé que Kikyo se llevase a Kagome es porque esa humana irrespetuosa merece que la castigue y si te protegí de Inuyasha fue porqué (la sujetó posesivamente por la cintura) tú eres mía, sólo mía (no se pudo contener y la besó con salvajismo, pero al sentir que los labios de ella le correspondían, el beso se tornó suave, dulce y hasta hubo cariño en el mismo)

 **Paraíso animal…**

Myoga se encontraba mirando a través del pozo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y entendía que el hecho de unir al bien y al mal en matrimonio, iba a ser el inicio de muchos cambios entre ambos mundos y uno de los primeros sería que el encantamiento de bloqueo mental, que le había puesto Totosai a Sango, estaba por romperse.


	10. Sacrificio

**Cáp.10**

 **Sacrificio**

Ya todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la ceremonia que cambiaría el destino de todos los habitantes del otro mundo. Puesto que una vez que el bien y el mal se unieran en uno solo y literalmente se formara una tregua entre ambos bandos, las normas y reglas como eran conocidas hasta el momento para ángeles y demonios y sub especies como los shinigamis; cambiarían para siempre.

Al lado derecho se encontraban todos los habitantes del cielo y al lado izquierdo se encontraban los del infierno y como la ceremonia sería en el paraíso animal, los habitantes de estos estaban dispersos por todos lados.

Aguardando pacientemente en el altar se encontraba Naraku, totalmente despreocupado, mientras que sus fieles concubinas le suplicaban una y otra vez que no contrajera nupcias, ya que si lo hacía ellas se quedarían sin amo al cual servir; pero éste les informó que eran libres de escoger a quien desearan sin importar si fuese ángel o demonio; así mismo sus corazones eran libres para amar a otro que no fuera él, pero que si era un ser del cielo, deberían convertirse ya que las relaciones carnales entre especies distintas seguían siendo prohibidas.

Una de ellas no perdió el tiempo y posó sus ojos en un apuesto asmodeo, que no dudo ni por un instante en hacerse de la bella demonio. Otra de ellas se acopló a un Seminus, y así en lo sucesivo, por lo que ninguna se quedó sin pareja con la cual poder seguir disfrutando de los placeres carnales.

 **Myoga:** ya falta poco para que llegue Midoriko ¿nervioso?

 **Naraku:** ¡ansioso diría yo! Una vez que nos hayas unido, podré estar a su lado por la eternidad, como debió ser desde un inicio

 **Myoga:** es verdad, pero hay ciertas reglas que deberán cumplir

 **Naraku:** ¿cómo cuáles?

 **Myoga:** por más que se casen sigue siendo los líderes y ejemplos de cada uno de sus reinos, por lo que si deseas darle rienda suelta a tus bajas pasiones, no podrá ser en el infierno, porque la contaminarías y dejaría de ser quien es, y tampoco podrá ser en el cielo, porque te purificarías y sería muy cómico verte convertido en ángel, es por ello que…

 **Naraku:** lo único que deseo es permanecer a su lado y hacerla más feliz de lo que ya es, por el resto de la eternidad. Y no me importa si estar al lado de mi amada significa no poder tocarla. Ya que el amor que le tengo no es pasional sino ágape. El simple hecho de sentirme amado por ella es más que suficiente para mí

 **Myoga:** entiendo. En ese caso supongo que decirte que Naturaleza construyó un palacio para ustedes dos, está demás, ya que por lo que me acabas de decir, tolerarías estar separado de ella la mayoría del tiempo, y no te molestaría que sólo se pudieran frecuentar cada cierto tiempo acá

 **Naraku:** (palmeándole las mejillas) pero que viejito más astuto me resultaste. Crear un cómodo y placentero nidito de amor para poder estar con mi adorada amada, en privacidad total (sonrió pervertidamente)

 **Myoga:** fue idea de Naturaleza que ustedes tuvieran algo de privacidad, después de todo ustedes serán la fusión del bien y el mal, pero como líderes y ejemplo que son de sus respectivos reinos, no podían tener el privilegio de amarse libremente siendo especies diferentes, mientras que los suyos no pueden. Por ello decidió construirles un palacio acá en el paraíso animal que es territorio neutral

 **Naraku:** en cuanto vea a tu adorada esposa le agradeceré de manera única, su magnífico regalo

 **Myoga:** ¡más te vale no posar tus ojos en mi amada esposa, porque te expulso de este mundo y temando al de los vivos!

 **Naraku:** tranquilo viejito, que yo siempre le he tenido respeto a tu bella esposa y jamás le he tocado ni una sola de sus ramas, ni en mis más lujuriosos sueños

 **Myoga:** eso espero condenado demonio

En lo que conversaban, los ángeles comenzaron a cantar, por lo que todos los presentes supieron que la novia estaba a punto de hacer su entrada, y efectivamente entre el canto de los ángeles y la lluvia de pétalos que dejaban caer las aves desde lo alto. Midoriko apareció, más hermosa que nunca; luciendo un bellísimo vestido blanco largo hecho en seda pura, ceñido a su fino cuerpo, con una par de coquetas aberturas a la altura de los muslos y un escote en forma de corazón que cubría de manera sutil y a la vez sensual, sus redondos y bien formados pechos.

Su azabache cabello estaba totalmente suelto salpicado de pequeñas flores de color rosa pálido y como toque final llevaba sus alas desplegadas de tal manera que daban la impresión de ser 8 en lugar de 2, lo cual la hacía lucir espectacularmente encantadora; robándose la mirada de todos los presentes y dejando totalmente boquiabierto a un enamoradísimo novio que no quiso esperar a que terminará la marcha nupcial y se acercó a ella, para darle un sutil y cálido beso en los labios y susurrarle al oído lo hermosísima que se veía, provocándole un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tomándola del brazo caminaron juntos hasta donde se hallaba Myoga y para ponerle fin a la ceremonia él pronunció las siguientes palabras:

"ni la muerte, ni la vida, ni ángeles, ni demonios, ni lo presente, ni lo por venir, ni los poderes, ni lo alto, ni lo profundo, ni ninguna otra cosa creada, los podrá separar del amor"

De esa manera dio por sentada la unión entre el bien el mal y con este los estragos en el mundo humano no se hicieron esperar.

Aquel beso que se acababan de dar, no sólo había sido una muestra de cariño, sino también el rompimiento de un encantamiento que se le ponía a cada alma al llegar al otro mundo.

 **Sango:** (sorprendida) tú y yo… nosotros… ¡no puede ser!... nosotros tuvimos un pasado juntos cuando estuvimos vivos… tú y yo, fuimos esclavos de una tribu mercenaria, y… ¡tú me salvaste!, tú… me protegiste todo el tiempo, fue gracias a ti que mis últimos días como esclava fueron llevaderos tú… tú (tomándolo de la mejilla dulcemente y derramando lágrimas cargadas de dolor) fuiste asesinado frente a mis ojos. Diste tu vida para salvarme… tú, todo el tiempo fuiste tú…

 **Miroku:** (colocó un dedo sobre sus labios) calla, no digas más.

Deja atrás esos dolorosos recuerdos y aprovechemos la segunda oportunidad que tenemos para estar juntos

 **Sango:** ¡no podemos! Aunque inexplicablemente he recuperado los recuerdos de cuando estuve viva, tú y yo ahora somos especies diferente y está totalmente prohibido que sintamos algo el uno por el otro

 **Miroku:** ¡maldición! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene amarte y saber que recuperaste la memoria, si de todos modos terminarás rechazándome?! ¡Esto del amor apesta!

 **Sango:** no me culpes por favor, pero tú bien sabes cuál es la sentencia si dos especies distintas se aman

 **Miroku:** (la aprisionó entre sus brazos) correré ese riesgo, con tal de recuperarte (la volvió a besar, pero no ocurrió nada) ¡lo vez! Algo debe haber cambiado en el otro mundo que, permite que estemos juntos de nuevo

 **Sango:** no lo comprendo, de corresponder a tus sentimientos, yo debería convertirme en tu ghoul (esclava perenne) o tú en un trono (tipo de ángel)

 **Miroku:** ¿entonces, qué decisión vas a tomar?

 **Sango:** correré el riesgo de ser tu esclava por toda la eternidad, después de todo, no puedo, ni quiero ir en contra de lo que siento por ti (le sonrió dulcemente)

 **En el comedor de la ferretería…**

 **Kagome:** (al ver cerca a Rin) Inuyasha ¿podrías ir por mi celular a mi casillero, por favor? Lo dejé ahí al momento de cambiarme y mi mamá no tarda en llamarme

 **Inuyasha:** si ingresó al vestidor de las chicas, me echarán a patadas; mejor ve tú

 **Kagome:** no seas un mal perro con tu ama y haz lo que te digo

 **Inuyasha:** ahora me tratas como tu mascota, mientras que anoche yo lo era todo para ti

 **Kagome:** (ligeramente enfadada) ¡sólo haz lo que te digo y no repliques!

 **Inuyasha** : !ya voy! ¡Qué carácter el tuyo! Súcubo tenías ser

En cuanto se dirigía a los vestidores divisó algo que debería ser imposible, al menos para sus ojos mortales.

 **Sesshomaru:** (podía ver lo mismo) ¿tú también los puedes ver no es así?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, así como también puedo ver el aura de pureza absoluta que emanas como arcángel terrenal que eres

 **Sesshomaru:** (sonrió por lo bajo) ¿qué ocurre? Te molesta acaso mi presencia?... demonio

 **Inuyasha:** eso no tiene porqué importarme, pero de alguna manera, me enferma, tener que respirar el mismo aire que tú y el saber que la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas, me desagrada en su totalidad

 **Sesshomaru:** uhm… ya veo, ya te enteraste que el traicionero de nuestro padre, se metió con la insignificante de tu madre, destrozando el corazón de la mía, condenándola a ser un ángel mártir por el resto de la eternidad

 **Inuyasha:** con mi madre no te metas o te devuelvo al mundo al cual perteneces

 **Sesshomaru:** atrévete insignificante hibrido. Recuerda que sigo siendo un ser superior a ti y con sólo desearlo puedo aniquilarte

De inmediato Sango como guardiana de Inuyasha quiso intervenir, pero… no pudo adoptar la forma humana.

 **Miroku:** (también intentó trasformares y no pudo) ¡pero que rayos! ¡¿Por qué no puedo transformarme?!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡guarda silencio, sucio Shinigami o acaso pretendes ponerte al descubierto!

 **Miroku:** ¡desgraciado! ¡A mí me tratas con respeto, detestable ser! (se le iba a ir a los golpes, cuando Sango se interpuso)

 **Sango:** ¡no lo hagas, por favor!, no peleemos entre nosotros e intentemos saber qué nos está pasando

 **Sesshomaru:** algo muy serio debe haber pasado en el otro mundo, para que estemos expuestos de este modo

 **Sango:** ¿y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Si los humanos nos ven, estaremos en graves problemas. Podríamos ser expulsados del otro mundo por quebrantar las reglas (no dejarse ver por un mortal)

 **Sesshomaru:** tranquila Sango. Primero debemos averiguar si sólo nos podemos reconocer entre nosotros o los humanos también pueden vernos

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y qué piensas hacer genio? ¿Exponer a Sango o a Miroku ante un humano y condenarlos?

 **Sesshomaru:** sería más sencillo exponerte a ti, pero como eres parte humano, no me sirves para sacarme la duda

 **Inuyasha:** claro, como yo si estoy vivo, puedo deambular tanto en este mundo como en el otro ¡jeh!

 **Sesshomaru:** si, si, fenómeno. Ahora dejémonos de juegos y probemos hasta qué punto estamos expuestos (todo el tiempo habían estado en un largo corredor vacío)

Muy bien, seré yo el que someta a la prueba, ustedes permanezcan acá (Se movió por una parte de la tienda bastante concurrida y no pasó absolutamente nada. Nadie dio de gritos o se sorprendió o lo quedó mirando) al parecer sólo es entre nosotros, sólo podemos vernos los unos a los otros en nuestra verdadera forma.

 **Inuyasha:** en ese caso, continuaré mi camino (tras de él iban Sango y Miroku) ¿y ustedes por qué me siguen?

 **Sango:** es involuntario, nuestros cuerpos se mueven por sí solos

 **Miroku:** es cierto. Estar pegado a ti como lapa, no me agrada, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece

 **Inuyasha:** (roló los ojos) genial, ahora los tendré pegados a mí todo el tiempo… lo que me faltaba (llegó al vestidor de chicas, tomó el celular de Kagome y cuando estaba a punto de salir se topó con una joven; la cual lo quedó mirando sobre sus hombros, y gritó fuertemente y de inmediato él pensó que había visto a Miroku o a Sango)

 **Joven:** ¡una araña! ¡Una enorme y horrorosa araña!

 **Inuyasha:** ¡eh! ¿Sólo por eso gritas?

 **Joven:** ¡es enorme!

 **Inuyasha:** (la tomó en su mano) la llevaré a un lugar donde no moleste, ni asuste a nadie

 **Joven:** ¿no la vas a matar?

 **Inuyasha:** no tengo porqué quitarle a la vida a un ser inocente, además si lo hiciera, Myoga no me lo perdonaría jamás

 **Joven:** ¿y quién es Myoga?

 **Inuyasha:** el dios del reino animal

 **Joven:** ¿qué?

 **Sango:** No digas más nada y vete, o te llenará de preguntas

 **Inuyasha:** querías que me lleve a la araña ¿no? Entonces eso haré

 **En el comedor…**

Rin y Kagome se encontraban conversando amenamente y planeando una salida para luego del trabajo.

 **Kagome:** vamos de compras al nuevo centro comercial. Quiero comprarle algo de ropa nueva a Inuyasha y cómo hombre que es, estoy segura que se va a aburrir

 **Rin:** hoy no tengo clases, por lo que tengo la tarde libre

 **Kagome:** que días tienes libre, como para poder trabajar

 **Rin:** los sábados y domingos. Esos días me dedico a estudiar o salir por ahí

 **Kagome:** ¿no te gustaría trabajar en una discoteca conmigo?

La paga es buena y si hay mucha gente dejan buenas propinas

 **Rin:** puede ser, pero sería algo temporal

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué lo dices?

 **Rin:** porque ya lo pensé bien y dejar de lado mi futuro por un amor no correspondido, no es la mejor opción, es por ello que luego de mi cumpleaños me iré del país

 **Kagome:** ¡¿pero de dónde sacas que Sesshomaru, no te corresponde?! Si es más que notorio que se muere por ti (le sonrió entusiasmada, como queriendo convencerla)

Rin. Gracias por intentar darme ánimos Kagome, pero lo mejor es que me vaya al extranjero

 **Kagome:** no Rin, tú no te quieres ir y lo notó en tu mirada. Cuéntame ¿que fue aquello que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

 **Rin:** mi madre me llamó hace unas horas y me dijo que mi padre se quedó sin empleo, por lo que si no aprovecho la beca en el extranjero, me quedaré sin estudios y además me dijo que ya no me pueden mantener, porque están en casi quiebra

 **Kagome:** pero ya te dije que te puedo ayudar a conseguir otro empleo y un lugar para vivir juntas

 **Rin:** te lo agradezco, pero ya le contesté a la universidad de fuera que si acepto la beca

 **Kagome:** ¡ay, Rin!... no lo hubieras hecho, pero ya ni mod… (Se quedó boquiabierta al ver llegar a Inuyasha acompañada de Sango y Miroku) espérame un segundo sí, ahora vuelvo.

¡Pero es que estás loco! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlos aquí, en su forma natural?!

 **Miroku:** (la miró bien) ¡tú! ¡Tú no eres una humana, sino una súcubo!

 **Kagome:** sí, así es… y tú, ¿tú cómo lo sabes?

 **Miroku:** emanas un aura lujuriosa y tu aroma es la de una demonio en celo

 **Kagome:** y tú por qué estás andando en tu forma original, creí dejarte en claro la última vez, que no te lucieras así en frente de los humanos

 **Sango:** no sabemos qué está pasando, pero por alguna extraña razón no podemos transformarnos, así como tampoco podemos mantenernos lejos de Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha:** hace un momento me topé con Sesshomaru y él comprobó que los humanos no pueden verlos, así como no pueden distinguirnos, por lo que estamos a salvo, pero no entendemos, que es lo que está pasando

 **Kagome:** ¿y quién o cómo nos puede ayudar?

 **Miroku:** alguien que pueda transitar entre el otro mundo y este a sus anchas, por lo que la única que se me ocurre es Kikyo, pero para invocarla, necesitaría realizar un ritual secreto el cual no creo que pueda hacer porqué debo estar pegado a Inuyasha

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces qué hacemos?

 **Sango:** ¿y si uno de nosotros vuelve al otro mundo?

 **Miroku:** si hiciéramos ello, ya no podríamos volver

En lo que intentaban llegar a un acuerdo. Rin terminó de almorzar y regresó a sus quehaceres.

 **Kagome:** ya pensaremos en algo chicos; por ahora, ayúdame a convencer a Rin de que no se vaya a otro país y hazle entender que Sesshomaru la ama

 **Inuyasha:** yo no puedo intervenir en sus asuntos. No se nos está permitido interferir en las emociones de los demás seres del otro mundo y este

 **Sango:** lo que él dice es verdad Kagome. Sólo Cupido puede reunir a dos almas que están separadas

 **Kagome:** ¿y ahora qué hago? Ella se irá a otro país en menos de 3 semanas

 **Miroku:** (se puso alerta) te equivocas… ella no llegará a cumplir años

 **Inuyasha:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Miroku:** mis poderes como shinigami, siguen intactos, por lo que puedo saber el destino de aquella chiquilla y su vida está por llegar a su fin

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! Eso no puede ser posible, debes estar equivocado y de estar en lo correcto, impediré que te la lleves, si ya te pude detener una vez, lo podré hacer de nuevo

 **Miroku:** intenta interrumpirme de nuevo… (La miró de pies a cabeza) espécimen raro, y me llevo tu alma

 **Inuyasha:** no te atrevas a hacerle nada, o te devuelvo al otro mundo de la peor manera existente

 **Miroku:** en ese caso mantén a tu ama lejos de mí o no respondo por mis actos

 **Sango:** ¡ya basta, por favor! Todo lo que hacen es pelear todo el tiempo

 **Kagome/Inuyasha/Miroku:** (señalándose entre sí) él/ella, empezó

Siendo ya casi hora de salida, Rin estaba haciendo su último recorrido del día por toda la tienda. Cuando de pronto vio a dos niños jugando en el área de construcción.

Les llamó la atención, gritándoles que deberían salir del lugar porque se podrían lastimas, pero ninguno le hizo caso y se adentraron aún más en el peligroso lugar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces ingresó al lugar; sin ningún tipo de protección, y atrapó a los pequeños traviesos. Ya estando casi fuera del sitio, uno de ellos le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla y el otro la empujó contra un montículo de vigas de madera muy pesadas; haciendo que ella chocara fuerte y torpemente contra estas, y se soltaran cayéndole varias encima.

De inmediato fue auxiliada por los empleados que se encontraban en el lugar y uno de ellos fue a toda prisa en busca de su jefe; que en ese momento estaba realizando los pagos a sus empleados.

 **Joven:** (irrumpiendo en la oficina) ¡señor, señor! ¡Urgente!, ¡una joven ha quedado atrapada entre las vigas de madera en el área de construcción!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿cómo dices?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿De quién se trata?! (Salió corriendo de su oficina tras el joven.

En el lugar muchos se habían reunido para poder levantar las pesadas vigas; entre ellos Inuyasha que pudo notar, como Miroku tomaba su guadaña en mano, listo para llevarse el alma de la desafortunada joven, cuya identidad aún se desconocía.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿de quién se trata? ¿A quién estás a punto de llevarte?

 **Miroku:** (con la mirada fija en su víctima) ya pronto lo sabrás, le queda muy poco tiempo de vida

En cuanto descubrieron el cuerpo de la joven, muchos se llevaron una ingrata sorpresa al reconocer a su compañera de trabajo y de inmediato doblegaron sus esfuerzos para poder ayudarla.

 **Kagome:** ¡ay no, es Rin! ¡Hay que ayudarla, pronto!

En cuanto Sesshomaru llegó y la vio tendida inconsciente sobre el suelo y llena de sangre, se quedó petrificado, y en cuanto posó su vista en Miroku, listo para llevársela, se tendió de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de su amada y se lamentó profundamente, rogándole una y otra vez que abriera sus ojos, pero ella no reaccionaba.

 **Miroku:** aparte… ha llegado su hora

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡no, aún no! Ayúdame… ¡te lo suplico!

 **Miroku:** ahora me suplicas, luego de haberme menospreciado. Pues no tengo porque hacer caso a tus suplicas

 **Sesshomaru:** no te suplicaba a ti, sino a ella (miró fijamente a Sango y con lágrimas en los ojos y en las mejillas) te lo suplico Sango, te lo imploro, dale la oportunidad de seguir viva

 **Miroku:** ¡no! ¡No le pidas eso a ella! Metete en la cabeza que ya la perdiste de nuevo y sólo la recuperarás en el otro mundo

 **Sesshomaru:** Sango… eres mi única esperanza te lo ruego

 **Sango:** yo… (Miró a Miroku con pena) lo haré, seré su ángel mártir

 **Miroku:** ¡no! ¡No te lo voy a permitir! ¡Tú eres mía lo recuerdas! ¡Mía! (la aprisionó con fuerza entre sus brazos)

 **Sango:** (lo miró con ternura y le sonrió) te prometo que en cuanto muera, te buscaré en el otro mundo. No me olvides sí (le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se hizo el pacto de intercambio de almas) Yo la arcángel Sango, aceptó ser el ángel mártir de Rin Caarpidi, hasta su último suspiro (y de ese modo se esfumo, volviéndose el alma de Rin)

Miroku gritó de dolor con todas sus fuerzas e intentó cortar a Ssshomaru en dos con su guadaña, pero como Inuyasha mantuvo una distancia prudente. No se pudo acercar lo suficiente al mismo y no pudo cumplir con su cometido.

 **Inuyasha:** no intentes nada, de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego. Llevarte el lama de un arcángel te condenaría al exilio eterno y de ahí ninguna alma vuelve.

 **Miroku:** ¡libérame!

 **Inuyasha:** para que extermines a Sesshomaru, ¡ni loco!

 **Miroku:** ¡Que me liberes te digo!

 **Inuyasha:** no, hagas o digas lo que digas, no lo hare

 **Miroku:** cuando, necesites algo de mí, te hare lo mismo, maldito hibrido

En lo que ambos discutían. Rin abría sus ojos, lo cual alivió y emocionó a muchos, pero no tanto como a Sesshomaru que se encontraba infinitamente agradecido por el sacrifico de sango.

Miró a su alrededor y reconoció a Sesshomaru como Alexander Fettzer.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿me recuerdas?

 **Rin:** (no podía moverse, pero si hablar) sí, recuerdo nuestro pasado junto en Francia y también te recuerdo de esta, época… como Sessshomaru.

¿Cómo es posible ello?... ¿acaso reencarnamos?

 **Sesshomaru:** (escuchó a los paramédicos aproximarse) te lo contaré todo a su tiempo. Lo único que importa ahora es que estés a salvo.

Como él era su jefe inmediato la acompañó en la ambulancia y también les informó a sus padres acerca del accidente que había sufrido.

En cuanto la ambulancia se la llevó. Los demás trabajadores despejaron el área y por precaución, prohibieron el ingreso al público presente.

 **Kagome:** cuanto me alegro que Rin esté bien… pero… no entendí, qué fue lo que pasó con Sango

 **Inuyasha:** el alma es el motor de todo ser viviente y sin una sólo queda el cuerpo inerte. Es por ello que sango se ofreció, para ser el alma de Rin y de ese modo ella pudiera seguir viviendo.

Ella se convirtió en un ángel mártir

 **Miroku:** ¡Sango, no se ofreció! ¡Fue Sesshomaru, quien le suplicó que sacrificara!

 **Kagome:** pero ahora que sango es el alma de Rin… ella perderá todos sus recuerdos

 **Inuyasha:** su mente se mantendrá intacta y el alma de Sango permanecerá dormida en el interior de Rin, hasta que está muera

 **Miroku:** para lo cual falta muchos años humanos

Condenado hibrido… sino deseas que me lleve tu alma en este preciso instante; libérame, elimina el contrato de vinculación que me mantiene en este mundo como tu guardián

 **Inuyasha:** no. Porque si lo hago, irás en busca de Sesshomaru

 **Miroku:** (con una sonrisa torcida) no sé desde cuando te nació el amor fraternal por tu medio hermano, pero te aseguro que sino me liberas, mi ira será tan grande que te arrepentirás el resto de la eternidad (miró de manera amenazante a Kagome)

 **Kagome:** (temiendo pos su vida) lo mejor es que hagas lo que te pide

 **Inuyasha:** lo haré siempre y cuando prometas que no le harás nada a Seshomaru

 **Miroku:** los de mi especie no hacemos promesas, ni juramentos, hibrido insignificante, pero si cumplimos nuestras amenazas y es por ello que te digo que sino me liberas te pesará el resto de la eternidad

 **Inuyasha:** de acuerdo.

Yo Inuyasha Taisho, doy por sentado el pacto que mantengo con mi guardián Miroku Seilem. Al cual libero de su cargo

En cuanto llegó al mundo shinigami, desquitó su ira, frustración, dolor y tristeza con, cada alma que se le cruzaba en el camino. Los despedazaba y los dejaba pidiendo clemencia.

Su furia era tan grande que al llegar a los aposentos de su "jefa" la sorprendió.

La quedó mirando con furia contenida y ella simplemente se limitó mirarlo con burla, puesto que estaba al corriente de lo que había pasado.

 **Mientras que en el paraíso…**

El alma de una jovencita se hallaba tendida sobre freso pasto.

Lentamente fue reaccionando y empezó a salir de su profundo sueño, sintiendo bajo la piel de sus dedos la frescura del pasto y un extraño, más peso, pero cómodo peso sobre su espalda.

En cuanto se incorporó del todo y miró a su alrededor, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

El lugar era maravilloso, lleno de paz, algarabía plena. Era fantástico estar en aquel lugar, por lo cual se sentía dichosa de haber llegado allí, sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía que había dejado algo atrás y de pronto la felicidad que la invadía se convirtió en ansiedad, por lo que corrió sin rumbo intentando buscar la salida, para volver a mundo mortal.

En su loca carrera desbocada, se topó con la que consideró un ángel indescriptiblemente bello y en cuanto éste se le acercó a hablar, la paz volvió a su ser.

 **Midoriko:** bienvenida… Rin


	11. Sentimientos

**Cap. 11**

 **Sentimientos**

Las burlas por parte de Kikyo, hacia su súbdito no paraban. Para ella mofarse acerca del patético amor que le profesaba a su sacrificado ángel, no eran más que una estupidez.

 **Kikyo:** definitivamente estar tanto tiempo en el mundo humano te hizo daño. Tan sólo mírate (lo miraba de arriba a abajo con desprecio) estás hecho un guiñapo. Todo porque la estúpida de Sango decidió sacrificarse por una insignificante humana, para ayudar a su querido amigo y mentor. ¡jah! Que patético eres…

 **Miroku:** en lugar de decir estupidez tras estupidez, deberías aclararme ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! Los shinigamis no tenemos sentimientos; por lo que no entiendo qué es lo que me está ocurriendo

 **Kikyo:** (mirando sus garras, como si fuera n lo más importante) simple; el bien y el mal se unieron y han creado un caos entre los vivos y los muertos.

Que no te extrañe que un ángel se paseé por estos lares o que un demonio coqueteé con uno

 **Miroku:** ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

 **Kikyo:** la idiota de Midoriko y Naraku descubrieron que se amaban desde vidas pasadas y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que casarse

 **Midoriko:** ¡¿qué?! ¡Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo!

 **Kikyo:** lo que oíste cariño.

Ese par se casaron y su unión ha desatado un lío tanto acá como allá. Eso sin contar que ahora existen nuevas leyes que también se aplican a nosotros

 **Miroku:** así ¿cómo cuáles?

 **Kikyo:** como que ahora tenemos sentimientos y es por ello que sientes, lo que sientes por tu sacrificada amada

 **Miroku:** ¡eso no es posible! Los shinigamis somos los seres más despiadados e insensibles de este mundo

 **Kikyo:** pues eso se acabó, y ahora estamos condenados a vivir con nuestros recuerdos del pasado, sabiendo el por qué fuimos condenados a ser lo que somos y… sufrir por amor como cualquier ser mortal

 **Miroku:** ¡no! Me niego a sentirme como me siento ahora (La empotró contra la pared de su habitación y la miró con furia)

 **Kikyo:** ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Aniquilarme? ¡jah! No es mi culpa que esté pasando lo que está pasando. Si quieres desquitártela con alguien, hazlo con Naraku o su estúpida esposa. Yo sólo soy la mensajera de lo que está pasando; pero si deseas amilanar tu pena… yo puedo ayudarte (le dio un lascivo beso en el cuello y empezó a desabotonar su negra camisa)

 **Miroku:** no conseguirás nada de mí y lo sabes

 **Kikyo:** tú no me interesas propiamente dicho, lo único que me importa es mi propia satisfacción y que no me molestes con tus lloriqueos por un buen rato.

 **Miroku:** (dejándose llevar por la carias de ella) y qué sugieres… entonces (aunque no quisiera, ella sabía cómo seducirlo y hacerlo caer en su juego)

 **Kikyo:** simple. Para que tu amada mártir regrese a este mundo falta mucho, por lo que durante ese tiempo tú y yo nos podemos divertir (sonriéndole con sensualidad) tú me entiendes ¿no?

 **Miroku:** te daré gusto, pero serás tú la que haga todo el trabajo (la tomó del mentón y besó sus labios de manera salvaje, apasionada y desenfrenada, dando pie al inicio de una muy larga, casi eterna sesión de copulación)

 **En el paraíso…**

Midoriko se encontraba contemplando la belleza del paisaje, cuando de pronto sintió unas fuertes manos rodear su cintura por detrás.

 **Naraku:** mi amada damisela. Te extrañaba tanto que ni todo el sufrimiento que padecen las almas en el infierno se equiparaban al dolor que siento al estar lejos de ti

 **Midoriko:** (sonriendo y abrazándolo del cuello) pero que poeta resulto ser mi esposo

 **Naraku:** oírte decir aquella palabra de tu labios, incrementan mi deseo de estar contigo. Te amo tanto mi hermosa damisela (estaban a punto de besarse cuando…)

 **Rin:** diosa Midoriko, diosa… ¡diosa!, por favor ¿puedo hablarle?

 **Midoriko:** te veo luego en nuestro palacio (le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y lo vio partir)

Dime Rin ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

 **Rin:** (miraba con cierta desconfianza a un lejano Naraku) ¿ese de ahí…? ¿No es un demonio?

 **Midoriko:** sí así es. El es Naraku el dios del infierno y mi esposo

 **Rin:** ¡¿qué?! Pero si usted representa todo lo bueno, ¿cómo puede ser la esposa del señor del mal?

 **Midoriko:** cuando el amor existe, no importa la especie (sonrió)

 **Rin:** diosa Midoriko… yo… quería preguntarle ¿por qué siento que no está bien que yo esté acá? Es decir tengo la sensación de que mi alma no debería estar en este lugar. Siento que… una parte de mi todavía está viva, es como… si me hubiesen arrancado de mi cuerpo y hubiese sido enviada acá antes de tiempo

 **Midoriko:** (se sorprendió al oír ello, pero no se lo demostró) debe ser la transición por la que está pasando tu alma.

Al dejar tu alma el cuerpo, debe haber sido un hecho dramático y es por ello que no te sientes aún parte de este mundo

 **Rin:** diosa Midoriko, y ¿por qué siento tanto dolor y nostalgia por haber dejado a mi otra mitad en el otro mundo?

 **Midoriko:** todas la almas al llegar a este mundo conservan un recuerdo y por lo general es de lo que más amaban o disfrutaban en vida, y es por ello que es posible que tu amor por aquella persona era tan fuerte que aún la recuerdas

 **Rin:** estuve preguntando y me enteré que ese alguien es un… arcángel que resucitó sólo para reencontrarme ¿es eso cierto diosa?

 **Midoriko:** sí lo es. Sesshomaru y tú se amaron en un pasado muy lejano, y él durante siglos intentó resucitar para estar a tu lado, pero no como nunca coincidían las eras, el decidió auto engendrase para reencontrase contigo

 **Rin:** ¿entonces… por qué nunca estuvimos juntos?

 **Midoriko:** (suspiró hondamente) porque era el destino de ambos de no volver encontrase en el otro mundo, sino en este, pero al parecer algo ha fallado y no sé que es

 **Rin:** entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que yo de todos modos debía morir para estar a su lado?

 **Midoriko:** así es. Es por ello que debes esperar a que el vuelva a este mundo para que puedan estar juntos

 **Rin:** pero… si nuestro destino era encontrarnos de nuevo acá… ¿por qué resucitó?

 **Midoriko:** no resucitó, se auto engendró. Usó un ángel mártir (su verdadera madre desde un inicio) para poder estar entre los vivos

 **Rin:** eso quiere decir ¿que él es un ser de este mundo viviendo en el otro?

 **Midoriko:** correcto

 **Rin:** ¿y por qué lo hizo?

 **Midoriko:** porque su desesperación por volver a verte y su amor por ti son tan grandes, que no pudo esperar a que tú llegarás a esté mundo

 **Rin:** pero si es un ser eterno ¿por qué no me pudo esperar?

 **Midoriko:** porque ustedes se volverían a encontrar acá, pero tú no sabrías quien era él

 **Rin:** ¿entonces por qué, sí, lo recuerdo ahora?

 **Midoriko:** porque partiste del otro mundo amándolo

 **Rin:** ¿no existe la manera que yo pueda volver? Lo extraño demasiado y si pudiera verlo tan sólo una vez más, le diría lo que siento y no me guardaría mis sentimientos

 **Midoriko:** lo siento Rin, pero tu hora de partir ya estaba escrita hace mucho y aunque pudieses volver, sería en otro cuerpo y con la mente en blanco

 **Rin:** ¡¿por qué?!

 **Midoriko:** porque fuiste salvada por Sango; una arcángel que se sacrificó para permitir que tu cuerpo siga con vida

 **Rin:** no comprendo. ¿Estoy muerta y a la vez viva?

 **Midoriko:** todos los seres vivos están compuestos de un alma, un cuerpo y mente. Nosotros lo del otro mundo somos almas que han dejado el cuerpo que se nos otorgó; Sango al ingresar en tu cuerpo le dio nuevamente un alma y es por ello que en estos momentos tu cuerpo está vivo y tu alma está acá

 **Rin:** pero, si mi alma y cuerpo están separados… ¡no, no es posible! Eso quiere decir que Sango vivirá por mí… ¿en mi cuerpo?

 **Midoriko:** correcto. Ella le dará vida y movimiento a tu cuerpo, y tu mente mantendrá tus recuerdos intactos hasta el momento de tu muerte, y formará nuevos. En pocas palabras ella vivirá por ti

 **Rin:** ¿y qué hay de Sesshomaru? Él sabrá que esa Rin no soy yo o... la amará como me ama a mí

 **Midoriko:** no estoy segura. Tendría que saber cómo se dieron los hechos. Si fue Sango quien se ofreció a salvarte; Sesshomaru sabrá que aquella Rin no es la misma, pero si fue él quien le pidió a Sango que se sacrifiqué; en la mente de todos incluyendo la de Sesshomaru, dicho sacrificio nunca existió y él la amará como si fueras tú

 **Rin:** (resignada) entiendo. En ese caso no me queda nada más que esperar a que él vuelva a este mundo.

 **Midoriko:** no te pongas triste. Este mundo es maravilloso y acá sólo hay goce y felicidad por lo que no deberías sentirte mal.

Acá podrás hacer muchas amistades y cada segundo de tu no existencia será un goce pleno (le dedico una amable sonrisa y un reconfortante abrazo)

 **Rin:** gracias diosa Midoriko; intentará adaptarme a este mundo y esperar pacientemente a que Sesshomaru vuelva.

 **En un cuarto de hospital…**

Rin se encontraba recuperándose del su aparatoso accidente.

Había sufrido diversas fracturas, pero ninguna grave, por lo que sería dada de alta en pocos días y debería llevar reposo médico en casa por algún tiempo.

 **Sesshomaru:** (sentado a su lado) lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Fue mi responsabilidad no supervisar que todo estuviera en orden

 **Rin:** (tenía enyesado el brazo izquierdo, la pierna derecha y llevaba puesto un collarín ortopédico, pero aún así tuvo fuerzas suficientes para tomarlo de la mano) descuida fue un accidente. Nada fue tu culpa. Después de todo no te puedes hacer cargo de todo tú solo (le sonrió)

 **Sesshomaru:** (tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas) No estoy para nada feliz de que te hayas accidentado, pero no puedo negar que me tranquiliza saber que no sufriste daños mayores

 **Rin:** (mantenía una mirada enamorada) gracias por preocuparte por mí y venir a verme. No sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí (le acarició el rostro)

 **Sesshomaru:** (besó su mano) tú eres lo más importante que tengo y si algo te ocurriese, sería capaz de descender al mismísimo infierno con tal de recuperarte

 **Rin:** (se sonrojó) lo dices cómo si los sentimientos que nos unieron en un pasado, nos unieran en el presente

 **Sesshomaru:** así es Rin, es precisamente ello lo que siento por ti.

No sé cómo fue posible que recordarás nuestro pasado juntos de hace siglos, sin embargo… mis sentimientos por ti han seguido intactos desde ese entonces

 **Rin:** (se sonrojó) eso quieres decir… ¿Qué me has estado amando en secreto todo este tiempo?

 **Sesshomaru:** sí. Confieso que he sido un cobarde al no confesártelos antes, pero tenía miedo a que me rechazaras

 **Rin:** ¡bromeas! Yo he estado enamorada de ti, desde el primer día que te conocí en la ferretería (se sonrojó cual tomate y volteó su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía, al haberse declarado)

 **Sesshomaru:** (sonrió complacido) me siento alagado con tus palabras y a la vez avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de confesarte lo que siempre he sentido por ti

 **Rin:** (volteó a mirarlo) entonces… ¿eso quiere decir?... que…

 **Sesshomaru:** que te amo con todo mi ser y nada me haría más feliz que me permitieras estar a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas

 **Rin:** (sonrió entre lágrimas) te amo… ¡te amo! Y desde luego que quiero estar a tu lado por siempre (sonrió ampliamente. Se sentía aliviada de haberle confesado su amor)

 **En el paraiso animal…**

Los tres dioses se encontraban mirando a través del pozo, lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

 **Myoga:** (sobándose su larga barba) uhm… al parecer unirlos a ustedes dos ha traído consecuencias a este mundo y el otro

 **Midoriko:** el alma de Rin me estuvo haciendo preguntas que ya casi no supe cómo responder. Ella siente y recuerda cosas que no debería, y ello nunca se ha dado antes.

 **Naraku:** también he notado que la conducta de algunos de mis demonios ha cambiado. Ya no son tan viles, ni poseen deseos de dañar o castigar a las almas sentenciadas y hasta puedo asegurar que he visto merodeando por ahí a uno que otro ángel por mis dominios.

 **Midoriko:** ¿y el punto es?

 **Myoga:** que al unirse el bien y el mal, las cosas han cambiado.

Cosas que iremos descubriendo conforme vayan pasando

 **Midoriko:** ¿y en cuanto al alma de Rin, qué pasará?

 **Naraku:** por qué no la vuelves demonio, y así se olvidará del emplumado de Sesshomaru

 **Midoriko:** ¡uish! ¡No es momento para bromas! ¡Te pido un consejo! ¿y así es como me respondes?

 **Naraku:** pero si no estoy bromeando.

Quizá como ángel pueda recordar todo ya que su alma es pura y limpia, pero como demonio estaría tan corrompida, que no se le cruzaría por la cabeza que está enamorada de un arcángel

 **Myoga:** eso podría funcionar, pero sólo por un tiempo. Ya que en cuanto Sango abandone el cuerpo de Rin, ella correría la misma suerte

 **Midoriko:** no te entiendo. Explícate por favor

 **Naraku:** yo te explico corazón mío (la tomó de las manos y la contempló de forma embobada) cuando un arcángel es prácticamente forzado a ceder su eternidad, corre el mismo destino que el alma a la cual salvó, es por ello que si el alma de Rin es convertida en demonio, Sango también lo será. Y no creo que a tu emplumada hermana le agrade mucho la idea

 **Myoga:** tienes razón hijo mio, pero hay un detalle que ninguno de ustedes dos sabe; que podríamos usar a favor de los tres atontados tortolos

 **Midoriko y Naraku:** ¿cuáles tres?

 **Myoga:** Sesshomaru y Rin se aman. Pero él no sabe o no recuerda que Sango es quien está en el cuerpo de Rin

 **Midoriko:** eso fue porqué él le pidió a Sango que se sacrifique

 **Myoga:** sí y no.

Sango se sacrificó por petición de Sesshomaru, pero previamente le había entregado su corazón al ser que realmente ama

 **Naraku:** no me digas que…

 **Myoga:** sí, así es. Ella recordó todo y antes de partir le entregó su corazón al shinigami que ama

 **Midoriko:** ¡qué! Mi hermana, ¡¿decidió pasar de ser un celestial arcángel a un miserable ghoul?! (Miró con furia a Naraku) ¡Eso es tu culpa!

 **Naraku:** no me culpes amor mío. Yo no tengo nada que ver entre esos dos. Ella simplemente recuperó la memoria y como oportunamente Miroku estaba cerca para ayudarla a recordar al detalle… le cedió su corazón

(El corazón = sentimientos, es la parte más esencial de todos los seres del otro mundo, aquel que posea el corazón de algún ángel o demonio, se convierte automáticamente en su amo)

 **Myoga:** él tiene razón, el que Sango recuperará sus recuerdos, fue debido a la unión de ustedes dos.

Desde el momento en que los casé muchos cambios se comenzaron a dar, y ahora sólo nos queda descubrir cuáles son y afrontarlos.

 **Midoriko:** entonces… ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora?

 **Myoga:** como lo mencioné antes, nuestra misión es hacer que cada quien esté con quien verdaderamente ama… aunque ese es el deber de Cupido, y no mio

 **Midoriko:** ¡al diablo Cupido! ¡¿Dime que va a pasar con mi hermana?!... ups… lo siento, no entiendo por qué me exalté

 **Myoga:** porque estás absorbiendo parte de la personalidad de Naraku y él absorberá parte de la tuya

 **Naraku:** ve al grano viejito ¿qué deberemos hacer para ayudar al alma de Rin y al par de emplumados?

 **Myoga:** no te olvides que también debemos ayudar a tu hijo

 **Naraku:** ¡gracias por recordarme delante de Midoriko!… que Miroku fue mi hijo en vida (roló los ojos, esperando ser gritoneado por ella)

 **Midoriko:** tu hijo es… ¿un shinigami?... pero… ¿cómo pudiste sentenciarlo a tan espantosa condena?

 **Naraku:** no fui precisamente yo quien lo sentenció, fueron sus actos, pero quien lo volvió shinigami, fue Kikyo.

 **Myoga:** bueno, bueno, nos estamos desviando del tema

 **Naraku:** sí, y mucho

 **Myoga:** lo que haremos será lo siguiente:

El alma de Rin será convertida en demonio, hasta el momento en que Sango vuelva a este mundo; después de todo su alma ya está sentenciada.

Dejaremos que Sesshomaru y Rin del otro mundo se amen, sin recordar el sacrificio de Sango.

Y en cuanto a Miroku… dejaré que siga sufriendo por haber perdido a Sango, hasta el día que ella vuelva y se convierta en su amo

 **Midoriko:** un momento… ¿Me estás queriendo decir que ya sentenciaste el alma de mi hermana a ser un ghoul, y dejarás que Sesshomaru y Rin sean felices en el otro mundo y en este cuando él vuelva para acá?

 **Myoga:** yo no sentencié a Sango; ella escogió volverse un ghoul, desde el momento en que le entregó su corazón a Miroku

 **Midoriko:** no estoy de acuerdo

 **Naraku:** ¿entonces qué propones?

 **Midoriko:** propongo que dejemos que Sesshomaru y la Rin viva, sean felices, hasta que deban volver a este mundo, que será cuando el alma de Rin y Sesshomaru se encontrarán y serán felices por la eternidad.

Y en cuanto el alma de mi hermana regrese a este mundo, que sea ella quien decida que quiere ser. Si seguir siendo un arcángel y olvidarse de Miroku por completo o… volverse su ghoul y dejar que él sea su amo.

Después de todo ella se sacrificó para permitir que Rin y Sesshomaru fueran felices y no se me hace justo que no se le dé la opción de escoger que especie desea ser.

 **Naraku:** me parece justa tu propuesta amada mía, pero ¿qué hay del alma de Rin? Si continua como ángel, seguirá sintiéndose atormentada con los recuerdos de cuando estuvo viva

 **Midoriko:** Totosai podría borrar su memoria, hasta el momento que Sesshomaru vuelva

 **Myoga:** no sería una mala idea. De ese modo podría permanecer en este mundo como un ángel normal y disfrutar de estar acá

 **Naraku:** entonces que no se diga más. Pidámosle al viejito 2 que borré la memoria de la cachorrita recién llegada y dejemos que los tortolos del otro mundo se amen y así (tomó de la cintura a Midoriko) mi amada esposa y yo, podremos tener tiempo para estar a solas y amarnos sin control (le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad)

 **Midoriko:** (sonrojada) todo lo haces, a tu beneficio ¿no es así?

 **Naraku:** lo único que deseo es poder permanecer a tu lado. No me puedes culpar por amarte locamente y desear tenerte todo el tiempo ¿no es así?

 **Midoriko:** condenado demonio… por qué será que habré dejado que te robes mi corazón (lo besó con cariño)

 **En el hospital…**

Gran cantidad de personas se encontraban aguardando en la sala de espera para poder ingresar al cuarto de Rin. Como ella era una persona muy querida, era natural que sus compañeros de trabo y estudios, hubiesen ido a verla. Sin embargo tras una larga espera, sólo sus padres y Sesshomaru, habían podido ingresar.

Luego de al menos un par de horas de espera. Finalmente fue el turno de Kagome y en cuanto se hizo presente, pudo notar en el instante la atmosfera de amor profundo que se manifestaban Rin y Sesshomaru. Las palaras entre ambos sobraban, bastaba con tan sólo mirarlos para saber que se estaban profesando amor eterno uno al otro.

 **Kagome:** hola chicos ¿los interrumpo?

 **Sesshomaru:** en lo absoluto Kagome.

Yo ya estaba por retirarme. He permaneció casi todo el día acá y debo volver a la ferretería.

Volveré mañana luego de mi turno (le dio un beso en la frente a su amada)

 **Kagome:** ve tranquilo, yo la cuidaré en tu lugar (le guiño un ojo a manera de complicidad)

 **Sesshomaru:** gracias, confió en que lo harás

En cuanto él atravesó la puerta, el interrogatorio no se hizo esperar

 **Kagome:** ¿y bien?

 **Rin:** ¿bien qué?

 **Kagome:** ¡ay, Rin! No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, que tú y yo bien sabemos que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos, y ese algo se llama amor (sonrió muy feliz)

 **Rin:** (apenada) no sé cómo, ni porqué, pero… recordé que él y yo tuvimos un pasado juntos hace muchísimo tiempo atrás y… bueno, él no lo negó y me confesó que siempre me ha amado al igual que yo a él

 **Kagome:** ¡kiahh! ¡Qué romántico! Ustedes dos, hacen una linda pareja

 **Rin:** gracias, pero hay un problema (su semblante era triste)

 **Kagome:** no me digas que…

 **Rin:** sí Kagome. Aunque nos amemos, no podremos estar juntos ya que en cuanto me recupere del todo, me iré a estudiar al extranjero

 **Kagome:** ¡pero Rin! Dijiste que si el correspondía a tus sentimientos te quedarías acá

 **Rin:** lo sé, pero debo ser realista y por más que él me ame, del amor no se vive y sino me hago profesional y me valgo por mi misma, no tendré un futuro estable

 **Kagome:** sí tienes razón, ¿pero qué pasará entonces con ustedes dos? Tú dices que se aman desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora que están juntos… ¿se volverán a separar?

 **Rin:** si él realmente me ama como dice, sabrá esperarme o de lo contrario nos veremos forzados a terminar antes de empezar

 **Kagome:** entiendo, sin embargo ¿no hay la manera de que convalides tus estudios con alguna universidad de acá? De ese modo ya no tendrías que irte

 **Rin:** no. La beca que me gané es para ejercerla allá o de lo contrario, la perderé

 **Kagome:** ¿y por cuánto tiempo te irías?

 **Rin:** d años

 **Kagome:** ¿y tú crees que él te pueda esperar todo ese tiempo?

 **Rin:** no lo sé. Puede que sí, como que no. Lo único que sé, es que desea que permanezcamos juntos por siempre, y si ese es su deseo, entonces deberá entenderme

 **Kagome:** estoy segura que juntos hallaran una solución que los favorezca a ambos

 **Rin:** eso también espero yo

 **En la tienda de Mascotas…**

Inuyasha acababa de llegar, y en cuanto ingresó se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que la encargada, no era humana sino…

Una hermosa mujer de color verde tenue, con finas ramas por cabellos, decorados con hermosas flores de todos los tipos existentes, ojos tan azules como el más cristalino mar o el cielo más despejado, labios de un precioso rojo color manzana y que además irradiaba el aura más pura que se podía imaginar.

 **Encargada:** bienvenido (sonrió amablemente)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Naturaleza! ¿Qué haces tú acá?

 **Naturaleza:** ¿uh? ¿Puedes verme en mi verdadera forma? (se miró a un espejo y se vio como una humana común)

 **Inuyasha:** sí. Es más que bueno que tú estás por acá, así quizá puedas explicarme algunas cosas

 **Naturaleza:** desde luego, lo que desees (se dirigió a la jaula de los conejos para alimentarlos)

 **Inuyasha:** (antes de decirle nada miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que todos los animales presentes irradiaban un aura de gran pureza, un aura que sólo tenían los del paraíso animal) ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué los animales lucen diferentes hoy?

 **Naturaleza:** no sé a qué te refieres con hoy. Ellos son los mismos de siempre

 **Inuyasha:** si son los mismos de siempre ¿Por qué parecen que vinieran del paraíso animal?

 **Naturaleza:** uhm… así que puedes verlos.

Bien te explicaré.

Todos ellos son animales que murieron siendo amados infinitamente por sus respectivos amos y estos al partir lo que más desearon fue volver a estar con ellos.

Ya sabes que todas las almas en el otro mundo conservan el recuerdo de su ser más amado. Pues bien, todos y cada uno de ellos son esos seres amados y están aquí a la espera de poder reunirse nuevamente con sus respectivos amos, los cuales obviamente, también han resucitado.

Es por ello que yo estoy acá y siempre he estado a cargo de esta tienda desde un principio… bueno de está y mucha más

 **Inuyasha:** ¿cómo?

 **Naturaleza:** soy omnipotente, ya deberías saberlo.

Puedo estar acá como en miles de lugares a la vez y como la madre naturaleza que soy, es mi deber cuidar de mis amadas creaciones

 **Inuyasha:** entiendo lo que me dices, pero lo que no entiendo y quería preguntarte es ¿por qué puedo reconocer a los seres del otro mundo en este?

 **Naturaleza:** (alimentado a las aves) eso debe ser por la unión entre el bien y el mal

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué significa eso?

 **Naturaleza:** Midoriko y Naraku se casaron

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿ellos qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?

 **Naturaleza:** Myoga los casó, porque ellos se lo pidieron.

Resulta que ambos se amaban desde tiempos entrañables y es por ello que se unieron, y por cierto ¿dónde está Sango? ¿Ella no vino contigo? (preguntó adrede para sacarse la duda, de si la recordaba o no)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Sango? Querrás decir Kagome; yo no conozco a ninguna Sango

 **Naturaleza:** sí tienes razón, lo siento, me confundí de nombre.

Bueno que te parece, si mientras hablamos me ayudas a alistar a Toffy, su ama vendrá muy pronto por él y el primer encuentro después de 500 años debe ser el mejor (sonrió dulcemente)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿500 años?!

 **Naturaleza:** sí, así es. Él fue el muy querido perro de una aristócrata europea, y en cuanto él murió, su ama anhelo volver a verlo algún día y ese día es hoy. Aunque claro, ahora ella no es aristócrata y es apenas una niña, pero el amor que se tienen, no ha variado en lo más mínimo

 **Inuyasha:** ¡wuau! El amor sí que es poderoso

 **Naturaleza:** así es, es el elemento más poderoso que existe en el universo

 **En un centro comercial…**

Kagome, se encontraba recorriendo diversas tiendas, en especial de ropa masculina. Como había sido día de pago, le pidió su sueldo a Inuyasha para comprarle ropa apropiada para su edad, después de todo la de su papá le quedaba bien, pero no iba de acorde con él.

Ya casi terminaba de hacer sus comprar, cuando de pronto en un escaparate vio algo que llamó su atención y decidió comprarlo.

Un hermoso par de dijes para collar, de pareja. Uno era el ala de un demonio y el otro de un ángel, por lo que le pareció muy conveniente mandarlos a grabar con los nombres de ella e Inuyasha.

 **Por la noche en el apartamento de Kagome…**

Haber estado de compras durante varias horas, la había dejado agotada y sólo deseaba recostarse en su cama y dormir profundamente.

En cuanto ingresó un delicioso aroma invadió sus fosas nasales, y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina que era de donde provenía tan agradable olor y encontró una deliciosa lasaña vegetariana, recién horneada.

De inmediato intuyó quien la había preparado, pero cómo, si él no sabía cocinar.

Lo buscó por todo el lugar y no lo halló, por lo que decidió darse una relajante ducha y aguardar a que él volviera, para cenar juntos.

En cuanto terminó de ducharse escuchó que conversaba con alguien, y cómo estaba deseosa por verlo, se colocó la bata de baño y salió a recibirlo.

 **Kagome:** ¿otra vez hablando con los peces?

 **Inuyasha:** ¡oh, Kagome! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

 **Kagome:** hace un buen rato, pero no te encontré. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

 **Inuyasha:** el gato de la vecina se cayó por el traga luz y me pidió que la ayudará a sacarlo. El pobrecillo estaba muy asustado y no dejaba que nadie lo agarre, fue por eso que me llamó

 **Kagome:** (tomó asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina) ¿y por qué tú?

 **Inuyasha:** porque sabe que los animales me tienen confianza

 **Kagome:** ¿en serio? Y… ¿cómo?

 **Inuyasha:** (sirviendo la lasaña) porque siempre que salgo o entro del edificio, los perros y/o gatos de los vecinos se me acercan y dejan mimar

 **Kagome:** ya veo. No sabía que eras popular entre las mascotas del edificio

 **Inuyasha:** no sólo con las de acá, sino con todos los animales de alrededor. Las aves, también se sienten cómodos conmigo.

Según Naturaleza debe ser por la sangre canina que tengo

 **Kagome:** si es posible, y… cambiando de tema (miró su plato servido) ¿tú preparaste esto?

 **Inuyasha:** no. La vecina en agradecimiento me invitó a cenar, pero le dije que no podía aceptar porque no como carne y porque te estaba esperando. Fue por ello que preparó una versión vegetariana de este platillo y me dijo que lo compartiera contigo

 **Kagome:** uhm, que amable. En ese caso probare el veneno (estaba celosa) No sabe mal

 **Inuyasha:** es cierto, sabe muy parecido a la comida que hacen donde tu trabajas

 **Kagome:** luego de cenar quiero mostrarte la ropa que te compré. Desde mañana te vestirás con tu propia ropa y ya no con la de mi padre

 **Inuyasha:** insisto en que deberías dejarme usar mi traje. Lleva tiempo guardado en tu closet y nunca me dejas sacarlo

 **Kagome:** ok, ok, te dejaré usarlo, pero en el lugar apropiado.

En unas semanas hay un concierto de rock y me gustaría que fuéramos juntos. Si usas tu traje, nadie pensará nada raro

 **Inuyasha:** ¡por qué la ropa es importante en este mundo?

 **Kagome:** porque de ese modo defines que tipo de persona eres, o cual es tu estatus social

 **Inuyasha:** uhm, que frívolos y materialistas son lo humanos

 **Kagome:** es cierto, pero así es como vivimos… digo viven, bueno vivimos, porque aunque no soy humana, soy parte de esta sociedad

 **Inuyasha:** te comportas tanto como una humana, que no parece que fueras una súcubo

 **Kagome:** eso debe ser porque llevo años viviendo como una humana ordinaria y recién hace pocos días me enteré que soy una súcubo, y por cierto, ¿por ser una súcubo… viviré más?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo creo, ya que los íncubos y súcubos mueren jóvenes, por lo general cuando están en la flor de su juventud, para así poder disfrutar a plenitud de sus vicios y una vez saciados mueren voluntariamente o se provocan la muerte

 **Kagome:** vaya triste destino

 **Inuyasha:** no es tan malo, ya que en l otro mundo, siguen disfrutando de los placeres de los cuales son adictos

 **Kagome:** en fin, ya me explicarás más cosas acerca de mi especie mañana o en adelante, por hoy sólo quiero dormir. Estoy muy cansada, pero antes ve a mi recamara para enseñarte algo que compré para los dos

 **Inuyasha:** ok, lavo los platos y voy

Kagome se puso a ordenar el montón de ropa que le había comprado a Inuyasha en su respectivo lado del closet y en cuanto encontró los dijes, los quedó mirando, ya que le parecía que les iban muy bien a los dos ¿pero habría grabado los nombres correcto en cada dije?

 **Inuyasha:** ya terminé ¿qué es aquello que deseabas mostrarme?

 **Kagome:** esto (le mostró los dijes de plata)

 **Inuyasha:** son el ala de un ángel y la de un demonio, no conozco ningún ser que tenga alas diferentes

 **Kagome:** no le pertenecen a ninguna especie del otro mundo. Son un accesorio, para usar en pareja o con la persona que te guste; por eso los compré

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y… qué se supone que haga con ellos?

 **Kagome:** uno es para ti y el otro para mí. Los usaremos como collar, bueno, si quieres

 **Inuyasha:** ¿tú quieres que lo use?

 **Kagome:** sí. Quisiera que te quedes con el de ala de demonio ya que tiene mi nombre escrito al reverso y yo me quedaré con el de ángel, ya que tiene tu nombre grabado

 **Inuyasha:** pero yo no poseo alas y si las tuviera, no sé si serían de ángel

 **Kagome:** no importa si las tienes o no, ya que para mí tú eres mi ángel protector (se sonrojó al decirlo)

 **Inuyasha:** pero yo… no lo soy, es decir no soy un ángel, soy más un demonio

 **Kagome:** no importa lo que seas, para mí, tú eres tú y punto.

¿Te… lo puedo poner?

 **Inuyasha:** sí desde luego y ¿te puedo poner el tuyo?

 **Kagome:** me alegraría mucho

 **Inuyasha:** (vio su dije en el cuello) uhm, ¿no debería decir mi nombre y teléfono?

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué?

 **Inuyasha:** porque he visto que a los perros les ponen collar con dije que dicen sus nombres y teléfono, para que en caso se pierdan los puedan devolver a sus dueños

 **Kagome:** ¡esto no es un collar de perro! ¡Es un regalo que demuestra el amor que te tengo! ¡uish, que difícil es darte una muestra de cariño! (le dio la espalda enfadada)

 **Inuyasha:** (le colocó con delicadeza la cadena con el dije y besó su cuello con cariño) no hace falta que me des obsequios para demostrarme que me amas; ya que lo siento con cada segundo que estás a mi lado

 **Kagome:** (se giró a verlo) ¿lo dices en serio?

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego. Cada vez que estás cerca a mí, puedo sentir el gran amor que me tienes, y sabes que siento lo mismo por ti ¿no es así?

 **Kagome:** sí, sí lo siento (se sentía apenada y por ello escondía su rostro en el pecho de él)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué escondes tu rostro? (la tomó del mentón y la miró fijo)

 **Kagome:** lo siento, lamento haberme enojado contigo

 **Inuyasha:** es parte de ti enojarte conmigo, no te preocupes

 **Kagome:** (se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó) te amo, te amo profundamente

 **Inuyasha:** y yo a ti, te amo, más que a nada en este mundo

Entre muchos te amo y besos, terminaron tumbados en la cama; sin embargo en esta ocasión las cosas serían un poco diferentes, ya que Inuyasha decidió castigar a Kagome por haberse enojado con él.

Mientras la colmaba de caricias, tomó el cinturón de su bata y lo usó para amarrar sus manos en uno de los barrotes de la cabecera de su cama, dejándola totalmente a su merced.

 **Kagome:** (al sentirse atada) ¿Qué me haces?

 **Inuyasha:** esta noche serás mi esclava (le sonrió de manera libidinosa)

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?!

 **Inuyasha:** (posó un dedo sobre sus labios) shh, aquí quien manda soy yo y tú como mi esclava deberás guardar silencio o te castigaré

Ella obedeció y se quedó callada o al menos eso intentó.

Comenzó por besar su cuello, de manera provocativa y apasionada, luego fue marcándola con besos hasta uno de sus senos, el cual lamió y mordisqueó ligeramente, arrancándole gemidos de puro placer y como no pensaba dejar sin atención al otro, hizo lo mismo mientras masajeaba con su mano al que previamente había probado.

Fue bajando lentamente hasta su plano vientre y en el trayecto fue dejándole un camino de cariñosos besos, lamidas y provocativos mordiscos.

Una vez que llegó a sus caderas, lamió uno de sus iliacos provocando que Kagome gritara de puro placer y se contorneara por el placer que sentía.

Durante algunos largos e intensos minutos se detuvo en esa sensible parte de su anatomía y ella no pudo soportar más la tortura; por lo que rompió su silencio y le suplicó que la hiciera suya, pero él en respuesta, se apoderó de aquel botón rosa que sabía que le provocaría un clímax inmediato.

Mordió y lamió con frenesí su clítoris, provocando que se humedeciera en el acto.

 **Kagome:** ¡basta por favor! Te lo suplico, tómame o creo que terminaré por perder la razón!

 **Inuyasha:** no Kagome, esto recién empieza y disfrutaré torturándote un poco más

Sin decirle más nada, centró su rostro entre sus piernas y empezó a lamer la zona más sensible de todo su cuerpo, se lo hacía con tal pasión, que la podre de Kagome sentía que se volvería loca de tanto placer, pero sabía que a más le suplicará, más se demoraría él en complacerla, por lo que intentaba mantener lucida; después de todo ella era un súcubo y soportar tan deliciosa tortura, no debería ser tan difícil.

En cuanto sintió que había llegado a su segundo climax, colocó una de las piernas de ella, sobre su hombro y sin dejar deleitarse con el néctar de sus fluidos provenientes de su excesiva excitación, la tomó por sorpresa penetrándola con uno de sus dedos, tocando de este modo muy hábilmente su punto G, lo cual le ocasionó una serie de múltiples gritos acompañados de maldiciones, por no poder soportar tanto placer junto

 **Kagome:** ¡ya no puedo más! Entra en mí, te lo suplico…

 **Inuyasha:** (se posó sobre ella, frotando su pene de arriba a abajo contra la húmeda intimidad de ella) ¿eso es lo que realmente deseas? ¿Me deseas dentro tuyo?

 **Kagome:** (sonrojada) sí, es lo que deseo, hazme tuya por favor, ya no pudo más, está tortura tuya, va a acabar conmigo

 **Inuyasha:** sólo hay una manera en que te complazca y es que me digas: amo, has tu voluntad conmigo

 **Kagome:** ¡nunca! Acá la ama soy yo

 **Inuyasha:** bien, entonces me detendré

 **Kagome:** ¡no! Espera (totalmente apenada) amo… por favor… haz ¡tu voluntad conmigo!

 **Inuyasha:** así me gustas, sumisa y obediente (colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, aprisionándola para que no se mueva y se fue adentrando lentamente en ella, ocasionando que se desesperara)

 **Kagome:** ¿por… por… qué, me haces… esto? (el placer la dominaba)

 **Inuyasha:** (susurrándole al oído) porque me place disfrutarte al máximo… esclava

Debido al extremo placer que sentía al estar dentro de su estrecho ser, no se pudo contener y empezó a embestirla de manera frenética, dejándose llevar por esa deliciosa sensación; perdiendo por completo el control de sus actos y terminando por derramar todo su ser dentro de ella, cuando le había dicho muchas veces que no lo hiciera, para impedir que se diera una concepción entre ambos.

Qué explicación le daría cuando ella recobrará el conocimiento, después de tan placentero encuentro amoroso… no sabía. Pero estaba preparado para lo que viniera, fuera algo bueno o malo.


	12. Hasta que la muerte nos reúna

**Cáp.12**

 **Hasta que la muerte nos reúna**

 **Año 283 a. C. ciudad de Thurii…**

En un campamento de una tribu de lituanos; donde sólo existía la desgracia, el lamento, la desesperanza la codicia y donde los seres humanos no eran más que simples objetos que servían para ser usados en beneficio de los líderes y seguidores de los mismos. Se hallaba una caverna no muy lejos del lugar, una caverna mal oliente y obscura, en donde yacía la más grande fiera indomable pero útil de esta tribu.

-Oye tú bestia –gritaba un hombre fornido de grotesco aspecto- te traigo compañía, para que la adiestres y le enseñes lo que es comportarse –llevaba sujeta de la cintura a una frágil muchacha la cual hacía hasta lo imposible por zafarse del agarre del enorme hombre.

-¡suéltame bestia!, ¡te exijo que me sueltes! –gritaba a viva voz la muchacha en cuestión.

El feroz hombre, la lanzó con fuerza dentro de la horrible caverna y cerró la reja de la misma con seguro.

-Ahí te la dejo, cométela si te apetece, pero ten por seguro que ninguno de los dos volverá a ver la luz del día, sino la adiestras como es debido.

-¡Sácame de acá, maldito gusano!, ¡sácame!

El grotesco sujeto se alejo del lugar, haciéndole caso omiso a sus gritos y chillidos.

-¡Hermana, tengo miedo hermana!... Ayúdame por favor –empezó a sollozar cuando sintió sus esperanzas amilanadas; pero lo que eran lágrimas de pena, pronto, muy pronto, se convirtieron en lágrimas de terror al escuchar como unas pesadas cadenas se le acercaban; helándole hasta la sangre, del inmenso miedo que sintió.

-¿qui… qui… én… anda ahí? –temblaba sin control.

-Tranquila, no voy hacerte nada; ya que no me interesa lastimarte –la miró, lo mejor que pudo con la poca pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba en el lugar e intentó tocarla, pero ella se hizo una bola cual ovillo, por el miedo.

-¡No me hagas nada, te lo ruego! –cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza al sentir la manos de aquel desconocido sujeto.

-A mí no es a quien deberías temer, sino a los que trajeron hasta acá. En este lugar no existe más nada que dolor y sufrimiento, y si no haces caso de sus órdenes, te va peor que ello –la muchacha realmente le daba pena.

-¿po… po… por… qué, estamos acá? –sintió a aquel desconocido sentarse a su lado.

-Nos usan como esclavos, para diferentes propósitos. A los hombres nos utilizan para las tareas pesadas y a las mujeres para satisfacer sus placeres sexuales

-¡¿qué?! ¡No eso no!, yo no quiero… no puedo –se aferró a la harapienta ropa de aquel sujeto y con ojos suplicantes le pidió ayuda-. Te lo ruego, ayúdame a huir de este lugar. Yo no quiero estar acá, por favor, te lo imploro, ayúdame –rompió en llanto.

-Si fuera posible huir de este lugar, ya lo hubiese hecho ¿no crees?, si tan sólo tuviera una mísera oportunidad de escapar, la hubiera tomado y hubiera huido con mi madre hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿tu madre?, ¿qué le pasó a ella?

-Fue esclava desde que nació hasta el fin se sus días.

Cuando mi padre cumplió los 15 años, ella fue su regalo. No era malo con nosotros, pero cuando cumplí los 12, él partió y nos dejó a nuestra suerte.

Al poco tiempo, emigré junto con mi madre y fuimos capturados por esta tribu; los cuales la violaron una y otra vez, día tras día por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que un día ya no pudo más y murió. Dejándome solo en este pútrido lugar.

-Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento –rompió en llanto nuevamente.

-Tus lágrimas en este lugar no sirven de nada, acá sólo te queda ser fuerte y aceptar tu destino… o morir de la manera más cruel, porque acá el suicidio es solo una vaga ilusión que nunca llega.

-Yo tengo una hermana la cual estoy segura me está buscando incansablemente y en cuanto me encuentre me sacará de este horrible lugar

-Esperanza, todos llegan acá teniendo eso, pero en tan sólo días la pierden.

-No, yo nunca perderé la esperanza y eso es porque estoy segura que mi hermana vendrá muy pronto por mí.

La noche había transcurrido muy rápido y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a salir, alumbrando la pequeña cueva.

-Eres joven, muy joven –contempló el rostro de la niña que tenía en frente.

-Tengo 13 años y hace unos días vivía en un tranquilo poblado con mi hermana.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, pero desde hoy los recuerdos que has acumulado en tu corta vida, se esfumaran

-Por favor ayúdame a huir, te lo ruego.

-Ya te dije que eso es imposible en este lugar.

-Entonces al menos ayúdame a que mi vida no se vuelva un infierno.

-No puedo prometerte ello, pero lo intentaré.

-Gracias. Tú serás mi luz de esperanza desde ahora –esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

En cuanto el fornido hombre de la noche anterior fue por ambos, la jovencita se escondió tras el muchacho residente y éste convenció al enorme sujeto de que la dejara a su cuidado. Le dio su palabra de esclavo que se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo que debería saber con respecto al funcionamiento del campamento y que no dejaría que diese problemas.

Luego de una semana. Un buen día como se sentía sedienta, tomó un poco más de la ración que le tocaba por día. Por lo que uno de los barbaros que vivían en el campamento, la llevo al centro del campamento que servía como plazuela, le descubrió de manera brusca su espalda y estaba dispuesto a darle unos buenos latigazos en castigo, cuando de pronto se interpuso el joven que la cuidaba y ofreció su espalda a a cambio de la de ella.

Por la noche ambos fueron encerrados en la miserable cueva como siempre y la niña no paraba de llorar por lo mal que se sentía.

-¡Ya déjate de llorar!, que lo único que conseguirás será agotarte.

-Lo siento tanto. Por mi culpa fuiste cruelmente azotado.

-¿preferías ser tú la que reciba el castigo?

-No, pero…

-Pero nada entonces. Tú eres mi responsabilidad, así que asumiré las consecuencias de tus actos

-¿por qué, por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué me cuidas?

-Porque estoy harto de esta vida y lo único que deseo es huir de este mundo.

-Pero si sigues así, acabaras muerto.

-Eso es lo que deseo, deseo morir, de un medio o de otro, pero quiero morirme de una maldita vez.

-¡No lo hagas por favor!... no mueras. Te prometo que no te meteré en más problemas, pero por favor no mueras. Sin ti… ya no tendría a nadie más en este mundo.

-¡jeh! Y que pasó con esa esperanza de volver a ver a tu hermana.

-Yo sé que ella vendrá, pero en cuanto lo haga, quiero que nos liberé a ambos. Por ello te ruego que no mueras hasta ese entonces.

-Eres muy ingenua… Sango

Los meses transcurrieron y Sango se fue adaptando a su desafortunada vida. De no ser por la compañía y constante protección de Miroku, hubiese muerto el primer día. Pero como mantenía viva la esperanza de volver a ver a su hermana, se mantenía fuerte y hacia absolutamente todo lo que se le ordenaba para no meterlo en líos a él, ni a ella misma desde luego.

El jefe de la tribu en más de una ocasión había querido tenerla en su lecho, sin embargo Miroku siempre se las había arreglado para convencerlo de que ella era una muchacha muy débil y escuálida, por lo que si la quería como mujer, no podría soportar ni una noche a su lado.

Convencido con las palabras de Miroku, el jefe dejó de verla como objeto de deseo. Pero en cuanto los años pasaron y la escuálida muchachita de 13 años se convirtió en una linda jovencita de 16, ya no sintió que debiera contenerse y la pidió como concubina, pero para la buena suerte de Sango, justo un día antes de convertirse en la mujer del jefe, éste tuvo que realizar un viaje a la ciudad vecina, por lo que se pospuso, dicha noche de pasión.

Sin embargo dejó claras órdenes de que en cuanto volviera, la haría su mujer.

 **Un noche antes del regreso del jefe…**

Sango y Miroku se encontraban encerrados en su ya acostumbrada cueva. Ella no podía estarce tranquila por lo que caminaba de un lado al otro en forma nerviosa, mordiéndose los dedos y repitiendo en voz alta una y otra vez –mañana es el día, mañana es el maldito día.

 **Miroku:** ya déjate de andar de un lado al otro o te quedarás sin pies

 **Sango:** no puedo, los nervios me están traicionando

 **Miroku:** sabías que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, así que de te preocupas

 **Sango:** ¡¿qué de que me preocupo?! ¡Te parece poco, que mañana seré ultrajada por ese maldito!

 **Miroku:** te lo dije el primer día que llegaste a este infernal lugar. Acá las mujeres son simples objetos sexuales y tú eres la única que se ha librado de ser uno, debido a que me la he pasado convenciendo al jefe de que no valías como mujer

 **Sango:** (se puso de rodillas a un lado de él) ¿y por qué no lo sigues con convenciendo de lo mismo?

 **Miroku:** ¡porque no está ciego! Claramente has cambiado. Tu cuerpo ya no es el mismo de cuando llegaste. Has crecido y como toda mujer, has cambiado, ahora… eres provocativa a la vista de cualquier hombre (debió su mirada por el sonrojo que sentía)

 **Sango:** pero… yo no quiero que mi primera noche sea con un ser horrendo y despreciable como ese monstruo, en realidad no quisiera que ninguna noche fuera al lado de ese ser despreciable

 **Miroku:** ¿y qué pretendes, huir? Sabes que eso es imposible

 **Sango:** lo sé, sé que no me queda más que resignarme, pero al menos me gustaría que mi primera noche, fuese con el hombre que amo

 **Miroku:** ¡ah! Ese sentimiento no existe en este mundo de muerte y desgracia

 **Sango:** no existe tienes razón, pero si existe en el corazón de cada uno de los que somos esclavos o al menos en el mío

 **Miroku:** creí que ya te habías endurecido con el día a día, pero veo que sigues tan blanda como al principio

 **Sango:** Miroku yo… (Lo miró avergonzada) quisiera que antes de que salga el sol… fuéramos uno solo, al menos por una sola vez

 **Miroku:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Sango:** yo… yo… yo… te amo

 **Miroku:** (sintió su congelado corazón calentarse después de tanto tiempo) y… ¿debo por alegrarme por ello? O ¿que demonios esperas que haga?

 **Sango:** yo… sé que en el fondo de tu corazón tú sientes lo mismo por mí, y es por ello que quisiera que me regalaras mi primera noche… (No podía con el sonrojo de su rostro)

 **Miroku:** (la abrazó fuerte) ¡tonta! Sabes que el amor es algo inexistente en este lugar (la miró de frente) pero sí, tienes razón, sí te amo (la besó con miedo, despacio, como la primera y última vez que podría hacerlo)

En silencio y entre suspiros y susurros, la recostó sobre un montón de paja que hacía de cama para ambos y con torpes muestras de cariño, entre besos y sutiles mordidas, fue desvistiéndola.

Moría por hacerla suya, al menos por una única vez y ella deseaba tanto sentirse amada, que se dejaron llevar por sus propios instintos.

El tiempo les jugaba en contra, por lo que no podían darse el lujo de amarse por mucho tiempo, ni de juguetear antes de volverse uno, por lo que sin perder tiempo… él tomó el control de la situación y la embistió.

Fue bastante torpe ya que estaba nervioso y era su primera vez, haciéndola gritar de dolor y hasta le arrancó algunas lágrimas, pero luego de unos segundos y unos cuantos besos, las cosas tomaron un ritmo natural, entregándose al placer mutuo.

 **Sango:** (entre lágrimas de alegría) gracias, por regalarme mi primera noche y el recuerdo que más atesoraré el resto de mi vida

 **Miroku:** tonta, te prometo que esta será sólo la primera de muchas noches, y llenaré tu mente de hermosos recuerdos, sea como sea, me cueste lo que me cueste (continuó embistiéndola, arrancándole alaridos de placer)

 **Sango:** ahora que somos un solo ser, nada ni nadie lo podrá cambiar

 **Miroku:** así es, nada, ni nadie nos podrá separa, porque tú eres mía, sólo mía y siempre será así (al terminar, derramó todo su ser dentro de ella)

A la mañana siguiente; el guardia a cargo de despertarlos, le ordenó a Sango que se fuera a bañar al río cercano, se pusiera ropas nuevas y esperara al jefe de la tribu en su tienda hasta que éste llegara.

Antes de partir, le dedicó una melancólica mirada a Miroku y éste la miró de forma positiva, como dándole a entender que todo saldría bien.

Las esclavas del lugar se encargaron de bañarla, embadurnarle finos aceites aromáticos por todo el cuerpo y vestirla con las mejores telas del lugar.

En cuanto estuvo lista, un guardia encadenó sus pies con unos grilletes conectados por una cadena, lo suficientemente larga como para que mantuviera las piernas separadas, pero corta como para que no pudiera correr e huir.

Las horas transcurrieron y se hizo de noche.

Mientras que Sango esperaba de forma nerviosa a que el jefe llegará y se hiciera de ella; Miroku se hallaba encerrado en su cueva, ideando la manera de escapar.

Cuando la noche se hizo tan oscura que no se podía divisar absolutamente nada; algo inesperado sucedió.

Gritos de dolor desgarrador se empezaron a oír en todo el campamento, gritos de hombres siendo asesinados y de mujeres aterradas. También se podían oír el trinar de espadas chocando una con otras y de pronto… fuego… se podía sentir el calor de un incandescente fuego que lo estaba consumiendo todo a su paso.

Sango empezó a gritar desesperado pidiendo auxilio; queriendo huir del lugar donde se hallaba, pero los grilletes que tenía atados a sus pies le impedían si quiera moverse.

En cuanto a Miroku que no había logrado conciliar el sueño esa noche, gritaba de manera alocada, que lo dejaran ser libre (lo único que corría por su mente era ayudar a Sango)

Por increíble que pareciera, sus gritos fueron oídos por el guardia que lo custodiaba; éste se encontraba muy mal herido, sangrando por su costado izquierdo y con dificultad logró abrir la reja de la cueva. En cuanto está se abrió cayó tendido al piso y le rogó a Miroku ayuda, pero éste lo único que hizo, fue tomar la espada que colgada del cinto de su cintura y clavársela en el pecho, para darle de una vez fin a su sufrimiento.

Despavorido corrió hasta el campamento, y sin importarle la presencia de los soldados romanos encapuchados que estaban matando a todo aquel que se les cruzara a su paso; se dirigió hasta la tienda del jefe e intentó auxiliar a Sango, pero le fue imposible ya que los grilletes que llevaba puesto, le impedían caminar.

 **Sango:** (llena de pánico) ¡sálvate tú! Con que hallas venido por mí, es suficiente. Ya puedo morir en paz

 **Miroku:** (intentando romper la cadena o los grilletes) ¡no digas estupideces! De acá saldremos juntos o… moriremos del mismo modo, yo… no pienso dejarte sola.

Tengo una idea. Separa las piernas lo más que puedas para romper la cadena con mi espada

 **Sango:** ¿pero y si fallas? ¡Me podrías cortar una pierna!

 **Miroku:** si fallo, me cortaré una pierna también para estar en igualdad de condiciones y correr el mismo destino. Pero sé que no será así, ya que una niña llorona me enseñó lo que es la esperanza, y sé que saldremos bien de esta (Sango sonrió y confió en él)

Empuñó la espada y con todas sus fuerzas posibles, le dio un sonoro y preciso golpe a la varilla en cuestión, rompiéndola de manera exitosa.

 **Sango:** ¡lo conseguiste! (sonrió triunfante)

 **Miroku:** no hay tiempo de celebraciones, huyamos de una vez (la tomó de la mano y grave fue su error al voltear a verla, pues descuidó su propia espalda, y cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con un soldado romano encapuchado, que sin hacer pregunta alguna, lo atravesó con su espalda por el abdomen; provocándole una dolorosa y agónica muerte, sin embargo con su último suspiro le quitó la capucha a su asesino y…) Padre… eres tú… ¿por… qué? (cayó muerto, no sin antes escuchar el desgarrador grito de su amada, que lo llamaba por su nombre)

 **Mundo shinigami…**

Despertó abruptamente con las imágenes frescas impregnadas en su mente. Su respiración era sumamente acelerada y de haber tenido un corazón como órgano vital, estaba seguro que este se le hubiera salido del pecho.

Sintió terror al recordar tan vívidamente la forma en la que murió, pero más horror sintió al saber quien lo había asesinado.

Se tocó la cabeza como queriendo apagar esos recuerdos, pero lo único que consiguió fue una insoportable migraña.

 **Kikyo:** (se encontraba dormida, tendida a su lado) ¡uhm! Pero que molesto eres. No eres buen amante, duras poco y encima me sacas de mi profundo sueño de belleza ¡cómo te odio!

 **Miroku:** ¡calla fea despreciable!

 **Kikyo:** (se levantó de un brinco) ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Me… me… me… me llamaste fea?! ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre insultarme de esa manera! Mi belleza por si no lo sabes se remonta desde siglos pasados y nunca ha existido mujer más hermosa que yo, ¡así que retracte de lo que acabas de decir!

 **Miroku:** (la miró de reojo) tú bien lo has dicho, desde siglos pasados, por lo que ahora pareces una momia toda fea y arrugada

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿arrugas yo?! ¡Ah, no, no, no! Eso definitivamente no, tú debes estar muy mal de la vista, para que estés viendo si quiera una mínima e insignificante arruga en mi hermoso rostro… uhm, pero ahora que lo mencionas, concertar una cita con el padre tiempo no sería mala idea, ese viejo gruñón casi nunca anda en este mundo, pero…

 **Miroku:** ¡ya cállate! Sólo sabes decir puras estupideces

 **Kikyo:** ¡uy! Tal parece que alguien se levanto con el ala equivocada.

Muy bien inservible, ¿qué te sucede? Para que andes de ese humor tan irritable quiere decir que algo te pasó, y desde luego ese algo no puedo ser yo (lo tomó del mentón) porque todo el placer que te di, fue de la más pura calidad

 **Miroku:** (le desvió el rostro) tuve un sueño… sobre la vida que llevé con Sango y también vi el rostro de mi asesino

 **Kikyo:** ya veo, así que ya sabes quien fue que te mató

 **Miroku:** sí, pero… no sé el por qué lo hizo

 **Kikyo:** bueno, por qué no vas y se lo preguntas

 **Miroku:** ¿así de sencillo?

 **Kikyo:** y qué esperas, qué te mande una invitación o quieres mandarle una solicitud formal digitada por un humano, haber si te da una cita para que responda tus dudas. ¡Ay por favor Miroku! No seas dramático y resuelve tus asuntos; que yo tengo que buscarme otro shinigami que sí sirva

 **Miroku:** no sé qué está pasando, pero las cosas en este mundo están cambiando

 **Kikyo:** (cerciorándose en un espejo que no hubiera ni una arruga en su rostro) ya te lo dije. Desde que la estúpida de Midoriko y Naraku se casaron, este mundo está experimentando cambios, y los seguirá habiendo.

 **En el infierno…**

Naraku se encontraba sentado en su trono.

Sentía en su interior algo que no sabía cómo describir, pero que los humanos llamaban inquietud. Algo estaba por ocurrir, pero no sabía que era, hasta que la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos en forma de shinigami.

 **Miroku:** quiero que me respondas ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me asesinaste… padre?

 **Naraku:** así que ya lo descubriste.

Bien, supongo que te debo una explicación

 **Miroku:** tú me arrebataste la vida sin yo haber hecho nada en tu contra, es por ello que quiero saber ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que la vida de mi madre y la mía fueran tan miserables y por qué me asesinaste a sangre fría?!

 **Naraku:** yo nunca les di una vida miserable a tu madre y a ti. Si bien ella era mi esclava, siempre la cuidé y traté bien.

Nunca la amé y eso lo supo todo el tiempo, y en cuanto tú naciste, nunca fui el padre ejemplar, pero tampoco fui indiferente contigo

 **Miroku:** ¡mientes! Tú nos abandonaste y por ello vivimos el infierno que vivimos

 **Naraku:** cuando cumpliste los 12 años, emigré a Roma por orden de emperador para cumplirle como soldado, pero antes de ello le di la libertad a tu madre, con la esperanza de que tuvieran una vida mejor. Pero no sé bien que ocurrió, y cuando volví al campamento de tu abuelo un par de años más tarde, ustedes ya no estaban

 **Miroku:** ¡nunca nos buscaste, no te importó nuestra suerte!

 **Naraku:** sí lo hice, pero entendí que si ella había emigrado contigo acuestas, fue porque no era feliz en el campamento de tu abuelo; por ello los busqué por las ciudades cercanas, pero en cuanto no di con ustedes, especialmente contigo, deduje que eran felices en algún lugar lejano y no querían que yo los encontrara

 **Miroku:** ¡¿felices?! ¡¿Llamas felicidad el haber sido secuestrados por una tribu lituana y ser esclavizados hasta perder la voluntad?! ¡¿A eso le llamas felicidad?!

 **Naraku:** nunca supe más nada de ustedes desde el día que partí, hasta el día que nos volvimos a ver y te di fin…

 **Miroku:** ¡me mataste! ¡Me asesinaste de la manera más cobarde que existe! ¡No me diste tiempo a defenderme, ni mucho menos a explicarte nada! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Exijo una explicación!

 **Naraku:** fui en busca de Sango, por petición de Midoriko y en cuanto mi grupo de hombres y yo dimos con su paradero, no hicimos preguntas. Simplemente aniquilamos a todo aquel que nos pareció sospechoso, y fue entonces cuando te vi levantando la espada en su contra y perdí la cordura.

Creí que ibas a acabar con su vida y antes que sucediera ello, decidí acabar con la tuya… sin embargo en cuanto te reconocí, (se colocó de rodillas ante él) me arrepentí el resto de mis días. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño y fue principalmente por ello que le entregué mi alma a Plutón y juré que si algún día nos reencontrábamos te pediría perdón de rodillas, como lo estoy haciendo ahora

 **Miroku:** mi madre ¿qué fue de mi madre? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!

 **Naraku:** ella fue revivida al poco tiempo de llegar a este mundo y desde ese entonces ha estado reencarnado una y otra vez en una mujer feliz y llena de paz

 **Miroku:** ¿cuándo la volveré a ver?

 **Naraku:** pronto

 **Miroku:** ¿qué tan pronto?

 **Naraku:** en cuanto su fin esté cerca: en cuanto ella vuelva te lo haré saber

 **Miroku:** esperaré a aquel día (se marchó, sin voltear a verlo)

 **Naraku:** (se sentía abatido) no sé si es por el gran peso que cargo siendo el dios del infierno o por todo los siglos que llevo arrepentido por lo que le hice a mi propio hijo, pero no puedo más… estoy agotado, demasiado agotado.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Luego de la acalorada discusión que había sostenido con su hijo, decidió refugiarse a solas en el castillo de cristal.

Aquel lugar había sido diseñado por el padre tiempo, por lo que el tiempo no existía y podía pasarse la eternidad dentro del mismo si así lo deseaba; pero sabía que no podía ya que el viejo astuto, había puesto una traba para evitar ello.

Cada segundo o día que estuviera dentro del mismo, lo haría envejecer al igual que un humano, por lo que su infinita juventud se vería afectada.

Y esa única norma se aplicaba tanto para la feliz pareja, como para cualquier otra alma que quisiera darse un respiro de su eterna muerte.

El castillo estaba compuesto básicamente por una enorme y cómoda recamara, y el resto eran espacios abiertos para caminar, volar o contemplar el exterior.

Como había diseñado como recinto de descanso y/o meditación, no tenía mayor decoración.

Abatido, se desplomó sobre la cómoda y enorme cama que yacía en medio de la habitación y se empezó a sentir sueño; algo que no sentía desde que se había convertido en el dios del infierno.

Al poco rato sintió una suaves y delicadas manos que lo acariciaban, y sin abrir un solo ojo, atrajo hacía sí a la dueña de su corazón y la apretujó entre sus brazos.

Ella por su parte intentó poner resistencia y zafarse, pero él la abrazó más fuerte y le dijo: deja de moverte para poder tenerte en mis sueños.

 **Midoriko:** (sonrojada) ¡¿pero qué dices?!

 **Naraku:** (la acurrucó en su pecho) tonta, te dije que me dejaras tenerte en mis sueños, no poseerte, ya que si quisiera hacerlo, lo haría bien despierto, para disfrutarte

 **Midoriko:** (estaba roja cual tomate) ¡demonio tenías que ser!

 **Naraku:** y así me amas, al igual que yo a ti (sonrió complacido)

 **En el apartamento de Kagome…**

El reloj despertador cumplía con su función como todas las mañanas, pero al parecer a su dueña no le hizo ninguna gracia que interrumpiera su sueño; por lo que lo lanzó al piso, pero este igual continuó sonando.

De muy mala gana y con un humor más negro que el carbón; decidió acortar su sueño y levantarse de la cama para iniciar su día, sin embargo un fuerte dolor, en la parte baja del abdomen, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Buscó con la mano dentro del cajón de su velador una pastilla específica, y en cuanto notó que no tenía agua para tomársela, le pidió a su compañero de cama que le alcanzara un poco, pero en cuanto no obtuvo respuesta, supo que había dormido sola.

Con pereza y soportando un agudo dolor, se levantó de la cama y lo buscó en la sala pero no lo halló y en cuanto se dirigió a la cocina, se encontró con una nota que decía:

Me fui a trabajar antes. Te dejé el desayuno listo.

El desayuno consistía de un café frio y un par de tostadas, una con mantequilla y la otra con mermelada respectivamente. Como el dolor la consumía, se metió la pastilla a la boca y bebió un poco de café.

Se recostó en el sofá cama, se cubrió con una manta e intentó conciliar el sueño para amilanar el dolor que le producía estar con el periodo.

 **Ferretería/ oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Como de costumbre se encontraba revisando diversos documentos, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a su puerta.

Con voz firme y fuerte, invitó a pasar a quien estuviera al otro lado, y en cuanto vio de quien se trataba y el semblante que tenía, sabía que iba a hacerle algún tipo de petición.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿qué sucede? No te ves muy bien

 **Kagome:** (estaba pálida) quisiera pedirte el día libre. Me encuentro algo enferma y no me siento en capacidad de desempeñarme del todo bien

 **Sesshomaru:** si me traes una nota médica te daré el día libre, de lo contrario me deberás horas

 **Kagome:** ¡¿deberte?! Pero si siempre llegó temprano, nunca he faltado, así que no veo, por qué te tendría que deber horas

 **Sesshomaru:** son las reglas del lugar

 **Kagome:** pero… el hospital más cercano está a 30 minutos de acá, entre lo que voy y vuelvo y me ve un especialista, me demoraré al menos 2 horas. Mejor dame el día libre y mañana te traigo la nota médica ¿sí?

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿qué tan mal estás?

 **Kagome:** muy mal. No me puedo mantener en pie y tengo nauseas, sin mencionar que tengo mareos

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿embarazo?

 **Kagome:** ¡no! ¡Todo lo contario!... (Sonrojada) estoy con la diabólica visita mensual

 **Sesshomaru:** digno de una súcubo usar la palabra diabólica…

 **Kagome:** ¡no vengas con los estatus por favor! No estoy de humor para soportar ese tipo de comentarios

 **Sesshomaru:** lo siento, pero tenerte cerca y con tu atmosfera de celo, me provoca molestarte

 **Kagome:** ¿celo? No soy un animal, para hables así

 **Sesshomaru:** es el término correcto que se usa en seres como nosotros

 **Kagome:** explícame

 **Sesshomaru:** no somos humanos, por lo que los términos que se aplican para los animales, se usan para nosotros y si te digo que estás en celo, es porque es ello

 **Kagome:** ¿quieres decir que mi organismo funciona igual que… las hembras?

 **Sesshomaru:** así es. Si te aparearas en estos momentos, definitivamente concebirías

 **Kagome:** y tú… es decir… ¿en qué época o momento… de tu vida o del año te puedes?… ¿re…producir?

 **Sesshomaru:** a diferencia tuya, yo no estoy vivo. Yo soy un ser del otro mundo puesto en este; por lo que soy infértil y en cuanto a aparearme… no se me está permitido

 **Kagome:** ¡ahh! ¿Eso quiere decir que vivirás o mejor dicho serás célibe hasta el día que vuelvas al otro mundo?

 **Sesshomaru:** no exactamente. Sí puedo aparearme, pero no como lo hacen los humanos, es decir no con tanta frecuencia, y sólo se me está permitido hacerlo con una mujer, luego de haber obtenido un permiso divino

 **Kagome:** o sea… que puedes acostarte con… ¿una esposa?

 **Sesshomaru:** entiendes rápido para ser súcubo

 **Kagome:** en fin ¿me vas a dar mi descanso o no?

 **Sesshomaru:** lo hare con una condición

 **Kagome:** ¿cuál?

 **Sesshomaru:** que mañana a primera hora me traigas tu nota médica y que visites a Rin.

Hoy no podré ir a verla, ya que estaré muy ocupado

 **Kagome:** descuida, no tienes que pedirme ello, pensaba ir a verla, luego de consultar con el especialista, y… hablando de Rin ¿qué va a pasar entre ustedes en cuanto ella se vaya?

 **Sesshomaru:** le prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos y pienso cumplir con mi palabra, por lo que ten por seguro que no, nos separaremos

 **Kagome:** ¿acaso piensas impedir que se vaya lejos?

 **Sesshomaru:** no

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces?

 **Sesshomaru:** no seas curiosa. Ya lo sabrás en su debido momento.

Ahora tomate el día libre antes de que me arrepienta y me termines debiendo horas

 **Kagome:** ok, ok, ya me voy

Antes de irse, buscó a Inuyasha por todo el lugar y uno de sus compañeros le informó que había sido enviado a una de las sucursales por falta de personal.

Como ya no podía aguantar el dolor, se retiró del lugar sin decir más y se dirigió en un taxi al hospital donde se hallaba Rin.

En cuanto el especialista la examinó y la diagnosticó con dismenorrea crónica, deseó volver a su casa y tumbarse en su cama, pero como le había prometido a Sesshomaru que vería a Rin, se quedó con ella gran parte de la tarde.

 **En el cuarto de Rin…**

Las intimas amigas se la habían pasado charlando de todo un poco, evadiendo o bien de manera intencionada o por despiste, el tema concerniente a Sesshomaru. Hasta que…

 **Rin:** (al notar que era de noche) que extraño, hoy no ha venido a verme

 **Kagome:** antes de venir para acá me dijo que no podría, porque estaría muy ocupado. ¡ups! Soy una despistada, se me olvido decírtelo

 **Rin:** ya me imaginaba algo así

 **Kagome:** me comentó que cumpliría su promesa de mantenerse a tu lado, por lo que me atrevo a preguntarte ¿qué crees que esté pesando hacer?

 **Rin:** no lo sé, él muy reservado con sus proyectos o pensamientos. No los comparte amenos que esté seguro de que concretarlos

 **Kagome:** uhm… y… ¿tú no has cambiado de opinión con respecto a tu beca?

 **Rin:** sí y no. Lo que quiero decir, es que por momentos me arrepiento y quiero quedarme, pero luego lo pienso mejor y quiero irme.

Sin importar que decisión tome, igual Sesshomaru estará en mis planes futuros. Si él me puede esperar ¡genial! Y si no está dispuesto o se aburre… entonces haré hasta lo imposible para reconquistarlo

 **Kagome:** vaya situación para complicada la de ustedes

 **Rin:** no lo es. Ya que si en verdad hay amor entre nosotros, los kilómetros y los años de separación, no acabaran con nuestros sentimientos

 **Kagome:** ¿y ya tienes fecha de partida?

 **Rin:** partiré en 2 meses, pero empezaré clases en 4.

Debido a que me accidenté, mi viaje se tuvo que retrasar, y las clases empezaran en una semana, por lo que por obvias razones ya perdí el primer semestre

 **Kagome:** tu alta será hasta dentro de 2 semanas, pero tu rehabilitación va a tardar algunos meses

 **Rin:** haré parte de la rehabilitación acá y el resto allá

 **Kagome:** y a todo esto ¿a qué país te vas?

 **Rin:** a Japón; estudiaré en la Todai

 **Kagome:** ¡wuau! Esa universidad es sumamente prestigiosa y sólo los mejores logran ingresar

 **Rin:** es verdad, me costó mucho ganarme la beca para continuar mis estudios, es por ello que si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida

 **Kagome:** uhm… elegir entre ser una gran profesional o separarte del amor de tu vida.

Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, también lo pensaría mil veces

 **Rin:** si todo sale bien, podré volver durante las vacaciones que son 2 veces al año, por lo que tampoco es que lo dejaría de ver años seguidos… sólo, no lo vería tan seguido como me gustaría (sonrío de manera confiada)

 **Kagome:** (se empezó a sentir mal nuevamente) al parecer el efecto del analgésico ya venció.

No quiero ser grosera contigo, pero debo ir a casa a descansar

 **Rin:** descuida, yo también sé lo que es tener cólicos menstruales cada mes

 **Kagome:** lo extraño es que está es la primavera vez que me duele tanto. Pero según el médico es porque mi organismo está cambiando, como ya tengo una vida sex… ¡olvídalo! ¡Olvida lo que dije! (agitaba sus manos, totalmente sonrojada)

 **Rin:** (rió) descuida, yo no oí nada (le guiño un ojo)

 **En el apartamento de Kagome…**

En cuanto llegó a su hogar, hizo lo que había deseado todo el día, ¡descansar! El insoportable malestar menstrual, la había tenido al borde del colapso durante horas. Por lo que por fin se sentía aliviada de poder dormir y olvidarse del mundo.

Siendo ya de madrugada, se despertó sintiéndose bastante renovada y cargada de energías, sin embargo al notar que era la única ocupante de su cama; se le hizo extraño de que Inuyasha no estuviera a su lado.

Lo buscó por el pequeño apartamento y se percató de que no había vuelto.

Empezó a preocuparse puesto que era muy tarde y era extraño que él no hubiese vuelto o al menos comunicado.

Revisó su celular y el teléfono de la casa y no habían llamadas, ni mensajes, por lo empezó a tener sospechas de que algo malo le había pasado.

Pensó y pensó todas las probabilidades posibles y cruzó los dedos porque la última que se le ocurrió fuera la acertada.

Tomó su abrigo; su bolso y en cuanto vio el primer taxi pasar por la calle lo paró, para que la llevará a su destino.

En cuanto llegó a la tienda de mascotas donde Inuyasha trabajaba, notó que una de las luces estaba prendida; era notorio que alguien estaba ahí, por lo que le pagó al taxista y de inmediato llamó a la puerta de manera desesperada.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué… qué… haces aquí, a esta hora?

 **Kagome:** (aguantándose las lágrimas de la cólera, el susto y alivio) ¡tonto! Si estabas acá, ¡¿por qué no me llamaste?! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! (quiso abofetearlo, pero terminó llorando sobre su pecho)

 **Inuyasha:** (abrazándola con ternura) lo lamento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto el que no llegara a casa

 **Kagome:** (mirándolo con rabia y lágrimas) ¡por supuesto que me preocupo por ti! Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida y es por ello… que… me preocupo… tonto (le daba pequeños puñetazos en el pecho)

 **Inuyasha:** (la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza) lo siento, lo siento tanto, sé que no debí desaparecerme así, pero no tenía el valor para verte a la cara después de lo que pasó anoche

 **Kagome:** ah claro, debes estar arrepentido de haberme maniatado y torturarme a tu antojo ¡¿no es así?!

 **Inuyasha:** no, no me refería a eso, sino a lo que pasó al final

 **Kagome:** ¿al final? (se sonrojó, pues sentía vergüenza de haberse quedado dormida) ¡descuida, no estoy molesta en lo absoluto! (se volteó para que no viera su sonrojo) a veces suele pasar, no hay de qué preocuparse (no recordaba nada) todo estuvo bien… fue como siempre, tú sabes, rudo, salvaje, apasionado…

 **Inuyasha:** ¿entonces no te molesta que haya hecho ello que me dijiste que no haga?

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?!... ¡¿Tú hiciste, lo que yo creo que hiciste?!

 **Inuyasha:** sí, pero tú acabas de decir que está bien, por lo que ya no me siento culpable

 **Kagome:** (no sabía si matarlo o preocuparse y entrar en histeria) ok, déjame analizar lo que estás diciendo y déjame analizar lo que Sesshomaru me dijo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué anduviste hablando con ese pájaro sobre alimentado?

 **Kagome:** según él, el ciclo de fertilidad de una súcubo como yo o un ser concebido/engendrado por uno del otro mundo, es diferente a la de una humana común, por lo que podría darse el caso, como que no…que tú… ¡me hallas embarazado!

 **Inuyasha:** tú mencionaste que no deberíamos preocuparnos, pero si cuidarnos

 **Kagome:** sí lo sé, lo dije porque estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, pero desde anoche se supone que empezó mi periodo, por lo que no sé qué va a pasar ahora. Además creo que fui bastante clara al decirte ¡que no…! (se puso de cuclillas por el gran dolor que sentía)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿te sucede algo?

 **Kagome:** me duele… me duele demasiado… no lo soporto

 **Inuyasha:** te llevare a la habitación de adentro a descansar (la cargó en brazos y la tendió sobre la cama de una pequeña habitación interna)

 **Kagome:** todo el condenado día me he sentido muy mal… al parecer deberé volver al hospital

 **Inuyasha:** ¿deseas que te lleve?

 **Kagome:** no, por ahora sólo quiero dormir otro poco

 **Inuyasha:** en ese caso te dejaré descansar

Las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo, no le sirvieron de mucho, por lo que terminó yendo de nuevo al hospital, pero por el área de emergencias.

 **Oficina de Sesshomaru…**

Habiendo pasado apenas 5 minutos de la hora de ingreso del personal; Inuyasha se hizo presente en el lugar, sin siquiera tomase la molestia de anunciarse.

 **Sesshomaru:** dignos modales de un demonio. Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres tan temprano?

 **Inuyasha:** viene a traerte el descanso médico de Kagome. Ella insistió mucho de que te lo entregará a tiempo

 **Sesshomaru:** (leyó la nota) uhm, Kagome trabaja acá cerca de un año y jamás se había enfermado y mucho menos por algo como lo que le está ocurriendo

 **Inuyasha:** hablas de ella como si la conocieras bien, o llevarás la cuenta de su expediente médico

 **Sesshomaru:** a lo que quiero llegar es que tengo mis sospechas

 **Inuyasha:** ¿sospechas de qué?

 **Sesshomaru:** de que la por tu causa la profecía está por cumplirse

 **Inuyasha:** ¿ah?, ¡eso es absurdo!

 **Sesshomaru:** no, no lo es, ya que tal parece se está empezando a cumplir todas las pautas.

Primero un vivo yace entre los muertos, luego éste reside en el mundo humano, se enamora y finalmente engendra la que será la compañera definitiva del dios del mal, cambiando de ese modo la historia humana tal y como la conocemos

 **Inuyasha:** ¡estás delirando! Yo no soy el de la profecía

 **Sesshomaru:** eres el único que coincide con la descripción, por lo que deberías tener más cuidado con tus acciones, y si entiendes lo que te digo sabes bien a que me refiero

 **Inuyasha:** ¡no tengo porqué entender nada!, ¡ni porque hacerte caso!

Ya cumplí lo que se me fue encargado, así que me largo.

 **Sesshomaru:** (dejándose caer sobre su silla) en momentos como estos me gustaría poder volver al otro mundo (cerró los ojos y se tocó la cabeza en forma preocupada)

En cuanto el día de trabajo llegó a su fin; Inuyasha se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital donde se hallaba Kagome, pero en cuanto preguntó por ella, una enfermera le indicó que se había retirado por su propia cuenta.

 **En el apartamento de Kagome…**

Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro, cuando de pronto sintió los pasos acelerados de su compañero de piso.

 **Inuyasha:** (ingresó de manera brusca a la habitación) ¡¿por qué te saliste del hospital sin decir nada?!

 **Kagome:** ya me sentía mejor y el que me tuvieran conectada a una bolsa de suero, no me gusta. Mi mano ya me dolía de aguantar tanto tiempo la condenada aguja

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿ah?! No te entendí nada

 **Kagome:** no importa, lo único que debes entender es que me siento mejor y con unas cuantas pastillas por algunos días estaré bien del todo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura que estarás bien?

 **Kagome:** sí, te lo aseguro

 **Inuyasha:** hoy no iré a la tienda, por lo que me quedaré cuidándote.

Necesitas o quieres que haga algo en especial por ti

 **Kagome:** recuéstate a mi lado y ayúdame a pensar en nuestras vacaciones

 **Inuyasha:** ¿vacaciones? Pero si yo no voy a tener eso hasta dentro de mucho

 **Kagome:** tú descuida. Yo me encargaré de convencer a Sesshomaru que te de unos días libres en el trabajo

 **Inuyasha:** dejar de estar en el mismo lugar que él, ya son vacaciones para mí

 **Kagome:** (rió) no entiendo por qué no se toleran, pero no importa. Ven mira esto (le señalo las fotos del libro)

 **Inuyasha:** coliseo romano; Partenón de Agripa; plaza Novona; fontana de Trevi; monte palatino; capilla Sixtina.

Uhm… ¿qué son todos esos lugares?

 **Kagome:** sitios históricos, culturales y románticos a los cuales podemos ir de vacaciones

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás segura de que deberíamos ir?

 **Kagome:** sólo tardaríamo días en recorrerlos todos, por lo que tendríamos tiempo de sobra para ir otros lugares como, Viena; Austria; Suiza; Francia… ¡París! (rebosaba de alegría)

 **Inuyasha:** si viajar por casi toda Europa te hace feliz, entonces viajemos (le sonrió)

 **Kagome:** ¡sí! (lo abrazó con entusiasmo) entonces empezaré a hacer las maletas (pegó un brinco de la cama y comenzó a analizar su guardarropa)

 **Inuyasha:** pero… ¿no se supone que partiremos en 3 semanas?

 **Kagome:** sí, así es, pero más vale precaver que lamentar. Es por ello que empacaré desde ahora para que no se nos olvide nada (estaba sumamente entusiasmada)

 **2 semanas después en el hospital…**

Finalmente Rin sería dada de alta y como sus padres se hallaban de viaje, la encargada de ir a recogerla sería Kagome. El encargado debió ser Sesshomaru, pero éste se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado y que no podría ir.

 **Cuarto de Rin…**

 **Kagome:** (revisando que no se quedara nada) tal parece que ya todo está listo

 **Rin:** uh, sí, por lo que veo todo está en su sitio (estaba deprimida)

 **Kagome:** te ayudaré a sentarte en la silla de ruedas, para no hacer esperar a la enfermera

 **Rin:** gracias por tu ayuda, de no haber sido por ti creo que hubiese tenido que irme por mi propio pie… no sé como

 **Kagome:** no te sienta triste. Si Sesshomaru no pudo venir es porqué en verdad tiene mucho que hacer

 **Rin:** sí… y justo mis padres tuvieron que viajar para esta fecha ¡que coincidencia!

 **Kagome:** (sentándola en la silla) ¡listo! Ya todo está ok para que regreses a casa

 **Rin:** vamos avanzando, no quiero estar más tiempo en este lugar

 **Kagome:** ok, le diré a la enfermera que nos encuentre en el estacionamiento.

Ya vuelvo un momento (al par de minutos regresó) ¿lista?

 **Rin:** supongo que sí

 **Kagome:** vamos, cambia esos ánimos; sonríe ¡sí!

 **Rin:** (sonrió forzadamente) ya vámonos por favor. Lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar

 **Kagome:** ok, ok

Se dirigieron a la salida sin cruzarse palabra y en cuanto estuvieron en la entrada del hospital… les cayó encima confeti de colores y escucharon a viva voz a los médicos y enfermeras que le decían ¡sorpresa!

En un inicio ninguna entendió nada, pero en cuanto aparecieron los padres de Rin y tras de ellos un cartel enorme que decía "el amor trasciende, el tiempo y el espacio y es por ello que te pido, que me permitas el honor de permanecer a tu lado, por siempre"

Rin no puedo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de emoción, y mucho menos pudo contener el llanto de felicidad, cuando en frente suyo tuvo a Sesshomaru, arrodillado a sus pies, sosteniendo una sortija en su mano y preguntándole si se casaría con él.

 **En el apartamento de Kagome…**

Ella le estaba contando con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido a Inuyasha, pero al parecer él no se sentía en lo más mínimo conmovido o interesado.

 **Inuyasha:** no entiendo qué de especial o importante tiene el matrimonio

 **Kagome:** es una manera de demostrar ante la sociedad el profundo amor que una pareja se tiene

 **Inuyasha:** pensé que el simple hecho de amar a alguien y protegerlo ya era suficiente

 **Kagome:** en si, sí lo es, pero… uhm… bueno… la gente se casa, porque le gusta

 **Inuyasha:** ya veo. En ese caso ¿tú crees que nosotros también deberíamos casarnos?

 **Kagome:** ¿qué? Es decir ¿estás hablando en serio? (estaba sonrojada de la emoción)

 **Inuyasha:** tú misma dijiste que es una manera de demostrar a la sociedad el amor que una pareja se tiene, por lo que creo que deberíamos casarnos o ¡no!

 **Kagome:** quizá, pero… no por ahora, no hasta que estemos seguros de querer hacerlo

 **Inuyasha:** no entiendo, en serio no entiendo la forma de vivir o pensar de los humanos

 **Kagome:** descuida, no hace falta que entiendas todo.

Mejor vayamos a descansar, mañana tenemos trabajo y en la noche… ¡por fin iremos a concierto de alto voltaje!

 **Inuyasha:** si eso significa que mañana por fin podré usar mi traje, entonces también estaré feliz (sonrió animado)

 **Al día siguiente por la noche…**

El concierto al que habían asistido Inuyasha y Kagome había sido genial; al menos paró ella que no paraba de cantar, gritar y saltar de manera entusiasmada. Mientras que Inuyasha sólo intentaba tolerar la escandalosa música.

Según él es estruendoso sonido que hacían los instrumentos musicales, parecían provenientes del infierno.

Al terminar el concierto retornaron a casa, pero justo a la entrada, se toparon con la vecina que siempre le pedía ayuda con su gato a Inuyasha, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

 **Amelia (vecina):** hola chicos, veo que vienen de un concierto (lo dijo por el atuendo de ambos) (ropa oscura y llenos de accesorios metálicos)

 **Inuyasha:** sí, si a ese escándalo se le puede llama música

 **Kagome:** ¡jah! Eso dices, pero bien que lo que disfrutaste

 **Amelia:** disculpen, pero… ¿puedo pedirte tu ayuda Inuyasha?

 **Kagome:** no me digas ¡otra vez tu gato!

 **Amelia:** se trepó a lo alto de ese árbol (señaló uno tras de ellos)

 **Inuyasha:** es bastante alto, pero estoy seguro que lo puedo hacer bajar

 **Amelia:** ¡en serio! ¡Te lo agradecería mucho!

Los bomberos lo bajaron hace como media hora, pero se volvió a subir y… me da vergüenza molestarlos de nuevo

 **Kagome:** los dejo haciendo lo suyo, yo quiero sacarme esta ropa y darme un baño (le dio un pequeño beso a Inuyasha) te veo luego

 **Amelia:** entonces… ¿me ayudarás?

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego

Luego de un rato, Kagome había terminado de ducharse. Estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando de pronto escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, por lo que pensó en sorprender a Inuyasha recibiéndolo cariñosa y seductoramente, sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo, al ver de quienes se trataban.

 **Kagome:** ustedes… ¿co… co… cómo llegaron hasta acá?

Empezó a retroceder hacía su habitación intentando buscar refugio, pero le fue inútil. Uno de sus atacantes, tiró abajo de una sola patada la puerta de la habitación y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, por lo que ella empezó a forcejear fuertemente y gritar de manera frenética.

 **Matón 1:** ¡shh! ¡Cállate niña estúpida, o me veré forzado a lastimarte!

 **Kagome:** (forcejeando) ¡suéltame maldito desgraciado, suéltame! (le mordió la muñeca y logró zafarse)

 **Matón 1:** ¡grandísima estúpida, ahora verás! (le dio una fuerte bofetada, tumbándola al suelo)

 **Matón 2:** (estaba vigilando la entrada) ¿Qué tanto te demoras con la mocosa esa? (vio a su compañero sentado encima de ella, tratando de controlarla)

 **Matón 1:** ¡no te quedes ahí parado mirando y ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a controlarla!

 **Matón 2:** (la tomó por las piernas y éntrelos dos la cargaron) llevémosla de una vez al auto

 **Kagome:** ¡malditos desgraciados! ¡Suéltenme! (Forcejeaba por librarse)

 **Matón1:** saquémosla por la escalera de emergencia, por la puesta principal, será imposible

 **Matón 2:** ok

En cuanto salieron del apartamento por la ventana cargándola entre los dos, cual animal de presa; ella continuó forcejeando, hasta que logró liberarse. Rodó un par de escalones cuesta abajo, y de inmediato se puso de pie y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, y mientras lo hacía gritaba a todo pulmón lo más fuerte que podía.

Desgraciadamente había gritado mucho en el concierto y no tenía mucha fuerza en su garganta, pero aún así se esforzó todo lo que pudo para pedir auxilio; mientras los matones iban tras de ella.

 **Inuyasha:** listo, acá lo tienes (entregando al gato)

 **Amelia:** muchas gracias, te debo un favor muy grande

 **Inuyasha:** no es nada. Es un placer el poder…

 **Amelia:** ¡shhh! ¿No escuchas algo?

Parece que alguien está pidiendo ayuda

 **Inuyasha:** es voz… ¡es la voz de Kagome!

Ambos corrieron hasta las escaleras de emergencia y lo que presenciaron sus ojos fue el infierno, en la tierra.

Kagome estaba corriendo desesperadamente, cubierta sólo una bata de baño y descalza. Bajó al menos unos 6 escalones antes de ser sanguinaria y cobardemente baleada por los matones que la estaban persiguiendo.

Los tiros de ambos hombres fueron tan certeros que una de las balas impactó en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra en una de sus piernas, provocándole una estrepitosa y muy ruda caída hasta el suelo.

Impotente por lo que sus ojos veían, Inuyasha sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia y sin darles oportunidad que el par de sujetos huyan, trepó tan rápido como pudo las escaleras y por más balazos que recibió ninguno le hizo daño, por lo que llegó hasta el primer matón; lo alzó por sobre sus hombros y los lanzó con furia contra el piso, provocando que el hombre en cuestión no muriera, pero quedará muy mal herido y en cuanto al segundo hombre, el terror que se reflejaba en su mirada fue más que suficiente para que el corazón se le paralizará de la impresión.

La furia lo consumía de sobremanera y las ganas de acabar con la vida del segundo matón con sus propias manos se apoderaba de su mente, sin embargo los gritos desgarradores de Amelia lo hicieron volver a la realidad y preocuparse por Kagome.

 **Inuyasha:** (al ver el cuerpo tendido de su amada) ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Háblame, Kagome, por favor dime algo, lo que sea!

 **Amelia:** ya llamé a la ambulancia y a la policía, ambos están en camino

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! (quería abrazarla, acariciarla, lo que sea, pero Amelia se lo impedía)

 **Amelia:** háblale, pero no la muevas, cualquier movimiento puede ser peligroso

 **Kagome:** Inu… ya… sha… (Intentaba moverse, pero le era imposible, tenía casi todos los huesos fracturados)

 **Inuyasha:** estarás bien, te lo prometo, te garantizo que estarás bien (no podía contener las lágrimas por el dolor que sentía al verla en ese estado)

 **Kagome:** Inu… ya… sha, siento… que… me muero (estiró su mano hacía él)

 **Inuyasha:** no Kagome, no será así, recuerda que tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre

 **Kagome:** entonces… nos… veremos… allá… (Se desmayó)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome? Por favor no, Kagome, no, no me dejes

El sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia invadió todo el lugar.

Los paramédicos hicieron a un lado a Inuyasha y con mucho cuidado levantaron el inconsciente cuerpo de Kagome, montándola sobre la camilla y metiéndola a la ambulancia.

 **Amelia:** ve con ellos, yo me encargaré de dar mi declaración a la policía

 **Inuyasha:** gracias, te prometo que volveré con Kagome

 **Amelia:** lo sé

En cuanto la ambulancia llegó al hospital; todo un equipo médico aguardaba listo para atenderla. De inmediato le hicieron todo tipo de exámenes y en tan sólo minutos fue llevada al quirófano, donde la luz de: cirugía en proceso, se encendió.

1… 3… 5… 7… 10 horas después y la cirugía a la que Kagome estaba siendo sometida, no terminaba.

Inuyasha nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida, así como nunca antes se le había hecho tan eternos los minutos e infinitas las horas.

12 horas después en total, un médico se le acercó a explicarle una serie de cosas que no llegó a comprender, excepto que había sido una cirugía extremadamente complicada y que Kagome aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

Como su diagnostico era reservado y su esperanza de vida era muy poca, el médico a cargo, le permitió a Inuyasha que ingresará a sala de cuidados intensivos donde se hallaba ella, entubada, vendada casi por completo y conectada a un sinfín de aparatos que emitían diversos sonidos y proyectaban imágenes diversas.

 **Médico:** podrá estar con ella sólo unos minutos, luego deberé pedirle que se retire

 **Inuyasha:** de acuerdo

Avanzó a paso firme hasta donde estaba ella y quiso acariciar al menos su cabello, pero estaba tan cubierta de vendajes que le dio miedo lastimarla.

La observó detalladamente y su inconsciente cuerpo, se veía más frágil que nunca.

Se arrodilló a su lado, y con sumo cuidada tomó su mano y la besó con la mayor de las delicadezas.

No pudo evitar llorar al verla en aquel lamentable estado. Se sentía extremadamente culpable por no haberla cuidado como era debido.

Se mantuvo de rodillas a su lado por unos segundos, cuando de pronto un portal ovalado formado de fuego azul apareció en la habitación, y un ser con alas negras similares a las de un murciélago y sujetando una enorme oz en sus manos apareció.

 **Miroku:** nos volvemos a encontrar… Inuyasha

 **Inuyasha:** ¡no puede ser! Tú eres… Miroku

 **Miroku:** te dije que llegaría el día en que te arrepentirías por haber permitido que Sango se sacrifique; y ese día es hoy (miró a la inconsciente Kagome)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡no voy a permitir que te la lleves! ¡Eso nunca!

 **Miroku:** (pasándose la guadaña por el rostro) ¿y qué se supone que harás para impedirlo?

 **Inuyasha:** (contempló a Kagome) te cederé mi alma en lugar de la suya

 **Miroku:** (sonrió con maldad) He esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que estaré más que gustoso de enviarte al ¡infierno! Por lo que para hacerlo oficial, deberás firmar tu sentencia de entrega de alma (le entregó su cuaderno donde figuraba el nombre de Kagome y en su lugar puso el suyo) Bien, tu alma acaba de ser sentenciada en el lugar de esta mujer, por lo que vivirá el tiempo de vida que te quedaba a ti (le pasó su guadaña por la mitad, provocando de que empezará a envejecer) mi trabajo está hecho, pero antes de irme… debo decirte que nadie, ni ella te recordarán jamás, por lo que tu sacrifico fue en vano (se rió maléficamente, mientras se fue desvaneciendo)

A Inuyasha no le importaba lo que pasará con él, siempre y cuando pudiera salvar la vida de su amada, por lo que cada segundo que pasaba el iba envejeciendo y ella mejorando.

Cuando ya tenía la apariencia de un hombre de unos 75 años aproximadamente; Kagome abrió a los ojos y lo miró.

A los pocos segundos cuando su cerebro pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando, se quitó los tubos que tenía metidos en la boca, se arrancó los catéteres que tenía en sus manos, lo abrazó y lloró fuertemente.

 **Kagome:** ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

 **Inuyasha:** (la abrazó débilmente ya tenía al menos 90 años) por amor (intentó besarla, pero fue muy tarde su cuerpo se hizo polvo antes de poder tocar sus labios.

Kagome rompió en llanto y desesperación al ver a su amado convertido en montón de polvo sobre el frio suelo de aquella habitación de hospital.


	13. Sin recuerdos

**Cáp. 13**

 **Sin recuerdos**

El astro rey como todos los días cumplía con su función de llenar de luz y calor todos y cada uno de los rincones de la ciudad, y siendo medio día de un caluroso día de verano con mayor razón. Sin embargo a una inconsciente joven que yacía sedada en una cama de hospital, no le hacía ninguna gracia que los deslumbrantes rayos solares que se colaban por la cortina de la ventana, fueran los causantes de sacarla del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba.

Cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo por auto reflejo, fue abriendo perezosamente sus castaños ojos. En un principio no pudo ver bien en donde se encontraba, pero en cuanto se halló en una habitación de hospital y acompañada de sus padres, no comprendió absolutamente nada.

 **Kagome:** ¿qué… hago aquí?

 **Naomi:** ¡hija mía! ¡Despertaste! (la abrazó con cariño y la miró con los ojos llorosos)

 **Kagome:** ¿mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hago acá, qué hacen ustedes acá? (hizo una pausa y recordó el ataqué del que fue víctima) ¡oh, es cierto! ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada?

 **Thiago:** ¡hija! (rompió en llanto y se puso de rodillas ante ella) ¿cómo puedes tener un corazón tan grande? Te preocupas por mí, cuando fui yo la que te metió en todo este lío. ¡Perdóname hija, perdóname!

 **Kagome:** (se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado, lo tomó del rostro y lo miró fijo) papá, tú no tienes porqué pedirme perdón. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa; soy yo la que debe agradecerte todo el sacrificio que has hecho por mí desde el día en que nací.

Sé perfectamente que tu vida no es fácil y debes estar constantemente huyendo de una ciudad a otra para que la mafia no te mate, y todo… (Agachó la mirada) porque me diste vida

 **Thiago:** (la abrazó enérgicamente y lloró aún más fuerte) ¡no digas eso hija mía, no lo vuelvas a decir por favor! Tú eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, es por ello que no tengo perdón alguno, por haberte puesto en peligro; pero te juro que eso se acabo, así me cueste la vida… cortaré de lleno mis nexos con la mafia.

El que hayan puesto en riesgo tu vida, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, es por ello que te juro, que desde este día tú estarás a salvo y podrás llevar una vida normal

 **Kagome:** pero papá… si renuncias a la mafia, ellos acabaran contigo y yo… yo no lo podría soportar (se palpó el cuerpo) además mírame, estoy bien, no me pasó nada… tan sólo parece que me desmayé o algo así

 **Naomi:** eso no es del todo cierto (la levantó del suelo y la ayudó a volver a la cama)

Cuando tu vecina Amelia nos contactó, nos informó que habías sufrido una aparatosa caída. Nos comentó que rodaste por las escaleras de emergencia desde el decimo piso, hasta el primero y que si no le falló la vista; los rufianes esos te dispararon, es por ello que te encuentras acá en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, ya que cuando llegaste a este hospital, todo un staff de médicos te operaron por largas horas

 **Kagome:** ¿qué? Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido, si yo hubiese sufrido tan aparatoso accidente como dices, estaría… no sé, semi muerta

 **Thiago:** eso es precisamente lo que nos tiene extrañados, es decir, no creas ni por un segundo que tu madre o yo quisiéramos que estés mal, sin embargo en cuanto llegamos, uno de los médicos que te operó nos informó que tu estado era muy delicado y que no sabían si sobrevivirías, pero luego de la cirugía, te trajeron acá y… (Miró a su ex esposa)

 **Naomi:** y al poco rato de haber sido operada una enfermera te halló en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, por lo que de inmediato llamó al uno de los tantos médicos que te operaron y te anestesiaron

 **Kagome:** un momento, no entiendo nada, ni nada tiene sentido.

Si se supone que yo fui operada por horas ¿entonces, cómo se explican que estoy bien? Es decir no siento dolor alguno, ni mucho menos me siento como recién operada. Yo (se miró) me siento perfecta

 **Thiago:** eso es lo que tiene totalmente desconcertados a los médicos. Ya que en cuanto la enfermera te encontró tendida en el piso y llorando sobre este, creyó que se te había pasado el efecto de la anestesia y te habías caído de la cama. Pero no fue así, te encontró en medio de una crisis emocional, pero perfectamente sana físicamente.

 **Kagome:** no entiendo, no entiendo nada, ¿qué es lo que supone que está ocurriendo?

 **Naomi:** nosotros tampoco entendemos. Sin embargo lo único que importa es que estás bien. Sea como sea, que hayan pasado las cosas, estás sana y salva y es lo único que nos debe importar

 **Thiago:** no es lo único que debería importarnos

 **Naomi:** ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Thiago:** me refiero a que es nuestro deber, brindarle la mayor protección posible a nuestra hija, y yo voy a empezar por renunciar a la mafia siciliana, y denunciar ante las autoridades todo lo que han venido haciendo todos estos años

 **Kagome:** ¡pero papá! Si los denuncias, es más que seguro que te mataran y yo no quiero eso

 **Thiago:** (tomó sus manos entre las suyas) pediré protección al testigo hija mía, tú tranquila, que yo me encargaré de protegerte, aunque sea desde el extranjero

 **Kagome:** (suspiró) sé que lo que más deseas es mi seguridad, pero lo que yo más deseo es saberte libre del yugo de esos criminales

 **Thiago:** y lo seré hija, lo seré, quizá tenga que pagar condenad por mis fechorías o me destierren del país por traición a la patria, pero sea lo que pase hija, será lo mejor, tu seguridad es lo más importante y no importa qué precio deba pagar; lo haré con gusto, con tal de saberte fuera de todo peligro

Kagome: pero papá…

 **Naomi:** tu padre tiene razón hija, lo mejor es que corte de una buena vez de raíz este problema y tú puedas tener una vida normal. Y para ello… (Lo miró como buscando su apoyo) he pensado que lo mejor es que te vayas a vivir a Francia conmigo

 **Kagome:** pero… ¿qué hay de mis trabajos, mis amigos… y el idioma? Es decir yo tengo una vida hecha acá. No es que me disguste la idea de volver a vivir con al menos uno de ustedes, sin embargo desde que me fui de casa, me acostumbré a mi independencia, a imponer mis propias reglas y a vivir como yo quiero

 **Naomi:** y lo podrás seguir haciendo. Ya eres mayor y sé que te puedes valer por ti misma, pero considero que viviendo juntas nos podríamos apoyar la una a la otra y además piensa hija, piensa que haya podrías hacer tu sueño realidad de ser una grandiosa chef en pastelería, ya que estamos hablando de Francia, el país con la mejor gastronomía del mundo

 **Kagome:** no lo sé mamá, tu propuesta es muy repentina y además, acá también puedo seguir mis sueños; no necesariamente me tengo que mudar de "país" para alcanzar mis sueños, por lo que por ahora debo declinar de tu propuesta

 **Naomi:** como gustes hija, sin embargo, te prometo que vendré más seguido a verte, después de todo venir hasta acá no es difícil, y antes de me repliques el por qué no le he hecho, es por…

 **Kagome:** lo sé, lo sé, porque tu carrera como diseñadora de modas está en su cúspide y tiene mucha demanda laboral. Lo sé mamá, no tienes porqué excusarte conmigo

 **Naomi:** te amo hija. Amo que seas tan comprensiva a pesar que te he fallado mil veces como madre

 **Kagome:** ni tú, ni papá me han fallado, soy yo la que decidió dejarlo todo por un… estúpido novio, cuando tan sólo tenía 14 años. ¡Aish! Si tan sólo los hubiera escuchado en ese entonces, no tendría porque estarles dando está penosa disculpa

 **Thiago:** (le acarició la cabeza cual niña chiquita) me enorgulleces hija, en verdad me enorgulleces, porque has demostrado ser mucho más madura que nosotros y porque posees un enorme corazón

 **Kagome:** papá, no digas esas cosas que me vas a hacer llorar

En lo que conversaban, ingresó un médico acompañado de una enfermera.

 **Médico:** buenas tardes señores. Soy el Dr. Jacko Giacopelli, neuro-traumatólogo y soy el médico líder que estuvo a cargo de la cirugía de la paciente.

Si me permiten quisiera examinarla y hacerle algunas preguntas, para lo cual, les pido que por favor me esperen afuera

 **Kagome:** descuide Dr. Mis padres pueden estar presentes, no hay nada que yo les oculte, ni nada que no puedan saber

 **Médico:** como usted indique señora Higurashi

 **Kagome:** ¿señora? ¿Por qué me llama señora?, si no estoy casada, y aún soy muy joven para ser llamada de esa manera

 **Medico:** (tomó asiento) entiendo. Por su respuesta veo que ignora su condición actual

 **Kagome:** ¿condición?, por favor Dr. Sea claro; no quiero sonar grosera, pero no me gusta la gente que se anda con rodeos, así que si tiene algo que decirme, sea directo, por favor

 **Médico:** de acuerdo. En vista que usted solicitó que sus padres estén presentes, le daré su diagnostico.

Usted señora Higurashi, se encuentra llevando a cabo una saludable gestación de 3 semanas aproximadamente

 **Kagome:** (atónita) ¡¿Qué… acaba de decir?!

 **Médico:** increíblemente, pese a sus múltiples lesiones, que inexplicablemente han sanado, su gestación no se vio afectada en lo más mínimo

 **Kagome:** ¡lo escuché perfectamente la primera vez! Pero me temo mucho Dr. Que usted está en un grave error, ya que yo soy ¡virgen! ¡Jamás en mi vida he tenido relaciones sexuales, por lo que su diagnostico está errado! Y por ende le pido que me realice nuevamente los exámenes correspondientes

 **Médico:** si le estoy informando su diagnostico, es porque todos los exámenes que se realizaron al ingresar al hospital, se le han sido tomados por segunda vez, durante el período en el que usted estuvo inconsciente, que fueron aproximadamente 40 horas, por lo que no hay error alguno con respecto a su gestación

 **Kagome:** ¡entonces el reactivo que el laboratorista utilizó, está vencido o defectuoso, ya que no hay posibilidad de que yo esté embarazada! Le repito que soy virgen

 **Médico:** no pongo en duda su palabra señora, sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que aún siendo virgen, haya podido concebir, mediante las siguientes posibilidades.

Juegos sexuales, sin penetración, donde exista eyaculación…

 **Kagome:** le repito que no tengo pareja

 **Médico:** en una piscina donde se hallasen restos de esperma

 **Kagome:** no he ido a ninguna piscina

 **Médico:** uso de baños públicos

 **Kagome:** a los únicos que voy son los de mis trabajos y son de damas

 **Médico:** existen algunas otras posibilidades, pero en vista de sus contantes negativas, está de más que se las expliqué. Lo que voy a hacer es prescribirle una cita con la ginecóloga de este mismo hospital, además de tener que pasar una revisión médica con el neurólogo, traumatólogo, cirujano general y el psiquiatra

 **Kagome:** ¿psiquiatra? ¿Por qué?

 **Médico:** debido a su aparatoso accidente, puede que esté sufriendo de lagunas mentales y su mente esté suprimiendo recuerdos que le son traumáticos o bien esté sufriendo de amnesia, por lo cual debería recurrir al neurólogo.

 **Kagome:** ¡yo no estoy amnésica! Recuerdo perfectamente todo, por lo que no entiendo, el por qué deba ir al psiquiatra

 **Médico:** es completamente normal, que luego de un accidente como el suyo, le queden trastornos emocionales, por lo que le haría bien ser orientada y en su defecto medicada

 **Kagome:** nada de eso, usted no entiende, ¡no entiende nada!

 **Naomi:** cariño, no te alteres, el Dr. Sólo lo está haciendo por tu bien

 **Kagome:** ¿por mi bien? Me está tildando de loca amnésica y hasta de mentirosa y tú dices ¿Qué es por mi bien?

 **Thiago:** ¡Kagome! Ya cálmate, en ningún momento el Dr. Te he tildado de ningún tipo, y eres tú la que está sacando conjeturas apresuradas

 **Médico:** su caso señor Higurashi, es uno que nos ha dejado a todo el staff médico totalmente desconcertados, por lo que nos gustaría que nos permitiera poder examinarla más de cerca, claro, si usted lo permite

 **Kagome:** ¡no seré el conejillo de indias de nadie! Y mucho menos de usted, que lo único que ha hecho es desatar mi ira, intentando convencerme de algo que no es cierto

 **Médico:** está usted bastante alterada, por lo que mejor me retiro, y como ya se lo mencioné, el hecho de que desee examinar su caso, es porque es algo extraordinario y no se dará, si usted no lo desea.

Con su permiso, señores, me retiro

 **Thiago:** (siguió al Dr. Fuera del consultorio) usted disculpe, pero cree que sería posible que el embarazo de mi hija, se deba a algún tipo de inseminación no consentida o fruto de una violación no agresiva

 **Médico:** no descarto la posibilidad en lo absoluto, por lo que si usted desea que levante una orden para que las autoridades correspondientes, tomen cartas en el asunto, se la puedo extender

 **Thiago:** se lo agradecería

 **Médico:** de acuerdo, en ese caso búsqueme en mi consultorio en unos minutos y le extenderé una orden

 **Naomi:** no llores hija, la noticia que te dio el médico no es del todo mala

 **Kagome:** ¡¿que no llore?! ¿Me pides que no llore, luego de escuchar que estoy embarazada de un perfecto desconocido? ¡No mamá! ¡Es la peor noticia que puedo haber recibido en mi vida!

 **Naomi:** bueno hija, no sé qué decirte para consolarte, ya que lo que está pasando es bastante insólito, pero… sin que te disgustes… ¿estás segura que nunca has tenido nada que ver con ningún muchacho?

 **Kagome:** ¡no mamá, nunca! ¡Nunca he tenido nada con nadie! Yo… nunca le entregaría mi virginidad a un sujeto que no ame. Es por eso que ni cuando estuve con Bankotsu lo hicimos, ya que en ese entonces yo no sentía que fuera amor

 **Naomi:** y… no será que uno de tus trabajos… como en la discoteca, algún cliente… ¿te pudo haber puesto algo en una bebida?

 **Kagome:** jamás tomo cuando estoy en la discoteca, precisamente para evitar ello y… por otro lado, el médico mencionó que tengo 3 semanas

 **Naomi:** ¿qué con eso?

 **Kagome:** que yo no recuerdo del todo bien lo que pasó entre Bankotsu y yo la última vez que nos vimos, que fue hace aproximadamente 3 semanas atrás

 **Naomi:** ¿entonces? Tú crees que él te pueda haber hecho algo

 **Kagome:** no lo sé, no lo creo posible, ya que no tendría el porqué, pero no descartó la posibilidad… aunque aquella vez que nos vimos, recuerdo que fue de día, que estuvimos almorzando en un restauran y me puse mal, y por ende me llevó hasta mi apartamento

 **Naomi:** ¿y hasta qué hora se quedó?

 **Kagome:** creo que varias horas, ya que cuando se fue estaba oscureciendo y yo tenía ganas de dormir y por ello lo eché

 **Naomi:** entonces tú crees, que él…

 **Kagome:** no lo sé mamá, en serio no lo sé, es decir, siempre me pidió que nos acostáramos cuando fuimos novios, pero jamás intentó forzarme y como me negué tantas veces rompimos, pero no lo creo capaz de haberme sedado para violarme o algo así, es decir, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me haría daño

 **Naomi:** lo que podemos hacer para salir de dudas es: pedirle al portero de tu edificio que te de todos los vídeos de seguridad de no sé 2 meses atrás hasta la fecha y así salir de dudas si Bankotsu te hizo o no algo

 **Kagome:** ¿tú crees que eso nos sirva?

 **Naomi:** sabiendo que día estuvo contigo en tu apartamento, podremos sacar las cuentas y saber si fue o no él

 **Kagome:** ¿y si no lo fue?

 **Naomi:** seguiremos investigando

 **Kagome:** por más que hago memoria, no recuerdo haber sido violada, ni mucho menos haberme acostado con alguien, por lo qué… ¿podría ser que haya concebido siendo virgen?

 **Naomi:** para ello deberás ver a la ginecóloga, que te sugirió el Dr.

 **Kagome:** en ese caso iré a verla ahora mismo

 **Un par de horas más tardes en el consultorio ginecológico…**

La Dra. A cargo ya había terminado de examinar a Kagome y le había hecho una nueva prueba de embarazo.

 **Dra.:** muy bien ya tengo tus resultados de laboratorio, así como mis propias conclusiones

 **Kagome:** ¿y bien? ¿De verdad estoy embarazada?

 **Dra.:** efectivamente no cabe duda que estás llevando a cabo una gestación de 3 semanas y debo informarte que la concepción debió ser de forma natural, ya que no eres virgen y por lo que pude observar, el cuello de tu útero está dilatado, por lo que no sólo fue una vez que mantuviste relaciones sexuales, sino en varias ocasiones

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! Eso es imposible, yo jamás he estado con un hombre

 **Dra.:** por los exámenes que te acabo de realizar no me cabe duda que has mantenido una vida sexualmente activa desde hace algún tiempo, además que estuviste consumiendo anticonceptivos por el alto contenido de estrógeno que se halló en tu sangre

 **Kagome:** ¡no!, es que no es posible, ¿usted me está queriendo decir, que yo he estado manteniendo una relación con alguien?

 **Dra.:** efectivamente, ya que bien puedes haber estado consumiendo anticonceptivos por algún desorden hormonal o bien como medio de cuidado y por tu estado físico, me inclinaría por la segunda opción

 **Kagome:** ¡esto es una pesadilla, nada de esto es real! No, nada de esto está pasando, es que… ¡no puede ser! Según usted, yo… concebí, a pesar de estarme cuidando y tuve sexo con alguien por mi propia voluntad, yo… yo… simplemente no entiendo nada

 **Dra.:** leo en tu expediente médico que tuviste sufriste un aparatoso accidente y que fuiste sometida a una extensa y complicada cirugía por contusiones múltiples, por lo cual no sería nada extraño que estés sufriendo de amnesia selectiva

 **Kagome:** ¿selectiva?

 **Dra.:** podría ser que tu mente esté suprimiendo recuerdos acerca de momentos o personas especificas porque te causaban daño y puede que esa persona sea el padre de tu hijo, por lo que lo que sería prudente que te vea un psiquiatra y un neurólogo

 **Kagome:** apartando que estuviera amnésica… usted cree que… ¿podría interrumpir mi embarazo? Es decir, yo no estoy dispuesta a tener un hijo de un hombre cuyo rostro desconozco o que en su defecto me causó daño

 **Dra.:** estás en todo tu derecho de decidir si continuar o interrumpir tu embarazo, para lo cual tienes tiempo de pensarlo hasta la octava semana, ya que hasta ese entonces el sistema nervioso del embrión no está desarrollado y no sentirá dolor alguno, pero pasado ese tiempo, deberás conseguir la orden de un juez ya que estarías atentando contra la vida de un ser que ya siente

 **Kagome:** lo tomaré en cuenta

En cuanto salió del consultorio se encontró con su madre y le contó todo lo que la Dra. Le había dicho.

Por su parte, su madre le informó que su padre ya tenía la orden respectiva para solicitar que se le entregaran todos los vídeos de seguridad del edificio, así mismo que con la misma orden podía pedir los vídeos de seguridad de sus respectivos trabajos y hasta del centro comercial donde había realizado algunas compras días atrás.

Los días transcurrían y a pesar que ella se sentía bien, el médico a cargo se negaba a darle el alta, por lo que pasó por varios especialistas entre ellos el neurólogo y el psiquiatra. El primero le informó que se encontraba perfectamente bien, por lo que quedó descartada la posibilidad de una amnesia selectiva, mientras que el psiquiatra no le encontraba ningún problema del tipo mental

La noticia de su aparatoso accidente, así como su extraña recuperación, corrió como pólvora; por lo que muchos de sus amigos la iban a visitar frecuentemente al hospital; entre ellos Bankotsu, el cual fue extenuantemente interrogado por los padres de Kagome y ella misma, y él en todo momento negó haber mantenido una relación sentimental y/o sexual con ella.

 **En la habitación de Kagome…**

Se encontraba a solas con ex novio, intentando sonsacarle cualquier tipo de información, pero siempre era la misma respuesta. Él sólo la había visto un par de veces. La primera cuando la detuvo una noche mientras llevaba prisa por volver a su casa y la segunda ocasión cuando almorzaron juntos y le hizo compañía en su apartamento hasta que ella misma lo echó.

 **Bankotsu:** (cansado de responder lo mismo una y otra vez) ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos?

 **Kagome:** porque para mí es muy importante, así que tan sólo limítate a responderme

 **Bankotsu:** (roló los ojos) ya te lo dije fue hace casi 2 meses atrás cuando te invité a almorzar y te propuse que trabajarás para mí como chef en mi restaurant

 **Kagome:** ¿estás seguro que fue hace casi 2 meses?

 **Bankotsu:** ¡sí! Porque a los 2 días viajé a suiza, para llevar un curso rápido de finanzas y administración durante 1 mes

 **Kagome:** uhm, y tienes pruebas de ello

 **Bankotsu:** honestamente no sé qué te ocurre, pero sí, sí tengo pruebas (sacó de su maletín un certificado con la fecha de inicio y fin del curso que siguió)

 **Kagome:** ¿este documento es verdadero?

 **Bankotsu:** ¡claro que lo es! ¿Qué ocurre? Siento que cada vez que vengo a verte me sometes a un interrogatorio policial, ¿te sucede o sucedió algo? Ya que sea lo que sea, parece que sospechas de mí

 **Kagome:** no pasa nada, es tan sólo que ando un poco paranoica por el accidente que sufrí

 **Bankotsu:** ¡hey! Tú bien sabes que yo siempre te he tenido un enorme cariño y sería incapaz de lastimarte; por si sospechas que yo hice algo en tu contra, te equivocas

 **Kagome:** (se sintió apenada) tienes razón, he hecho mal todo este tiempo en desconfiar de ti. Lo siento

 **Bankotsu:** (la abrazó con ternura) descuida, soy yo el que debe disculparse contigo por no ser más comprensivo. Fuiste atacada por un par de desalmados sujetos, y es natural que sospeches de todo mundo; soy un tonto por molestarme

 **Kagome:** gracias por entenderme

 **Bankotsu:** no tienes porqué agradecerme. Tú bien sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti

 **Kagome:** (sonrió) mentiroso, si eso fuera cierto no hubiéramos terminado

 **Bankotsu:** lo sé, sé que soy un completo idiota por haberte perdido… pero, ¿qué me dirías si te propongo retomar nuestra relación?

 **Kagome:** ¡ah! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Lo nuestro terminó y punto

 **Bankotsu:** tanto como y punto no, ya que yo te he seguido amando todo este tiempo y te lo dije la última vez que nos vimos

 **Kagome:** y yo recuerdo que te dije que yo no siento nada por ti

 **Bankotsu:** vamos Kagome, dame la oportunidad de volver a ingresar en tu corazón

 **Kagome:** (volteó el rostro) no creo que nadie pueda entrar en mi corazón, mucho menos con lo que está pasando

 **Bankotsu:** ¿y qué está pasando?

 **Kagome:** no estoy muy segura de cómo explicarte algo que ni yo misma entiendo, pero sólo te puedo decir que hasta que no lo resuelva mi corazón está cerrado a la posibilidad de amar

 **Bankotsu:** no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a sanar ese corazón tuyo y cuando estés lista, sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado, yo estaré ahí para ti

 **Kagome:** que galante, si no te conociera, me enamoraría de ti en un instante, pero como te conozco, no lograrás conquistarme… no de nuevo

 **Bankotsu:** siempre existe una segunda vez, por lo que estoy seguro que con paciencia te lograré reconquistar (le sonrió confiado de lo que decía)

Algunas semanas transcurrieron y finalmente Kagome fue dada alta.

Absolutamente todos sus exámenes médicos salieron bien, por lo que los médicos no sabían cómo justificar su acelerada recuperación, luego de la cirugía tan delicada por la que pasó.

En cuanto finalmente pudo volver a su hogar, le pidió a sus padres que la dejaran sola, ya que quería hallarse a sí misma.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su pequeño apartamento, se sintió una extraña en su propio espacio. Algunas cosas se veían diferentes, empezando por la pecera, ya que ella no recordaba haber comprado una más grande.

En su baño encontró accesorios para dos, desde cepillos de dientes y toallas, y en cuanto revisó su guardarropa encontró ropa para hombre, ropa que no le pertenecía a su padre, ya que era ropa demasiado juvenil como para que él la usara.

Muchas preguntas y montones de dudas se formaron en su cabeza, preguntas como ¿había estado viviendo con alguien? Si era así, ¿por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Quién estuvo en su casa durante su estadía en el hospital? ¿Por qué el lugar se sentía diferente?

De inmediato llamó a sus padres y les preguntó si habían estado en su casa, y ambos respondieron que no, pero que su vecina había estado yendo a darle de comer a los peces.

Buscó a Amelia; y esta se alegró al verla de vuelta sana y salvo, pero en cuanto Kagome le preguntó si había estado ocupando alguien su apartamento durante su ausencia, ella lo negó. Le explicó que el portero le abría la puerta de su apartamento cada 2 días para darle de comer a los peces, pero que luego se retiraba.

Aquellas palabras las corroboró con los vídeos de vigilancia, por lo que supo que no era mentira, sin embargo no lograba sacarse la duda de: ¿a quién le pertenecía la ropa de hombre en su guardarropa?

 **En el infierno…**

Miroku estaba cansado de vigilar el pesado y profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sumergido aquel nuevo ser.

Naraku le había ordenado que estuviera al pendiente perenne de su nueva creación y le ordenó explícitamente que no intentará despertarlo, sin importar cuanto durara su sueño; ya que a diferencia de las demás almas, la transformación permanente de esté, había sido mucho más complicada, y era natural que se encontrara sumergido en un sueño profundo para recuperar energías. Sin embargo como buen shinigami que era, no estaba dispuesto a acatar órdenes y empezó a zarandear a su vigilado para que de una buena vez despertara y lo librara de su absurdo papel de vigilante de su sueño.

No le costó mucho hacerlo despertar, y en cuanto esté abrió sus ambarinos ojos, se sintió libre de seguir con su tarea de vigilante.


	14. Alas negras

**Cáp. 14**

 **Alas negras**

Otro día más que transcurría, otra semana más que terminaba y menos tiempo para tomar una decisión.

Acababa de terminar de darse un baño y en cuanto se posó de perfil en su espejo de cuerpo completo, contempló su plano vientre y lo acarició.

 **Kagome:** ¿qué se supone que haré contigo? No sé quien es tu padre, pero sé que eres mío, la pregunta es: ¿debo tenerte o no? (miró su calendario) sólo me quedan 5 días para tomar una decisión (suspiró y se tumbó en su cama, boca arriba) tenerte significaría criarte sola y tener mucho menos tiempo para mis múltiples actividades, sin contar que cuando me preguntes por tu padre, no sabría qué respuesta darte.

No tenerte, representaría una carga emocional en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida y sentirme culpable de haber acabado con la vida de un inocente.

En serio que eres un dilema. Nunca esperé que esto me llegase a pasar, pero ahora que está pasando… no sé qué hacer.

Terminó de vestirse, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al hospital, para hacerse su primera ecografía; quizá si lo conocía y escuchaba su corazón latir, podría tomar una decisión.

 **En el infierno…**

Acababa de abrir sus ojos y sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para moverse, tenía un insufrible dolor de cabeza, demasiado calor al punto que sentía que la piel se le estaba desgarrando y respiraba un insoportable olor a azufre. Por lo que comprendió que estaba de vuelta en el infierno y esta vez muerto.

Intentó levantarse de la rígida y dura piedra que era su cama, pero un peso indescriptible que se apoyaba en su espalda, se lo impidió.

Se mantuvo boca abajo por algunos segundos, esperando a que su cuerpo se adaptara a los nuevos cambios que estaba sufriendo, pero aún así, ese peso de sobra en su espalda le era algo extraño; por lo que con torpeza llevó una de sus manos hasta atrás y lo que sintió se le hizo insólito -¿plumas?- Pero si estaba en el infierno; se arrancó una y está era de color… ¿negro?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

 **Miroku:** ya despierta de una buena vez… ángel infernal

 **Inuyasha:** (consiguió sentarse) ¿qué soy qué?

 **Miroku:** ¡aish! No sé por qué demonios, debo ser yo, el que te expliqué todo

 **Inuyasha:** (sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor) mis orejas… tengo orejas de perro otra vez… (Miró sus manos y largo cabello) soy igual que antes, pero ¿con alas de ángel en color negro, por qué?

 **Miroku:** porque en cuanto regresaste. Como siempre, Naraku; Midoriko y Myoga, no se ponían de acuerdo, a que mundo deberías pertenecer.

Midoriko quería que fueras un ángel, por tu desinteresado sacrificio y noble corazón.

Naraku se negaba a cederte al cielo y te quería de vuelta acá. Ya que siempre te has considerado un demonio y Myoga, él quería convertirte en un perro permanente por lo solidario que fuiste con los animales en el mundo humano.

Por lo que al final decidieron volverte una nueva sub especie; eso sin contar que aún conservas tus poderes de transformación.

Ya cumplí con mi trabajo de vigilarte hasta que despiertes, así que me largo.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡espera!... ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con Kagome, ella está bien?

 **Miroku:** (sonrió de medio lado) le cediste su semi inmortalidad, por lo que sí, está más que bien, pero como te mencioné, ella no te recuerda, ni nunca lo hará

 **Inuyasha:** lo sé. Me lo advertiste antes de cederle mi vida

 **Miroku:** y si crees que la recuperarás cuando muera… pues debo informarte que para ello deberás esperar mucho, ya que vivirá por al menos unos… uhm, 1500 años humanos

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

 **Miroku:** parece que eres estúpido o te haces. Le cediste tu extensa y casi eterna vida, por lo que ella vivirá como un fenómeno de circo que nunca envejece o que si lo hace es tan lento que pasará desapercibido

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué le hiciste? ¡La condenaste a una miserable vida!

 **Miroku:** no fui yo, fuiste tú, el que se empeño en salvarla y te sacrificaste inútilmente. Ya que si hubieras recordado mis palabras "tanto a ti como a ella les quedaba el mismo tiempo de vida", luego de que ella muriera, tú hubieras muerto o por accidente o de forma natural, ¡pero no!, como te empeñaste en salvarla (se encogió de hombros) la condenaste a ser un ser miserable

 **Inuyasha:** (quería golpearlo, pero el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como intentar tan sólo ponerse de pie) ¿por qué si sabías todo eso, me dejaste salvarla?

 **Miroku:** te lo dije Inuyasha, te dije que me vengaría por haberme arrebatado a Sango

 **Inuyasha:** ¡demonio desquiciado! ¡Yo no te la arrebaté!, fue ella quien se sacrificó **Miroku:** ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Nosotros debíamos obedecer tu voluntad y fuiste tú quien la orilló a sacrificarse! Es por ello que ahora, tú sentirás la misma pútrida soledad que siento yo

 **En el hospital…**

Kagome se encontraba aguardando a que fuese su turno. Y mientras esperaba veía como varias mujeres gestantes a su alrededor reflejaban en sus rostros la alegría de llevar un nuevo ser en sus vientres. Se les veía radiantes y hermosas, las sonrisas y caricias que le dedicaban a sus bebés aún no nacidos era algo contagiante.

Se sintió tan identificada con aquella mujeres que inconscientemente acarició su vientre y le sonrió a su bebé.

 **Kagome:** mi bebé… creo que es la primera vez que pienso así de ti. Creo que después de todo no sería tan malo tenerte (sonrió con dulzura)

En cuanto escuchó su nombre ingresó al consultorio.

La Dra. A cargo le invitó a tomar asiento y le hizo preguntas de rutina, acerca de cómo se había sentido esas últimas semanas, si había sentido alguna molestia y finalmente le hizo la pregunta que lo definiría todo.

 **Dra.:** ¿lo piensas tener o no?

 **Kagome:** es irónico, ya que hasta hace unas horas no sabía bien si tenerlo o no, pero luego de ver a las futuras madres hablándole y sonriéndole a sus futuros bebés, me he convencido de tenerlo (a)

 **Dra.:** bien, en ese caso, empezaremos con el control de rutina.

Por favor échate sobre la camilla y descúbrete el vientre. Hoy conocerás a tu bebé, mediante su primera ecografía

Se sentía un poco nervios y ansiosa a la vez, puesto que sería la primera vez que podría ver a aquel pequeño ser que estaba en su vientre, era una experiencia totalmente nueva, ya que nunca había participado de una ecografía, ni siquiera la de sus amigas, porque ninguna estaba embarazada.

Mientras se concentraba en ver el monitor y descifrar que parte del montón de manchas negras que veía era su bebé, la Dra. Se mantenía en total silencio.

 **Kagome:** ¿está todo bien con mi bebé?

 **Dra.:** ¿hace cuanto que estuviste en mi consultorio?

 **Kagome:** casi 1 mes, usted me dijo que tenía 5 semanas para decidir y como hoy se cumple la 4ta semana, decidí venir a verla

 **Dra.:** entiendo, eso quiere decir que deberías tener 7 semanas de gestación, sin embargo sigues teniendo 3

 **Kagome:** ¿eso qué significa?

 **Dra.:** es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, ya que al parecer el feto está en perfecto estado, tamaño y peso adecuado para 3 semanas, pero… no coincide con el tiempo que deberías tener

 **Kagome:** ¿no será que no es un embrión, sino un quiste o un mioma?

 **Dra.:** quisiera decirte que por primera vez en mi vida profesional me he equivocado, pero no es así. Es un embrión con 3 semanas de formación

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces que está sucediendo?

 **Dra.:** (terminó de examinarla) me temo que es un embarazo anembrionario

 **Kagome:** ¿qué es eso?

 **Dra.:** es cuando el embrión no se desarrolla. Por lo general se sabe que su desarrollo se detuvo a la 12va semana, pero en tu caso, parece que se detuvo antes

 **Kagome:** ¿y qué es lo que va a pasar a ahora?

 **Dra.:** lo siento, pero lo terminarás abortando de manera natural quizá en un par de semanas o podrías someterte a un legrado uterino y acelerar lo inevitable

 **Kagome:** ¿no hay otra alternativa?

 **Dra.:** lamentablemente no. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo pierdas

 **Kagome:** ¿y cómo sabré cuando lo estoy perdiendo?

 **Dra.:** se presentará igual que un cólico menstrual; es muy posible que tengas un sagrado anormal de color café o incluso un sangrado abundante, y ese será el momento en el que tu cuerpo haya decido deshacerse del embrión

 **Kagome:** ¿dolerá?

 **Dra.:** es muy probable que sí, pero no mucho; sin embargo igual luego del aborto espontaneo deberás pasar por una legrado para que no queden residuos, por lo que te sugeriría que te sometas a uno lo antes posible.

El post operatorio es de apenas 1 día, por lo que podrías realizártelo en un fin de semana o cuando tengas tu día de descanso laboral

 **Kagome:** comprendo, en ese caso, sino hay otra solución, me someteré al legrado este sábado

 **En el mundo shinigami…**

La diosa de los mismos se encontraba en una especie de oficina tenebrosa, sacando cuentas y rodeada de papeles, los cuales intentaba entender.

Se rascaba la cabeza de manera frenética y constantemente gritaba improperios.

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿por qué los humanos son tan estúpidos, y se matan unos a otros constantemente?! ¡¿Qué acaso no comprenden que ser parte de este pútrido mundo, no es nada placentero?!

Si las cosas continúan así, me quedaré sin shinigamis suficientes para capturar almas; eso sin contar que tengo que lidiar con los shikigamis, que se empeñan en salvar vidas que ya fueron condenadas.

Necesito un descanso… definitivamente necesito uno (se desplomó sobre su escritorio)

Inuyasha se encontraba merodeando el mundo shinigami en busca de Miroku, sabía que ese condenado rufián no le había dicho toda la verdad, puesto que sabía bien que estaba en la naturaleza del mismo ser un vil mentiroso o en su defecto ocultar información importante; por lo cual pese a no sentirse nada bien, hizo un sobreesfuerzo por trasladarse a su mundo.

Deseaba usar sus alas para así movilizarse más rápido, pero si a duras penas podía caminar, menos iba a poder volar.

Deambuló por un buen rato, hasta que dio con una obscura y tenebrosa cueva, desde la cual se podía oír la voz de un ser bastante molesto.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Miroku? ¿Te encuentras acá? ¡Sal y dame la cara!

 **Kikyo:** (recuperó sus energías por completo al sentir la presencia de un ser masculino lleno de vigor y potencialmente el semental que necesitaba para relajarse, por lo que en el acto salió de su encierro y fue en búsqueda del mismo) ¡uhm! Pero que ven mis hermosos ojos (lo devoró con la mirada) ¿se te perdió algo… cachorrito?

 **Inuyasha:** tú debes ser… ¿Kikyo, no es así?

 **Kikyo:** (se colgó de su cuello y susurró sobre sus labios) si me complaces en todo lo que te pida, puedes llamarme como quieras, cariño (se moría de ganas de llevarlo a su lecho y devorárselo)

 **Inuyasha:** en ese caso si me ayudas, te complaceré

 **Kikyo:** (si hubiese tenido cola, la hubiera agitado de emoción. Aquella mirada ambarina y esa voz seductora fue como un orgasmo para ella) domíname; digo ordéname lo que quieras y lo haré por ti

 **Inuyasha:** (le sonrió seductoramente) bien, lo que quiero saber es algo muy sencillo.

Quiero saber cómo puedo recuperar a la mujer que amo

 **Kikyo:** (se le fue toda emoción y lo soltó) ¡no es justo! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! ¿Por qué cada vez que encuentro una buena presa, esté tiene… alguien a quien amar?

 **Inuyasha:** (besó con sensualidad uno de sus desnudos hombros por detrás) si haces lo que te pido, te prometo que hare lo que me pidas

 **Kikyo:** (sucumbió, ante aquella caricia) ¿Qué tiene este ser que hace que me derrita por él? (pensó)

Bien, haré lo que quieras, pero (lo miró de forma lascivia) deberás complacerme en su totalidad o de lo contrario no hay trato

 **Inuyasha:** (la atrapó entre sus brazos y la pegó a él) desde luego preciosa

 **Kikyo:** (se sonrojó como nunca antes) ok. Dime qué quieres que haga

 **Inuyasha:** Miroku intercambió mi vida con la de una humana y según él, ella vivirá por más de mil años, por lo cual quiero saber ¿cómo romper ese contrato?

 **Kikyo:** (lo guío a su desordenada oficina) dame el nombre de la humana en cuestión

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome Higurashi

 **Kikyo:** (tomó un negro y pesado libro) acá está… uhm… uh… ok… ajá

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué hallaste?

 **Kikyo:** ella es un caso muy especial y tú también

 **Inuyasha:** explícate

 **Kikyo:** ella no es una humana, es un súcubo, ella es… mi otra mitad

 **Inuyasha:** ¿tú qué?

 **Kikyo:** ella es la parte de mí que dejé en el mundo humano y tú… eres hijo del ser que me arrebató la posibilidad de volver con mi amado ¡eres el hijo de Inu Taisho!

 **Inuyasha:** sí lo soy ¿algún problema?

 **Kikyo:** tu padre, me alejó de mi amado Petruchio y me quitó la oportunidad de revivir para estar su lado, por lo que me niego a ayudarte (le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos indignada)

 **Inuyasha:** (haciendo uso de su galantería, se postró ante ella y besó su mano) te garantizo que si me ayudas con mi amada, te ayudaré a encontrar al tuyo e impediré que mi padre te separé del mismo nuevamente

 **Kikyo:** (le brillaron los ojos de esperanza) ¡¿lo dices en serio?!

 **Inuyasha:** (con sonrisa seductora) desde luego my lady

 **Kikyo:** ok, continuaré con el expediente de… mi otro yo.

Como súcubo que es, gozará de una belleza y juventud inigualable, por largo, largo tiempo y como tú le cediste tu semi eternidad, vivirá muchísimos años. Un siglo y medio para ser precisa

 **Inuyasha:** eso ya lo sé, dime algo que no sepa

 **Kikyo:** no seas desesperado. El libro de los muertos no es algo que se pueda leer con facilidad y toma su tiempo (continuó leyendo, hasta que encontró algo interesante) acá dice que para que tu amada y tú se reencuentren, ella deberá ceder voluntariamente su longeva vida a alguien más.

Para ello deberá contar con el consentimiento de un shinigami y ella… adoptará el destino y costumbres del alma salvada

 **Inuyasha:** eso quiere decir que debe encontrar a un humano que no quiera morir y dependiendo cual sea su destino, ¿será el de Kagome?

 **Kikyo:** si ella le sede su vida a alguien justo será un ángel o de lo contrario será un demonio

 **Inuyasha:** no entiendo, ella es un súcubo, ¿no debería llegar este mundo como tal?

 **Kikyo:** debería, pero para que ello pase tendría que morir de forma natural

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y cómo se supone que encontrará un shinigami con el cual sellar el contrato? O ¿cómo sabrá ella como hacer el intercambio de vidas?

 **Kikyo:** en eso puedo intervenir yo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿cómo?

 **Kikyo:** yo puedo ir venir a mi antojo del mundo humano, pero cada vez que lo hago, ¡tu odioso padre, me trae de vuelta a este mundo! Es por ello que si quieres que te ayude, deberás alejarlo de mí

 **Inuyasha:** lo haré, pero a cambio date prisa en traerla de vuelta

 **Kikyo:** no tan rápido cachorrito. Mis servicios tienen un precio y deberás pagar al menos el 50% antes de que empiece con mi parte

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué deseas que haga?

 **Kikyo:** alíviame el pesar que siento

 **Inuyasha:** de acuerdo

 **Viernes por la noche en la trattoría…**

El lugar estaba completamente lleno. Los comensales no paraban de pedir platillo tras platillo y el personal a cargo iba de un lado al otro desempeñándose lo mejor que les era posible.

Aquella noche Kagome se encontraba cubriendo el puesto de azafata, por lo que debía tomar muchos pedidos a la vez y estaba tan atareada que en cuanto llegó a la mesa de un comensal ni se percató de quien se trataba.

 **Comensal:** anda usted muy distraída esta noche señorita

 **Kagome:** lo siento señor, me repite su pedido por favor

 **Comensal:** quisiera que trabaje para mí como chef de repostería y que de ser posible me acepté de nuevo en ese dulce y noble corazón suyo

 **Kagome:** ¿qué fue lo que dijo? (miró al comensal) ¡oh, eras tú!

 **Bankotsu:** entonces, ¿tomarás mi orden o me seguirás rechazando?

 **Kagome:** no estoy para bromas en estos momentos, por lo que mejor iré a atender a otros comensales

 **Bankotsu:** (la retuvo de la muñeca) no estoy bromeando. En serio quiero que trabajes para mí. Si aceptas el puesto ganarías mucho más que en este lugar y estarías menos ajetreada ya que tendrías personal de apoyo, y si me aceptas de nuevo, te daría la vida que te mereces

 **Kagome:** en estos momentos debo trabajar, por lo que… (Sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre) yo… debo (volvió a sentir mucho dolor, por lo que se puso en cuclillas)

 **Bankotsu:** ¿qué sucede? ¡¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?!

 **Kagome:** no, no hace falta… estaré… bien (sabía que estaba pasando)

 **Bankotsu:** ¡te estás poniendo pálida! Te llevaré al hospital quieras o no (la tomó en brazos)

 **Kagome:** no hace… falta… esto pronto pasará… (Dio un fuerte grito de dolor)

 **Bankotsu:** no te ves nada bien, por lo que iremos al hospital enseguida

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta con ella en brazos, se cruzó con una hermosa mujer de largos y lacios cabellos azabaches, piel nívea, ojos castaños esbelta figura, porte elegante y seductor a la vez; que lo quedó mirando impávida y llegó a escuchar que lo llamó Petruchio. Nombre que de no haber estado en un apuro tal, le hubiese puesto atención, ya que aquel nombre lo perseguía en sueños desde hacía mucho.

En cuanto lo vio partir, deseó ir corriendo tras de él, pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió y supo bien de que se trataba y quien la había impuesto.

Un orbe de luz celeste se abrió frente a sus ojos y de esta salió el ser que de sus pesadillas.

 **Kikyo:** otra vez tú, ¡pero qué fastidio!

 **Inu Taisho:** sabes bien que te está prohibido venir a este mundo y más aún estar cerca de tu mitad

 **Kikyo:** ¡lo sé, lo sé! Pero fue tu hijo quien me pidió que lo ayudara y como hicimos un pacto, no le podía fallar

 **Inu Taisho:** y le explicaste a él, que al estar cerca de tu otra parte, le causarías un dolor tan grande que le sería casi imposible de soportar

 **Kikyo:** uhm, puede que se me haya olvidado explicarle aquella teorías de que un mismo cuerpo no puede existir en 2 espacios al mismo tiempo, pero bueno, ya estoy acá de todos modos y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedir que lleve a cabo con mi parte del contrato

 **Inu Taisho:** eres ponzoñosa y engatusadora, te aprovechaste de la inocencia y desesperación de mi hijo, para volver a este mundo y hacerle daño a esa joven

 **Kikyo:** bla, bla, bla. En lugar de estarme sermoneando, déjame seguir con lo mío ya que aquella joven es un verdadero peligro

 **Inu Taisho:** si te refieres a la profecía, nada podemos hacer en contra de la misma lo seres del otro mundo, si esta debe llevarse a cabo así ha de ser

 **Kikyo:** uh, al menos si se cumple, esta no pesará sobre mis hombros ya que tú eres testigo de que intenté detenerla

 **Inu Taisho:** ¡ya deja de intentar ganar tiempo y regresa a donde perteneces!

 **Kikyo:** ¡uy, como molestas! Con lo que me demoré en verme más bella de lo que soy, para seducir a uno que otro humano

 **Inu Taisho:** (la condujo hasta el portal) sólo entra y no intentes volver

 **En el hospital…**

Kagome se había desmayado por tanto dolor, por lo que Bankotsu ingresó con ella en brazos pidiendo ayuda.

De inmediato una enfermera lo auxilió y le preguntó que síntomas presentaba la paciente, y esté le explicó que antes que se desmayará ella la había dicho que sentía mucho dolor en el vientre.

La enfermera lo guió hasta uno de las habitaciones improvisadas de la sala de emergencias y llamó a la ginecóloga que estaba de turno.

Esta la examinó rápidamente y pidió que la prepararan para someterla a un legrado uterino de emergencia ya que su "saco gestacional vacío" estaba causándole estragos.

En cuanto se la llevaron al quirófano; Bankotsu le preguntó a la enfermera que lo atendió ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando a Kagome? Y esta le respondió que estaba embarazada, pero su embarazo iba mal y por ello debían hacerle un legrado.

Al oír menuda noticia, se quedó sin habla, puesto que no se esperaba algo así, y de inmediato entendió porqué Kagome y sus padres lo habían interrogado tanto.

Ellos sospechaban que él podía ser el padre o quizá había sido ultrajada y llegaron a pensar que él había sido el responsable.

Tenía dudas que quería sacarse de la cabeza, pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era saber que su aún amada estuviera bien.

Ya luego le pediría explicaciones y sin importar que le hubiese pasado, se juró así mismo que la protegería de todo y de todos.

8


	15. Pacto con el bien y el mal

**Cáp. 15**

 **Pacto con el bien y el mal…**

Ya casi había terminado con su parte del pacto.

Aquella desastrosa y desordenada oficina que tanto dolor de cabeza le causaba a la diosa de los shinigamis; se veía mucho más decente y accesible.

En cuanto terminó de organizarla, se sintió orgulloso de su desempeño. Después de todo haber estado en el mundo humano no había sido un desperdicio, ya que había aprendido más de lo que imaginó.

¡Perfecto!, Ya había cumplido con su parte del trato (quitarle de encima tanto trabajo a Kikyo) ahora sólo faltaba que ella cumpliera su parte

En cuanto escuchó los presurosos pasos de la diosa del lugar, sintió ansias por saber que había logrado, pero en cuanto la escuchó vociferar maldición tras maldición, supo que algo salió mal.

 **Kikyo:** ¡uish! ¡Tu padre es un IDIOTA!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

 **Kikyo:** ¡estuve tan, pero tan cerca de mi amado Petruchio!, tanto que si me hubiera podido acercar a él, lo hubiese traído conmigo a este mundo (se desplomó frustrada sobre el rocoso suelo)

 **Inuyasha:** (se sentó a su lado) ¿Y qué hay de Kagome?, ¿la viste?, ¿pudiste hablar con ella? decirle que estoy acá y que…

 **Kikyo:** ¡no! No pude ni siquiera acercármele; pero lo que vi no me gustó en lo absoluto.

Esa condenada súcubo estaba siendo llevada en brazos por mi amado, y con eso ten por seguro que ya sentenció su muerte.

Yo misma me encargaré de arrebatarle el alma (se puso de pie y tomó su guadaña) volveré en este instante al mundo humano y la traeré (estaba llena de rabia y odio, tanto que no vacilaría en cumplir su amenaza)

 **Inuyasha:** espera (le masajeó los hombros, de manera provocadora, brindándole placer y relajándola) no cometas una imprudencia por un arrebato de odio, mejor pensemos las cosas con calma (le besó el cuello y le susurró al oído) tu eres una diosa, ella una simple súcubo; tú tienes el poder de ir y venir cuantas veces se te plazca, en cambio ella debe tolerar una longeva y aburrida vida, si le arrebata su alma, no la harás sufrir, sino que…

 **Kikyo:** (sumamente relajada, por las caricias) no juegues conmigo cachorro. Sé perfectamente bien que lo que estás tratando de hacer es protegerla, ya que si soy yo que le arrebata su alma antes de tiempo, la condenaría a ser una penosa y deambulante alma sin memoria, ni emociones (se dio vuelta y lo miró con lujuria) Eres demasiado joven como para poder siquiera intentar engañarme, pero a su vez eres lo suficientemente maduro, como para complacerme, por lo que si quieres que no acabe con la miserable vida de tu amada, tú deberás complacerme. Empezando por ahora

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego my lady (besó su cuello) haré realidad todos tus deseos y te complaceré de la mejor manera (Se dirigieron a los aposentos de ella)

 **En el hospital…**

Luego del legrado de emergencia al que fue sometida; fue llevada a una habitación para que se recuperara.

Pronto se terminaría el efecto de la anestesia y se enteraría del resultado.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba en el hospital y entendía bien el porqué.

 **Bankotsu:** ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **Kagome:** para ser honesta, mal, me duele mucho (hizo una pausa) Imagino que ya lo sabes

 **Bankotsu:** sí. Te traje En mi auto porque te pusiste muy mal y en cuanto le pregunté por tu diagnostico a una enfermera, me explicó lo que estaba pasando

 **Kagome:** lo siento

 **Bankotsu:** ¿por qué?

 **Kagome:** por haber sospechado de ti y haberte hecho pasar un mal momento con tantas preguntas

 **Bankotsu:** uhm… no me respondas sino lo deseas, pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

 **Kagome:** ni yo misma lo sé, es decir, según los exámenes a los que me sometí; aparentemente yo debo haber mantenido una relación con alguien, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada

 **Bankotsu:** ¿estás segura? Lo que quiero decir, es que no será qué…

 **Kagome:** que fui ultrajada y lo estoy ocultando o negando. No, no fue ello, ya que también me sometí a pruebas neurológicas y hasta psiquiátricas y todo salió bien, e incluso la policía revisó todos los vídeos de seguridad de donde vivo, trabajo y hasta del centro comercial donde estuve, pero no hallaron, absolutamente nada

 **Bankotsu:** que gran misterio, pero bueno supongo que lo único que importa ahora es que estás bien ¿o no?

 **Kagome:** supongo que todo está bien… creo, ya que lo de mi accidente y lo de mi misterioso embarazo, han puesto mi vida de cabeza, y lo único que deseo es poder volver a la normalidad

 **Bankotsu:** te propongo algo

 **Kagome:** ¿de qué se trata?

 **Bankotsu:** de un pacto de seguridad

 **Kagome:** no te entiendo

 **Bankotsu:** quiero protegerte de todo peligro y para ello necesito tenerte cerca. Así que ya no te o voy a solicitar, te lo voy a exigir, trabaja para mí, y… vive conmigo

 **Kagome:** (no pudo evitar reír) tan dominante como siempre.

La parte de trabajar contigo me interesa, pero el de vivir juntos, no

 **Bankotsu:** ¿por qué te niegas a que reanudemos nuestra relación? Tú me amabas, y yo aún te amo, mejor dicho, jamás dejé de amarte

 **Kagome:** (suspiró) si mal no recuerdo, terminamos debido a tus múltiples infidelidades. Como nunca acepté acostarme contigo, me traicionaste quién sabe con cuantas mujeres, que sí, estaban dispuestas a satisfacerte

 **Bankotsu:** es verdad, pero ninguna significó nada para mí, tú siempre fuiste y eres a la única que he amado

 **Kagome:** ¡me hiciste daño! Me rompiste el corazón en mil pedazos y a pesar que yo sabía que me eras infiel igual permanecí a tu lado porque me sentía culpable de no darte lo que querías, y porque te amaba. Te amé mucho, pero cuando lo nuestro terminó, aprendí a amarme y me prometí que nunca dejaría que nadie; menos un hombre, me volvería a lastimar

 **Bankotsu:** tienes motivos más que suficientes para estar enojada conmigo, pero por lo que más quieras, permíteme protegerte, quiero cuidarte, mantenerte a salvo de todo peligro, pero sobre todo te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, por lo que… te suplico olvides el pasado y me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que eres lo más importante en mi vida

 **Kagome:** con sólo palabras no me vas a convencer; demuéstrame que lo dices es verdad y puede ser que te perdone, pero no me pidas que te vuelva amar, porque eso será casi imposible

 **Bankotsu:** de acuerdo. Entonces tenemos un pacto (le estrechó la mano)

 **En el mundo shinigami…**

Gemidos de puro placer cargados de lascivia se dejaban escuchar por todo el lugar.

Al parecer la diosa del lugar al fin había encontrado al ser indicado para que le brindara el placer extremo que tanto anhelaba.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿te agrada el placer que te transmito?

 **Kikyo:** hmm, es delicioso, es la primer vez en mucho tiempo que me siento complacida

 **Inuyasha:** en ese caso hagamos un pacto, tú le devolverás sus recuerdos a Kagome y yo te proporcionaré todo el placer que deseas

 **Kikyo:** para poder… ¡aah!... hacer… ¡hmm!... ello… ¡ahh!... ¡o sí sigue así!, eso me gusta, me gusta mucho

 **Inuyasha:** (se acomodó entre sus alas y le susurró al oído) cumple con lo que te acabo de pedir y te brindaré tanto placer que nunca más necesitaras a otro para que te complazca

 **Kikyo:** devolverle sus recuerdos… ¡ahh!... no es sencillo, para ello debo estar en el mundo humano… ¡hmm!... ¡qué delicia!, para ganarme su confianza y poder poco a poco hacer que recupere la memoria, si lo hago de una sola vez, puede perder la cordura. No es igual tratar con un no vivo, que un ser viviente

 **Inuyasha:** haz lo que tengas que hacer, que yo te compensaré (terminó de masajearla por la espalda)

 **Kikyo:** (se sentó al filo de su cama) uhm, eres realmente un manipulador. Nadie en este mundo jamás había logrado que haga su voluntad, pero tú con esas manos prodigiosas que tienes, has conseguido darme un placer sin igual

 **Inuyasha:** eso es porque siempre buscas caricias en tus súbditos y estos están cansado de complacer tus insaciables caprichos (miró sus ahuecadas alas) aunque si ellos supieran lo que has hecho por ellos, estoy seguro que no dudarían en complacerte

 **Kikyo:** (echó sus alas para atrás) ¿Qué tanto sabes tú de mí cachorro?

 **Inuyasha:** mucho. Sé que en vida fuiste una reina que se sacrificó por su pueblo, también que te autodenominaste diosa de los shinigamis y que para que sus almas no fueran condenadas al pozo de las almas de los eternos lamentos, te lanzaste al mismo por cada uno de los tuyos y es por ello que tus alas estás agujereadas y no puedes volar, porque al entrar una y otra vez, se fueron consumiendo (tomó una de ellas y le deposito un suave beso) debes haber sufrido mucho, pero aún así te continuas sacrificando por los tuyos

 **Kikyo:** ¡ya basta! Me haces sentir como una estúpida mártir, y yo no soy de esas

 **Inuyasha:** (acarició su mejilla) no sé porque te ensañas en ser como eres, cuando en realidad eres un ser digna de pertenecer al paraíso, sin embargo… (No pudo continuar, porque ella lo calló con un beso en los labios)

 **Kikyo:** hablas demasiado cachorro, más de lo que deberías

 **Inuyasha:** (se tocó los labios y la miró con sorpresa) ¡tú! Tú… tienes el poder de…

 **Kikyo:** shhh, no digas nada cachorro, guárdame el secreto o no podremos mantener el pacto

 **Inuyasha:** la profecía… yo soy parte de la misma

 **Kikyo:** así es, ahora calla y vuelve a lo tuyo. Intentaré volver al mundo humano sin ser detectada, por el odioso de tu padre (le guiño un ojo)

Se sentía intranquilo por lo que acababa de descubrir. Él era parte importante de la profecía que cambiaría las coas en el otro mundo por completo e incluso cambiaría el inicio de la formación del mundo humano. Era en cierto modo el responsable total de que ello ocurriera, pero… ¿cómo era posible que se lo estuvieran permitiendo? Es decir la profecía afectaba a los dioses del bien y el mal, en especial a Naraku y era más que obvio que él lo sabía, sin embargo aún así le enseñó todo lo ahora sabía, y lo dejó ¡¿vivir?! ¿Por qué simplemente no acabó con su alma, cuando era un recién nacido o lo dejó a su suerte en el mundo humano?, ¿por qué lo había dejado volver al otro mundo y lo había convertido en un sub especie?, ¡¿por qué?!

Quería, deseaba, hallar respuestas a sus de preguntas, pero por más que buscó por todo el infierno a su mentor, no lo encontró.

Se dirigió al paraíso en busca de Midoriko, y ella tampoco estaba.

Cansado de haber deambulado por quien sabe, cuanto tiempo, se sentó sobre una enorme piedra cercana a un cristalino riachuelo y se miró en el mismo.

Sus poderes se transformación aún seguían latentes en él, pero en lugar de tener ojos oscuros, seguía teniéndolos dorados, lo único que había cambiado eran sus orejas de perro y su claro cabello.

Al ver su reflejo en el aquel riachuelo, no pudo evitar sonreír, puesto que su futura descendiente, iba a ser muy parecida al él físicamente, pero muy diferente espiritualmente y ello le preocupaba.

Si hubiese sabido que él iba a ser el causante de menudo cambio en el futuro; hubiese tenido más cuidado de sus actos.

Mientras se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, una joven ángel, se hizo presente.

 **Rin:** hola, ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué tus alas son?… diferentes

 **Inuyasha:** ¡Rin!

 **Rin:** ¿nos conocemos? O mejor dicho ¿me conoces?

 **Inuyasha:** sé quién eres y sí, sí nos conocemos

 **Rin:** ¡en serio! Me alegra tanto saber que alguien me conoce. No hace mucho que llegué a este mundo y aunque acá todos somos amigos, nadie me conoce de antes

 **Inuyasha:** es posible que algunos te conozcan, pero que no te recuerden.

Cuando llegamos a este mundo sólo mantenemos un recuerdo, recordamos aquello que fue más importante durante nuestras vidas

 **Rin:** eso quiere decir qué yo fui importante para ti

 **Inuyasha:** tú y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos, cuando estuvimos vivos y también fuiste la mejor amiga de la mujer que amo

 **Rin:** ¿tú puedes recordar a esa mujer?

 **Inuyasha:** a cada instante

 **Rin:** yo también recuerdo mucho a un hombre al que amo, pero… no recuerdo mucho de él. No estoy muy segura, pero siento como si una parte de mi no estuviera acá, siento como si existiese otra yo y estuviera… viva, aún

 **Inuyasha:** ¿recuerdas el nombre de tu amado?

 **Rin:** sí, así como también recuerdo su rostro, su voz, su amabilidad, pero lo que más recuerdo de él son sus lágrimas y ese sentimiento de miedo, de desesperación.

Siento como si yo hubiese muerto en sus brazos y él hubiese sufrido mucho por mí

 **Inuyasha:** ha de haber sido así (recordaba todo, pero no podía decírselo)

 **Rin:** lo extraño, lo extraño mucho; deseo con todo mi corazón volver a verlo o al menos poder hacerle saber que estoy bien y que lo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario

 **Inuyasha:** ¿en verdad lo extrañas tanto?

 **Rin:** sí, lo extraño tanto que no sé cómo explicarlo, sólo lo puedo sentir y no explicar

 **Inuyasha:** yo sé de alguien que puede ir y venir del mundo humano, y le he pedido que se ponga en contacto con mi amada, ¿no deseas que le pida que le mande algún mensaje a tu amado?

 **Rin:** ¡sí! ¡Me encantaría, eso me haría muy pero muy feliz!

 **Inuyasha:** en ese caso vayamos a buscarla

Ambos se dirigieron al mundo shinigami, pero no hallaron por ninguna parte a Kikyo, y tampoco pudieron esperar a que volviera, ya que las almas que rondaban el lugar, se colgaban de Rin, pidiéndole, suplicándole que las liberara del eterno lamento del que eran prisioneros.

A pesar que estaba muy asustada por tan terrible experiencia, acompañó a Inuyasha hasta el infierno y ahí la encontraron discutiendo acaloradamente con el guardián de la puerta del infierno.

 **Inu Taisho:** ¡no insistas! He dicho que no y es mi última palabra

 **Kikyo:** soy la diosa de los shinigamis y puedo ir y venir cuantas veces me plazca al mundo humano

 **Inu Taisho:** esa es una atribución que tú misma te has tomado, pero bien sabes que sólo puede ir, cuando se te solicita, de lo contrario ¡no tienes permiso para ir y venir!

 **Kikyo:** ¡te odio!

 **Inu Taisho:** ódiame lo que quieras, igual no te permitiré salir de este mundo y si lo haces te volveré a traer de vuelta (no dijo más nada y se retiró, dejándola hecha una fiera llena de furia)

 **Kikyo:** ¡uish! ¡Perro estúpido!

Rin e Inuyasha se encontraban escondidos unos metros y habían escuchado todo, por lo que sus esperanzas de que Kikyo los ayudara, se empezaban a esfumar.

 **Izayoi:** ¿qué hacen escondidos?

Los tomó por sorpresa a ambos

 **Inuyasha:** estábamos buscando a Kikyo, para que nos ayude, pero al parecer, no se va a poder

 **Izayoi:** lo dices, por lo que tu padre, le prohibió ir al mundo humano

 **Inuyasha:** sí

 **Rin:** ¿usted sabe por qué el guardián está molesto con ella?

 **Izayoi:** ha estado yendo y viniendo frecuentemente y le ha ocasionado muchos problemas a Inu Taisho y es por eso que ya no le está permitido el ir para allá

 **Kikyo:** sin van a hablar de mí, ¡que sea en mi presencia!

 **Izayoi:** tranquila, que nadie está hablando nada malo de ti

 **Rin:** Inuyasha, yo creo que lo mejor es que regrese al paraíso, estar acá me da miedo, y más ella (miró a Kikyo)

 **Kikyo:** haces bien en temerme, pequeña emplumada

 **Izayoi:** ¿por qué en lugar de amenazarla, no escuchas lo que te tiene que pedir?

 **Kikyo:** ¿pedirme? ¿Qué acaso, tengo cara de genio cumple deseos? ¡Yo no tengo porque escuchar peticiones de nadie!

 **Inuyasha:** no seas ruda con ella, ella sólo quería pedirte lo mismo que yo, pero en vista que mi padre te prohibió salir de este mundo, ya no tiene caso que te pidamos nada, así como tampoco tiene caso que mantengamos nuestro pacto

 **Kikyo:** hmm… ok, ok, condenado manipulador. Haré lo que me pides, pero a cambio cumple con tu parte

 **Inuyasha:** sabes que lo hare. Pero ¿cómo harás tú para cumplir con lo pactado?

 **Kikyo:** no es la primera vez que el perro ese me impide salir de este mundo, por lo que me las arreglaré para escaparme de nuevo

 **Izayoi:** no Kikyo, si lo vuelves a hacer… serás destituida de tu cargo y convertida en un alma deambulante como castigo

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿qué?! Y ¿eso por qué?

 **Izayoi:** son ordenes de Naraku, él ya sabe que te reuniste con tu eterno amor y que tus contantes idas al mundo humano, es precisamente para reencontrarte con él, y tú bien sabes que eso se le está prohibido a absolutamente todas la almas de este mundo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿tú has estado yendo y no me dijiste nada?

 **Kikyo:** (roló los ojos fastidiada) no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer

 **Inuyasha:** y… ¿la viste? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

 **Kikyo:** si la he visto, pero me es imposible acercármele, cada vez que lo intento, ¡tu padre aparece y me trae de vuelta!

 **Izayoi:** tengo una manera de ayudarlos a todos, pero para ello debemos ir a un territorio neutral. Si Inu Taisho se entera que los voy a ayudar, se enojaría muchísimo

 **Inuyasha:** vayamos al paraíso animal

 **Rin:** ¿qué es eso?

 **Inuyasha:** es donde van las almas de todos los animales del mundo humano ¿no has estado ahí?

 **Rin:** desde que llegue a este mundo, he permanecido en el paraíso. Hoy es la primera vez que salgo del mismo

 **Kikyo:** no perdamos tiempo y vayamos de una buena vez para allá

 **Izayoi:** vayan mientras distraigo a Inu Taisho. Luego los alcanzo

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Rin estaba más que encantada, estaba fascinada con el hermoso lugar y la infinidad de animales que habían en este. Se sentía plena, cargada de felicidad y ello se reflejaba en su enorme sonrisa.

 **Kikyo:** este lugar es agradable, lástima que no se me permita estar acá mucho tiempo

 **Inuyasha:** (convertido en perro samoyedo con alas negras) ¿por qué no puedes estar acá? Hasta donde yo sé a todos se les permite el acceso

 **Kikyo:** (lo buscó con la mirada y lo miró hacia abajo) eres, eres, ¡un perro! (lo miró fascinada y lo cargó apapachándolo emocionada) ¡qué bello eres! ¡Eres tan peludito, regordete y… y… kiahh, tan apapachable!

 **Inuyasha:** (le ponía la patas en la cara, tratando de librarse) basta, suficiente, me vas a dejar sin pelo

 **Kikyo:** no te pienso soltar. Me gustas mucho, pero mucho en esta forma; por lo que voy a aprovechar, para acariciarte hasta que me canse

 **Rin:** ¡yo también quiero! ¿Puedo?

 **Kikyo:** no veo porque no

Entre las dos, le rascaron la panza, le acariciaron las orejas, sobaron su lomo y lo apretujaron entre sus brazos. Al punto de lo dejarlo con la lengua afuera y totalmente despeinado.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿pero qué les pasa?! Se comportan como si yo fuese el único animal en este lugar

 **Rin:** es que eres muy lindo y es inevitable no querer apapacharte (quería seguir acariciándolo)

 **Inuyasha:** mantén tus manos quietas y ¡dame un respiro!

 **Kikyo:** Izayoi está tardando, ¿por qué no llega?

 **Inuyasha:** ten paciencia, entretener a mi padre no es sencillo

 **Apartamento de Kagome…**

Habían transcurrido 2 meses desde el legrado de emergencia al cual había sido sometida y desde ese entonces Bankotsu se había prácticamente mudado a la casa de de ella, al menos por las noches.

Se levantó con pereza y tomó sus cosas para darse un baño. Se sentía cansada y aburrida de tener que ir nuevamente al hospital para seguir siendo examinada cual conejillo de indias. No entendía por qué su doctora insistía en seguirla examinando si el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Pasó por un lado de su sala y como todas las mañanas, Bankotsu se encontraba durmiendo en aquel sofá cama, del cual prácticamente se había adueñado.

 **Kagome:** ya despierta, en media hora debo ir al hospital (roló los ojos) otra vez

 **Bankotsu:** ok, en ese caso me hare cargo del desayuno

 **Kagome:** si tienes cosas que hacer, no tienes porqué postergarlas por mí. Después de todo siempre es la misma respuesta cada semana

 **Bankotsu:** (se puso en pie) no importa a donde tengas que ir o que tan temprano sea, siempre te acompañaré

 **Kagome:** pareces mi perro guía. No estoy inválida, por lo que no necesito que me lleves siempre de un lado al otro

 **Bankotsu:** te prometí que cuidaría de ti y eso hago y seguiré haciendo

 **Kagome:** como quieras, me iré a dar un baño y luego de desayunar partiremos

 **Bankotsu:** deseas que te prepare algo especial

 **Kagome:** lo de siempre, ya sabes que no soy muy exigente

 **Bankotsu:** para ser una chef en pastelería, eres muy sencilla

 **Kagome:** no soy una chef de verdad, sólo trabajo como tal en tu restaurant

 **En el hospital…**

La doctora particular de Kagome le estaba practicando una ecografía y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo de semanas anteriores.

 **Dra.:** puede vestirte, ya terminé

 **Kagome:** ¿algún cambio?

 **Dra.:** ninguno, todo sigue exactamente igual

 **Kagome:** ¿a qué cree que se deba?

 **Dra.:** es lo que quiero descubrir.

Cuando fuiste sometida al legrado de emergencia, el médico que te trató dijo que no halló embrión alguno, a pesar que en la ecografía si le podía ver. Y a pesar que ya deberías tener casi 4 meses de gestación, sigues teniendo 3 semanas como el primer día que te ausculté

 **Kagome:** ¿por cuánto tiempo seguiré así? Es decir con un embarazo que no evoluciona

 **Dra.:** no lo sé, por lo tanto sólo me queda seguirte examinado cada 15 días, para ver si hay algún cambio

 **Kagome:** ok, hasta la próxima consulta Dra.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Mientras que Inuyasha seguía siendo atormentado por sus compañeras; su madre se hizo presente para auxiliarlo.

 **Izayoi:** chicas, ya déjenlo, si lo siguen acariciando tanto no va quedar nada de él

 **Kikyo:** ¡al fin llegas!, ¿qué te entretuvo tanto?

 **Izayoi:** hacer que Inu Taisho no sospeche nada, no es tarea fácil. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que logré sustraer de su bóveda personal esto (le enseño un extraño collar)

 **Rin:** (sujetando entre sus brazos a Inuyasha) que joya tan bella ¿para qué sirve?

El collar tenía una peculiar forma, eran 2 serpientes de cascabel (una hembra y un macho) ambas mordiendo un perla recubierta de tal manera que parecía una manzana y como broche servían las colas de las serpientes.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué mi padre tiene algo así?

 **Izayoi:** es una joya que Naraku le dio hace mucho para poder transitar entre los vivos y que en algún momento utilicé yo

 **Kikyo:** bla, bla, bla, y de qué nos sirve esa cosa

 **Izayoi:** se llama alianza de la inmunidad y permite que quien lo tenga puesto, regresé a la vida, mientras lo usa, por lo que se me ocurrió que Kikyo podría usarlo en el mundo humano, para que los pueda ayudar (Inuyasha y Rin, la quedaron mirando)

 **Kikyo:** (estaba entre nerviosa y emocionada) nunca había oído de ese poder

 **Izayoi:** está es una joya secreta y en escasas ocasiones es usada

 **Kikyo:** ¿y por cuanto tiempo podré permanecer en el mundo humano?

Izayoi: el tiempo que desees, su poder es interminable y para volver, sólo debes quitártelo, pero eso sí, en cuanto te lo quites debes volver en el acto o ya sabes que te ocurrirá

 **Kikyo:** (tomó la joya entre sus manos) iré en este momento al mundo humano

 **Izayoi:** antes de irte debería escuchar los pro y los contra de usar esa joya

 **Kikyo:** no tengo tiempo, ya la averiguaré estando allá (abrió un portal de llamarada azul y se fue)

En una transitada calle de la ciudad; cerca a la residencia de residencia de Bankotsu.

Kikyo apareció en lo alto de un edificio y observó al detalle el lugar, tenía apenas escasos segundos para mezclarse con los humanos y no ser descubierta por Inu Taisho.

Se transportó hasta la trattoría donde trabaja Kagome y se colocó el collar. Por lo que en el cato su cuerpo empezó a sufrir una inminente transformación, pero, no sólo la transformó en humana, sino que la rejuveneció, haciéndola lucir como una chiquilla de tan sólo 17 años y ya no como la mujer exuberante que solía ser ella.

Atolondrada y muy aturdida, por los ruidos de la ciudad, el sentir sus pulmones llenarse de aire, oír su corazón latir con premura, el sudor correr por su frente y el miedo invadiéndola por completo al sentir todo aquello de nuevo. La hicieron correr sin rumbo alguno entre los transeúntes e ir en dirección contraria al tránsito, por lo que casi fue atropellada, de no haber sido por alguien que la rescató, tomándola en brazos, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo para no ser atropellada.

 **Miroku:** ¿qué se supone que haces acá, luciendo de ese modo?

 **Kikyo:** (lo miró con desesperación y no pudo evitar llorar del susto y ansiedad) ¿qué me pasó? ¡¿Por qué luzco así?! (Miró su frágil y menudo cuerpo de adolescente) me siento tan vulnerable

 **Miroku:** (estaba impactado, nunca la había visto en ese estado) tú… ¡eres humana! ¿Cómo es posible ello?

 **Kikyo:** es por este collar. Izayoi dijo que usándolo podría vivir entre los humanos como una e Inu Taisho no me detectaría

 **Miroku:** ¿y por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?

 **Kikyo:** (secándose las lágrimas) lo encontré, encontré Petruchio, él está en esta ciudad y pretendo reconquistarlo

 **Miroku:** tú sí que estás loca. Arriesgarte a tanto, sólo por un hombre que posiblemente ni te recuerda

 **Kikyo:** si me ayudas a sobrevivir en este mundo, haré que Sango recuperé sus recuerdos

 **Miroku:** no hay forma en que lo logres

 **Kikyo:** sí hay una manera, pero necesito acércame lo suficiente a ella, para lograrlo y para ello necesito tu ayuda

 **Miroku:** ¿qué necesitas?

 **Kikyo:** llévame con Naturaleza

 **En un centro comercial…**

Kagome y Rin, recorrían tienda tras tienda muy emocionadas haciendo compras e hicieron una pausa para tomarse un café; conversar y descansar, ya que Rin aún usaba un collarín ortopédico y andaba con bastón.

 **Rin:** ¡no puedo creer que sólo falte 1 mes para mi boda con Sesshomaru! Estoy tan emocionada, que no me lo creo

 **Kagome:** te veo tan feliz y radiante, que me transmites ello.

Me alegro tanto por ti, me da mucha alegría que puedas cumplir todos tus sueños y sobre todo me da mucha felicidad que podamos seguir frecuentándonos

 **Rin:** convencer a mis padres de quedarme acá y rechazar la beca para estudiar en Japón, no fue sencillo, pero gracias al apoyo incondicional de Sesshomaru, lo conseguí

 **Kagome:** definitivamente tú naciste con una estrella sobre tu cabeza, mientras que yo… nací estrellada.

Las cosas no me han ido para nada bien desde el accidente

 **Rin:** ¿lo dices por tus padres?

 **Kagome:** por eso y otras cosas (su extraño embarazo la tenía mortificada)

 **Rin:** no te desanimes, las cosas no te están yendo tan mal. Estás trabajando como chef, ganas un gran sueldo y tienes un hombre maravilloso a tu lado que se nota está loquito por ti

 **Kagome:** sí puede que tengas razón, pero… yo no sé si sentir o no algo de nuevo por él. Ya te conté que en un pasado me fue sumamente infiel y ello me rompió el corazón

 **Rin:** me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero recuerda, eso ya es pasado y lo que cuenta es el ahora.

Date una oportunidad Kagome, déjate querer de nuevo y abre tu corazón. Todos cometemos errores y no es justo ser juzgados por los mismos el resto de nuestras vidas

 **Kagome:** tienes razón. Bankotsu ha demostrado que en verdad me ama y ha cambiado mucho, pero aún así hay algo en mí que no me permite volver a amarlo, no sé, siento como que en mi vida hubiese alguien más, alguien que amé mucho y que no puedo recordar

Rin: ¡que romántico!

 **Kagome:** para ti todo es romántico, por lo que estás perdidamente enamorada. Mejor sigamos con las compras o nos vas a ganar el día

 **Rin:** ok. Ayúdame a buscar algo, un regalo que simbolice que Sesshomaru y yo somos pareja, algo que no sea ostentoso, pero tampoco feo o simple, algo que… nos refleje, que diga que somos el uno para el otro

 **Kagome:** uhm, se me ocurre que podría ser… uhm… un dije partido a la mitad o esos llaveros para pareja o algo así

 **Rin:** ¡ya sé! Acá hay una tienda donde venden dijes de collar para parejas ¿vamos a ver algunos?

 **Kagome:** ok, me parece divertido

Entraron en una tienda donde todos los objetos venían de a dos. Objetos como muñecos de felpa, ropa, zapatos para pareja, tazas etc.

En cuanto Kagome encontró unos dijes de alas de ángel y demonio, se quedó impactada; ya que ella de alguna manera recordaba que le dio un dije de ángel igual a alguien muy especial y que ella debía tener el de demonio, pero no sabía dónde estaba si es que alguna vez lo había tenido.

11


	16. Reencuentro

**Cap. 16**

 **Reencuentro**

Rebuscaba en forma impaciente y desordenada por todo el pequeño apartamento, intentando hallar aquella pieza que le podría dar respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas. ¡Pero nada! Aquel pequeño objeto que suponía alguna vez había tenido, no aparecía.

Luego de buscar incansablemente durante 2 horas seguidas y haber sido reprendida por su compañero nocturno, detuvo su desenfrenada búsqueda.

 **Bankotsu:** (recogiendo del piso, lo que se encontraba a su paso) No sé por qué te has obsesionado con encontrar aquel dije.

Ya que tú misma no estás segura si existe o no

Kagome: (colocando las cosas en su lugar) hay algo en mí, que me dice que esa cosa es la clave, para recuperar mis recuerdos o al menos parte de ellos

 **Bankotsu:** ahora hablas como si estuvieras amnésica

 **Kagome:** ¡tú no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando! Es por ello que no comprendes de lo que hablo (estaba notoriamente alterada)

 **Bankotsu:** lo siento. No fue mi intención alterarte

 **Kagome:** (se sintió desmoronada y rompió en llanto) lamento haberme enojado contigo, es sólo que ya no puedo más con esto.

¡No recuerdo cómo demonios fui que terminé en esta situación! (su extraño embarazo) ¿qué fue lo que me paso? O ¿qué es lo que hice, con quién? Para estar como estoy ahora

 **Bankotsu:** (la abrazó a manera de consuelo) tranquila, yo sé que pronto hallaras la respuesta. Sólo ten paciencia y no te desmorones

 **En la pet shop…**

Naturaleza examinaba de pies a cabeza a Kikyo, y esta se inquietaba más a cada segundo.

 **Miroku:** ¿qué tanto la examinas?

 **Naturaleza:** compruebo que tantos cambios, y por qué, realizó la joya en ella

 **Kikyo:** (sujetando el collar) ¿sabías de la existencia de esta cosa?

 **Naturaleza:** mi padre (tiempo) y yo la hicimos.

Es una joya que le da inmunidad a aquella alma que la necesite y/o merezca, para que pueda transitar entre los humanos. Es por ello que no entiendo porque la estás usando tú; ya que no creo que seas meritoria de la misma

 **Kikyo:** (estaba por perder la paciencia) se me encomendó una misión ¡ok!

 **Naturaleza:** ¿cuál?

 **Kikyo:** Inuyasha y una recién llegada, Rin: desean que los ayude a que sus respectivas parejas los recuerden de nuevo

 **Naturaleza:** (arqueó una ceja) y para ello tú planeas utilizar el poder que le robaste a Totosai ¿no es así?

 **Kikyo:** ¿qué si lo hago?

Fui enviada para cumplir con una misión y la cumpliré, sin importar si te importa o no

 **Naturaleza:** te conozco muy bien y sé que tú no das puntada sin hilo, por lo que sé que algo más te traes entre manos y si no lo dices en este momento, me encargaré de esfumarte de este mundo y del otro

 **Miroku:** no te enojes por favor. Ella sólo está tratando de ayudar y a su vez, está intentando de acercarse a su amado

 **Naturaleza:** ¿y tú? ¿Qué pretendes? Sé que eres su súbdito más leal, por lo que algo debes estar esperando de todo esto

 **Miroku:** sólo quiero cuidarla, mientras se encuentre vulnerable en este mundo

 **Naturaleza:** si recurrieron a mí, es porque soy la única en este mundo que los puede ayudar, por lo que está bien. Los ayudaré, pero a cambio tengo mis condiciones

 **Kikyo:** habla ya, no me des largas, que me aburres

 **Naturaleza:** primero aprenderás a tener respeto por todos lo que te rodean, empezando por la más pequeña hormiga y terminando por mí, que de hoy en adelante seré quien te de sustento para sobrevivir en este mundo, porque como ya lo habrás descubierto, eres una simple humana, y tienes necesidades como cualquier otro (Kikyo se mantuvo en completo silencio)

Te dejaré vivir acá, a cambio de que cuides de cada uno de mis animales; te subvencionaré alimento para que no "mueras de hambre" por irónico que suene y… te mantendrás alejada del sujeto que vienes persiguiendo o de lo contrario, cumpliré con mi advertencia.

 **Kikyo:** si no queda de otra, qué más da. Te haré caso.

Ahora cumple con lo que me ofreciste y dame de comer ¡tengo hambre!

 **Naturaleza:** cruzando la calle hay una trattoría, ve allá y aliméntate (le dio algo de dinero)

 **Kikyo:** (sujetó los billetes) ¿y esto qué es?

 **Naturaleza:** los humanos lo usan para obtener cosas que necesitan. Se llama dinero y deberás trabajar para obtenerlo y créeme lo necesitarás, para muchas cosas.

Ahora váyanse que tengo que atender a mis animales.

 **En la trattoría…**

En cuanto Kikyo y Miroku ingresaron, ocurrió lo mismo que la última vez. Las mujeres se quedaron contemplándolo, algunas suspiraban, otras le guiñaban el ojo y otras le hacían señales como invitándolo a compartir sus mesas.

 **Kikyo:** (tomando asiento) así que es por eso que permaneces más tiempo del debido en este mundo

 **Miroku:** las mujeres humanas no se resisten a mis encantos y realmente son complacientes

 **Kikyo:** ¡jeh! Ellas lo serán. Porque tú eres un desastre

 **Miroku:** eso quizá lo sea contigo, pero que sabes tú de cómo soy yo con ellas

Mientras ellos conversaban. En la cocina se encontraba Kagome apoyando, como de costumbre.

A pesar de ser la chef de pastelería del restaurante de Bankotsu, había decido mantener su puesto de medio tiempo en la trattoría de la que ella consideraba sus amigos.

 **Ayame:** (ingresó muy acalorada) ¡volvió! Está aquí

 **Kagome:** ¿quién?

 **Ayame:** ese amigo tuyo que es un bombón en persona

 **Kagome:** ¿amigo mío? ¿Cuál? ¿De quién me hablas?

 **Ayame:** de aquel sujeto que con sólo una mirada, puede hacer caer rendida a sus pies a cualquiera de nuestras comensales

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Existe un sujeto así?

 **Ayame:** ¡sí! E incluso, trabajó unos días acá contigo y otra joven, que no recuerdo su nombre

 **Kagome:** no tengo idea de quienes estás hablando

 **Ayame:** (quitándole la espátula de la mano) en ese caso, ve al comedor y atiéndelo para que me entiendas.

Eso sí, ten cuidado de quedar prendada de él, ya que tenemos que trabajar

 **Kagome:** (saliendo de la cocina) ¡ay por favor! Ni que existiera un sujeto capaz de lograr semejante efecto en mí (se dirigió despreocupadamente hasta el comedor y casi se le cae la comanda de las manos en cuanto lo vio)

¡No puede ser! Eres tú, ¿pero cómo?

 **Miroku:** ha pasado tiempo, no es así… Kagome

 **Kikyo:** (la miró con cólera) oye tú, tengo mucha hambre, así que tráeme algo que se pueda comer, lo que sea, pero que sea rápido

 **Kagome:** (podía ver aquel aura funesta que expedía) tú… eres Miroku… el shinigami

 **Miroku:** (sonrió de lado) que bueno que me reconoces, pequeña súcubo

 **Kikyo:** ¡oigan ustedes dos! Dejen de ignorarme y háganme caso

 **Kagome:** (la quedó mirando y era como verse en un espejo, eran tan parecidas, salvo por la forma de los ojos y el tipo de cabello) ¿te… conozco de algún lado?

 **Kikyo:** te sorprendería saber que tan cercanas somos, pero si no me alimentas pronto, me llevaré tú… (Miroku le tapó la boca)

Miroku: tráele algo de comer y luego hablaremos (le guiñó un ojo)

 **Kikyo:** (le mordió la mano, para que la suelte) ¡¿por qué no me dejaste terminar?!

 **Miroku:** porque si lo hacías ibas a traer el plan abajo

 **Kikyo:** ¿plan?, ¿Cuál plan?

 **Miroku:** Kagome, no recuerda en absoluto a Inuyasha, de eso estoy seguro, pero al parecer si recuerda el resto

 **Kikyo:** ¿y qué con eso?

 **Miroku:** que ella puede sernos de mucha utilidad para acercarnos a Sango y a tu adorado Petruchio. Después de todo, tú misma me dijiste que los viste juntos

 **Kikyo:** sigo sin entender

 **Miroku:** ¡aish! Tú debes haber muerto por falta de cerebro

 **Kikyo:** no me ofendas o te convierto en un ser rastrero, por toda la eternidad

 **Miroku:** olvida lo que dije, tú sólo no menciones nada del otro mundo, ni quien eres en realidad. Tan sólo limítate a comportarte como una humana ordinaria

Al poco rato re apareció Kagome con unos canelones para Kikyo y una lasaña para Miroku.

 **Kagome:** ustedes disculpen, pero como no pidieron nada en especial, les traje la especialidad de la casa

 **Miroku:** descuida, lo que nos hayas traído está bien

 **Kikyo:** (miraba extrañada la comida) ¿y ahora que hago con esto?

 **Miroku:** (estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia) usa un cubierto, y comete… tu comida

Kikyo, era sumamente torpe intentando comer con los cubiertos, parecía una bebé, ensuciándose con la salsa.

 **Kagome:** …esto… ¿deseas que te ayude?, tal parece que nunca has usado un tenedor o un cuchillo

 **Miroku:** (aguantándose la risa) cuanto lo siento, lo que sucede es que acaba de llegar de la India después de muchos años y se le ha olvidado cómo usar los cubiertos

 **Kagome:** oh, entiendo

 **Miroku:** Kikyo, deja de hacer el ridículo e imita lo que yo hago ¿de acuerdo? (tomó un par de bocados)

 **Kagome:** ¿dijiste… Kikyo? ¿No se supone que ese el nombre de la diosa de los shinigamis?

 **Kikyo:** (con la boca llena) sí, esa misma soy yo

 **Kagome:** perdón ¿qué dijiste? No te entendí

 **Miroku:** dijo que efectivamente su nombre significa ello

 **Kagome:** ya veo. Y… tú… me puedes explicar… ¿de dónde provengo? Es decir… yo… (Estaba sumamente confusa, recordaba muchas cosas, pero no sentía ningún tipo de impacto por ello, era como si fuese algo natural)

 **Miroku:** lo que quieres decir, es cómo es que nosotros los seres extraordinarios, ¿podemos deambular por este mundo no es así?

 **Kagome:** (se sentó a su lado) sí, algo así… eso creo

 **Kikyo:** tú eres una súcubo, él un shinigami y yo…

 **Miroku:** (le metió comida en la boca) y ella es mi hermana humana, en este mundo

 **Kagome:** shinigamis, Súcubos, ángeles, arcángeles ¿por qué nada de esto me sorprende? (su mente estaba funcionando de manera anormal)

 **Kikyo:** porque eres una de nosotros… quiero decir, porque es parte de tu naturaleza

 **Kagome:** quizá ustedes me puedan ayudar a recordar, parte de mi vida

 **Miroku:** ¿qué sucede?

 **Kagome:** no sé cómo explicar lo que me está pasando en este instante, pero… yo te recuerdo perfectamente a ti y a… Sango, pero no recuerdo, el por qué los conocí o cómo, sólo recuerdo que me llevaba muy bien con ella, y mal contigo

 **Kikyo:** (soltó una sonora carcajada) sí que eres divertida. Es muy natural llevarse mal, con Miroku (él la miró feo)

 **Miroku:** eso fue en el pasado.

Debo reconocer que tú no me caías bien en un inicio, pero ahora que nos hemos reencontrado, no me desagradas… tanto

 **Kagome:** ¿por cierto, dónde está Sango? Ustedes siempre andaban juntos a pesar de ser especies distintas

 **Miroku:** ¿en verdad no recuerdas que pasó con ella?

 **Kagome:** (hizo memoria y…) no. Lo único que recuerdo es que al igual que ustedes aparecieron, desaparecieron. Es por ello que te preguntó por ella

 **Miroku:** uhm… yo tampoco sé donde está

 **Kagome:** y… ¿por qué es que recién, puedo recordar todo esto?

 **Kikyo:** deber ser por la presencia de mi hermano. Cuando seres como ustedes están cerca uno del otro, cosas que parecen imposibles, se vuelven realidad

 **Kagome:** ¡vaya! En serio que me ha ayudado mucho el… verte de nuevo, ya que… quizá tú puedas responder a una pregunta que lleva en mi cabeza mucho tiempo

 **Miroku:** ¿de qué se trata?

 **Kagome:** tu y yo… (Se sonrojó) ¿Mantuvimos algún tipo de relación sentimental… durante el tiempo que nos conocimos?

 **Miroku:** (la miró asqueado) ¡¿nosotros?! como tú bien lo dijiste, jamás nos toleramos lo suficiente, por lo que ¡no! Nunca mantendría nada sentimental contigo (hizo un ademan de asco)

 **Kagome:** comprendo, así que tampoco fuiste tú (miró su reloj) es un poco tarde, ya debo irme

 **Kikyo:** ¿por qué te vas tan pronto? Si acabamos de conocernos o en el caso de ustedes, se acaban de reencontrar

 **Kagome:** un amigo mío no tarda en venir por mí y debo estar lista para cuando el llegue.

Los veré en otra ocasión

 **Miroku:** descuida, sé que será pronto

 **Kagome:** cuando gusten, me pueden hallar acá de 6 p.m. a 10 p.m. o el restaurant Vesta que está a unas calles de acá

En cuanto se retiró, empezaron con su plan.

 **Miroku:** ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? Reaccionó de manera muy calmada para haber "recuperado la memoria en un santiamén"

 **Kikyo:** simplemente indagué en su mente y le devolví los recuerdos que estaban sepultados en su subconsciente, obviando algunos, claro está

 **Miroku:** ¿por qué obviaste los recuerdos que tiene acerca de Inuyasha?

 **Kikyo:** porque no es el momento que los recupere. Pronto ella misma, los recuperará quebrantando toda lógica y dándonos una gran sorpresa a los del otro mundo (sabía lo de su embarazo y sabía que iba a significar esa niña en el futuro)

 **Miroku:** tengo trabajo que hacer. Ya me distraje mucho contigo por hoy. Por lo que si deseas quedarte, hazlo. Hay almas que me están esperando y no debo llegar tarde

 **Kikyo:** sí, sí, ve a cumplir con tu misión. Yo volveré con naturaleza. ¡Uish, como me desagrada esa mujer!

 **Miroku:** por cierto, no te olvides que debes encontrar la manera de subsistir en este mundo, por lo que te recomiendo que busques un empleo pronto

 **Kikyo:** ¡ya vete de una vez o mandaré tu alma al río de los lamentos!

Una vez que la dejó a solas, buscó algo llamado baño. Lo poco que había podido aprender de los humanos durante el día, le decía que debía buscar uno, pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de su súbdito.

En cuanto salió del mismo, estaba lista para irse, cuando de pronto vio al amor de su vida, ingresando al lugar y no dudó en acercársele, pero su otro yo, se le adelantó.

 **Kagome:** tan puntual como siempre (sonrió ampliamente)

 **Bankotsu:** te veo contenta ¿sucedió algo especial?

 **Kagome:** hoy me encontré con un amigo o al menos eso creo que somos

 **Bankotsu:** que bueno y… (Fue interrumpido)

 **Kikyo:** oye Kagome… yo… me preguntaba si sabes de algún trabajo en el cual me pueda desempeñar (hacía hasta lo imposible para no perder la compostura y lanzarse sobre su amado, para que no la tomara por loca)

 **Kagome:** bueno yo… (Miró a Bankotsu)

 **Bankotsu:** disculpe usted señorita, pero casualmente, yo soy el dueño de un restaurante y estoy en busca de personal

 **Kikyo:** (sentía su corazón latir a un millón por segundo, su gran amor le estaba dirigiendo la palabra) ¡¿en serio?! Eso quiere decir que podría trabajar a tu lado (aunque no sabía que era trabajar, igual no le importó)

 **Bankotsu:** (le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa, ella le causaba gracia) no exactamente a mi lado, pero sí para mí

 **Kikyo:** ¡acepto! ¡Lo que sea que signifique trabajar acepto! (le brillaban los ojos de excesiva emoción)

 **Bankotsu:** (no pudo evitar reír, ella realmente le agradaba) y dígame usted señorita ¿qué sabe hacer?

 **Kikyo:** gobernar, dirigir a un pueblo y librar batallas

 **Bankotsu:** ¿cómo? No la entendí

 **Kagome:** su hermano, es el amigo del cual te estaba hablando, y me dijo que acaba de llegar de la India, por lo que está un poco desorientada

 **Bankotsu:** ¡oh, entiendo!

Dígame usted señorita, le gustaría trabajar como ayudante de pastelería, junto a Kagome

 **Kikyo:** ¿eso quiere decir que podré estar cerca de ti?

 **Bankotsu:** algunas veces, sí, creo que en teoría sí

 **Kikyo:** en ese caso acepto. Haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarte… quiero decir… aprender (sonrió de oreja a oreja)

 **Bankotsu:** de acuerdo, te espero en mi restaurante, mañana a las 10 a.m.

 **Kikyo:** no sé qué es eso, pero ahí estaré

 **Bankotsu:** eres realmente divertida, pero aún no sé tu nombre

 **Kikyo:** (suspiró) soy Kikyo y tú eres Petruchio

 **Bankotsu:** (sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, como si los recuerdos atorados por siglos en su mente, quisieran salir de golpe, pero hizo caso omiso) mi nombre es Bankotsu Levonis, mucho gusto en conocerte Kikyo (tomó del brazo a Kagome y se retiró del lugar)

 **Kikyo:** (se quedó pensando) te habrás cambiado el nombre, estarás enamorado de esa mujer, pero te garantizo que tú volverás a mí

 **Un par de horas después, en la pet shop…**

Los animales nocturnos reclamaban por atención, por lo que la ocupante del lugar se hizo cargo.

No era que le tuviera precisamente miedo a Naturaleza, pero aquella advertencia que le había dado era motivo suficiente, para no desacatar sus órdenes.

Luego de limpiar cada una de las jaulas, darles de comer y beber a todos los animales; se sintió realmente exhausta y se quejó por poseer aquel cuerpo tan débil.

Como se sintió sucia, quiso darse un baño, pero no entendía muy bien como era que funcionaba la ducha, por lo que se espantó al sentir salir el agua, pero una vez que sintió su cuerpo relajarse, se duchó.

Todo le era completamente nuevo, cuando ella había estado viva las cosas eran muy distintas y las veces que había permanecido en el mundo humano, siempre había sido por poco tiempo y como shinigami.

Se encontraba recostada sobre el cómodo y blando colchón de su cama, totalmente desnuda, cuando de pronto escuchó a los perros ladrar y sintió miedo; por lo que se metió debajo de la cama.

 **Miroku:** (buscándola dentro de la habitación) Kikyo ¿dónde estás?

 **Kikyo:** (desde debajo de la cama) ¡torpe! Casi me matas "de nuevo" del susto (salió de su refugió)

 **Miroku:** (la quedó mirando) uhm… en tu forma actual no tienes muchos atributos, por lo que no creo que logres atraer ni con la mirada a tu adorado Petruchio

 **Kikyo:** ¡estúpido! Para tu información, este es el aspecto que tenía cuando fui reina y a él jamás le importó el cómo me veía, sino el amor que le profesaba

 **Miroku:** (le entregó una maleta llena de ropa) ahora eres humana y está haciendo frio, ponte algo o te enfermaras

 **Kikyo:** (observó la maleta) ¿es una tortuga? ¿Dónde están sus patas y cabeza?

 **Miroku:** (se tocó la frente en forma de reproche) creo que ahora entiendo por lo que tuvo que pasar Kagome.

Esto (abrió el zipper) es una maleta. Los humanos lo usan para guardar y/o transportar cosas y esto (sacó un pijama) sirve para dormir

 **Kikyo:** ¿y cómo se usa?

 **Miroku:** ¡grrr! Tienes suerte que pueda estar en este mundo sin restricciones, de lo contrario ya hubieras vuelto a morir a los 5 minutos que llegaste (la vistió cual padre a una hija pequeña)

 **Kikyo:** (se sintió calientita y… protegida) ¿por qué me ayudas?

 **Miroku:** porque debo hacerlo. Tu eres mi "reina" y yo tu súbdito

 **Kikyo:** (suspiró) cuando estuve viva, tuve a muchos súbditos que cuidaron de mí y que hasta dieron su vida (su mirada era melancólica) tú me recuerdas a ellos

 **Miroku:** creo que ser humana de nuevo te está afectando. Nunca te había visto triste

 **Kikyo:** no puedo evitar sentir diversas emociones. Es algo que supongo se me da por naturaleza, por estar de nuevo en esta forma

 **Miroku:** ¿a qué edad moriste?

 **Kikyo:** a los 17, me suicidé luego de ver a Petruchio morir en mis brazos… por mi culpa

 **Miroku:** la bebida envenenada era para tu séptimo esposo, y se la bebió Petruchio, ¿no es así?

 **Kikyo:** sí, mi recién esposo sospechaba y le ordenó que se lo bebiera.

Al verlo agonizando, quise seguirlo y bebí de la misma copa, pero al parecer nuestras almas tomaron rumbos diferentes, y es por ello que desde ese entonces he estado aguardando por nuestro reencuentro, y ahora que lo vi, sentí que iba a morir de felicidad y a la vez de pena, porque él no me recuerda en lo absoluto

 **Miroku:** era de esperarse

 **Kikyo:** ¡pero lo voy a reconquistar, ya lo verás! (le brillaban los ojos)

Uh… por cierto, ¿Qué es trabajar y qué es 10 a.m.? Y también ¿qué es un restaurante o… ayudante de pastelería?

 **Miroku:** (roló los ojos) está va ser una noche muy larga

 **En el restaurante Vesta…**

Kagome se encontraba alistando todo para elaborar los postres del día, cuando su nueva asistente apareció.

Le causó gracia verla sorprenderse con cada objeto que veía.

Todo absolutamente todo la maravillaba y preguntaba con gran entusiasmo para que servían o como se usaban.

Casualmente su actitud, le parecía familiar, ya que de alguna manera recordaba haber pasado por lo mismo, pero ¿con quién?

Como era de esperarse al principio las cosas le salieron mal, pero dado a su fuerte y enérgico carácter no se sintió amilanada en ningún momento y por el contrario doblegó sus esfuerzos hasta que logró hacerlo todo bien.

Durante todo el día laboral su mente estuvo tan concentrada en aprender que se olvidó quien era el dueño del lugar y ni preguntó por él.

 **Kagome:** terminamos. Eso fue todo por hoy

 **Kikyo:** (admirada de todo lo que había aprendido) no eres tan mala maestra y tampoco eres una persona desagradable, como pensaba

 **Kagome:** (no sabía si sentirse ofendida o agradecida) ¿y de dónde sacas que yo soy una persona desagradable?

 **Kikyo:** tenía mis sospechas, eso es todo.

¿Y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?

 **Kagome:** yo debo volver a mi casa, para alistarme e ir a mi otro trabajo y tú… bueno, eres libre de hacer lo que desees

 **Kikyo:** uhm… no tengo nada que hacer. Hasta la noche que es cuando me encargo de los animales

 **Kagome:** ¿animales?

 **Kikyo:** vivo en la tienda de mascotas que está a unas calles de acá y soy la encargada de cuidar de los animales por la noche

 **Kagome:** la tienda… que está cerca… la tienda… en esa tienda… ¿hay algún encargado en esa tienda? ¿Alguien más que los cuide aparte de ti? Un… muchacho

 **Kikyo:** no, sólo la dueña

 **Kagome:** yo solía ir a esa tienda, pero no recuerdo bien por qué.

Mi mente está algo confusa, no sé que me está pasando, pero yo recuerdo a alguien, a un muchacho que trabaja ahí o conocí ahí mismo

 **Kikyo:** (pensaba: tu memoria está volviendo) si quieres podemos ir, de repente recuerdes algo más

 **Kagome:** hoy no puedo, quizá mañana (salió del área algo aturdida y tambaleándose)

Su mente luchaba fuertemente por tratar de recordar, por tratar de visualizar con claridad la imagen de aquel muchacho al cual se suponía conocía, pero no recordaba ni su nombre.

El shock fue tan fuerte, que a tan sólo unos metros de haber salido de su área se desmayó, y en cuanto se despertó, estaba recostada sobre un sofá y siendo observada con preocupación por Bankotsu y con desconcierto por Kikyo.

 **Kagome:** (se tocó la cabeza) ¿qué… qué fue lo que me pasó?

 **Bankotsu:** sufriste un desmayo y fue Kikyo quien te encontró tendida sobre el suelo

 **Kikyo:** ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

 **Kagome:** yo… mis recuerdos están volviendo

 **Bankotsu:** ¿no prefieres que te lleve al hospital para que te examinen?

 **Kagome:** no. Ya estoy harta de que me examinen y no me den respuestas

 **Kikyo:** sí quieres yo te acompaño

 **Kagome:** gracias, pero no. Lo único que quiero es volver a mi casa

 **Bankotsu:** en cuanto a ello, debemos hablar.

Desde el día de hoy, ya no vivirás más en ese apartamento

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando?

 **Bankotsu:** Kikyo, por favor retírate, debo hablar a solas con ella

 **Kagome:** déjala que se quede. Lo que tengas que decirme lo puede oír ella o quien sea.

Dime ¿por qué no puedo volver a mi casa?

 **Bankotsu:** tu madre me llamó muy preocupada y me pidió que te diera alojamiento acá mismo (el restaurante era tan grande que el segundo piso era su domicilio) me informó que ya no podrá ayudarte con el alquiler, ya que debe pagar un buen abogado para que saque a tu padre de la cárcel. Y desde luego yo le dije que podría alojarte

 **Kagome:** ¡¿y recién me dices?! ¿Por qué siempre decides por mí? ¡¿Por qué nunca consideras mi opinión o me consultas?! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre tomas decisiones por mí y jamás me consultas

 **Bankotsu:** enójate todo lo que desees, pero es mi deber protegerte, por lo que digas lo que digas o pienses lo que pienses y así me odies, haré lo que crea es más conveniente y mejor para ti; porque te amo y tú bien lo sabes

 **Kikyo:** ¡basta! ¡No lo soporto! No entiendo de lo que están hablando, pero que digas que las amas, ¡no lo tolero!

 **Bankotsu:** no entiendo, el por qué de tu enojo. Si tú y yo recién nos conocemos

 **Kikyo:** ¡eso no es cierto! Tú y yo nos amamos en tiempos pasados, hace siglos, tú fuiste mi esclavo y yo tu reina. Nosotros nos amábamos profundamente, pero la fatalidad nos separó.

Tú eres Petruchio (vio su rostro contraerse) sí, sé que te duele recordar, pero hazlo. Recuérdame, vuelve a mí… por favor, te lo suplico, recuérdame. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote, sufriendo cada segundo el haberte perdido

 **Bankotsu:** (no soportaba el profundo dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino) ¡cállate! No sigas diciendo ese tipo de tonterías, yo no te conozco, jamás te he visto en mi vida, por lo que no sé quien ere

 **Kagome:** Kikyo… tú eres en verdad la diosa shinigami ¿no es así?

 **Kikyo:** sí, soy esa a la recuerdas y tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero sólo te lo diré si me ayudas a recobrar el amor de Petruchio

 **Bankotsu:** (se tocaba la cabeza por el enorme dolor que sentía) ¡deja de llamarme por ese nombre, ya basta! ¡Largo! ¡Vete de acá, vete y no vuelvas nunca!

 **Kikyo:** ¡no lo pienso hacer! ¡No me volveré a apartar de tu lado, ahora que te he encontré!

 **Bankotsu:** si tú no te vas, en ese caso me iré yo

Salió a toda prisa por el corredor que conectaba a la escalera y como su mente era un vorágine total; perdió el equilibrio y terminó rodando por las escaleras cuesta abajo hasta llegar el sótano.

Kikyo y Kagome fueron en su auxilio en el acto, pero Kikyo entendía el gran error que había cometido al forzar sus recuerdos y en ese momento comprendió porqué siempre se le advertía que no se le acercará. Ya que ella misma había provocado que su tiempo de vida se viera abruptamente acortado.

Como la diosa de la muerte que era, sabía que aquel hombre que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos estaba a punto de morir y esta vez lo perdería definitivamente para siempre.

Por más que intentaba retener la cuenta atrás, no le era posible. Lloraba desconsoladamente y en su desesperó invocó a Kagura la diosa de los shikigamis (dioses de la vida)

 **Kagura:** se te advirtió muchas veces que te mantuvieras lejos de este mortal y no lo hiciste, ahora su vida depende de ti o de mí

 **Kikyo:** ayúdalo, por favor, tú tienes el poder de decidir si vive o no, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Devuélvele el resto de vida que le queda! ¡Te lo imploro!

 **Kagura:** lo haré con una condición

 **Kikyo:** (envuelta en llanto) haré lo que me pidas, te lo prometo

 **Kagura:** ¡aléjate para siempre de él! y (miró a Kagome) devuelve sus recuerdos a esa joven

 **Kikyo:** lo haré, de verdad lo haré, pero por favor, devuélvele la vida ¡pronto, antes que sea demasiado tarde!

 **Kagura:** lo haré, pero… él ya no tendrá recuerdos de su pasado

Kagome que estaba presenciando todo, no podía salir de su asombro. Estaba en frente de un nuevo ser que podía devolverle la vida a Bankotsu y las palabras que ella pronunciaba se le hacían familiares.

Ella había sostenido una conversación similar con Miroku, cuando… Inuyasha dio su vida por ella.

Inuyasha… ese era el nombre del hibrido al cual ella amaba tanto y había olvidado, puesto que él le cedió su vida, al igual que Sango cedió la suya, para que Rin viviera.

Su mente estaba hecha un revuelo, por lo que nuevamente se desmayó.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Naraku observaba desde el pozo, todo aquello que estaba sucediendo entre los tres involucrados.

Entendía que si Kikyo había pedido la ayuda de la diosa de los shikigamis, era porque su amor por aquel hombre era real y era capaz de sacrificar lo que sea por él.

Pero ese era el menor de sus problemas ya que ahora que Kagome había recuperado la menoría, la cuenta hacía atrás para que la profecía se hiciera realidad había empezado.

Aquella niña que llevaba en su vientre, sería la causante de su fin.

10


	17. Profecía revelada

**Cap. 17**

 **Profecía revelada**

Se encontraba intranquila, el ruido que emitían los aparatos del lugar, le molestaban.

Sentía que estaba recostada sobre algo cómodo pero estrecho. La fuerte luz que se colaba entre sus largas pestañas, le fastidiaba.

¿Dónde se hallaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Era lo que deseaba saber.

Fue saliendo de su estado de subconsciente y en cuanto abrió los ojos, se halló ¡nuevamente en la sala de emergencias de un hospital!

 **Bankotsu:** ¿cómo te sientes?

 **Kagome:** (estaba atontada) bien, me siento perfecta (recordó lo que había ocurrido) ¡¿tú… tú… estás bien?! ¡Estamos acá por ti! ¿Verdad?

 **Bankotsu:** ¿por mí? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo nada.

Creo que el nuevo desmayo te afectó

 **Kagome:** ¿nuevo desmayo?

 **Bankotsu:** (respiró hondo) te comenté que desde mañana vivirás en mi casa y te alteraste.

Sostuvimos una acalorada discusión y te marchaste de mi oficina muy enojada.

Al poco rato, tu ayudante, te encontró desmayada en el suelo y te traje de emergencia al hospital

 **Kagome:** (con expresión de no entender nada) ¿eso… pasó?

 **Bankotsu:** al parecer debes haberte golpeado la cabeza

 **Kagome:** (se palpó) no. No me duele nada, por lo que no creo haberme golpeado (recordó al extraño ángel de alas doradas que mencionó que él olvidaría todo y entendió mejor las cosas) ¡oh, sí!… creo que sí me golpeé. Pero me siento bien, bastante bien. Tanto que me iré a casa (se puso de pie)

 **Bankotsu:** (la volvió a recostar) lo mejor es que te quedes para que te realicen nuevos exámenes

 **Kagome:** (roló los ojos) ¿más exámenes? ¡Ya no por favor!

Estoy bien, me siento perfecta. Por lo que es mejor que me vaya a mi apartamento para empacar todo

 **Bankotsu:** descuida. Contraté a un equipo de profesionales, por lo que se están haciendo cargo de todo y mañana por la mañana podrás instalarte en tu nueva habitación. En mi casa

 **Kagome:** mañana… y… ¿hoy? dónde se supone que pasaré la noche

 **Bankotsu:** en mi habitación

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?!

 **Bankotsu:** tranquila, no te alteres. Yo me quedaré en mi oficina, para que estés cómoda

 **Kagome:** no, de ninguna manera. No permitiré que te incomodes por mi causa. Mejor le pediré alojamiento a Ayame o a… Kikyo.

Kikyo… ella, ella me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. Bankotsu llévame a la tienda de mascotas que está cerca a la trattoría

 **Bankotsu:** ¿a la tienda de mascotas?, ¿para qué o por qué? Si necesitas algo, yo puedo ir

 **Kagome:** sólo llévame por favor o me iré en un taxi

 **Bankotsu:** (sujetándose el puente de la nariz a manera de frustración) ¿por qué serás tan obstinada? Te acabo de decir que debes guardar reposo, y tú amenazas con irte

 **Kagome:** (se puso en pie, buscó su ropa y se empezó a vestir sin impórtale si la veía o no) Te dije que estoy bien, por lo que con o sin tu permiso me iré de acá

 **Bankotsu:** nunca he podido llevarte la contra; por lo que está bien. Te llevaré a donde me pidas.

Aguarda acá mientras le pido tu alta al médico

 **En la tienda de mascotas…**

Kikyo tenía el semblante triste y la mirada perdida. Se encontraba barriendo el lugar, pero la escoba parecía tener más vida que ella.

Su mente estaba nublada. Sólo podía pensar que estuvo, irónicamente, a punto de quitarle la vida abruptamente al hombre que era el dueño de su corazón.

Estaba tan sumergida en su mundo interior, que no escuchó la campanilla de la puerta al abrirse, ni mucho menos se percató de quien la quedó mirando, para luego pasar a burlarse.

 **Miroku:** luces patética. Sufriendo y suspirando por un hombre al cual casi matas y que ni siquiera sabe quién eres

 **Kikyo:** (salió de su trance) ¡estar viva apesta!, me siento demasiado vulnerable, susceptible, torpe y desorientada.

Cuando estuve viva, todos hacían todo por mí.

Yo sólo me preocupaba de mantener mi reino a salvo de ser conquistado por los reinos vecinos. En cambio ahora ¡mírame! Soy una pobre alma en pena, que por imprudente casi vuelvo a matar a Petruchio

 **Miroku:** ahora entiendo la frase de los humanos cuando dicen: no escupas al cielo que te puede caer a la cara.

Tú te burlaba del como yo me sentía al perder a Sango y ahora tú estás en el mismo lugar que yo

 **Kikyo:** (lo miró apenada) al menos tú no estuviste a punto de devolverla al otro mundo por una torpeza. En cambio yo… que patético; soy la diosa de los shinigamis, la usurpadora del poder del libro de la vida, la que se jacta de saberlo casi todo… e ignoraba por completo que de revelarle toda la verdad a Petruchio, podría matarlo

 **Miroku:** (quitándole la escoba y refugiándola en su habitación) ya, ya, deja ese estado tan lamentable que me estás comenzando a dar nauseas.

En lugar de quejarte por lo que hiciste; aprovecha que estás viva y que no lo mataste

 **Kikyo:** le prometí a Kagura que no me le acercaría, por lo que de nada me sirve que estar viva (sujetó el collar) creo que lo mejor es que vuelva al otro mundo

 **Miroku:** ni se te ocurra volver sin antes haberme ayudado con Sango. No he en vano he estado cuidando de ti todo este tiempo

 **Kikyo:** ya decía yo, que tu preocupación por mí, no era gratis

En lo que conversaban la campanilla de la puerta de ingresó sonó, pero ninguno se percató de ello, hasta que escucharon la voz de alguien.

 **Miroku:** ¿por qué? está aquí

 **Kikyo:** que voy a saber yo. No leo la mente

 **Miroku:** ya estás recuperando ese humor nefasto, eso me agrada (le sonrió de lado)

Iré a ver que quiere

 **Kikyo:** (con tono de fastidio) sí, sí, ve y atiéndela

 **Miroku:** (acosándola cual serpiente) pero miren nada más a quien tenemos por acá. Una pequeña y suculenta súcubo.

 **Kagome:** ¿dónde está Kikyo? Necesito hablar con ella

 **Miroku:** no creo que quiera recibirte. Así que mejor regresa por donde viniste, antes que se me antoje llevarme tu alma (se le acercó como para asustarla, pero…)

 **Kagome:** (lo tomó de los hombros y se acercó de manera desafiante) ya recuperé la memoria, murciélago bobo, así que llévame con tu ama o te pesará

 **Miroku:** (sonrió) tan salvaje como de costumbre, eso me agrada.

Está en la recamara de atrás. Anda algo… deprimida por lo que ocurrió, por lo que vamos a ver… pequeña rata alada, si puedes hacer algo para ayudarla

En cuanto ingresaron a la habitación la hallaron transformada en shinigami, a punto de cruzar el portal hacía el otro mundo.

 **Kagome:** Kikyo espera… Bankotsu, digo Petruchio está bien, por lo que no hace falta que te vayas

 **Miroku:** (halló con la mirada el collar y se lo colocó) ¡estás loca! Te dije que no te podías ir, hasta que no me ayudes con Sango

 **Kagome:** y yo necesito que me des ese importante mensaje

 **Kikyo:** (desplomándose sobre la cama) y yo quiero morirme. Se sufre menos en el otro mundo; tener sentimientos humanos es horrible

 **Kagome:** por favor no te vayas… No hasta que me que me digas qué pasó con Inuyasha, dónde está y cómo puedo hacer para llegar a él

 **Miroku:** eso te lo puedo responder yo.

El estúpido perro ese, cedió su alma a cambio de que tú vivieras. Por lo que tú vivirás el tiempo de vida que le restaba a él como humano

 **Kagome:** y… ¿cuánto es eso?

 **Miroku:** 1200 año

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡No puedo vivir tanto! ¡Eso es antinatural!

 **Kikyo:** los seres del otro mundo no envejecemos, pero como Inuyasha era un hibrido envejecía pero muy lentamente. Para él 1 año demonio es el equivalente a 16.3 años humano o algo así.

Estando en estado humano él debería haber vivido hasta los 92 o 94 años, por lo que eso se traduce en 1200 años

 **Kagome:** pero… tú (refiriéndose a Miroku) siempre dijiste que a ambos nos quedaba el mismo tiempo de vida

 **Miroku:** y es verdad. Ustedes iban a morir el mismo día y eso fue lo que pasó. Cuando te llegó la hora, Inuyasha cedió lo que le quedaba de vida y fue por ello que murió en el mismo momento que tú.

Por si no lo sabes o no lo has notado, tú ya no eres humana, tú eres un súcubo en su totalidad… sin alas y en el mundo humano, pero un súcubo al final de cuentas

 **Kikyo:** ¡asih! Explícate mejor o la vas a confundir, no vez que su cerebro es del tamaño de una nuez

 **Kagome:** ¡oye! No soy para nada bruta, y sí comprendo lo que me dice Miroku. Como Inuyasha era un hibrido y me cedió su longeva vida, yo soy ahora una especie igual o similar, ya no cuento con ADN humano, pero aparento ser una, a su vez no estoy viva, pero como a Inuyasha le quedaban 1200 años humanos, entonces son los que "viviré" a menos que… interrumpa el ciclo de mi vida

 **Kikyo:** eso sólo lo puedes hacer si le cedes tu longevidad a alguien que esté agonizando. Y Cuando esta persona ya esté cansada de vivir tanto, deberá hacer lo mismo. Es un ciclo casi sin fin, hasta que los 1200 años de vida que Inuyasha dejó en este mundo se agoten

 **Miroku:** pero para hacer ello, un shikigami debe dar su autorización

 **Kagome:** los shikigamis, son lo opuesto a ustedes ¿verdad?

 **Kikyo:** nosotros nos encargamos de quitar la vida cuando el ciclo llega a su fin. Los shikigamis son los que desdicen si el ser en cuestión debe o no, seguir viviendo y su decisión se basa en las circunstancias

 **Kagome:** entonces fue por ello que la shikigami Kagura, dejó que Bankotsu siguiera viviendo

 **Kikyo:** sí así es, pero ellos siempre ponen condiciones a cambio de hacer el trato

 **Miroku:** borran el evento que ocasionó la muerte, de la mente del afectado

 **Kagome:** ¡wuau! Si que los seres del otro mundo son complejos.

 **Miroku:** mucho más de lo que tu mente podría algún comprender

 **Kagome:** ¡oye no me subestimes! Yo puedo entender lo que sea

 **Kikyo:** ¿así? ¿Entonces, por qué no has podido resolver el por qué no evoluciona tu preñes?

 **Kagome:** ¡no hables como si fuera una vaca!

 **Miroku:** (se quedó boquiabierto) ¡no puede ser! Tú eres la de la profecía

 **Kagome:** ¿de… qué profecía hablas?

 **Kikyo:** de Lilith… la legítima pareja del gobernante del infierno

 **Miroku:** esto se ve mal, para que Lilith pueda convertirse en la heredera del infierno, deberá aniquilar a Midoriko y estoy seguro que Naraku, no lo va a permitir

 **Kagome:** ¿de qué rayos hablan? Y… ¿por qué no me has dicho hasta ahora que pasó con Inuyasha?, ¿y… por qué dices que el bebé que espero será la diosa el infierno?

 **Kikyo:** en el otro mundo las leyes son estrictamente muy claras y se deben cumplir

Kagome: sí, Inuyasha me lo explicó, qué con eso

 **Kikyo:** cuando los seres del otro mundo se atan a otro, es por toda la eternidad y no se puede quebrantar esa regla

 **Kagome:** es como un matrimonio sin derecho a divorcio, lo sé

 **Miroku:** para atarte, debes estar completamente seguro de hacerlo, de lo contrario tu alma es sentenciada a 1000 años del más terrible sufrimiento, para finalmente ser desintegrada.

Pero… según las leyes del otro mundo, estás ataduras deben ser entre especies iguales

 **Kikyo:** por lo que cuando Naraku y Midoriko se ataron… quebrantaron la ley y le dieron inicio a la profecía. Acerca de la verdadera señora de los infiernos

 **Miroku:** se creía que ello nunca se daría, ya que para que se cumpliese, debían cumplirse los siguientes factores:

Un vivo debía poder habitar entre los muertos

Un ser no vivo debería vivir entre los mortales

Ambos seres deberían encontrarse y dar fruto a una nueva vida

Por lo que se creía que la profecía sería imposible de cumplirse, pero se cumplió a pesar de los cuidados que tuvimos Sango y yo para contigo e Inuyasha

 **Kikyo:** de no haberte obsesionado con querer asesinar a Inuyasha por dejar que Sango se sacrificara, ¡esto no se hubiese dado!

 **Miroku:** ¡me reclamas a mí! ¡Cuando fuiste tú la que le dio origen a ella!

 **Kagome:** que ella me dio a origen a mí ¿cómo es eso?

 **Miroku:** tú eres la otra mitad de Kikyo (señalándola) esta boba, estaba tan empedernida en volver a la vida para estar al lado su amado, que utilizó el cuerpo de una humana para resucitar, pero como Inu Taisho lo impidió, fue una resurrección fallida, por lo que el resultado fuiste tú

 **Kagome:** (no sabía cómo sentirse ante aquella revelación) eso quiere decir que mis padres ¿no son mis padres?

 **Kikyo:** correcto. En realidad tú creciste en un vientre humano, pero nunca lo has sido. Tú eres lo que debería haber sido yo. De haber resultado mi plan

 **Kagome:** tenías razón al decir que mi cerebro es del tamaño de una nuez, si yo soy tú, tiene lógica

 **Miroku:** (se carcajeó fuertemente) ella tiene mucha razón. Si hubieras sido un poco más inteligente y prudente, nada de lo que está ocurriendo ahora, se estaría dando

 **Kikyo:** o sea, que ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa, vaya par que son ustedes dos

 **Kagome:** a menos que en su mundo haya la manera de retroceder el tiempo, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Tan sólo nos queda intentar hacer que la profecía no se cumpla

 **Kikyo:** ello es imposible, ya que Lilith nacerá pasé lo que pasé y destronará a Midoriko

 **Kagome:** no puede destronar a alguien que no es reina. Ustedes mencionaron que Midoriko y Naraku son de especies diferentes, por lo que ella no es reina del infierno, ni el rey del cielo, por lo que Lilith, no le usurpará el puesto a nadie

 **Kikyo:** lo que ella hará, será o bien aniquilar a Midoriko, para reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo o bien Naraku se auto sentenciará, y se exterminará así mismo

 **Miroku:** lo cual conociéndolo es lo más factible

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces que se supone que debamos hacer?

 **Kikyo:** en realidad, sólo queda esperar que las cosas se den y con el tiempo descubrir una salida a todo esto

 **Kagome:** uhm, pero… ¿estás segura que Lilith nacerá? Es decir han pasado 4 meses desde que la concebí y, no se ha desarrollado. Ella sigue teniendo 3 semanas de vida

 **Kikyo:** es simple matemáticas. Tú envejecerás 1 año, cada 16.3 años es por ello que el desarrollo de ella, será igual de lento

 **Kagome:** ¿y qué ocurrirá, si muero? Ya que no planeo vivir 1200 años, además quiero estar al lado de Inuyasha y según entiendo debo morir, para volver a su lado

 **Miroku:** será lo mismo. Viva muerta, igual Lilith nacerá, en este o el otro mundo y cumplirá con su cometido

 **Kagome:** lo dices, como si de por sí ella supiera cual es objetivo

 **Kikyo:** es que así es. Ella nacerá con conciencia y sabrá para que fue creada. Ella no es como ninguno de nosotros. Ella no es una sub especie, ella es la reina del infierno, ese es su destino

 **Kagome:** aún no nace, por lo que quizá si la educó, obviando todo lo que sé, su forma de pensar o ser podría cambiar

 **Miroku:** si fuera así de sencillo, entonces los seres del otro mundo no le tendríamos miedo a su existencia

 **Kagome:** entonces ¿qué opciones tengo?

 **Kikyo:** ninguna. Tan sólo pensar una manera de detener su extrema maldad

 **Kagome:** ¡¿maldad?! ¡Ahora resulta que será mala!

 **Miroku:** no te ganas el título de reina del infierno por nada

 **Kagome:** de haber sabido que esto ocurriría, hubiese tomado más precauciones

 **Kikyo:** (bostezando, por lo tarde que era) hubieses hecho, lo que hubieses hecho, esto no se podía evitar.

Desde el momento en que Inuyasha y tú se conocieron, la profecía empezó a cumplirse

 **Kagome:** Inuyasha, ¡por cierto!, hasta ahora no has dicho nada acerca de él ¿dónde está, cómo está, aún me recuerda?

 **Kikyo:** (quedándose dormida) él se convirtió en una sub especie… es un ángel infernal… parece un ángel, pero con alas negras… y debo decir que es muy bueno… dándome placer… (Se quedó dormida)

 **Kagome:** ¿qué fue lo último que dijo?

 **Miroku:** nada importante. Lo único que debes saber es que sí, sí te recuerda y casi vuelve loca a Kikyo de tanto que le insistió que viniera a devolverte memoria

 **Kagome:** (suspiró) quisiera volver a verlo, deseo tanto estar de nuevo a su lado

 **Miroku:** yo podría concederte ese deseo, pero para ello deberás encontrar un alma que esté agonizando y conseguir el permiso de un shikigami

 **Kagome:** encontrar a un alma moribunda no es difícil, tú eres experto detectándolas, pero… ¿cómo invoco a un shikigami?

 **Miroku:** aprendiendo oscurantismo

 **Kagome:** ¿qué es eso?

 **Miroku:** la manera de invocar a un ser del más allá

 **Kagome:** ¿y eso como lo aprendo?

 **Miroku:** en cuanto Kikyo despierte, pídele que te enseñe; pero desde ya te advierto que te pedirá un favor a cambio y ella no pide poco… si lo sabré yo

 **Kagome:** ok, le pediré que me enseñé y lo aplicaré luego de la boda de Rin

 **Miroku: (** la tomó con fuerza de los hombros) ¡¿qué acabas de decir?! Rin, es decir Sango ¡se va a casar! (la quedó mirando de manera aterradora)

 **Kagome:** sí. En 3 semanas se casa con Sesshomaru, ¿qué… hay de malo con ello?

 **Miroku:** ¡no! ¡Imposible! ¡Ella no se puede atar a él o la perderé para siempre! Y no sólo ello… el alma de la verdadera Rin… dejará de existir (se reflejaba el pavor en su mirada)

 **Kagome:** no entiendo, ¿por qué pasaría ello?

 **Miroku:** Sesshomaru es un ser del otro mundo y el alma de Sango está en el cuerpo de Rin, por lo que por ley, ellos estarían atándose uno al otro por la eternidad. Y eso conllevaría a que el alma de Sango se fusionaría con el cuerpo y mente de Rin y el alma de la misma ya no tendría razón de existir. Un mismo cuerpo no puede tener 2 almas

 **Kagome:** comprendo, si la Rin viva se casa, Sango que en realidad es el alma que le da vida, ya no sería Sango, sino el alma de Rin, porque estaría "atándose" a otra alma y el alma de la Rin muerta, ya no tendría por qué existir.

Entonces, lo que deberíamos hacer es… ¿impedir esa boda?

 **Miroku:** sí y no, ya que para que esa unión no se dé, no sólo hace falta impedir la boda, sino que los recuerdos de Sango deben ser devueltos, ocasionando que de esa manera abandone el cuerpo y ella pueda volver al otro mundo

 **Kagome:** (le daba vueltas la cabeza) que complicadas son las reglas del otro mundo. Me duele la cabeza de estar intentando entender todo.

 **Miroku:** en resumen: debemos hacer que Sango recupere sus recuerdos y deje morir el cuerpo de Rin

 **Kagome:** ¿y qué pasará con Sesshomaru o con Sango?

 **Miroku:** Sango volvería al otro mundo… aunque convertida en no sé qué. Eso lo deciden los dioses (Midoriko, Naraku y Myoga) y en cuanto al emplumado de Sesshomaru… uhm… no me importa. Él puede seguir viviendo entre los humanos o elegir volver al otro mundo (sonrió con malicia) me causaría mucho placer llevarme su alma

 **Kagome:** entonces lo que debemos hacer es devolverle sus recuerdos a Sango ¿pero cómo?

 **Miroku:** con el beso de la muerte. Kikyo es la única que tiene el poder de hacer ello.

Ella deberá besar a Sango y en el acto ella recuperará sus recuerdos, pero… es muy posible que enloquezca y su mente se quede en blanco. Es por ello que debo estar cerca para acabar con la vida del cuerpo de Rin y dejar que Sango vuelva a nuestro mundo

 **Kagome:** ¿y yo por qué yo no enloquecí cuando recuperé mis recuerdos?

 **Miroku:** porque tú eres un fenómeno (le sacó la lengua)

 **En el infierno…**

Naraku se encontraba encerrado en sus aposentos, intentando pensar en cómo evadir la profecía. Si bien sabía que haberse casado con Midoriko, había sido un desafió a las leyes, no cayó en la cuenta que su querido protegido iba a ser quien desatará la profecía, y que su matrimonio y por ende destino se iban a ver afectados.

De tanto y tanto pensar, se le ocurrió una solución, pero para ello iba a necesitar la ayuda de su pupilo.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Kagome había pasado la noche en la tienda de mascotas. Y en cuanto se despertó lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Kikyo, su plan para devolverle la memoria a Sango; sin embargo tal y como se lo había advertido Miroku, ella le pidió un favor a cambio, y este consistía en que la dejará seguir siendo su ayudante, y que le permitiera estar al lado de Bankotsu, vigilándola de que no le revelará nada de nuevo.

 **Kikyo:** sé que le prometí a Kagura que me mantendría lejos de Petruchio, pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verlo, no quiero dejar de estar a su lado

 **Kagome:** hmm… que te deje seguir siendo mi ayudante, y te vigile mientras estás cerca de de Petruchio, es decir Bankotsu, son 2 favores. Por lo que tú también deberás cumplirme otro pedido a cambio

 **Kikyo:** ¿qué es lo que me vas a pedir?

 **Kagome:** quiero ver a Inuyasha, aunque sea por un instante

 **Kikyo:** (sujetó el collar que la mantenía viva) hay una manera, pero, será sólo por unos días. Recuerda que el tiempo acá y allá corre de manera distinta y si no estoy para impedir la boda de Sango y Sesshomaru, ten por seguro que Miroku desaparecerá mi alma

 **Kagome:** te doy mi palabra que haré lo que me pides

 **Kikyo:** muy bien. Invocaré a Inuyasha, pero recuerda, debes hacer que él retorné al otro mundo 12 horas antes de la boda

 **Kagome:** te prometo que así será

 **Kikyo:** en ese caso haremos un pacto (dibujó un pentagrama, dentro de un círculo en el piso, se mordió un dedo al punto que le salieron algunas gotas de sangre; el dibujo se iluminó y de este salió Inuyasha en su forma demoniaca. Pero en estado inconsciente) en cuanto yo parta, él reaccionará (le colocó la alianza de la inmunidad; convirtiéndolo en humano) no lo olvides Kagome, 12 horas antes o todos nos veremos perjudicados

 **Kagome:** (estaba emocionada por volver a verlo) lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo hare para que vuelva?

 **Kikyo:** tráelo a este mismo lugar, a la hora pactada (se paró en medio del pentagrama y desapareció)

 **Inuyasha:** (abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver nuevamente a su amada, sonrió) sigues tan hermosa como la última vez que te vi

 **Kagome:** (se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al piso) ¡volviste! ¡Volviste! ¡No lo puedo creer! Estamos juntos de nuevo (no perdió el tiempo y lo colmó de besos)

 **En el mundo shinigami…**

Kikyo se sentía feliz de haber vuelto a casa. Estar en el mundo humano, le resultaba agotador y tener que tolerar aquellos débiles sentimientos humanos le resultaba desesperante.

Debido a que tenía algo de tiempo libre, decidió relajarse, por lo que se dirigió a sus aposentos, pero camino a este, su paso fue retenido, por el dios del infierno.

 **Naraku:** así que me desobedeciste y te fuiste al otro mundo

 **Kikyo:** (tragó duró y sintió miedo) yo… yo… yo, lo hice por una buena causa

 **Naraku:** no sólo usaste la alianza de la inmunidad para hacerte pasar por humana, sino que enviaste a Inuyasha de vuelta

 **Kikyo:** ok… me descubriste ¿cuál será mi castigo? (se resignó)

 **Naraku:** más que un castigo, será una orden que deberás cumplir o te desapareceré

Desaparecer era lo que deseaba, Naraku tenía un semblante terrible. Le daba la impresión de quería comérsela, pero de a pedacitos.

Nunca había visto al dios del infierno tan molesto y eso que lo conocía mejor que nadie en el otro mundo.

LES DEJO UN REGALITO A TODAS LAS FANS DE INU

Y CHICAS... EN ESTE CD DRAMA SE CONFIRMA QUE SESSHOMARU SÍ ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE RIN.

watch?v=2kp-Qnw8RX8

watch?v=u2u_p9xnUEQ


	18. Secretos Confesos

**Cap. 18**

 **Secretos confesos**

En todos los siglos que llevaba de muerta, nunca había visto tan furioso al dios del infierno.

La tenía arrinconada contra la pared y por la manera que la miraba temía por su pobre existencia.

Si hubiese estado viva, ya se hubiera muerto del sólo miedo que aquel demonio le infundía.

 **Kikyo:** ¿piensas tenerme arrinconada toda la eternidad o me vas a decir de una buena vez que es lo que quieres de mí? (si no se ponía fuerte, los nervios iban a acabarla)

 **Naraku:** ¡no me retes Kikyo, que no estoy de humor para tus juegos!

 **Kikyo:** eso está más que claro, pero al menos que me vayas a aniquilar o a decirme que es lo que deseas, déjame ir. Que utilizar mis poderes para mandar a Inuyasha al mundo humano, me han dejado exhausta

 **Naraku:** (se cruzó de brazos) bórrale la memoria a Midoriko

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿estás demente?! Su poder supera al mío y si fallo, me extinguirá

 **Naraku:** si no lo intentas, estaré perdido. No sólo la perderé a ella, sino que yo mismo deberé ser extinguido

 **Kikyo:** ¿por qué la desposaste si sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano?

 **Naraku:** tú mejor que yo sabes la respuesta… Perséfone

 **Kikyo:** ¡shhh!, ¿quieres que todo se descubra?

 **Naraku:** la profecía está por cumplirse, por lo que lo único que me importa es mantenerla a ella a salvo

 **Kikyo:** ¡rayos! Si tan sólo las cosas entre tú y yo hubiesen resultado, nada de esto se estaría dando. Pero ni modo, no podemos borrar el pasado

 **Naraku:** correcto, ahora sólo nos queda resolver, el tremendo lio que se está armando

 **Kikyo:** uhm… por más que pienso y pienso, no se me ocurre nada que pueda funcionar

 **Naraku:** Lilith, no demorará en reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo y para ello arremeterá contra Midoriko, y por nada del mundo estoy dispuesto a que ello pase

 **Kikyo:** eso ya lo sé. Tu amor por ella es igual de grande que el mío por Petruchio (se tocó el pecho) Cuando revivimos, Cupido debió flecharnos el uno con el otro, no con aquellos a los que ahora amamos

 **Naraku:** ¡ángel estúpido!, su excusa siempre ha sido que se equivocó de era y por ello fue lo nuestro no funcionó

 **Kikyo:** en fin, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tú tienes a Midoriko y yo… algún día tendré de vuelta a Petruchio

 **Naraku:** uhm… yo te lo puedo devolver, a cambio de que te encargues de proteger a Midoriko de las garras de Lilith

 **Kikyo:** ¡eh!, esa es una misión doblemente suicida. Esa mujer es extremadamente peligrosa, con un sólo chasquido se podría deshacer de mí. Ella sería capaz de revivirme, para luego matarme lentamente

 **Naraku:** no sé. En qué momento, las cosas se salieron por completo de control

 **Kikyo:** tú y yo bien sabíamos que sin importar que hiciéramos, la historia ya estaba escrita, así como sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentar nuestros destinos

 **Naraku:** nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que lamentaría el haberme enamorado perdidamente de Midoriko, y no haberme quedado a tu lado. Como debió ser desde un inicio

 **Kikyo:** ya no tiene caso lamentarnos. Cuando estuvimos vivos hicimos todo lo que pudimos por estar juntos por la eternidad, pero al revivir, lamentablemente lo hicimos en eras distintas y "la buena intención de Cupido" nos trajo, hasta donde estamos. Así que ni modo, a afrontar lo que nos espera

 **Naraku:** ¿la guerra?

 **Kikyo:** déjame pensar cómo evitarla. Algo se me terminará ocurriendo… como siempre… Hades

 **En la tienda de mascotas…**

Kagome no podía dejar de sonreír. Sentía como el universo se ponía a su favor y al fin se hallaba nuevamente entre los brazos de su amado demonio.

A pesar que había recuperado en su totalidad la memoria, lo recordaba con cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono, no con cabello grisáceo y ojos color ámbar.

 **Inuyasha:** llevas largo rato mirándome ¿sucede algo?

 **Kagome:** (tendida sobre él por el efusivo abrazo que le había dado) luces distinto, ¿por qué?

 **Inuyasha:** está es mi forma natural. Así es como me veo en el otro mundo, excepto que ahora tengo alas

 **Kagome:** (lo abrazó con fuerza) ¡te ves más apuesto que antes! Y eso ya es decir mucho (irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por cuánto tiempo dijo Kikyo que podré estar acá?

 **Kagome:** casi 3 semanas. Por lo que durante ese tiempo, no quiero separarme ni un solo segundo de ti

 **Inuyasha:** (la abrazó con mucho cariño) te extrañé cada segundo que estuvimos separados

 **Kagome:** (agachó la mirada) yo… debo confesarte que… perdí la memoria y recién volví a recordarte desde hace unas horas. Pero créeme que ni bien te recordé empecé a extrañarte mucho, demasiado, tanto que sentía que iba a morir de la pena si no te volvía a ver.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal si me muero. Así podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, por toda la eternidad

 **Inuyasha:** aunque es lo que más deseo, lamentablemente no es posible. Tú debes vivir el tiempo que te corresponda, mientras que yo aguardaré pacientemente a vayas para allá

 **Kagome:** (poniéndose de pie) Kikyo y Miroku ya me explicaron cómo puedo hacer para acortar mi extenso tiempo de vida, pero para ello deberé esperar a que Kikyo vuelva

 **Inuyasha:** ten cuidado con Kikyo. Puede tener buenas intenciones, pero no deja de ser una shinigami y suele ser engañosa.

Además a más favores le pidas, más favores le deberás

 **Kagome:** lo sé, lo sé. Ya estoy advertida

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando la campañilla que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente sonó.

 **Inuyasha:** alguien acaba de llegar. Lo mejor será que me haga cargo

 **Kagome:** ¿aún te acuerdas de cómo eran las cosas en este mundo?

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego. Todo lo que aprendí, aún lo mantengo fresco en mi mente

Salieron tomados de la mano para atender al supuesto cliente, pero…

 **Kagome:** ¡Bankotsu! ¿Qué haces acá?

 **Bankotsu:** (notó que estaban tomados de la mano) como no llamaste, ni volviste a casa, me preocupé. Por eso vine a buscarte

 **Inuyasha:** ¿pasaste la noche acá?

 **Kagome:** sí. La conversación que sostuve con Kikyo y Miroku fue tan extensa que me quedé dormida

 **Bankotsu:** ¿y tú? ¿Pasaste la noche con ella?

 **Kagome:** ¡¿pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

 **Bankotsu:** ¡creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de preguntar, después de todo lo que hecho por ti! ¿No crees? (hervía en celos)

 **Inuyasha:** por tu tono de voz, noto que estás enojado ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

 **Bankotsu:** ¡ella es mi responsabilidad!, ¡es la mujer a la que amo y la encuentro contigo que eres un perfecto desconocido!, saca tú mismo, tus conclusiones

 **Inuyasha:** entiendo que la has estado cuidando durante mi ausencia, por lo cual te agradezco. Pero debo informarte que lo que sientes por ella no es reciproco, ya que ella me ama a mí

 **Bankotsu:** Kagome… ¿él es el sujeto que intentabas recordar?

 **Kagome:** (apenada) puedo explicártelo

 **Bankotsu:** (alzó la voz) ¡sólo respóndeme!

 **Kagome:** ¡sí!, él es Inuyasha. Llegó hace un momento y nosotros…

 **Bankotsu:** suficiente… no quiero escuchar más nada.

Tan sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Tu amigo me llamó anoche y dijo que estarías acá, por lo que me sentí tranquilo, y vine a buscarte para llevarte a casa. Pero veo que ya no necesitas de mi ayuda (se acercó a la puerta de salida) estaré en el restaurant. Te espero en tu puesto puntual ¿entendiste? (se retiró)

 **Kagome:** (soltó la mano de Inuyasha e intentó seguirlo, pero ya se había marchado) lo siento… no era mi intención lastimarte (miró con tristeza la calle)

 **Inuyasha:** (la abrazó por detrás) si deseas ve. No pienso retenerte

 **Kagome:** (volteó a mirarlo) no creas lo que no es por favor. Él es…

 **Inuyasha:** (calló sus palabras con un beso) lo sé. No hace falta que me expliques nada. Lo que tú sientes por mí, no lo sientes por nadie más (la miró con tal ternura, que ella se perdió en sus orbes doradas)

 **Kagome:** iré a pedirle que me dé tiempo libre. Además de ser un buen amigo, es también mi jefe; por lo que hay cosas que debo aclararle

 **Inuyasha:** ve a hacer lo que debas. Yo permaneceré acá esperándote, te lo prometo

 **En la oficina de Bankotsu…**

Estaba hecho una furia. Quería romper todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, pero en lugar de ello le daba fuertes puñetazos a la pared. Tan fuertes que terminó por lastimarse los nudillos de la mano y le empezó a sangrar.

Tomó un pañuelo del cajón de su escritorio y limpió la sangre que empezaba a brotar, pero esta no cesaba.

 **Kagome:** (ingresó si pedir su permiso) ¡¿pero qué hiciste?! Te llevaré al hospital para que te la curen

 **Bankotsu:** no quiero tu lástima, ¡vete!, ¡no quiero verte!

 **Kagome:** (revisando la herida) bótame luego de que te cure.

Al parecer no es nada serio. Tan sólo tienes un corte, pero por la presión que estás ejerciendo, no deja de sangrar.

Abre la mano, para que deje de sangrar (como no le hizo caso, le pegó en la misma)

 **Bankotsu:** ¡auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 **Kagome:** (limpiándole la herida) para que dejaras de hacer puño (sacó alcohol y gasa del botiquín)

Siempre te he dicho que con violencia no se resuelve nada (vendándolo) así como siempre te dije que te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero volver a amarte era algo casi imposible, por lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

 **Bankotsu:** porque en el corazón no se manda y yo te amo locamente

 **Kagome:** eso debiste pensarlo hace mucho y no haberme lastimado.

Yo también te amé muchísimo. Pero fuiste tú el que acabó con ese sentimiento

 **Bankotsu:** (retirando su mano de entre las de ella) él es el sujeto que amas ¿verdad?

 **Kagome:** (terminando de curarlo) sí. Su nombre es Inuyasha.

Él y yo nos conocimos hace un tiempo atrás y no sé bien por qué, pero desapareció y yo perdí la memoria, y fue recién ayer que logré recordarlo

 **Bankotsu:** y casualmente él reapareció

 **Kagome:** sí, así es

 **Bankotsu:** ¡jah! Tal parece que todo este tiempo me has estado viendo la cara de imbécil

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué dices ello?

 **Bankotsu:** sí está más claro que el agua.

Él te dejó, te hiciste la amnésica para hallar consuelo en mí, y ahora que las cosas entre ustedes se resolvieron, me haces a un lado.

Me usaste… Kagome, al parecer, yo sólo fui un juego para ti

 **Kagome:** ¡un momento! Yo nunca te busqué y te pedí que te hicieras cargo de mí, así como jamás te prometí nada. Fuiste tú el que se hizo ilusiones por sí mismo.

Yo siempre te dejé claro que entre nosotros no podría existir más nada que sólo amistad, por lo que no entiendo a que viene tu reclamo

 **Bankotsu:** (la tomó de los hombros) déjalo, olvídate de ese sujeto que es más que posible que te vuelva a dejar, y… quédate mi lado Kagome. Vuelve a mí. Corresponde a mis sentimientos y te juro que nunca, pero lo que es nunca te haré sufrir o me apartaré de ti

 **Kagome:** lo siento, pero no puedo. Yo lo amo y pasé lo que pasé seguiré a su lado

 **Bankotsu:** (la soltó) ¿por qué?

Respóndeme sinceramente por qué lo amas, a pesar de haberte abandonado

 **Kagome:** él nunca me abandonó. Fueron las circunstancias, que nos obligaron a estar separados, y el por qué lo amo, es el destino. Estamos destinados el uno al otro, es por ello que sin importar nada, siempre nos amaremos. Pase lo que pase… nuestro amor seguirá vivo a pesar que debamos estar separados por mucho tiempo (una lágrima rodó por su mejilla)

 **Bankotsu:** ¿se volverá a ir?

 **Kagome:** es algo que escapa de sus manos, por lo que sí. Deberá irse nuevamente a un lugar donde yo no lo podré alcanzar, hasta quien sabe cuando

 **Bankotsu:** ¿qué me ocultas Kagome?, ¿qué verdad, estás callando?

 **Kagome:** si te cuento toda la verdad, ¿me ayudarías a no perderlo de nuevo?

 **Bankotsu:** con tal de verte plenamente feliz… sí

 **En el paraíso…**

Midoriko se encontraba sentada, sobre una roca, tocando la lira. Disfrutando de las hermosas melodías que está producía, pero por más que la música le resultaba hermosa, no apaciguaban su inquieto corazón que extrañamente se sentía intranquilo y confuso.

Algo en su interior le decía que la paz estaba por acabarse y algo malo, muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

Dejó de tocar el instrumento y se concentró en lo hermoso del paisaje que la rodeaba. En la felicidad y armonía que se sentía en el lugar y, en las maravillosas criaturas que lo habitaban.

Todos absolutamente sonreían y eran muy felices, la paz se respiraba y sentía en cada rincón.

 **Naraku:** luces preocupada amada mía

 **Midoriko:** (levantó la mirada) ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve extrañando

 **Naraku:** (se sentó a su lado) al igual que yo (la apoyó sobre su hombro) cada segundo que estoy lejos de ti se me hace eterno

 **Midoriko:** (lo miró extrañada) ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?

 **Naraku:** en lo absoluto, querida mía

 **Midoriko:** no estoy muy segura, pero siento que algo malo está por suceder y nunca antes había sentido ello

 **Naraku:** lo que sucede es que como no me has visto en muchas horas, tu corazón empezó a angustiarse. Pero descuida mi amada damisela, que ya estoy aquí y no me apartaré de tu lado en mucho, mucho tiempo

 **Midoriko:** (le sonrió) puede que tengas razón. Últimamente me siento mucho más dependiente de ti y cuando no estoy a tu lado, siento que el corazón se me estruja de angustia

 **Naraku:** lo sé cariño, sé que te hago tanta falta que si me alejo por un segundo me extrañas y necesitas, tanto como yo a ti

 **Midoriko:** ¡vanidoso!

 **Naraku:** no lo soy. Sólo soy sincero. Ya que lo que tú recién sientes, yo lo sentí durante siglos.

Desde el día que te perdí, no pasó ni un solo segundo en que no te extrañara y que sintiera el deseo incontrolable de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

 **Midoriko:** te amo tano, mi odioso demonio

 **Naraku:** no creo que más de lo que yo te amo a ti

 **Midoriko:** uhm, hay algo que quiero que hagamos

 **Naraku:** ¿acá?, ¡pero dulzura, este es el paraíso! Mejor vayamos a nuestro castillo y ahí podremos estar en privado, para…

 **Midoriko:** (sonrojada) ¡pervertido! No me refería a eso…

Lo que te quería pedir es que aprovechemos el 14 de febrero, para ir al mundo humano y… disfrutar de un día como lo hacen ellos (sonrió dulcemente)

 **Naraku:** será como tú digas mi amada reina

 **En la oficina de Bankotsu…**

Kagome le había contado absolutamente toda la verdad y él por más que trataba de creerle, se le hacía casi imposible de creer.

 **Bankotsu:** creo que lo que necesitas es un psiquiatra.

Los seres fantásticos, no existen, por lo que no hay manera de que tú seas un súcubo, ni tu novio un… ¿qué me dijiste que era?

 **Kagome:** un ángel infernal

 **Bankotsu:** ¿y… cómo está eso de que vivirás 1200 años?

 **Kagome:** me pediste que te diga la verdad y eso es lo que he hecho ¿por qué no me crees?

 **Bankotsu:** porque pensé que me darías una explicación más lógica, no un disparate tal, como que eres un monstruo o algo así

 **Kagome:** si me quieres creer o no, es cosa tuya. Lo único que te pido es que me ayudes ¿puedes o no?

 **Bankotsu:** desde luego. Te llevaré a un psiquiatra en este mismo instante

 **Kagome:** ¡no! ¡No necesito ninguno! Estoy perfectamente cuerda, y lo único que necesito de ti es que… me dejes ausentarme 3 semanas para poder estar al lado de Inuyasha

 **Bankotsu:** si todo lo que querías es que te diera tiempo libre, no tenías porqué inventar semejante historia, tan sólo tenías que pedirme permiso y ya

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces… me vas a dar libre?

 **Bankotsu:** sí. A ver si a tu regreso estás mejor de esa cabecita tuya

 **Kagome:** (lo abrazó con entusiasmo) ¡gracias!

 **Bankotsu:** ¡oh, por cierto! (buscó en el cajón de su escritorio) los de la mudanza encontraron el dije que tanto estabas buscando

 **Kagome:** mi ala de demonio ¡sabía que existía! (en la parte de atrás decía Inuyasha) gracias por encontrarla. De no haber recuperado la memoria, esto hubiese confirmado que a quien estaba tratando de recordar era a Inuyasha (sonrió feliz)

 **Bankotsu:** ese sujeto me da envidia. Tiene lo que una vez yo tuve y por idiota perdí

 **Kagome:** descuida, que cuando sea el momento recuperarás aquello, que no recuerdas

 **Bankotsu:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Kagome:** no puedo decirte nada, pero estoy segura que llegará el día en que ustedes también estén juntos de nuevo

 **En la tienda de mascotas…**

El ambiente se sentía tranquilo, pero triste a la vez.

Naturaleza tenía entre sus manos una pequeña tortuga de tierra que había hallado tirada en la basura de un edificio cercano.

El pobre animal estaba agonizando y ella sólo podía lamentar la mala calidad de vida que le habían dado a una de sus amadas creaciones.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

 **Naturaleza:** (acariciando el caparazón del pequeño animal) lamentablemente mis poderes no permiten aplazar la vida. Sólo me permiten formarla y preservarla, bajo circunstancias naturales, de lo contrario debo respetar el destino que le toca a cada uno de mis amados seres… por más terrible que este sea

 **Kagome:** ¡ya volví! (vio en el fondo del lugar a Inuyasha y Naturaleza algo tristes)

¿Uh?, ¿Sucede algo?

 **Inuyasha:** Naturaleza halló a una tortuga de tierra, bastante joven, en un depósito de basura y por más que desea salvarla no puede

 **Miroku:** (se hizo presente de la nada) su ciclo de vida está por terminar, por lo que deberé llevármela

 **Kagome:** ¿también te llevas las almas de los animales?

 **Miroku:** soy el encargado de llevarme absolutamente todas las almas de Europa

 **Naturaleza:** sé que irá al paraíso con Myoga, pero da mucha pena que haya tenido una vida tan injusta.

No comprendo por qué los humanos se empeñan en maltratar a sus semejantes.

Los animales fueron puestos en este mundo para coexistir con los humanos, pero estos se creen seres superiores y ven a mis criaturas como inferiores

 **Kagome:** ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?

 **Miroku:** su ciclo está llegando a su fin y a menos que hubiese la posibilidad de alargárselo, no hay nada más que hacer

 **Kagome:** ¡tengo una idea!

Para toda regla siempre hay una excepción, por lo que se me ocurre que ya que a mí me sobran años de vida, se los puedo donar

 **Miroku:** (miró a Naturaleza) ¿es eso posible?

 **Naturaleza:** sí. No se ha probado antes, pero en teoría sí se puede.

Si ella está dispuesta a donar parte de su vida voluntariamente, si es dable. Ya que el ciclo de vida en los animales es distinto que en los humanos

 **Inuyasha:** para una tortuga un año de vida es el equivalente a 3 humanos, por lo que su envejecimiento es diferente y no se vería afectada

 **Miroku:** ¿entonces que proponen? Su ciclo está casi llegando a su fin

 **Naturaleza:** invocaré a la shikigami de los animales terrestres, ella nos podrá ayudar (pronunció algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido y apareció una shikigami de risueños ojos color verde limón, cabello lila y de amplia sonrisa)

 **Hari:** ¡Madre Naturaleza! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte! (sonrió muy feliz, pero el ver a Miroku, se escondió tras Inuyasha) ¡waaa! ¡Un shinigami!, ¿qué hace un shinigami aquí? (temblaba asustada)

 **Naturaleza:** no le temas, él no te hará nada, mientras yo esté presente

 **Hari:** él me da miedo, siempre me trata mal, cada vez que nos topamos

 **Miroku:** ¡jeh! Estúpida. Pareces más un hada que una shikigami… siempre que te me cruzas, te llevas las almas que debo llevarme

 **Hari:** ¡eso es porque me parece injusto que te lleves a los lindos animalitos tan jóvenes al otro mundo!

 **Miroku:** (sacó su guadaña) aprovechando que estás acá, debería llevarte

 **Inuyasha:** deja de molestarla.

Ella está acá para ayudarnos y probar le teoría de Kagome

 **Naturaleza:** (apartando la guadaña) Hari. Está joven está dispuesta a donar parte de su ciclo de vida a cambio de salvar la de esta joven tortuga ¿crees que podrás usar tus poderes, para ayudarla?

 **Hari:** (miró a la tortuga y a Kagome) ¡wuooo! ¡Vas a vivir muchísimo!, ¿qué clase de especie eres?

 **Kagome:** (sonrió) yo… bueno… soy un espécimen complejo

 **Miroku:** ¡déjense de juegos! Me llevaré el alma de este animal

 **Hari:** (agitó una varilla de madera, devolviéndole la vitalidad al pequeño animal) ¡listo! (tomó la mano de Kagome) muchas gracias por tu generosa donación.

Mi estimado amiguito vivirá por mucho tiempo, gracias ti (sonrió). A cambio, tú serás la que se encargue de cuidarlo de ahora en adelante (los shikigamis siempre piden o imponen un trato a cambio de su ayuda) bye, bye (desapareció)

 **Miroku:** (guardó su guadaña) esa tonta. Finge ser una total despistada, pero sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo

 **Kagome:** ¿eh?, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

 **Miroku:** te quitó 120 años de encima y se los dio a la tortuga

 **Inuyasha:** entonces si encontramos, más almas dignas de ser salvada, ¿la longevidad de Kagome disminuirá?

 **Naturaleza:** correcto, pero sólo le podrá donar vida a animales que lo necesiten

 **Miroku:** (en forma humana) encontrar animales que necesiten vivir, no es complicado para mí. El problema es cómo hacer para que Kagome le ceda parte de su vida a cada uno de ellos.

Para mi moverme de un país a otro o recorrer grandes distancias es simple, pero para ella (la miró despectivamente) no creo que le sea posible

 **Naturaleza:** para todo hallaremos solución

 **Inuyasha:** podrías transportarla contigo, mediante tu vórtice. Después de todo ella es una de nosotros

 **Miroku:** eso podría hacerlo, si estuviera muerta, pero por más súcubo que sea, ¡sigue viva! (murmuró) aunque ganas de llevarme su alma, no me faltan

 **Kagome:** uhm… ¿recuerdas el viaje que íbamos a realizar antes de mi accidente?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué con eso?

 **Kagome:** bueno, Bankotsu me dio 3 semanas libres, por lo que podríamos ir buscando animales que necesiten ser ayudados

 **Miroku:** ¡jah! ¿Y qué planeas, que yo les siga los pasos? ¡Ni loco!

 **Naturaleza:** no es momento, para estar en desacuerdo, tú los acompañarás y punto

 **Miroku:** (no podía desobedecer la orden de un dios) de acuerdo… Madre Naturaleza

 **Kagome:** ¡entonces que no se diga más! Mañana partiremos a Roma, luego a Viena; Austria; Suiza; Francia y finalmente… ¡París!

 **Miroku:** ¡wacala! No quiero ser partícipe de su odioso viaje romántico

 **Kagome:** oh, descuida, tú sólo deberás aparecer cuando sea necesario. El resto del tiempo puedes irte ¡al infierno! Si lo deseas

 **Inuyasha:** (rompió en risa) ustedes nunca van a cambiar. No se soportan, pero igual se necesitan

Habiendo hallado la manera de reducir el estimado de tiempo de vida de Kagome, el plan se puso en marcha.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome empezaron a recobrar el tiempo perdido y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, cada segundo que estaban juntos durante su largo y romántico viaje. Y cada vez que hallaban a una criatura a la cual podían ayudar, aparecía Miroku con su cara Larga y Hari temiendo por ser atacada por el mismo.

Luego de 2 semanas y media, viajaron a París, donde Kagome se sentía la mujer más dichosa del planeta por estar al lado del amor de su vida y en la ciudad más romántica del mundo.


	19. 14 de febrero

**Cáp. 19**

 **14 de febrero**

El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente que iba y venía de diferentes partes del planeta.

Por los altavoces se escuchaba la melodiosa voz de una señorita anunciando en diferentes idiomas los diferentes vuelos, con diversos destinos.

Los motores de los aviones a punto de despegar ensordecían por momentos, a los múltiples usuarios que transitaban por el enorme aeropuerto.

Con tanto público yendo y viniendo, nadie prestó atención a dos seres de otro mundo que se veían completamente exhaustos, por haber cumplido con su extenuante labor de ayudar a una alocada súcubo en su obsesiva misión de acortar su longeva vida.

 **Hari:** (en su forma humana, sentada sobre un sillón y con la respiración entre cortada) yo… ya no puedo más… si le seguimos el ritmo… creo que mi alma se extinguirá

 **Miroku:** (en igual condición) tú… no eres la única que la está pasando… mal. Yo aún tengo muchas almas que sentenciar, y si le sigo el paso… a esa loca súcubo, será ella, quien mande mi alma al otro mundo

Kagome rebosaba de felicidad. Tanto que danzaba por lo emocionada que sentía de encontrarse en el país más romántico del mundo, con su gran amor.

Ello era su sueño hecho realidad.

Estaba tan contenta que sentía que absolutamente nada la podía hacer más feliz.

 **Inuyasha:** (miró a sus compañeros) ¿qué les ocurre?, parecen más muertos de lo normal

 **Hari:** es la primera vez que permanezco tanto tiempo fuera del mundo espiritual. Es por ello que me cuesta seguirle el ritmo a tu novia

 **Miroku:** no es ello. Lo que sucede es que estamos absorbiendo en exceso la energía del otro.

Cuando dos especies diferentes trabajan juntos por mucho tiempo, se agotan

 **Hari:** en ese caso, creo que debería dejarte el resto a ti. Estoy tan débil que no creo que pueda seguir ayudándote

 **Miroku:** créeme que nada me complacería más, que librarme de ti. Pero aún hay muchas almas a las cuales puedes salvar en esta ciudad

 **Hari:** (se desplomó sobre el sillón) ¿y quién se supone que me salvará a mí?

 **Inuyasha:** uhm, si la cuenta no me falla, hasta el momento han salvado a 140 perros, 80 gatos, 20 canguros, 14 dingos y 220 marsupiales

 **Hari:** y 58 roedores, sin contar con los 42 reptiles que iban a ser exportadas en condiciones inhumanas

 **Miroku:** incluyendo a la tortuga; Kagome ha cedido un total de 1150 de sus años de vida, por lo que debería estar conforme con lo que le queda

La susodicha en mención estaba totalmente ajena a la que estaba pasando, ya que mientras sus acompañante intentaban recuperar el aliento, ella se encontraba conversando al celular, a varios metros de los mismos.

 **Inuyasha:** 50 años… es un estimado de vida prudente para un ser humano.

Como desearía poder seguir en este mundo hasta que ella parta, pero lo desee o no, deberé volver al otro, y esperar por ella

 **Miroku:** deberías estar agradecido perro ingrato. En lugar de esperar 1200 años, sólo deberás esperarla durante 50

 **Hari:** en ese caso nosotros tendremos 50 años de paz. Ya que una vez que Kagome parta al otro mundo, Lilith se apoderará de todo

 **Inuyasha:** no será así

 **Miroku:** ¿cómo lo sabes?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo permitiré. Eso es todo

 **Miroku:** ¡jah! Hablas como si tuvieras un plan y estuvieras seguro de que funcionará

 **Inuyasha:** es verdad, tengo un plan, por lo que estate tranquilo. Nada malo le pasará a nuestro mundo

 **Hari:** Miroku ¿dentro de cuanto tendremos que salvar otra alma?

 **Miroku:** las que siguen son humanas, por lo que no podrás hacer nada. Además considero que ya hemos ayudado lo suficiente. Como ya lo mencioné, 50 años de expectativa de vida, son los suficientes para un humano, aunque… hay un perro en este mismo aeropuerto que está a punto de morir por falta de oxigeno.

Se encuentra en uno de los compartimientos de un avión que acaba de aterrizar

 **Hari:** (totalmente repuesta) ¡puedo sentir su presencia! Iré a ayudarlo

 **Miroku:** ¡un momento! Deberíamos esperar a Kagome

 **Hari:** ¡nada de eso! Tú bien lo acabas de decir, ella vivirá lo que tenga que vivir, por lo que mi trabajo terminó (se transformó) iré a salvar a ese inocente can, y luego volveré al otro mundo (le guiñó un ojo) hasta luego compañero (desapareció)

 **Miroku:** (suspiró cansadamente) que bueno que se fue. Ya no soportaba su impoluta presencia.

Me largo, hay almas que me están esperando

 **Inuyasha:** 50 años, uhm, ambos hicieron un gran trabajo, aunque me hubiese gustado que le dejaran sólo días de vida para partir juntos al otro mundo.

Los minutos trascurrieron e Inuyasha se estaba impacientado. No entendía por qué Kagome se tardaba tanto en volver; hasta que por fin se hizo presente, aunque… se veía un poco diferente.

 **Kagome:** lamento la demora. Estaba hablando con mi madre, cuando de pronto me sobrevinieron unas nauseas terribles y tuve que ir al tocador y… no sólo ello. Tuve que deshacer mi maleta de mano en busca de algo que me quedará mejor (acarició su vientre el cual se veía algo abultado)

 **Inuyasha:** (la abrazó con cariño) es natural que tu gestación este llevando un ritmo más normal.

Como ahora sólo cuentas con 50 años de vida restante. La bebé también se irá desarrollando un poco más rápido

 **Kagome:** ¿sabías lo de la bebé? Pero cómo si no te dije nada

 **Inuyasha:** Kikyo uso sus poderes en mí y me hizo ver el futuro. Por lo que sabía lo de Lilith antes de volver a este mundo

 **Kagome:** entiendo. Y… ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?, sin proponérnoslo, hemos creado un monstruo

 **Inuyasha:** no te preocupes por nada. Todo estará bien, tú confía en mí, pequeña

 **Kagome:** yo siempre confió en ti (le dio un cálido beso)

Siendo París la ciudad más romántica del mundo. No se desaprovecharon el tiempo y disfrutaron a plenitud de su estadía.

Durante el día recorrían toda la ciudad y durante la noche en la tranquilidad y privacidad de la habitación del hotel que los albergaba, daban rienda suelta a su pasión.

Ambos sabían que sus días juntos estaban por llegar a su fin y la melancolía se apoderaba de sus corazones, pero ninguno se lo quería demostrar al otro.

 **En casa de Rin…**

La futura novia, se estaba probando su hermoso vestido blanco y por más que se contemplaba una y otra vez al espejo no se hallaba.

Se sentía dichosa de estar a punto de contraer nupcias con el hombre que amaba, pero algo en su corazón yacía ausente.

Sentía un vacio que no se podía explicar, era como si sub consiente intentará advertirle que ella no era quien creía ser, pero eso era imposible, ya que su corazón le dictaba lo contrario.

Tan sólo faltaban 2 días para el gran evento y sería el inicio de su nueva vida. Una que estaba segura estaría llena de felicidad y dicha, pero… aunque quería auto convencerse de que todo saldría bien, no podía.

 **Al mismo tiempo en el paraíso…**

El alma de Rin danzaba de alegría y entusiasmo. Faltaban tan sólo 2 días humanos para que fuera 14 de febrero; el único día en que las almas podían mezclarse con los vivos y estar junto a sus seres amados por todo un día.

 **Cupido:** recuerda que sólo podrás prevalecer en el mundo humano por 24 horas y sólo podrás ser vista por aquellas personas ames y te amen, de lo contrario deberás volver en el acto

 **Rin:** (muy sonriente) sí lo tengo claro. En cuanto vuelva, buscaré a Sesshomaru y le explicaré lo que ocurrió

 **Cupido:** uhm… uhm… uhhmm… Sesshomaru, ¿no es uno de los más importantes arcángeles de acá?

 **Rin:** creo que sí. La diosa Midoriko me explicó que el fue al mundo humano por mí, pero como no ha vuelto, supongo que le ayudaría saber que ya estoy acá y que no debe esperar más

 **Cupido:** (muy alegre) ¡sí, tienes razón! Estoy seguro que le dará mucha alegría saber que ya no tiene por qué seguir conviviendo con los humanos.

Ya que para un arcángel de su nivel debe ser muy arduo mantenerse en ese mundo

 **Rin:** (con con ojitos llenos de entusiasmo) ya quiero que el tiempo pase rápido para estar a su lado

 **Cupido:** ¡uoh, el amor, el amor! El dulce y bello amor (suspiraba emocionado)

Definitivamente es el sentimiento, más hermoso que puede existir (danzaba de felicidad)

Mientras que ellos danzaban felices, no se percataron que una shinigami, había escuchado toda su alegre conversación.

 **Kikyo:** (pensando) mocoso estúpido. Ya veo porqué siempre haces las cosas mal. Nunca estás informado. Si la Rin de acá y la de allá se encuentran, ambas terminaran por extinguirse (sonrió con malicia) estaré más que complacida en ver qué resulta de todo esto.

 **En el aeropuerto** **Charles de Gaulle…**

Kagome estaba impaciente por el hecho que el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Grosseto, se estaba tardando.

Hacía ya más de 20 minutos que una anunciadora, había informado por los perífonos que el vuelo tendría un retraso por problemas técnicos; por lo que definitivamente llegarían tarde y le preocupaba la promesa que le había hecho a Kikyo, de llegar a tiempo.

 **Inuyasha:** (la veía ir y venir de un lado al otro) si continuas así, vas a terminar haciendo un hueco en el piso

 **Kagome:** estamos retrasados, y aunque partiéramos en este instante, no vamos a llegar a tiempo, por lo que estoy segura que Kikyo va a querer mi alma en bandeja de plata, por no haber cumplido con la promesa que le hice

 **Inuyasha:** no creo que te haga nada, pero no puedo negarte que sí me preocupa el hecho que lleguemos desfasados de tiempo.

Abrir un portal del más allá, requiere de mucha energía, por lo que no sé que le podría pasar si demoramos demasiado

 **Kagome:** voy a llamar a Bankotsu para que nos espere listo en el aeropuerto de allá

 **Bankotsu:** ¿crees acaso que soy tu condenado chofer? ¡¿Tienes idea de a qué hora van a llegar y a la hora que me debo levantar para trabajar?!

 **Kagome:** ¡por favor ayúdanos! Tú mismo dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí, para verme feliz. Entonces cumple con mi petición, no seas malito

 **Bankotsu:** está bien, está bien, sólo porque se trata de ti. Ya que si por mi fuera, estaría más que complacido que ese novio tuyo se fuera al infierno y nunca volviera

 **Kagome:** (con tono triste) algo así ocurrirá… en cuanto Kikyo se lo lleve

 **Bankotsu:** lo siento, no… me di cuenta de lo que decía

 **Kagome:** descuida. Es algo que no se puede evitar, por lo que no te sientas mal, por lo que dijiste

 **Inuyasha:** pequeña, nuestro vuelo está por partir

 **Kagome:** ya estamos partiendo para allá. En 1 hora llegamos ¿ok?

 **Bankotsu:** está bien. Los estaré esperando

 **En el aeropuerto** **Baccarini…**

Ni bien tocaron suelo, ambos salieron a toda prisa con dirección a salida.

Con el retraso del vuelo, llevaban al menos 15 minutos de retrasados y el recorrido desde el aeropuerto hasta la tienda de mascotas era largo, por lo que buscaron de manera frenética a Bankotsu y en cuanto lo hallaron, se dirigieron de inmediato hasta su lugar de destino.

 **En la tienda de mascotas…**

La diosa de los súcubos llevaba esperando al menos 30 minutos con el pentagrama abierto. Mantener el portal activo hacía el otro mundo, le estaba consumiendo demasiado rápido las energías que tenía y sentía que estaba por desmayarse o al menos esa sensación tenía.

 **Kikyo:** (con voz cansada) le pedí que fuera… puntual (ya veía todo borroso) no creo que pueda seguir manteniendo el portal activo… me desvanezco… ¿será que es mi fin?

Mientras que ella se desvanecía. Afuera del lugar sus "amigos" se desesperaban por tratar de ingresar.

 **Kagome:** ¡date prisa! Encuentra las llaves de una buena vez

 **Inuyasha:** (rebuscando en los bolsillos de su maleta) eso intento, pero no las hallo.

Creo que se quedaron en el hotel o están tan escondidas, entre tanta ropa, que no las encuentro

 **Kagome:** ¡busca bien! O… no sé que me terminará haciendo

 **Bankotsu:** ¿por qué se desesperan tanto? Si es verdad lo que dicen, acerca de que ustedes son seres del otro mundo incluyendo a Kikyo, eso quiere decir que nada más allá de morirse… le puede pasar

 **Kagome:** no es ello. Es el hecho que ella es la diosa de la muerte y si no me doy prisa, cuando la hallemos, va a querer mi alma para torturarla por el resto de la eternidad

 **Inuyasha:** ¡acá están! Las hallé en tu maleta

 **Kagome:** no importa donde las hallaste ¡sólo abre la puerta, antes que sea demasiado tarde!

En cuanto ingresaron, se toparon con otro pequeño contratiempo.

La puerta de la habitación donde se hallaba Kikyo estaba con llave. Eso sin contar con que podían ver una luz brillante azul colarse por debajo de la puerta; y que por más que la llamaban, ella no respondía.

 **Inuyasha:** esto está mal.

Sé perfectamente que Kikyo está muerta, por lo que nada peor le puede pasar, pero el hecho que no responda puede significar que llegamos demasiado tarde y su alma se extinguió

 **Kagome:** ¡ayúdame a encontrar la llave de la puerta!

 **Bankotsu:** ¿no sería más fácil traerla abajo de una patada?

 **Kagome:** tú inténtalo si quieres. Nosotros buscaremos la llave, por todos lados

Bankotsu intentó con todas sus fuerzas traerse la puerta abajo, pero el material de la misma era tan duro y resistente, que ni un rasguño le hizo.

Intentando buscarle la lógica a la situación, se le ocurrió buscar la llave bajo el tapete que estaba a la entrada de la puerta y ¡bingo! Halló la llave

Sin perder tiempo, ingresó a la habitación y pudo ver sobre el suelo, lo que parecía ser un símbolo de algún tipo de rito de índole desconocido, y en medio de este vio a una hermosa mujer de extraordinarias curvas y atuendo provocativo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que esta tenía un par de enormes alas negras. Por lo que en ese momento se convenció de que lo que decían Kagome e Inuyasha no eran disparates.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la cama.

Aquella extraña mujer o demonio, se le hizo irresistible y no pudo contener sus extraños deseos de besarla y en cuanto lo hizo…

 **Kikyo:** (inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, como volviendo a la vida y en el acto se transformó en su versión humana real) ¿qué… qué fue lo que me pasó? (se sentía desorientada)

 **Bankostsu:** (tomó su mano y la besó) mi reina, está usted bien.

Me alegra que su vida no se haya expuesto

 **Kikyo:** (sorprendida) ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

 **Bankotsu:** mi señora, ¿qué acaso no me reconoce? Soy yo su fiel e incondicional esclavo Petruchio

 **Kikyo:** ¿cómo es que tú?... (Se tocó los labios) ¿Es que acaso tú… me besaste?

 **Bankotsu:** lamento haber sido imprudente y haber osado besar sus labios, mi señora, pero aún que no es excusa; mi mente se apoderó de mi cuerpo y yo… (Ella lo besó con efusividad)

 **Kikyo:** calla. No digas más nada y preservemos este beso por el resto de la eternidad (lo volvió a besar)

 **Kagome:** ¡la encontré! (se giró a mostrarle la llave a Inuyasha y se le cayó de la mano por la impresión) Tu… tu… cabello y… y… el color de tus ojos… tú ¡eres humano de nuevo!

 **Inuyasha:** (sujetó un mechón de su largo cabello) ¿uh? ¿Y este cambio tan repentino?

 **Kagome:** ¡ay, no! ¡No será que por habernos demorado, tu alma se quedó atrapada en este mundo?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo creo. Estoy vivo, puedo sentir mi corazón latir, lo que hasta hace un rato no hacía

 **Kagome:** vayamos por Kikyo, para que nos explique todo

 **Inuyasha:** ¡espera! (Vio un calendario en una pared) ¿qué fecha es hoy?

 **Kagome:** son las 00:02 am. Del 14 de febrero ¿por qué?

 **Inuyasha:** eso lo explica todo

 **Kagome:** explica, qué

 **Inuyasha:** como mi alma ya se hallaba en este mundo, reviví, pero sólo por el día de hoy. Antes de la media noche deberé volver al otro mundo

 **Kagome:** (lo abrazó con efusividad) ¡eso quiere decir que te tendré un día más!

 **Inuyasha:** sí, así es (sonrió)

Vayamos a ver a Kikyo. Como es hoy es 14 es posible que ella también haya revivido

En cuanto se acercaron a la habitación, la conmovedora escena los dejó sin palabras.

Kikyo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y abrazaba con mucho cariño a su amado, que al parecer había recuperado la memoria.

 **Kagome:** (carraspeó) ¿interrumpimos?

 **Bankotsu:** ¿ustedes sabían algo de esto?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿a que esto? Te refieres

 **Bankotsu:** a que Kikyo y yo, veníamos siendo uno solo desde siglos atrás

 **Kikyo:** sí. Ellos lo sabían, pero estaban prohibidos de decirte nada

 **Bankotsu:** ¿por qué mi señora? No lo comprendo

 **Kikyo:** porque sin proponérmelo, yo te asesiné siglos atrás y se me estaba prohibido acércame a ti, y en cuanto lo hice hace unas semanas atrás, casi te quito la vida de nuevo. Es por ello que tú no debías saber nada de mí… al menos hasta que partieras al otro mundo

 **Bankotsu:** (acarició su mejilla) cuánto dolor y sufrimiento debes haber pasado por mi causa

 **Kikyo:** he esperado siglos, porque me vuelvas a mirar de la forma en cómo lo haces ahora, por lo que la espera valió la pena

 **Kagome:** pero… y ahora que ya recuperó la memoria ¿Qué va a pasar cuando el día termine? O peor aún, ¿qué va a pasar con la promesa que le hiciste a Kagura?

 **Kikyo:** el 14 de febrero es el único día en que las almas podemos volver a la vida para reunirnos con nuestros seres amados y como no fui yo quien le devolvió la memoria a Petr… Bankostsu; no he rotó mi promesa, pero… no, nos podremos volver a ver hasta que mueras o yo vuelva el próximo año (la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos)

 **Bankotsu:** mi señora, si usted fue capaz de esperar una eternidad por mí, yo podré aguardar pacientemente un año por usted, porque el amor que le tengo es infinito (besó con delicadeza sus labios)

 **Kagome:** ¡wuooo! ¡Que bonito! Entre ustedes se respira tanto amor

 **Inuyasha:** el amor es lo más poderoso que existe en este y el otro mundo, es por ello que es hermoso y peligroso a la vez

 **Kagome:** ¿peligroso? ¿Qué tiene de peligroso el amor?

 **Inuyasha:** cuando es mal empleado, se vuelve un arma letal

 **Kagome:** en ese caso no es amor

 **Kikyo:** ¡oh!, ¡ya cállense los dos!

¡Mejor váyanse y déjennos a solas!

Por culpa de su impuntualidad, gasté mucha energía y debo recuperarlas (puso una mirada pervertida) si desean que les ayude a que Sango recuperé sus recuerdos, más les vale que me dejen descansar

 **Inuyasha:** nos reencontraremos en unas horas (se llevó a Kagome consigo)

 **En casa de Rin…**

Eran las 6:00 a.m. y por más que había intentado conciliar el sueño durante la noche, le fue imposible. Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa… preocupada, ya que tenía el fuerte presentimiento de no estar haciendo lo correcto. De una u otra manera, sentía que su mente se estaba forzando por convencerla de que ella, no era ella y su corazón le decía que sólo eran los nervios de la boda.

No sabía cómo describir ello, pero era como estar en el cuerpo de alguien más llevando encima sus sentimientos.

Su madre le había explicado hasta el cansancio que sólo eran nervios por la boda, pero ella seguía pensando que era algo más, algo inexplicablemente diferente.

En vista que ya sólo faltaba unas pocas horas para "el gran evento" no le quedó de otras que empezar a alistarse.

Acababa de terminar de darse un baño, cuando se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana de su habitación y vio un joven de vestimentas negras y ojos azules que miraba fijamente hacía su habitación. No entendió bien por qué, pero su corazón dio un inesperado vuelco de alegría y miedo a la vez, por lo que se escondió tras las cortinas y lo observó por algunos segundos y cuando se armó de valor, para preguntarle ¿Quién era? O ¿por qué le estaba espiando? El mismo desapareció.

 **En la tienda de mascotas…**

Faltaba apenas 1 hora para que se llevara a cabo la boda, y Kagome estaba batallando con Kikyo.

En vano intentaba convencerla de que se pusiera un vestido decente para asistir a la ceremonia y que le se quitará la loca idea de ir vestida como desnudista, refiriéndose a poca ropa que usaba siendo una Shinigami.

 **Kikyo:** ¡no me voy a poner ese horrible atuendo! ¡Es horrible! (refiriéndose a un vestido largo)

 **Kagome:** si no deseas ponerte ese, entonces ponte este (un vestido de corte sirena hasta casi las rodillas, con bolados al final)

 **Kikyo:** ¡iré como a mí me dé la gana! (no quería quitarse su traje de 2 piezas, extremadamente escandaloso)

 **Kagome:** ¡comprende por favor! Si vas vestida como estás ahora, no te dejaran ingresar al salón, ya que los que te vean, pensaran que eres una… uhm ¿cómo te explico?

 **Kikyo:** ¿una prostituta? Descuida, conozco el término

 **Kagome:** bueno, sí, eso es lo que quiero evitar

 **Kikyo:** en ese caso aceptas que vaya como quiero ir o ¡no voy!

 **Kagome:** ¡si no vas, Sango se casará con Sesshomaru y el alma de Rin se extinguirá!

 **Kikyo:** ¡me importa poco!

 **Miroku:** (se hizo presente, tomándolas por sorpresa) yo me haré cargo de ella

 **Kagome:** (parpadeó un par de veces) tú… tú… ¡también eres humano!

 **Miroku:** desde luego, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados un día como hoy. Si en el momento que Sango recuperé la memoria me ve como shinigami, se moriría del susto y la podría perder para siempre

 **Kikyo:** ¡jeh! Que cómico, quizá deberías matarla y esperarla en el otro mundo, así ya no tendría porqué ayudarte

 **Miroku:** si fuera así de sencillo, lo haría.

Ahora Kagome, por favor, déjame a solas con ella. Te prometo que unos instantes, estará lista

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró, se escucharon gritos de cólera y riñas por parte de ambos.

Bankotsu e Inuyasha que se encontraban esperando en la recepción, no sabían si intervenir o no, por lo que se mantuvieron alerta.

 **Kagome:** me preguntó que le estará haciendo Miroku, para hacerla gritar con tanta rabia

 **Inuyasha:** quien sabe. Esos dos tienen un trato de ama y esclavo medio extraño. Por ratos se llevan bien y por ratos parecen odiarse

 **Bankostsu:** sé que estoy en total desventaja, pero si llega a lastimarla, juró que lo devolveré al otro mundo me cueste, lo que me cueste.

 **Miroku:** ya podemos irnos.

Por fin la fiera de Kikyo se ve como una humana decente.

Sal para que te vean y no, nos hagas perder el tiempo.

 **Kikyo:** (con mirada de rabia) ya podemos irnos

 **Kagome:** ¡wuau! ¡Te ves hermosa!

¿Cómo lograste que se vistiera de esa manera, se peinara y… hasta usara maquillaje? (llevaba un coqueto vestido rojo, ceñido hasta la mitad del muslo, con escote recto; zapatos negros de tacón alta, el cabello recogido elegantemente de lado y un maquillaje ligero)

 **Miroku:** la conozco desde hace mucho y sé como domarla

 **Kikyo:** ¡te… odio! Siempre haces conmigo lo que quieres

 **Bankotsu:** debo admitir que temía que te hiciera daño, pero… debo agradecerle, que te haya dejado aún más bella de lo que ya eres

 **Kikyo:** con que yo luzca atractiva a tus ojos, me basta (sonrió complacida)

 **Bankotsu:** no importa que lleves puesto o no, tú siempre serás ante mis ojos, mi amada reina

 **Miroku:** uhm… por lo que veo tu condenado tormento ya recuperó la memoria. Ahora espero que tu humor varié

 **Inuyahsa:** (mirando la hora) en lugar de perder el tiempo, deberíamos partir ya o de lo contrario Sango terminará casándose con Sesshomaru

 **Miroku:** primero lo devuelvo al otro mundo, antes de que ello pase

 **Kagome:** en lugar de decir tonterías vayámonos de una buena vez o el día se acabará

 **Camino a la boda/en el auto de Bankotsu…**

Las discusiones entre Kikyo y Kagome no cesaban. Cualquier cosa era motivo de debate y/o discusión.

 **Kikyo:** no comprendo ¿por qué tienes que ser precisamente tú, la que vaya adelante con mi amado Petru… digo Bankotsu? Y yo tengo que ir acá atrás

 **Kagome:** primero: porque nosotros somos lo que estamos invitados a la boda y ustedes van por añadidura.

Segundo: yo sé exactamente donde es el lugar de la ceremonia y tercero: si ocurriese algo, yo sé conducir

 **Kikyo:** no es justo. Yo quiero ir adelante (intentó pasarse)

 **Kagome:** ¡deja de portarte como una niña y quédate en tu lugar!

 **Kikyo:** cariño, ¡dile algo! O es que acaso, ¿vas a desobedecer mi petición?

 **Bankotsu:** lo siento mucho, pero Kagome tiene razón; por lo que debo seguir lo que ella dice

 **Miroku:** (mirando de forma despreocupada el camino) en ese caso debo refutarte, ya que primero: nosotros estamos yendo para impedir que el alma de Rin se pierda y que Sango ocupe su lugar, segundo: soy el shinigami de Europa, por lo que conozco absolutamente todo el continente a la perfección y tercero: nada va a ocurrir, porqué lo sabría

 **Kikyo:** ya lo oíste, Yo quiero ir adelante

 **Kagome:** ¡uish, como das lata! Está bien. Bankotsu, por favor detén el auto, me voy a cambiar de asiento

 **Bankotsu:** lo siento mucho por las dos, pero si me detengo tan sólo un segundo, no llegaremos a tiempo, por lo que o se comportan o las dejo en plena carretera

 **Kagome y Kikyo:** como digas

 **Inuyasha:** (no pudo evitar reír) definitivamente, no cabe duda que ambas son la misma, pero en diferentes cuerpos. Sus mentes funcionan igual

 **Kagome:** ¡eso no es cierto!, ya que yo si tengo cerebro, en lugar de una nuez

 **Kikyo:** ¡oye! La de cerebro tamaño nuez, eres tú

 **Miroku:** ¡ya dejen de portarse como niñas o las desaparezco a las dos!

 **Kikyo:** (con voz amenazante) atrévete y te lanzo al pozo de las almas olvidadas

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

 **Bankotsu:** no mucho, apenas 10 minutos a menos

 **Inuyasha:** ¿estás seguro de que llegaremos a tiempo? La ceremonia empezaba a las 11:00 a.m. y son las 11:10 a.m.

 **Bankotsu:** he ido a muchas bodas y la parte donde el juez de paz, dice "hay alguien que se oponga…" no es sino hasta por lo menos 20 minutos de empezada la ceremonia

 **Kikyo:** ¿alguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar, cómo haré para impedir la boda? No conozco a la tal Rin y acercármele para besarla, no será nada fácil

 **Miroku:** tú sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer. Yo me haré cargo de interrumpir esa boda

 **Kagome:** hagan lo que hagan, por favor no armen ningún alboroto. Rin es mi amiga al igual que Sesshomaru y no quisiera arruinarles el día más importante de sus vidas

 **Miroku:** ten por seguro que será el peor. Ya que una vez que Sango abandoné el cuerpo de Rin, está morirá automáticamente

 **Kagome:** ¿no hay forma de que se salve?

 **Inuyasha:** sí la hay, pero para ello el alma de Rin debería estar presente en el momento que Sango abandoné su cuerpo y la única manera de que ello pasé es pidiéndoselo a Cupido

 **Kikyo:** ¡jah! Ese ángel bobo, no sabe ni lo que pasa en el otro mundo, menos va a estar al tanto de lo que pasa acá (no quería decir lo que había escuchado, ya que en el fondo no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de Rin)

 **Bankotsu:** llegamos.

La ceremonia se está realizando en la villa n°6. Estén listos para ir a toda prisa a impedir la boda. Ya el juez debe estar por realizar la pregunta

En cuanto estacionó su auto, frente al salón de ceremonias. Miroku corrió a toda prisa hasta llegar al lugar donde se hallaba su adorada. Y a los pocos segundos, efectivamente el juez de paz preguntó si alguien se oponía a que los contrayentes se unieran, y antes de que terminara la pregunta… Miroku gritó desde el fondo del salón ¡YO ME OPONGO!

Caminó hasta donde estaban los novios y de inmediato Sesshomaru lo reconoció, quedándose perplejo al no entender por qué un shinigami estaba interrumpiendo su boda.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿se puede saber qué ocurre? ¿Por qué interrumpes mi unión con Rin?

 **Miroku:** ¡ella no es Rin, es Sango!

 **Sesshomaru:** imposible, si fuese así lo sabría

 **Rin:** ¿quién es usted? Y ¿quién es Sango? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

 **Miroku:** (la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijo) Tú eres Sango. La verdadera Rin murió en un accidente laboral meses atrás y tú, mi, a… mada Sango, te sacrificaste para que Rin siguiera viviendo

 **Rin:** ¿qué… es todo… ello que está diciendo este hombre? (se escondió tras de Sesshomaru)

 **Kikyo:** (caminando hasta donde estaban ellos) lo que dice Miroku es verdad. La que todos conocen acá como Rin, en es verdad Sango.

Tú (señalando a una atemorizada Rin) ¡volverás a recordar todo aquello que olvidaste! (de un solo tirón, la apartó de Sesshomaru y le dio un beso en los labios)

 **Rin:** (del impactó dejó caer su ramo) ¡¿pero… qué?!… no, no puede ser… yo… yo… (Cayó al suelo con la mirada perdida y confundida) ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No imposible! (salió corriendo del salón y Miroku, tras de ella)

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡Rin! (quiso ir tras de ella, pero Kikyo, lo retuvo) ¡déjame ir! Me necesita

 **Kikyo:** entiéndelo, ella no es Rin, es Sango. La verdadera Rin está muerta

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡mientes! No hay forma de que Rin sea Sango

 **Kikyo:** (roló los ojos) ¡uish! No me dejas de otra emplumado bobo (lo jaló de la corbata y lo besó a la fuerza)

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡¿pero qué…?! (Recordó todo) ¡No puede ser!... Rin, en verdad es…

 **Kikyo:** sí así es.

Sango se sacrificó para ayudarte y es por ello que vine a impedir tu boda, ya que de no hacerlo, le hubieras arrebatado su gran amor a Miroku

 **Sesshomaru:** digas lo que digas, yo debo aclarar todo esto (fue tras los pasos de Rin)

Mientras todo sucedía, los invitados no dejaban de murmurar y hacer comentarios, y los padres de Rin se sentían desesperados por lo que estaba pasando. Mientras que los padres de Sesshomaru se mantenían en calma, pues entendían la situación.

A unos metros del salón se hallaba una hermosa pileta de agua, en medio de un esplendió jardín y sentada en una de las bancas que decoraban el lugar, se encontraba una novia que lloraba de manera desconsolada, puesto que por un lado sentía que el mejor día de su vida se había venido abajo y por otro lado, no sabía bien quién era.

Lloraba de manera solitaria, hasta que sintió unos masculinos brazos que la rodeaban dándole confort.

 **Miroku:** sé que la transición es dura, pero pronto entenderás todo

 **Rin:** (refugiándose entre sus brazos) ¿quién soy realmente? (mirándolo con ojitos llenos de pena y confusión) tú puedes decirme ¿quién soy realmente?

 **Miroku:** (la miró con ternura. Raro en él) tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe y la que me enseñó el verdadero significado del amor. La que me sacó del oscuro mundo en que el estaba sumergido en vida y la que aplacó mi sufrimiento en muerte. Tú eres Sango, la mujer que amo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos (se le fue acercando hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyo, convirtiendo ese ínfimo roce en un beso cálido y sincero)

 **Rin:** (al abrir los ojos, lo quedó viendo) eres… tú. Viniste por mí (lo abrazó con fuerza) mi gran amor, eres tú.

Gracias por impedir que me atara a quien no debía

 **Miroku:** te dije que tú eres sólo mía, y no iba a permitir jamás que fueras de nadie más, porque yo… te amo Sango

 **Sesshomaru:** (la había estado buscando) ¡Rin! Al fin te pude hallar

 **Sango:** (se puso de pie y caminó hacia él) lo siento mucho, pero no soy quien crees que soy. Yo en realidad soy Sango, con el aspecto de Rin. En verdad lo lamento

 **Sesshomaru:** entonces… Rin… me está esperando en el otro mundo ¿no es verdad?

 **Sango:** (acarició su mejilla) sí, así es

 **Kikyo:** (agitada y con los zapatos en la mano) ¡condenado cuerpo… humano! ¡Como me cansa… correr tras de ustedes!

 **Sango:** ¿vienes por mi alma?

 **Kikyo:** eso quisiera… (Le faltaba el aliento) pero hoy es 14… de… febrero… por lo que… no puedo llevarme tu alma, pero… sí la puedo separar del cuerpo de Rin

 **Sesshomaru:** en ese caso, imagino que este el fin

 **Kikyo:** la verdadera Rin, está en el paraíso esperándote, por lo que deberías volver para allá

 **Miroku:** (con su guadaña en mano) en eso yo puedo ayudarte (sonrió con malicia)

 **Sesshomaru:** no partiré el día de hoy. Ya que si me matas, mi alma se perderá.

Esperaré a mi muerte natural y entonces partiré

 **Miroku:** (desapareciendo su guadaña) me arruinas la diversión, pero como ya me devolviste a mi amada Sango, te perdonaré la vida

 **Kagome:** ¡chicos! Estaban todos acá. ¡Fiu! El lugar es tan grande que no podía hallarlos

 **Sango:** ¡Kagome! ¡Cuánto me alegra volver a verte! (la abrazó con cariño)

 **Kagome:** ¿Sango?

 **Sango:** sí, soy yo. Acabo de recuperar todos mis recuerdos

 **Inuyasha:** (se hizo presente) vaya lugar que escogieron… es tan grande que casi me pierdo

 **Sango:** ¿tú también estás por acá?... ¿pero cómo?

 **Inuyasha:** es una larga historia que te contaré luego. Lo único que importa ahora es que tus recuerdos regresaron

 **Kikyo:** bien, en vista que ya todo está aclarado, llegó el momento de la separación. ¿Estás lista?

 **Sango:** sólo dame unos segundos, por favor.

Sesshomaru, lamento mucho el no poder quedarme a tu lado, pero si me sacrifiqué, fue para ayudarte. Ya que al verte sufrir por la pérdida de Rin, me llegó a lo más hondo del corazón y lo único que deseaba era que fueras feliz

 **Sesshomaru:** descuida. Fui feliz, mientras estuvimos juntos y me dejaste gratos recuerdos. Ahora sólo me queda esperar a que llegue mi hora y reunirme de nuevo con Rin en el otro mundo

 **Kikyo:** ¡uish, pero que cursis, son los dos!

Ya no pienso darte más tiempo Sango, así que prepárate, para ser separada del cuerpo de Rin.

En cuanto la atravesó con su guadaña, el cuerpo de Rin y el alma de Sango se separaron. Como era 14 de febrero, el alma de Sango se materializó como un cuerpo humano y cayó a los brazos de Miroku, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida de Rin, fue sujetado por Sesshomaru.

 **Sango:** (se observó) yo… ¡estoy viva!

 **Miroku:** es natural, tu alma al encontrase en este mundo, inmediatamente revivió… sólo por hoy. Ya que a la media noche, volverás al otro mundo y enfrentarás el juicio de los 3 dioses que decidirán tu destino

 **Sesshomaru:** (se encontraba de rodillas sujetando el inerte y frio cuerpo de Rin) es una lastimas que precisamente el día de nuestra boda, sea el de tu funeral (se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Rin, pero extrañamente, pasó de estar frío a tibio)

 **Rin:** (su cuerpo fue reaccionando, hasta que abrió los ojos) hola, volví (le acarició una mejilla)

 **Todos:** ¡Rin!

 **Kagome:** ¿pero… cómo es posible que estés viva?

 **Rin:** (poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Sesshomaru) Cupido, literalmente me mandó de una patada a este mundo.

Dijo que era el momento preciso y me lanzó

 **Inuyasha:** uhm, sabía que él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados

 **Kagome:** ¿lo sabías y no dijiste nada?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, mejor dicho, lo intuía. Ya que siendo hoy el día que es, él no iba a permitir que la boda entre Rin y Sesshomaru se viniera abajo

 **Kikyo:** ¡jeh! Hasta que al fin hace algo bueno ese ángel bobo

 **Rin:** (se miró) ¡¿eh?!... ¡¿hoy es nuestra boda?!

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿no lo sabías?

 **Rin:** ¡no! Cupido me dijo que tenía sólo el día de hoy para confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos y que luego debería volver al otro mundo, pero no me dijo nada acerca de que nos íbamos a casar… bueno te ibas a casar, porque obviamente no iba a ser conmigo

 **Sesshomaru:** con la única que deseo desposarme es contigo. Sino eres tú, no me interesa nadie más

 **Kagome:** chicos, yo… no quiero arruinar el momento, pero… ¿qué pasará luego? Es decir qué cuando terminé el día.

Ustedes se casaran, sí maravilloso, pero y ¿luego?... se volverán a separar (se puso triste) ¡ese no es clásico final y vivieron felices por siempre!

 **Inuyasha:** (miró el collar de la alianza que aún tenía puesto) tengo la solución (se quitó el collar y se lo puso a Rin) este será mi regalo de bodas

 **Kikyo:** ¡ahhh! ¡¿Estás loco?! Si no le devuelvo esa joya, InuTaisho, ¡me expulsará del otro mundo a no sé cual!

 **Inuyasha:** tranquila. Yo le explicaré la situación

 **Kikyo:** más te vale que mi alma se salve o te prometo que te llevaré conmigo, a donde él me mande.

Todos rieron ante la jocosa escena.

 **Irasue:** pero que grupo más ameno que veo acá (su aspecto era el de una dama muy distinguida y afable carácter, su hermosa sonrisa la hacía destacar y su increíble parecido físico con Sesshomaru, delataba que era su madre)

 **Sesshomaru:** madre ¿qué ocurre?

 **Irasue:** uhm, no mucho. Tan sólo que dejaste la boda a medio concluir y vine a ver si aún pensaban casarse o ya no

 **Sango:** cuanto lo siento, todo fue mi culpa

 **Kikyo:** no tienes porqué justificarte

 **Miroku:** es cierto. Yo no iba a permitir que te cases con Sesshomaru por lo que no debes sentir culpa alguna

 **Irasue:** uhm… como siempre atacando o poniéndose a la defensiva (sonrió) no me extraña la conducta de ambos, ya que después de todo los shinigamis siempre son así

 **Kagome:** ¿eh? ¿Usted sabe quiénes son?

 **Irasue:** desde luego. Yo solía ser la guardiana del paraíso, por lo que reconozco a todas las especies y sub especies del otro mundo (se acercó a Inuyasha) y tú definitivamente eres el hijo de InuTaisho. Aunque en tu forma humana te pareces mucho a tu madre, conservas los rasgos de tu padre

 **Inuyasha:** ¿usted conoció a mi madre?

 **Irasue:** desde luego, yo fui su alma durante muchos años

 **Kagome:** (evocando la historia que le contó Sango) un momento… si usted, fue el alma de la mamá de Inuyasha, eso quiere decir ¿qué Izayoi, es a quien usted salvó de morir en pleno parto?

 **Irasue:** ¡pero qué súcubo más inteligente eres! Sí, tienes toda la razón

 **Sesshomaru:** ¡no es posible! ¿Eso quiere decir que Inuyasha y yo, somos hijos del mismo padre y madre?

 **Irasue:** biológicamente Izayoi, fue tu madre, pero fui yo, que usando su cuerpo, te dio la vida y te cuidó, hasta el día de mi muerte

 **Inuyasha:** no comprendo nada

 **Irasue:** InuTaisho y yo nos amábamos y como queríamos revivir en este mundo, utilizamos los cuerpos de dos humanos, pero… lamentablemente fuimos separados.

En cuanto Izayoi, iba a tener a Sesshomaru ella estuvo a punto de morir, por ello me sacrifiqué y fui su ángel mártir, pero mientras yo radicaba en este mundo. El alma de ella fue a parar al otro mundo e InuTaisho, creyéndola a ella yo, se enamoró perdidamente de ella y la siguió hasta este mundo cuando reencarnó y fue así que te dieron vida a ti Inuyasha

 **Kagome:** ¡increíble! Son hermanos legítimos y no medios hermanos como lo suponían

 **Sesshomaru:** pero madre… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

 **Irasue:** porque lo que yo más deseaba era conocerte. Saber cómo era el nuevo ser que fruto del amor entre tu padre y yo, habíamos creado (miró a Rin) ¿uh? La alianza de la inmunidad, ¿cómo es que llegó a ti?

 **Inuyasha:** mi madre la tomó y se la dio a Kikyo, para que pudiera estar en este mundo. Luego ella me la entregó para poder estar acá y yo se la acabo de dar a Rin, para que pueda llevar una vida plena y feliz al lado de Sesshomaru

 **Irasue:** está joya, fue la que le regalé a tu padre, para que se la diera a tu madre y ellos te la dieron a ti Inuyasha. Es por ello que tú pudiste vivir entre los muertos, sin ser uno de ellos

 **Inuyasha:** no lo sabía

 **Irasue:** está joya, decide a quien ayudar. Escoge un alma bondadosa y de buenos propósitos y cumple con mantenerlo con vida el tiempo que sea necesario. Es el grial que la humanidad ha estado buscando por décadas enteras (puso sus manos sobre la joya) veo que su nueva dueña será tú, por lo que debes tener cuidado de no permitir que caiga en manos equivocadas

 **Rin:** lo haré. Prometo que la cuidaré hasta el final de mis días

 **Bankotsu:** (se hizo presente) ustedes disculpen, mi intromisión, pero hace mucho que los invitados han estado preguntando por los novios y ya muchos se han retirado al no entender que está ocurriendo

 **Irasue:** deja que se retiren. Los que no son amigos de verdad, se irán ya que sólo les importa tener tema para chismear por lo próximos meses. Mientras que los que se hayan quedado, lo hacen porque en verdad les importa la felicidad de mis hijos

 **Bankotsu:** a decir verdad, sólo quedan los padres de Rin y unos cuantos amigos en común de ambos ¿Qué debo decirles?

 **Irasue:** no les digas nada. Que sigan esperando

 **Sesshomaru:** Rin (se puso de rodillas ante ella) ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa y hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo?

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) yo… yo… yo…

 **Kikyo:** ¡ay, di que sí, niña! ¡No en vano, me puse este detestable vestido y estos incómodos zapatos!

 **Rin:** (con una amplia sonrisa) sí, acepto

 **Kagome:** ¡wuo! ¡Qué lindo es el amor!

 **Irasue:** bueno, en ese caso regresemos, que nuestros amigos y seres queridos nos están esperando

En cuanto el grupo estuvo de vuelta, la ceremonia se reanudó y Rin estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya que aún no podía creer que estaba a punto de casarse con su gran amor.

Había sido enviada por Cupido, para declararle sus sentimientos a su amado y en un cerrar de ojos iba a estar casada con él.

Sentía que todo era un sueño, pero era tan real que no deseaba despertar, y en cuanto escuchó que el juez de paz los declaraba marido y mujer, entendió que realmente estaba ocurriendo y que no había sido un sueño.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

El ángel del amor se encontraba curioseando y decidió echarle una ojeada al pozo.

 **Cupido:** yo sabía que todo tendría un final feliz (sonrió orgulloso) cuando hay amor de verdad este, siempre triunfa.


	20. Enredos

**Cap. 20**

 **Enredos**

La ceremonia había llegado a su fin y como era de esperarse le seguía una gran fiesta de celebración, compuesta por un excelente banquete y fabulosa música, pero el detalle era que sólo quedaban muy pocos invitados para disfrutar de la misma.

Sin embargo los recién casado no dieron por cancelada la fiesta, ya que decidieron que lo menos que podían hacer pos sus amigos era brindarles un buen rato de diversión en gratitud a su paciencia, compresión y compañía.

En cuanto las enormes puertas del lujoso salón donde se realizaría la fiesta, se abrieron.

Una joven mujer que se encontraba haciendo origami con todas las servilletas de las mesas; se emocionó muchísimo al ver de nuevo a Kagome.

 **Hari:** (luciendo un precioso vestido, estampado con todo tipo de flores) ¡al fin llegas, que alegría! (corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó, omitiendo al resto)

 **Kagome:** ¿Hari? Pero… ¿Qué haces acá?

 **Hari:** (inflando sus mejillas cual sapo) pero que ingratitud la tuya. ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste tu promesa?

 **Kagome:** mmm… ¿cuál?

 **Hari:** prometiste que un día como hoy (14 de febrero) cuando fuera humana, me darías a probar todo tipo de manjares, equiparables al maná de los dioses

 **Kagome:** ¡oh es cierto! Lo había olvidado, pero que despistada soy

 **Inuyasha:** ahora que lo mencionas, desde que volví no he probado aquel postre que siempre me dabas

 **Kagome:** ¿te refieres al pudín de chocolate?

 **Inuyasha:** sí, esa cosa blanda y de color marrón que sabe delicioso

 **Hari:** ¡wuoo! ¿Qué tan delicioso es?

 **Inuyasha:** mucho, no creo que exista cosa más suculenta que eso

 **Hari:** yo quiero, yo quiero

 **Kagome:** (lanzó un suspiro) veré si como parte del banquete incluyeron el pudín

 **Bankotsu:** (que no era ajeno a la conversación) creo que los novios no lo encargaron, pero si el establecimiento nos presta la cocina, podríamos preparan un poco ¿no crees?

 **Hari:** ¡eso sería maravilloso! ¡Que gentil de tu parte el querer ayudar a Kagome a pagar su deuda!

 **Kagome:** que yo recuerde, no tengo ninguna deuda pendiente contigo

 **Hari:** ¿ah, no? Y los 1150 años que te quité de encima ¿entonces qué son?

 **Kagome:** eh… Bankotsu, creo que lo mejor es que nos dirijamos a la cocina de una buena vez... ya que no quisiera tener deudas pendiente con ella (sonrió nerviosa)

Mientras que Bankotsu y Kagome se encargaban de dirigir el banquete y a la par elaborar el postre solicitado de la shikigami; el resto de los invitados (que eran pocos) se encontraban en el salón a la espera del primer baile de los recién casados

Rin y Sesshomaru estaban sentados juntos a sus respectivos padres en la mesa principal y a pesar que la novia no estaba del todo segura con dar inicio al baile, su reciente esposo le insistía que aceptara bailar con él, ya que él mismo había escogido la canción pensando en ella.

 **Sesshomaru:** (extendiéndole la mano) por favor concédeme este nuestro primer baile

 **Rin:** (levantándose de la mesa) no es que no quiera aceptar, pero como era Sango la que estuvo en mi lugar, no tengo ni idea, de lo que ustedes planearon y temo hacerlo mal

 **Sesshomaru:** la canción que escogí, fue pensando en ti, no en Sango, y a decir verdad, nosotros jamás ensayamos el baile, ya que quería que fuese una sorpresa para ti. Y en cuanto a hacerlo mal, descuida, que estoy segura que en cuanto la escuches sabrás como seguir el ritmo

 **Rin:** está bien, confío en ti (le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa que podía darle)

En cuanto los recién casados, estuvieron en medio de la pista de baile, todos los invitados les aplaudieron y les pusieron su especial atención.

En cuanto Rin dio un suspiro y calmó sus nervios, empezó la música watch?v=26Gau8ntzcA

En cuanto Rin escuchó la letra de la canción, no pudo evita soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

A pesar que la escuchaba con total claridad, no podía creer que su amado Sesshomaru hubiese escogido precisamente esa canción para dedicársela a ella.

Sin duda alguna era el gesto más romántico que había tenido, desde el primer día en el que se conocieron siglos atrás.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿te gusta? En cuanto la escuché pensé de inmediato en ti

 **Rin:** (trataba por todos los medios de contener las lágrimas) ¿qué si me gusta?... ¡me encanta! (se puso de puntillas, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó) gracias. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho

 **Sesshomaru:** mí adorada niña, este sólo es el principio de una larga y maravillosa vida colmada de felicidad que te voy a brindar

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de invitados de honor…

 **Sango:** ¡que romántico! Definitivamente son el uno para el otro y la canción, es preciosa. Ya veo que esa era la sorpresa que Sesshomaru tenía preparada

 **Miroku:** canción que por poco y te dedica. ¡Wag! Pero qué cosa más cursi. Un emplumado tenía que ser

 **Sango:** ¡uh! Es cierto. Sesshomaru y yo somos de la misma especie y es por ello que los sentimientos positivos y las emociones fuertes nos unen, en cambio tú y yo somos distintos, por lo que no sé que irá a pasar con nosotros en cuanto partamos al otro mundo

 **Kikyo:** (jugando con su copa de vino entre las manos) tú no sabes nada de las nuevas reglas. Pero para que te enteres… desde que Midoriko y Naraku se casaron, muchas cosas han estado cambiando en el otro mundo y una de ellas es: que especies diferentes pueden amarse libremente, pero si desean estar juntas una de las partes debe convertirse

 **Sango:** ¡Naraku y Midoriko se casaron! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible ello?! Es decir… ellos son los dioses del bien y el mal

 **Kikyo:** para hacerte corto el cuento, ambos se dieron cuenta que se amaban desde siglos pasados y decidieron unirse. Fin de la historia

 **Sango:** uhm… pero tu acabas de decir que si dos especies diferentes quieren estar juntas, una de las partes debe transformarse y no creo que Naraku se haya vuelto dios del bien o Midoriko diosa del mal

 **Kikyo:** es verdad, es por eso que ambos viven en sus respectivos reinos y se encuentran cada cierto tiempo, pero… no han, ni pueden consumar su amor… ¿tú me entiendes no? (bebió de su copa)

 **Sango:** (sonrojada) sí… me queda claro

 **Miroku:** lo más conveniente para nosotros es que tú te convirtieras en una shinigami, ya que yo no estoy dispuesto en convertirme en un emplumado aburrido, cursi y patético

 **Kikyo:** no se puede

 **Miroku:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Kikyo:** los shinigamis sólo pueden masculinos y de sentimientos duros, por lo que ella no encaja en el perfil de uno

 **Sango:** pero tú eres mujer y eres una shinigami

 **Kikyo:** lo soy por decisión de Naraku. Porque causé muchos disturbios en el paraíso y en el infierno; además de que por mis venas sólo corría maldad pura en vida… a excepción del gran amor que le tenía a mi pueblo y a Petruchio

 **Sango:** entonces… ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

 **Kikyo:** (la miró fijo, algo ebria) ¿estás segura de amar a esta calamidad de espécimen? Yo que tú me lo pensaría un millón de veces antes de pasar la eternidad a su lado

 **Sango:** (se sonrojó) es una lástima que seamos especies diferentes, de lo contrario hubiese empezado la eternidad a su lado

 **Miroku:** (la abrazó de lado) déjala que hable por envidia. Sin importar que ocurra, te aseguro que nos mantendremos juntos. Después de todo tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro (le susurró al oído) además, no te olvides, que tú eres mía

En la misma mesa se encontraba Hari e Inuyasha que ajenos a la conversación de los shinigamis y Sango; sólo podían esperar por el ansiado postre que Kagome y Bankotsu les habían ofrecido.

 **Hari:** (probando la ensalada) ¡uhm! Las verduras y las frutas juntas saben muy rico. Hacía milenios que no comía algo así de sabroso.

Definitivamente volver a la vida se siente genial

 **Inuyasha:** si esto te parece rico, espérate a que nos traigan el pudín. Eso es mucho más delicioso

 **Hari:** espero que Kagome no se demore mucho o deberé esperar otro siglo para revivir y poder cobrarle la promesa que me hizo

 **Inuyasha:** por cierto, según te entiendo, este es el primer año que revives después de milenios ¿por qué?

 **Hari:** ¿qué no lo sabes?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿saber qué?

 **Hari:** no se puede revivir todos los años. Sólo se puede una vez cada 100 años humanos

 **Inuyasha:** ¿en serio? Creí que no había normas o leyes para revivir los 14 de febreros

 **Hari:** si así fuera el mundo humano colapsaría ¿tienes idea de cuantos millones de humanos hay habitando este mundo actualmente? Y ¿cuantos más habrían si resucitaran todos a la vez? El planeta tierra se desintegraría

 **Inuyasha:** no tenía idea

 **Hari:** tú tienes la suerte de estar acá el día de hoy, ya que si hubieras estado en el otro mundo, hubieras tenido que pedirle permiso a Cupido y eso se hace con años de anticipación o esperar que te ceda el permiso en el acto si él lo ve conveniente, como fue en el caso de Rin

 **Inuyasha:** (se puso serio) esto quiere decir que al dar la media noche no podre ver a Kagome, hasta que ella parta al otro mundo ¿no es así?

 **Hari:** así es, a menos que sea muy importante tu presencia en este mundo… deberás esperar por ella, los 50 años que le restan de vida

La información que le acababa de brindar Hari lo hacía sentirse desalentado, pero no lo demostraría.

En cuanto el primer baile de los recién casados terminó, los mismos brindaron un breve discurso a manera de gratitud a los presentes.

Luego tomaron asiento y empezaron a disfrutar del resto de la fiesta.

Cuando ya el banquete estaba por llegar a su fin, Kagome y Bankotsu se hicieron presente con el tan anhelado postre.

Se habían tardado más de la cuenta ya que tuvieron que improvisar para hacer que el mismo cuajara en tiempo record.

 **Hari:** (comiendo el pudín) ¡uhm! Está delicioso, es realmente la cosa más dulce y sabrosa que he probado… uh… desde que tengo memoria

 **Kagome:** cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado. Para serte honesta nos tomó bastante trabajo hacer que en tan sólo un par de horas tuviera la consistencia real; ya que este postre se debe congelar durante horas (sonreía complacida)

 **Kikyo:** (que ya estaba bastante ebria) uhm… ¿por qué ya no hay más champagne o vino… para tomar?… necesito más de ese delicioso elixir

 **Bankotsu:** ya has bebido demasiado y no está bien que sigas queriendo más

 **Kikyo:** pero que dices… yo soy la diosa de la muerte y a mí nadie me da órdenes

 **Bankotsu:** serás la diosa en tu reino, acá eres la mujer que amo y a la cual debo cuidar

 **Kikyo:** (se sonrojó) está bien… haré lo que me pides, sólo porque me amas (le sonrió bobamente)

 **Sango:** ¡que dulce de tu parte el querer cuidarla!

 **Bankotsu:** (siendo abrazado melosamente por Kikyo) es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella (suspiró) después de todo, desde que nos separamos, ella ha estado esperando pacientemente por mí y no es justo que ahora que estamos juntos, no la cuide

 **Kikyo:** uhm… Petruchio… Bankotsu… cual sea tu nombre… yo… te amo… (Se quedó dormida)

 **Miroku:** ¡jeh! Menudo espectáculo que está dando

 **Bankotsu:** sé que es temprano aún y no quisiera arruinarles el día, pero en vista que Kikyo no puede más, lo mejor será que me la lleve a casa. ¿Alguno quiere venir?

 **Kagome:** yo te acompaño. Me siento algo cansada y quisiera reposar un poco. Inu ¿vienes con nosotros?

 **Inuyasha:** (estaba perdido en sus pensamientos) ¿me decías?

 **Kagome:** me regreso a casa con Bankotsu y Kikyo, ¿quiere ir con nosotros?

 **Inuyasha:** desde luego. Después de todo ya cumplimos con lo que vinimos a hacer y el día se está acabando

 **Sango:** uhm… ¿qué hay de nosotros? (hablándole a Miroku) yo no tengo a donde ir y faltan algunas horas para la media noche

 **Miroku:** nosotros nos quedaremos. Quiero poder estar a solas contigo hasta el momento que debamos separarnos

 **Hari:** (degustando su quinto pudín) ¡vaya! Y tú que te quejabas diciendo que Sesshomaru era un cursi

 **Miroku:** no te metas conmigo, mustia

 **Hari:** sí, sí, enójate conmigo, por ponerte en descubierto. Después de todo en cuanto den las 12 de la noche, todos partiremos al mismo mundo y ahí ya no podrás hacerme nada, por si esa es tu intención

 **Miroku:** (tomó enojado de la mano a Sango) ¡vámonos! Que puedo terminar mandando al infierno a quien no debo (mirando con enojo a Hari)

 **Kagome:** parece que se enojó

 **Hari:** déjalo, se siente así, porque no le gusta que nadie vea su faceta de murciélago enamorado

Sin darle mayor importancia al tácito conflicto entre shinigami y shikigami, partieron con destino a la residencia de Bankotsu.

Debido a que Kikyo estaba sumamente bebida y no se despertaba por nada. Kagome se ofreció a llevarla en su regazo en al asiento trasero del auto.

El recorrido hasta la ciudad, era algo distante, pero durante el mismo nadie dijo nada, o sería porque los únicos despiertos fueron Inuyasha y Bankotsu que tampoco intercambiaron palabras.

Al llegar, Bankotsu se refugió en su habitación junto con Kikyo, la cual seguía inconsciente. Mientras que Kagome le propuso a Inuyasha dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la ciudad.

Sin entender muy bien lo que estaba cruzando por la mente de su amado, se atrevió a preguntarle. Ya que parecía más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que la caminata que estaban dando juntos.

 **Kagome:** ¡hey, Inuyasha! ¿Todo está bien? Desde que salimos de la villa, has estado muy callado y como que… pensativo

 **Inuyasha:** (detuvo su paso) sentemos para conversar un momento

 **Kagome:** ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es algo grave?

 **Inuyasha:** (la invitó a sentarse en una banca cercana) no es grave, pero sí triste

 **Kagome:** ¿qué, el hecho que falten sólo horas para que nos separemos de nuevo?

 **Inuyasha:** algo así.

Hoy supe por Hari, que no podremos volver a vernos sino hasta dentro de 50 años que será cuando tú partas al otro mundo. Y aunque para un sub-especie como yo los años no son gran cosa, he de admitir que me entristece mucho el no poder estar a tu lado por tanto tiempo

 **Kagome:** (evitaba llorar) pero… tú me dijiste que todos los 14 de febrero, nos podríamos ver de nuevo

 **Inuyasha:** lo sé, pero al parecer me equivoqué, ya que si fuera así, entonces todos los 14 de febrero millones de almas volverían a la vida, para poder estar con sus seres amados y el mundo colapsaría

 **Kagome:** pero tú no eres un alma cualquiera, tú eres un demonio o algo así y por ende, deberías estar excepto a las reglas de las almas comunes… ¿o, no?

 **Inuyasha:** me temo que no. A menos de que mi presencia en este mundo sea explícitamente necesaria, dudo mucho que Cupido me dé su permiso para volver

 **Kagome:** (agachando la mirada y apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas) ¿entonces… este es el adiós? (lo miró con los ojos cargados de lágrimas)

 **Inuyasha:** (la abrazó para reconfortarla) es más un hasta luego, que un adiós. Ya que una vez que estemos juntos en el otro mundo, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar nunca, por toda la eternidad

 **Kagome:** (intentaba contener el llanto, pero la pena era muy grande) lo sé, sé que tienes razón, pero estar lejos de ti durante 50 años, va a ser muy duro, no sé si podré soportar tal pena

 **Inuyasha:** la soportarás, al igual que yo lo haré, porque aunque no lo creas, cada segundo sin ti se me hará infinito, más de lo que te puedas imaginar

Mientras que ellos dos intentaban encontrar consuelo a su pronta separación. Una pareja que llevaba pocas horas de haberse reencontrado, disfrutaban lo que podían lo que les quedaba de tiempo juntos.

Caminando sin un rumbo definido Sango le seguía los pasos a Miroku y mientras lo hacía, recordaba que habían pasado siglos desde que se habían conocido.

Como se encontraba cansada de andar, hizo una pausa y se sentó en medio del enorme pastizal en el que se hallaban.

 **Miroku:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Te cansaste?

 **Sango:** un poco. Pero más que estar cansada quería tomarme un momento para recordar

 **Miroku:** ¿recordar qué? Los momentos que pasaste junto al idiota de Sesshomaru

 **Sango:** no, él no tiene nada que ver en mis pensamientos. Lo que estaba recordando era el hecho de cómo nos conocimos y cómo fue que gracias a ti sobreviví y… lo poco que viví luego de que tú murieras

 **Miroku:** ¿puedes recordar ello?

 **Sango:** claro. Recuerdo cada detalle. Recuerdo como tú partiste antes que yo. Así como también recuerdo el gran dolor y vacio que se formó en mi corazón, y cómo fue que por ello, cuando Naraku me rescató, me dejé morir, ya que lo único que deseaba era estar a tu lado

 **Miroku:** (se sentó a su lado y la abrazó) yo no sabía nada de ello. Honestamente una vez que morí, lo único que hice al llegar al otro mundo fue buscarte, pero nunca pensé que tú me habías seguido los pasos rápidamente. Siempre pensé que habías llevado una vida plena y feliz, luego de mi partida

 **Sango:** ¿cómo pudiste creer ello? Si tú lo eras todo para mí, y sin ti, mi vida ya no tuvo más sentido.

Cuando fuiste asesinado, caí en un estado de shock. Aún recuerdo que a Naraku se le hizo muy difícil apartarme de tu cadáver y en cuanto lo logró, yo no paré de llorar, durante todo el viaje de retorno.

Él intentó protegerme por todos los medios y por ello me dejó en un pueblo que era protegido por sus soldados y donde la desgracia no había llegado, pero a pesar que los aldeanos me trataron bien, me cuidaron y demás. Me dejé morir de hambre y sed, por la pena que sentía al haberte perdido a ti y a mi hermana, y fue por ello que lo único que quería era morirme, pero en cuanto llegó mi hora y me vi en el paraíso… no sé por qué, pero no pude recordarte

 **Miroku:** ello debe haber sido obra de Midoriko. Ella debe haber manipulado tus recuerdos para que nunca descubrieras lo que había, habido entre nosotros. Siendo tú su hermana, era más que lógico que quisiera protegerte de un ser como yo

 **Sango:** es posible, pero tampoco la recordaba a ella, yo sólo recordaba a mi madre, que fue a la única que logré encontrar en el paraíso

 **Miroku:** ya no tiene importancia el intentar saber que fue lo que pasó; lo único que importa es que estaremos juntos por la eternidad

 **Sango:** ¿estás seguro de ello?

 **Miroku:** completamente, porque ya te he dicho tú eres mía

 **Sango:** (esbozó una sonrisa) siempre dices que soy tuya, porque te cuesta decir que me amas ¿no es así?

 **Miroku:** soy un shinigami, no esperes que sea cursi

 **Sango:** sé perfectamente que eres, y ello me preocupa, por el hecho que somos especies diferentes

 **Miroku:** sin importar que seamos, ya te he dicho, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, por el resto de la eternidad y para asegurarme de ello (tomó su mano y la levantó del suelo) ataremos nuestros destinos en este mismo instante

 **Sango:** te refieres a… ¿casarnos?

 **Miroku:** no es que me agrade la idea, pero es la vía más rápida. Ahora que somos mortales, la ley de los mismos nos servirá para el momento que partamos al otro mundo. Claro a menos que no estés dispuesta, de lo contrario hallare o…

 **Sango:** (lo interrumpió sellando sus labios con un beso) desde luego que deseo unirme a ti por el resto de la eternidad. Mi amado shinigami (le sonrió dulcemente)

Sin más que decirse, buscaron un juez de paz por el extenso lugar y en cuanto hallaron uno, Miroku lo amenazó con llevarse su alma, sino aceptaba unirlo en matrimonio con Sango.

Ella por su parte de manera gentil y dulce convenció al juez de paz de unirlos, ya que para ambos estar casados antes de partir al otro mundo les era muy importante.

Aunque algo confundido por el comentario de Sango acerca del partir al otro mundo, el juez de paz los casó.

Fue desde luego algo improvisado y sencillo, ya que no contaron con invitados, ni siquiera testigos, tan sólo con la presencia de ambos y la autorización del juez.

 **En la habitación de Bankotsu…**

Como el día había sido algo largo y la noche anterior no había conciliado el sueño, aprovechó el hecho de que Kikyo estuviera profundamente dormida, para acompañarla en sus sueños, pero sin que los sospechara, estos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que la siempre en celo shikigami, no perdió el tiempo para saciarse sexualmente de su desprevenida víctima.

Si habían hecho el amor durante al menos 3 horas continuas, era poco, ya que ella, le pedía más y más.

A lo que el pobre y cautivado Bankotsu no podía negarse, después de todo aquella "mujer" tenía un aura seductora y poder de convencimiento tal, que no le permitía negarse.

Sin embargo en cuanto la noche comenzó a caer, la tan larga sesión amorosa llegó a su fin. No por falta de ánimos, sino porque la penumbra les daba a entender que el día estaba llegando a su fin y con este la despedida.

 **Kikyo:** (tendida a un lado, completamente desnuda) es una lástima que la media noche este cerca. De ser yo dueña del tiempo lo detendría para estar a tu lado por siempre

 **Bankotsu:** (con ella entre sus brazos) honestamente no quisiera volver a separarme de ti nunca más, por lo que ¿no podrías acabar con mi vida y llevarme contigo?

 **Kikyo:** (le acarició la mejilla) quisiera poder hacerlo, pero va contra las reglas. Si me llevo tu alma por mero deseo, esta se perdería en el mar de los lamentos o tu mente sería completamente borrada, para que pudieras reencarnar como un nuevo ser, en una era distinta a la que conoces ahora

 **Bankotsu:** entonces, no nos quedará más que esperar a que mi fin llegue, para poder estar juntos

 **Kikyo:** cuanto lamento que así sea, ya que se me está prohibido volver a rencontrarme contigo, hasta el día de tu muerte

 **Bankotsu:** ¿y cuanto falta para ello?

 **Kikyo:** no lo sé. Desde que te arrebaté la vida por accidente, no he podido saber cuándo es tu turno y no sólo ello, tu nombre ha desaparecido del libro de los muertos, por lo que a ciencia cierta, no sé cuando partirás

 **Bankotsu:** (besándole la mano) te juro reina mía que en cuanto parta te buscaré y nunca jamás me apartaré de tu lado

 **Kikyo:** estaré más que al pendiente, de eso estate seguro

Sellaron su amor con un beso y un último encuentro pasional.

Faltando apenas escasos 15 minutos para que el día terminara. Todos se reunieron en la pet – shop.

Como Inuyasha y Kikyo habían usado un portal diferente, debían regresar por el mismo.

Sango y Miroku por su parte podían regresar al otro mundo de la forma habitual, pero por insistencia de ella, se reunieron con los demás.

 **Kagome:** es una verdadera lástima que el día se esté acabando. No quisiera que la medianoche llegara nunca

 **Inuyasha:** (abrazándola) yo tampoco lo deseo, pero no somos Tiempo, para poder detenerlo

 **Kikyo:** al menos ustedes saben que en 50 años se reencontraran, en cambio yo no puedo saber dentro de cuanto podré volver a Bankotsu

 **Miroku:** ¿qué ocurrió con tu poder?

 **Kikyo:** no lo sé. Puedo ver la fecha y hora exacta de cualquier mortal, excepto la de él

 **Miroku:** (miró por sobre la cabeza de Bankotsu) que extraño, no tiene fecha ni hora

 **Bankotsu:** no será que ya estoy muerto y no, nos hemos enterado

 **Kikyo:** eso imposible. De ser así, ya lo sabría

 **Inuyasha:** (mirando el reloj) faltan escasos 10 minutos para la media noche ¿no deberías ir abriendo el portal al otro mundo?

 **Kikyo:** sí, es mejor que me de prisa o no lo terminaré a tiempo (empezó a dibujar el pentagrama con sangre de su dedo)

 **Kagome:** de verdad no hay manera en que te puedas quedar

 **Inuyasha:** podría, quizá, haberme quedado en este mundo como un mortal cualquiera, con la ayuda de la alianza de la inmunidad, pero como bien sabes, se la otorgué a Rin

 **Kagome:** (agachó la mirada y lanzando un suspiro de pena) creo que es la primera vez en mi vida en la que me arrepiento de algo en serio

 **Bankotsu:** ¿la primera? ¿Estás segura?

 **Kagome:** ¡sí! Es la primera vez, ya que si tu comentario va dirigido a lo que pasó entre nosotros ¡yo nunca me arrepentí de dejarte por haberme sido infiel infinidad de veces!

 **Bankotsu:** por tu reacción, podría decir que aún estás dolida por lo que pasó

 **Kagome:** ¡Kikyo!, ¿estás segura que no te lo puede llevar contigo?

 **Inuyasha:** tranquila, no tienes porque alterarte de este modo

 **Kagome:** (suspirando) tienes razón, lo siento. Creo que me exalté por lo nerviosa que estoy. Yo de verdad… lamento mucho el tener que separarme de ti… otra vez

 **Inuyasha:** te prometo que si Cupido me da la oportunidad de volver, la tomaré sin pensármelo 2 veces

 **Kagome:** te amo tanto, que quisiera hallar la manera de perpetuar este momento por el resto de la eternidad (sintió un flash sobre sus rostros)

 **Bankotsu:** listo. Ya capturé el momento como querías (le sonrió mostrándole la pantalla de su celular)

 **Kikyo:** ya terminé el portal, en cuanto den las 12:00 a.m. deberemos partir. (Miró el celular de Bankotsu) ¿Qué es eso?

 **Bankotsu:** una foto de Inuyasha y Kagome, ella quería perpetuar el momento y lo hice

 **Kikyo:** yo también quiero que nosotros tengamos un recuerdo perpetuo (sonrió muy alegre)

 **Bankotsu:** (le dio un sorpresivo beso y con celular en mano, perpetuó el momento) ¡listo! ¿Qué te parece? Salimos bien ¿no?

 **Kikyo:** ¿esta imagen durará para siempre?

 **Bankotsu:** durará al igual que el amor que te tengo

 **Miroku:** ¡wag! Parece que el efecto San Valentín, no se acaba. Que aburridos son todos ustedes

 **Sango:** no los puedes culpar por amarse, además ellos se están viendo obligados a separarse, mientras que tú y yo podremos permanecer juntos toda la eternidad

 **Kikyo:** ¡jah! Para que ello pase, ustedes deberían estar atados, además de ser uno de los dos el que decida cambiar de especie

 **Sango:** (se sonrojó) nosotros… nos casamos hace unas horas

Aquel comentario sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero causó dudas en algunos

 **Kagome:** no comprendo, no se supone que para estar juntos toda la eternidad basta con que ambas partes se amen

 **Kikyo:** (desvió la mirada y se abrazó así misma) no exactamente… para asegurarte que tu otra mitad, vuelva a tu lado al momento de partir, debes haber muerto al mismo tiempo o tener la suerte de que sus sentimientos hayan estado intactos durante el tiempo que hayan estado separados

 **Inuyasha:** como los sentimientos humanos son muy volubles e inestables, la posibilidad de que el que queda vivo sea infiel a sus emociones, es altamente posible y para evitar ello, deben atarse a la persona que realmente aman, pero eso no se resuelve con un simple matrimonio al decir acepto, sino con un acepto ante uno mismo, completamente convencido de que jamás dejara de amar a la mitad que se fue aunque encuentre a alguien más en vida

 **Kagome:** ¿entonces… por qué tú y yo nunca nos casamos?

 **Inuyasha:** porque mi amor por ti es 100% sincero y fiel, por lo que no importa que pase, tú siempre serás la única para mí

 **Kikyo:** lo mismo se aplica en mi caso, pero… en el tuyo… Bankotsu

 **Bankotsu:** en el mío, yo… (Fue interrumpido, por un ser que emanó del pentagrama)

 **Kagura:** por haber quebrantado las leyes, la memoria de este mortal (señalándolo con su espada) será borrada para siempre, sin quedar vestigio alguno de lo que alguna vez sintió por ti

 **Kikyo:** (se puso delante de él) ¡detente! Él no tiene la culpa de nada, si vas a culpar a alguien, que sea a mí

 **Kagura:** tú quebrantaste la ley al permanecer a su lado, sabiendo que se estaba prohibido, pero como fue él que recuperó sus recuerdos por accidente, se te perdonará la existencia y a él se le borraran los recuerdos (en ese momento dieron las 12 de la noche y automáticamente cada uno volvió a su forma original, excepto que las alas de Kikyo, ya no estaban ahuecadas, sino enteras) por tu buena conducta y ayuda desinteresada, se te ha levantado el castigo de no poder volar y tus alas han sido repuestas, pero por haber desobedecido las leyes; este humano al cual amas, perderá todos sus recuerdos acerca de ti ¡para siempre! (le atravesó el corazón con su espada y esté cayó inconsciente al suelo)

Inuyasha, Kikyo, deben volver en este instante al otro mundo o sus almas se perderán en el infinito.

A pesar de la enorme resistencia que opuso Kikyo, fue llevada a rastras por Inuyasha hasta el portal y ambos desaparecieron, cerrándose el portal tras ellos. Mientras que al mismo tiempo Sango y Miroku volvían al otro mundo por los portales que solían usar.

 **Kagome:** (intentaba despertar a Bankotsu, pero le era imposible) ¿cuándo despertará? ¿Estará bien en cuanto lo haga?

 **Kagura:** todo su ser estará intacto, pero los recuerdos concernientes a Kikyo ya no existirán (miró bien a Kagome) tú eres una parte de ella y mantienes un vínculo con él. Lo de ustedes sí les está permitido

 **Kagome:** ¿a qué te refieres con ello? No entiendo, explícame

 **Kagura:** mi misión en este mundo ha terminado (abrió un portal y se fue)

 **Kagome:** ¡no te vayas, espera! ¿Qué fue… lo que quisiste decir con lo último?

 **Bankotsu:** (empezó a despertar) ¡ay mi cabeza! Todo me da vueltas (al verse en brazos de Kagome, se extrañó) ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué hago tendido en el piso?

 **Kagome:** ¿te encentras bien?

 **Bankotsu:** (se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse) ¿Qué hacemos en una tienda de mascotas tan tarde?

 **Kagome:** (lo miró con tristeza) ¿no recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar?

 **Bankotsu:** no, ¿debería?

 **Kagome:** Kikyo… ¿recuerdas a Kikyo?

 **Bankotsu:** ¿qué o quién es?

 **Kagome:** (agachó la mirada y se puso triste, pero al ver el celular de él tirado, se acordó de la foto) está mujer a la que estás besando ¿la recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién es ella?

 **Bankotsu:** no, y la verdad o entiendo por qué debería recordarla. Lo único que me interesa saber es que hacemos acá

 **Kagome:** recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de mi novio

 **Bankotsu:** (hizo memoria y recordó todo) ¡claro, lo recuerdo todo! Recuerdo que una mujer con alas de ángel, pero doradas, me atravesó el pecho con su espada (se tocó preocupado) y de ahí no recuerdo nada más

 **Kagome:** esa era Kagura la shikigami de los humanos y fue ella quien te borró los recuerdos acerca de Kikyo

 **Bankotsu:** ¿y por qué lo hizo?

 **Kagome:** porque dijo que ustedes habían quebrantado las leyes al estar juntos de nuevo.

De alguna manera tú habías recuperado tus recuerdos y con ellos el gran amor que le tienes a Kikyo, pero como les estaba prohibido estar juntos en esta vida, fue que te borró… la memoria (sintió un fuerte mareo y casi se cae al suelo)

 **Bankotsu:** (sujetándola) ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Kagome:** sí, eso creo. Todo me da vueltas, creo que se me bajó el azúcar

 **Bankotsu:** no has comido nada desde temprano y en tu estado es natural que te pongas hipoglucémica. Lo mejor será que te lleve a casa

 **Kagome:** (se abrazó a su cuello) está bien. Después de todo ya no hay nada que debamos hacer acá

En el infierno, ni las más candentes y quemantes llamaradas, ardían tanto como la infinita cólera que sentía Kikyo.

Acababa de llegar y reclamaba a gritos la cabeza de Naraku en bandeja de plata.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡cálmate! Amenazando con destruirlo, sólo te acarreará problemas

 **Kikyo:** ¡tú no entiendes! Fui separada de nuevo de mi amor y está vez quizá sea por toda la eternidad y estoy más que segura que todo es culpa del miserable del Naraku ¡uish! ¡Cuánto lo odio! ¡Lo odio con todas las fuerzas de mi podrida alma!

Iré a buscarlo para reclamarle lo que me ha hecho. No me pienso quedar de bazos cruzados

 **Inuyasha:** deberías clamarte y aceptar las cosas como son (lo miró feo y emprendió el vuelo)

Lo buscó por todo el infierno y no lo halló; en contra de su voluntad, lo buscó por el paraíso y tampoco dio con él, por lo que se dirigió al paraíso animal y ahí dio con él.

Él se encontraba tendido sobre el pasto, jugando cual niño, muy alegre con Doncella y esta parecía seguirle el juego, ya que saltaba a su alrededor y de rato en rato ambos se daban de cabezazos. Era un espectáculo muy divertido para los que los observaban, pero aquella divertida escena le importó muy poco a la enfurecida diosa de los shinigamis.

 **Kikyo:** (totalmente furiosa, se le acercó gritando) ¡deja tu maldita zoofilia de lado! Y explícame en este preciso instante ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 **Naraku:** (vio cortada su alegría) ¿en qué te basas para acusarme de zoofilico, y qué fue lo que supuestamente te hice está vez? (Doncella, como intentando protegerlo de la furiosa shinigami, se puso en frente de él y empezó a balar)

 **Kikyo:** ¡aparte bicho estúpido! (le dio una fuerte patada, cosa que despertó la total y completa furia de Naraku)

 **Naraku:** (con los ojos tan rojos como la lava ardiente y mostrándole los colmillos, le clavó sus garras en el cuello y la lanzó al infierno. Acto seguido constató que Doncella estuviera bien y en un parpadear se traslado al infierno)

¡Lo que tengas en mi contra, me lo puedes reprochar a mí, pero escúchame bien Kikyo, por nada de este y el otro mundo permitiré que lastimes a Doncella!

 **Kikyo:** (frotándose el cuello) lo sabía, eres un pútrido zoofilico

 **Naraku:** (se tocó el puente de la nariz, intentado no perder la paciencia) piensa lo que te venga en gana, pero desde ya te advierto, que si le pones un dedo encima nuevamente (la miró con furia contenida) derrito tu alma lenta y dolorosamente en el río de lava hirviendo

 **Kikyo:** la que debería desaparecerte de este mundo soy yo a ti, por haberme separado de mi amado

 **Naraku:** ¡ay, no! ¡Otra vez, me vas a venir con lo mismo! ¿Por qué simplemente no te olvidas de ese insignificante humano?

 **Kikyo:** ¡jah! Así como tú te olvidaste de mí

 **Naraku:** que yo recuerde, no fui yo el que salió huyendo del infierno y reencarnó, y me dejó al abandono.

Fuiste tú la que me traicionó, te fuiste de mi lado y cuando fui en tu búsqueda, habías renacido en otra era y te habías enamorado nuevamente, dejándome en el completo olvido

 **Kikyo:** tú fuiste el que me dejó primero. Te enfrascaste tanto en tu papel del señor de los infiernos, que me hiciste a un lado y me fui… para de esa manera llamar tu atención y poder volver a tener una vida juntos

 **Naraku:** en cuanto resucitaste, te enamoraste casi de inmediato de tu esclavo y fue porqué tú lo permitiste. De haberme amado de verdad, no hubiese importado que tan poderoso fuera el hechizo de Cupido, jamás te hubieras apartado de mí

 **Kikyo:** ¿y qué hay de ti? En cuanto volviste al mundo de los humanos, conociste a Midoriko, y dejaste de amarme en el acto

 **Naraku:** pensé que eras tú reencarnada en un cuerpo distinto y para cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ya era muy tarde. Ella se había apoderado por completo de mi corazón

 **Kikyo:** no entiendo por qué estamos hablando del pasado, cuando lo que importa es mi presente.

Devuélvele sus recuerdos a Bankotsu y permite que traiga su alma conmigo

 **Naraku:** no puedo

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿cómo que no puedes?! Si eres el responsable de todo esto

 **Naraku:** te equivocas. Yo no tomé la decisión de borrarle sus recuerdos

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿entonces quien?!

 **Naraku:** Destino

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué el líder de los shinigamis, decidiría ello?

 **Naraku:** porque nunca le has gustado desde un inicio, como pareja para su hermano

 **Kikyo:** ¿her… ma… no? No, debes estar mintiendo, eso no es posible. Petruchio o Bankotsu como se llama ahora, jamás tuvo hermanos

 **Naraku:** nunca uno mortal, pero si espiritual. Ellos son hijos de un mismo dios supremo, pero de diferentes madres, por lo que Destino siempre ha pertenecido a este mundo y Petruchio, al mundo mortal, por ser hijo de una humana

 **Kikyo:** no, eso no es posible… Bankotsu no puede ser el hijo de un dios supremo

 **Naraku:** lo es. Si nunca lo mencioné es porque no me correspondía informártelo, pero ahora que estoy al mismo nivel de ellos, tengo la libertad de informártelo

 **Kikyo:** (se hizo una bola sobre el quemante suelo y se cubrió con sus alas, con el rostro desencajado y horrorizada) todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de un semi dios supremo y no lo he sabido… esto no puede ser cierto… no es cierto… yo… (Suspiró) me rindo… no volveré a luchar por algo que es inútil

 **Naraku:** no todo está perdido. Si en verdad lo amas tanto como dices, puedes volverlo tu esclavo cuando llegue a este mundo y entonces, nadie te podrá apartar de él

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿estás demente?! ¡No puedo hacer ello! Cuando Bankotsu llegue a este mundo será bajo el cargo de semi dios supremo y… yo no podré ni acercármele

 **Naraku:** (sonrió de medio lado) no está haciendo méritos suficientes para obtener ese título. Su conducta promiscua y mundana, lo está condenado a ser un Seminus

 **Kikyo:** (sonrió con malicia) no juegues con mis sentimientos, que tú bien sabes lo despiadada que puedo llegar a ser

 **Naraku:** te conozco demasiado bien y no, no estoy jugando ni mintiéndote…

 **Kikyo:** (totalmente repuesta) Si Bankotsu se vuelve un Seminus, lo podré volver completamente mío, sería mi esclavo por el resto de la eternidad, sin derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada (una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro)

 **Naraku:** ya tienes lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz, por el resto de la eternidad

 **En el paraíso animal…**

El ángel del amor, acompañado de Doncella, observaban por medio de un portal oculto, la conversación que estaban sosteniendo Naraku y Kikyo.

 **Cupido:** ¡ah, vaya! Los separé en un pasado, pero al parecer siguen manteniendo parte de sus recuerdos…

 **Doncella:** (balando) no sé para que los separaste, si de todos modos se iban a terminar encontrando nuevamente en este mundo

 **Cupido:** lo hice, para apaciguar sus malvados corazones. Ellos eran una pareja muy destructiva y separándolos y haciendo que supieran lo que es amar, creí que se ablandarían, pero jamás pensé que mantuvieran sus recuerdos

 **Doncella:** deberías permitir que aquella bruja se vuelva a reunir con su amado. Si me vuelve a lastimar como lo hizo, me va a terminar desintegrando

 **Cupido:** ¡no exageres! Además ya estás muerta. Nada peor que ello te podría pasar **Doncella:** ¡oye! Estaré muerta, pero puedo sentir y la patada que me dio me dolió

 **Cupido:** (suspiró) me pregunto ¿por cuánto tiempo estaremos a salvo?

 **Doncella:** ¿qué quieres decir con ello?

 **Cupido:** logré que Naraku (Hades) y Kikyo (Perséfone) se separen para que no hagan daño a este mundo, pero en cuanto Lilith llegue… nadie estará a salvo

 **Doncella:** ¿no puedes lograr que ella se enamore y se le ablande el corazón, como a ese par?

 **Cupido:** Lilith, es inmune a mi poder, ella no tiene sentimientos… es pura maldad

 **En el mundo shinigami…**

El shinigami de Europa se sentía fastidiado, completamente molesto e impaciente.

Caminaba de un lado al otro por su cueva (habitación) y sentía como la rabia lo estaba consumiendo. Habían pasado 3 meses humanos desde que había vuelto a su mundo al lado de su amada y aún no tenía noticias de ella. No entendía por qué los dioses se demoraban tanto, en darle un nuevo cuerpo. Sabía que cambiar de especie era un procedimiento largo y completo ¡pero no tanto!

Enfrascado en su mal humor e impaciencia, recibió en sus aposentos de mala manera a su lideresa.

 **Kikyo:** ¡uy, pero que humor el que te cargas!

 **Miroku:** si has venido a molestarme, puedes irte largando de una buena vez

 **Kikyo:** uhm, está bien, si quieres que me vaya, entonces no te mostraré nada

 **Miroku:** nada de ti me interesa, así que vete ya

 **Kikyo:** ok. Ya veo que no quieres nada conmigo… en ese caso me llevaré a tughoulconmigo

 **Miroku:** espera un momento… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

 **Kikyo:** nada. Ya me largaste no, entonces me voy

 **Miroku:** ¡hazte a un lado! (la apartó de su camino abruptamente y en cuanto salió de sus aposentos, la vio… por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera volvía a estar reunida con su amada… aunque tenía otra apariencia)

 **Sango:** (tímidamente) hola… yo… lamento el haberme demorado… pero los dioses se negaban a convertirme en una ghoul, por mis buenas acciones y querían volverme una shinigami, pero yo…

 **Miroku:** (abrazó su pequeño y menudo cuerpo) te extrañé demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar. Te estaba esperando

 **Sango:** (sonrió con timidez) lamento la demora, pero… la transformación fue más lenta de lo que imaginé (agitó sus pequeñas alas negras) yo… no pensé que me darían la imagen de una niña… por lo que lo siento

 **Miroku:** luces exactamente igual a la primera vez que te vi

 **Kikyo:** para que un ghoul alcance la madurez física, debe complacer a su amo en todo aquello que le pida. Conforme te vaya complaciendo, se irá desarrollando, hasta tener un cuerpo más… maduro, así que si deseas que crezca, deberás… no sé, hacer tu voluntad con ella y ella deberá acatar tus ordenes sin chistar

 **Sango:** (jugando tímidamente con sus dedos) desde ahora… yo seré tu esclava por lo que… obedeceré todo aquello que me ordenes (lo miró con timidez, mezclada con miedo)

 **Miroku:** lo único que deseo es que permanezcas a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad

 **Sango:** (sonrió) eso haré amo

 **Kikyo:** ¡bah! El amor te ha ablandado, pensé que la torturarías o lo castigarías o le harías pasar todo tipo penurias

 **Miroku:** para eso te tengo a ti. A ti si es divertido, torturarte, castigarte e ignorarte ya que eso es lo que más te molesta

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?!

 **Miroku:** (abrazando a Sango) vayamos a mi habitación… quiero que estemos a solas

 **Kikyo** : ¡oye, Miroku, te estoy hablando, no me ignores! (él ni caso le hizo) ¡uish!

 **1 año después…**

Una vez más era 14 de febrero en el mundo humano y como ya era costumbre las parejas soltaban al aire todo el romance que aquel día les hacía sentir.

Parejas perdidamente enamoradas iban y venían por las calles. Las florerías estaban a su tope en ventas y los restaurantes de igual manera.

Ese día en particular una joven pastelera se encontraba decorando todo tipo de postres colmados de detalles cursis y llenas de mucho romance, pero a pesar que sus pasteles y demás postres reflejaban mucho amor, su corazón estaba triste y solitario.

Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, hora a hora, aguardaba por su gran amor. No perdía la esperanza de que éste apareciera en frente suyo y le regalará aquella sonrisa que la hacía tan feliz, pero nada… dieron las 12 de la noche y comprendió que ese año no lo iba a ver.

2 años más pasaron, otro par días del amor y nada, él no aparecía. Era más que evidente que debía esperar 47 años más para poder volver a ver a su amado demonio, el cual se había apoderado por completo de su corazón, por el cual sufría cada día más por no poder estar al lado.

 **En el paraíso…**

Como siempre el lugar estaba lleno de paz, amor, armonía, dicha y felicidad. Pero ese era aún más especial que todos los demás, ya que la diosa del lugar se encontraba rodeada de hermosos querubines, los cuales dormían apaciblemente y en especial uno de ellos que se encontraba envuelto entre sus amorosos brazos.

Cual madre cariñosa, se encontraba cantándole una canción de cuna al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, lo miraba con una gran ternura y acariciaba con mucho cariño su delicado rostro.

 **Naraku:** amada mía, llevo una eternidad buscándote y al fin te hallo

 **Midoriko:** (sin dejar de mirar al pequeño) no tenías que buscarme tanto. He estado todo el tiempo acá

 **Naraku:** (miraba al pequeño) ya está pronto a volver

 **Midoriko:** así es. Dentro de muy poco volverá con sus padres, luego de siglos esperando volver con ellos

 **Naraku:** (acariciando el cabello de su esposa) ¿crees que lo recuerden?

 **Midoriko:** no. Le pedí a Totosai que borrará de la memoria de ambos el doloroso recuerdo de haber perdido a su pequeño al nacer. Ya bastante dolor pasó Sesshomaru al saber que Rin murió durante el parto, como para también atormentarlo con el recuerdo de haber perdido a su hijo al nacer

 **Naraku:** (acarició la cabecita del bebé) verte con este pequeño en brazos me hace sentir culpable por no haberte dado la oportunidad de haber cumplido tu sueño de ser madre

 **Midoriko:** (con una dulce sonrisa) me diste tu amor, lo que me hizo más feliz que nada. Además acá puedo ser la madre de todos estos pequeños, mientras aguardan a volver con sus padres

 **Naraku:** te amo tanto (se lo dijo con melodiosa voz)

 **Midoriko:** y yo a ti

 **Naraku:** ya va siendo la hora que parta. Despídete de él

 **Midoriko:** (le dio un beso en la frente) ve a ser feliz junto a tus padres… Shippo (el pequeño bebé sonrió y se desvaneció)

 **Naraku:** si algún día volvemos a la vida, te prometo que te daré una familia

 **Midoriko:** (sonrió) ¿pero, qué cosas dices? Nosotros ya somos una familia (se abrazó a él)

 **En la residencia de Bankotsu…**

Kagome llevaba 3 años viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él y siendo su vecina de habitación, pero ya no soportaba más estar en aquel lugar. Ya que siempre era lo mismo. Durante el día era el jefe ejemplar, un hombre galante y perfectamente bien portado y durante la noche todo un lobo cazador en busca de una nueva mujer para llevar a su cama y dar rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones.

No era que le importara ello, pero el hecho de que cada noche le perturbara el sueño con sus constantes jadeos y gritos desaforados por parte de las mujeres a las que se follaba, le molestaba de sobremanera.

Como una vez más, no podía conciliar el sueño, se dirigió a la cocina que estaba en el piso de abajo, se sirvió un poco de leche tibia y en cuanto estaba por volver a su habitación se topó con él.

 **Bankotsu:** ¡Kagome! ¿Qué haces a esta hora por acá? Tu turno no empieza sino hasta dentro de unas horas

 **Kagome:** sólo vine por algo de beber, para ver si de ese modo puedo conciliar el sueño. Ya que para variar, has metido a una zorra en tu cama y no me dejan dormir con la bulla que hacen

 **Bankotsu:** ¡uoh! ¿Son celos lo que escucho?

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué?! ¡Ay por favor! Yo lo único que deseo es poder dormir, por lo que bájate de tu nube, porque sino el golpe al caer te va a doler

 **Bankotsu:** no sé, porque niegas, que te mueres de ganas de ser tú la que este en mi cama y poder gritar del placer desmedido que te puedo brindar

 **Kagome:** si quisiera gritar como loca, iría a las carreras de caballos, no a tu cama, tenlo por seguro. Ahora sino te molesta, debo volver a mi habitación… a intentar conciliar el sueño

 **Bankotsu:** espera… no te vayas aún

 **Kagome:** ya me quitaste bastantes horas de sueño, así que al menos déjame descansar unos minutos

 **Bankotsu:** yo… lo siento, me he estado portando como un patán contigo, pero… es porque no soporto que me sigas rechazando, después de todas las veces que te he confesado lo que siento por ti

 **Kagome:** disculpa, pero "eso" que tú dices sentir por mí, no es más que obsesión. Como soy la única mujer que no has logrado llevar a tu cama, te hiere en tu amor propio y crees… erróneamente estar enamorado de mí

 **Bankotsu:** no es como tú crees. Yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ti y en vista que no me correspondes, intento llenar este vacío que siento… con… no sé placer sexual, pero créeme, yo no siento nada por esas mujeres, a la única que yo amo es a ti

 **Kagome:** pues vaya manera de demostrármelo, enredándote con una y otra

 **Bankotsu:** ¿por qué no me correspondes? Ese novio tuyo se fue hace 3 años y estoy más que seguro que no volverá nunca. Mejor olvídate de él y empecemos de nuevo

 **Kagome:** (inhaló fuertemente) tú no sabes lo que es la fidelidad, no sabes lo que esperar por el verdadero amor, no sabes lo que es la lealtad, por lo que por favor… no me vuelvas a hablar de amor, cuando tú mismo estás traicionando con tus actos a la mujer que en verdad amas y te niegas a recordar

 **Bankotsu:** ya te he dicho millones de veces, que yo no recuerdo, ni sé quién es esa tal Kikyo. A la única mujer que he amado y sigo amando eres tú. Por favor sólo dame la oportunidad demostrártelo

 **Kagome:** olvídalo, tuviste la oportunidad y la perdiste, ahora, sí, si no te importa quiero ir a dormir (pasó por su lado y él la jaló del brazo atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared)

 **Bankotsu:** déjame demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad (capturó sus labios con los suyos y aunque ella se negaba a besarlo en un inicio, terminó cediendo al final)

 **Paraíso animal…**

El ángel del amor se encontraba mirando por el pozo que conectaba al mundo humano.

 **Cupido:** esto, no le va a gustar para nada a Inuyasha; pero creo que acaba de perder a su amada Kagome. Después de todo, siendo ella la otra parte de Kikyo, es… natural que termine correspondiendo los sentimientos de aquel joven… uhm… quizá eso sea bueno para este mundo… quizá… tan sólo quizá…

16


	21. Empezando de nuevo

**Cap. 21**

 **Empezando de nuevo**

Siendo ya de mañana, no supo bien en qué momento se quedó dormida, ni mucho menos, como fue que llegó a su cama, simplemente sabía que ya era un nuevo día y que debía alistarse para empezar a trabajar.

Sintiendo su cuerpo pesado por la pereza de tener que levantarse a las 5:30 a.m. se dirigió a la ducha y casi por inercia de dio un baño. Su cuerpo estaba en movimientos, pero su mente aún no se despertaba del todo.

En cuanto terminó de ducharse se dirigió a su tocador, para tomar su cepillo de cabello, pero en cuanto se miró al espejo, no entendió, cómo era posible que hubiese engordado de la noche a la mañana.

Su plano y bien trabajado abdomen, estaba algo abultado, por lo que sorprendió bastante. Había escuchado casos de personas que se levantaban con el abdomen inflamado, pero en su caso era ridículo. No había motivos para que se viera así.

Sin brindarle mayor importancia a su aspecto, se vistió y se dirigió al primer piso (la cocina del restaurante) empezó a preparar todo y en cuanto estaba por empezar… una mujer vestida solamente con revelador negligee; le exigió que le preparará el desayuno en el acto, porque se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar.

Como Kagome la ignoró por completa, la susodicha en cuestión se alteró.

 **Mujer:** ¡oye tú! Te estoy hablando ¿eres sorda o qué?

 **Kagome:** no estoy sorda, así como tampoco soy la sirvienta de nadie

 **Mujer:** tú trabajas acá ¿no es así? Entonces es tu deber atender a los comensales, por lo cual te exijo que me prepares un café, unas tostadas francesas y… (Se detuvo a pensar) un omelette con jamón, estaría bien

 **Kagome:** si desea tomar desayuno, espérese a que el restaurante este abierto o en su defecto aguarde a que llegue el encargado del área de cafetería yo (la miró con desdén) soy la encargada del área de pastelería y no, no es mi obligación, atender a una majadera, sin modales como Ud. (continuó en lo suyo)

La mujer, hecha una furia, le levantó la mano, para intentar abofetearla, pero fue retenida por el dueño del lugar.

 **Bankotsu:** deberías disculparte con Kagome y dejar tu prepotencia de lado

 **Mujer:** (totalmente disgustada) ¡¿pero, como te atreves a tratarme de esa manera?! Es ella quien me ha faltado el respeto a mí, a mí que soy tu novia

 **Bankotsu:** el que hayamos dormido juntos, no, nos relaciona, por lo que no eres mi novia

 **Mujer:** (dándole una fuerte bofetada) ¡desgraciado! Está me la pagas muy, pero muy caro. Te juro que está ofensa no quedará impune (se marchó del lugar muy fastidiada)

 **Bankotsu:** ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo daño?

 **Kagome:** alcánzame el azúcar por favor. Tengo mucho que hacer el día de hoy y estoy algo retrasada

 **Bankotsu:** no evadas mi pregunta y respóndeme

 **Kagome:** no evadas, mi solicitud y pásame el azúcar. Como ya te dije tengo mucho que hacer el día de hoy

 **Bankotsu:** (le pasó el azúcar) ¿por qué estás así conmigo?, ¿es por lo que pasó anoche?

 **Kagome:** anoche… anoche… uhm, déjame hacer memoria, anoche no podía dormir por los gritos que daba aquella mujer que se acaba de ir y… por ello no podía dormir para variar. Así que no sé a qué te refieres con anoche

 **Bankotsu:** no te hagas la desentendida conmigo, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

 **Kagome:** no, no lo sé, ni me interesa saber. Ahora si no te importa, debo terminar mi trabajo y me estás quitando tiempo (lo hizo a un lado y puso la mezcla que tenía en sus manos, dentro del horno)

 **Bankotsu:** si tú no quieres tocar el tema, entonces lo haré yo

 **Kagome:** habla con la pared si quieres, yo tengo mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo con tus tonterías

 **Bankotsu:** ¡llamas tonterías al hecho que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti y he vendió luchando día a día porque me correspondas!

 **Kagome:** yo no te he pedido que lo hagas, y hasta donde recuerdo, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que yo… (No recordaba lo que siempre le decía) yo… yo… ¡olvídalo! Simplemente no siento nada por ti, eso es todo

 **Bankotsu:** (la jaló hacia sí mismo y la aprisionó entre sus brazos) pues el beso que nos dimos anoche no me dice lo mismo

 **Kagome:** ¡suéltame! Que debo seguir en lo mío y tú en lo tuyo (forcejeaba por liberarse de su amarre)

 **Bankotsu:** no te soltaré, hasta que me digas lo que quiero escuchar

 **Kagome:** ¡no sé, de que hablas y no me interesa saberlo!

 **Bankotsu:** (se apoderó de sus labios y la besó a la fuerza. Al principio ella no cedía, pero luego de forcejear unos segundos, cedió) y… ¿ahora qué tienes que decirme?

 **Kagome:** (se limpió con brusquedad los labios y le lanzó una sonora bofetada) ¡te odio! Si lo que querías era saber que siento por ti, pues bien, es eso… te odio (la cólera se convirtió en dolor, y el dolor en lágrimas) te odio con todas las fuerzas de mis ser, por ser un completo patán. Dices que me amas, pero noche tras noche, llevas a tu habitación una nueva mujerzuela y haces con ella lo que te da la gana… y tienes el descaro de decir… qué me amas, por eso te odio… porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo… yo aún siento algo por ti, pero… ¡tú con tus actitudes, matas eso que intento no sentir por ti!

 **Bankotsu:** yo… lo siento… si me estado metiendo con una y con otra, es por el hecho de que quiero olvidarte, arrancarte de mi corazón, borrarte de mis recuerdos… intentando hallarte en alguna de ellas, pero… es inútil, a la única que vengo amando desde hace años eres tú

 **Kagome:** ¡mientes! Si me amaras como dices, entonces nunca me hubieras hecho sufrir mientras fuimos novios y ahora que vivimos bajo el mismo techo, en lugar de querer ganarme, me alejas con tu actitud

 **Bankotsu:** (intentaba abrazarla, pero ella no se dejaba) lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento, yo… he actuado mal todo este tiempo, sé que he buscado la manera errónea de olvidarte, pero si me das una oportunidad, tan sólo una, te juro, no, te garantizo que no tendré ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú

 **Kagome:** los sentimientos se demuestran, no sólo se ofrecen. Si tú realmente me amas como aseguras… demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que realmente me amas y quizá, ese día, te corresponda

 **Bankotsu:** te prometo que así será, ya verás que muy pronto me aceptarás de nuevo en tu vida y te haré la mujer más feliz de este mundo

 **Kagome:** no me ofrezcas nada, tan solo cúmplelo

 **Horas más tarde…**

Salía del hospital con los resultados en mano y por más que había puesto su total atención a la explicación que la Dra. Le había dado, no podía concebir como es que se dieron las cosas. Se sentía devastada, deprimida, derrumbada, sentía que el mundo entero se le venía encima.

Se detuvo en un parque cercano, tomó asiento en una banca, y leyó detenidamente el documento que tenía en sus manos.

Como no era médico no entendía los términos técnicos que figuraban en aquel pedazo de papel; sólo comprendía que su prueba de marcadores tumorales había dado positivo para tumor en el endometrio, pero que era benigno.

La Dra. Que la había atendido le explicó que por algún desorden hormonal se había formando un tumor en el endometrio o útero, hasta el punto de manifestarse de manera externa y por ello su vientre se veía abultado, pero que debería perder cuidado ya que no era maligno y no le afectaba a su cuerpo y/o salud y que estuviera tranquila ya que era operable, pero debería ser lo antes posible, antes de que este creciera más -¿cómo?, ¿con qué dinero?- eran las preguntas que rondaban sus mente.

Todo el dinero que conseguía era para poder pagar al abogado que estaba siguiendo el caso de su padre que ya llevaba preso 1 año, y lo poco que le quedaba a penas y le alcanzaba para sobrevivir. Si bien Bankotsu, no le cobraba renta y le pagaba bastante bien, no era suficiente, ya que el abogado le costaba mucho, más de lo que podía financiar, y una operación… estaba fuera de su ajustado presupuesto.

Contempló el cielo azul, lanzó un fuerte suspiro e imploró por ayuda.

No sabía qué era lo que iba a pasarle desde ese momento en adelante, pero fuera, cual fuera el destino que le esperaba lo afrontaría con valor.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Los tres dioses observaban con detenimiento la situación de la afligida joven.

 **Myoga:** un tumor ¿eh?...

 **Naraku:** no cabe duda que Lilith es muy astuta. Para ocultar su existencia en el otro mundo, ha adulterado los resultados que los humanos le practicaron a su portadora

 **Midoriko:** me da mucha pena que Kagome deba estar pasando por todo esto. Nuevamente ha perdido la memoria, no tiene ni las más remota idea de nuestra existencia e ignora que es en realidad ese monstruo que lleva en su interior, que es quien está detrás de todo esto

 **Myoga:** (lanzando un fuerte suspiro) nosotros sólo nos podemos limitar a ser espectadores.

Como guardianes de este mundo, no podemos desproteger a los nuestros, ya que si intervenimos y la ayudamos, sólo adelantaremos nuestro final

 **Naraku:** no importa sin son 50 años o mil milenios, igual Lilith, vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo

 **Midoriko:** dirás que vendrá a reclamarte. Ella te considera de su propiedad y hará lo que sea por obtenerte

 **Naraku:** ¿Qué puedo hacer amada mía, si resulto ser tan irresistible? (sonrió seductoramente)

 **Midoriko:** ¡tarado! No es momento para hacer bromas. Este asunto es realmente serio y por demás preocupante

 **Naraku:** lo sé, estoy más que consciente de ello, pero angustiarnos desde ahora, no, nos ayudará en nada

 **Myoga:** en eso tiene razón, lo único que nos queda es estar preparados para la llegada de aquel ser insufrible

 **Isla de Gorgona…**

A pesar que el paisaje era maravilloso, la isla en sí, era deprimente, ya que era un lugar bastante desolado, con muy pocos habitantes, casi ninguno ya que llegar hasta el lugar era complicado y costoso.

Habían transcurrido 3 meses, casi 4 desde que había estado en el lugar ya que para poder ir a visitar a su padre, necesitaba un permiso especial y medios económicos suficientes para poder llegar.

En cuanto bajó de la embarcación se dejó acariciar por la fresca brisa marina y permitió que esta se llevara sus penas y pesares.

Caminó durante algunos minutos entre las calles desoladas, hasta que por fin halló a su padre en una granja ordeñando a una vaca.

 **Kagome:** (corrió a abrazarlo) ¡papá!

 **Thiago:** (la cargó en el aire, dándole vueltas) ¡mi niña hermosa! Hija querida, que maravilla el volver a verte ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

 **Kagome:** esa pregunta debería hacértela yo ¿no te parece?

 **Thiago:** (soltando un suspiro) yo he estado bien hija mía. Estar acá es como estar alejado del mundo. Somos apenas unos cuantos reos y para no aburrirnos nos ponen a trabajar de 6:00 a.m. hasta las 8:00 p.m. por lo que no lo paso tan mal. A decir verdad, me agrada estar acá, los días son apacibles, el lugar es callado y tranquilo, los guardias nos dan libertad absoluta y el trabajo me mantiene con la mente ocupada

 **Kagome:** ¡ay papá! Entonces quieres decir que por ti, te quedarías de por vida acá

 **Thiago:** si y no hija. A lo que voy es que puedo cumplir sin mayor presión mi condena y de ese modo liberarte de la carga que te estoy generando costeando ese costoso abogado (le acarició el cabello) hija, tú ya has hecho demasiado por mí y yo muy poco por ti, y es por ello que he decidido que lo mejor es que dejes de ayudarme y permitas que cumpla mi condena. Después de todo si yo estoy acá, es porque yo mismo me lo busqué

 **Kagome:** tú estás acá, por culpa de la mafia siciliana y todo por querer darnos a mamá y a mí una vida mejor… vida que al final no supe valorar y terminé cometiendo muchos errores

 **Thiago:** hija… no sientas culpa por nada. Soy padre y como tal mi deber es protegerte y darte lo mejor del mundo, y si el precio a ello, es cumplir mi condena, entonces la cumpliré. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y que te sientas libre de tener que seguir cuidándome.

 **Kagome:** lo que yo más deseo es verte del todo libre papá y si para ello debo seguir luchando, entonces no descansare

 **Thiago:** yo no soy prisionero, dime ¿acaso vez barrotes en este lugar o paredes que me separen de este mundo o (sonrió) guardias hostiles que anden amedrentándome? No, verdad. No vez nada de ello. Es por eso que no debes preocuparte más, se libre hija, selo y vuela con tus propias alas, hasta donde quieras llegar.

Tú ya has hecho más que demasiado por mí y es tiempo que te lo retribuya

 **Kagome:** pero papá… estando tú acá casi no, nos podemos ver y es imposible que nos mantengamos en comunicación ya que no la hay acá, es por eso que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para que seas libre y puedas volver a casa como un hombre libre, no como un perseguido

 **Thiago:** Kagome… es la última vez que voy a permitir que me ayudes. Si realmente me quieres ver y que estemos juntos, entonces deja que sea yo quien luche por ser libre de este lugar y no tú.

Mi condena no es muy larga y si me porto bien, seré libre en poco tiempo

 **Kagome:** ¡¿llamas 40 años una codena corta?! ¡¿Llamas a 20 años poco tiempo?! ¡Papá no viviré tanto!... quiero decir… eso es mucho (no entendió porqué lo dijo)

 **Thiago:** (dedicándole una dulce sonrisa) haremos un trato. En lugar de que malgastes tu dinero en ese abogado que me has puesto, yo te prometo que me portaré extraordinariamente bien y conseguiré que se me otorgue un permiso mensual para irte a ver ¿Qué dices?

 **Kagome:** (al borde del llanto) ¿en serio harías eso por mí?

 **Thiago:** (la abrazó con ternura) desde luego mi niña, eres mi hija y haría lo que fuera por ti

 **Kagome:** entonces promete que nos veremos todos los meses, hasta que seas libre y una vez que lo seas, nos veremos a diario

 **Thiago:** (limpiándole las lágrimas) te lo prometo mi niña, te lo prometo.

Algunas semanas transcurrieron y Kagome esperaba con ansias poder ver a su padre. Faltan apenas 3 días para que se cumpliera el mes y ya no podía con la espera.

 **Muy temprano en el restaurante…**

Un enamorado joven, se esforzaba todos los días por levantarse a primera hora del día y disponerse ayudar en sus labores a la dama que cortejaba, y al parecer sus esfuerzos estaban comenzando a rendir frutos ya que, esta comenzaba a mirarlo con otros ojos.

 **Bankotsu:** estás muy entusiasmada el día de hoy ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe?

 **Kagome:** faltan tan sólo 3 días para que mi padre venga a visitarme

 **Bankotsu:** ya veo eso, te pone de muy buen humor

 **Kagome:** y como no, si se trata de mi padre, el hombre que más amo en este mundo

 **Bankotsu:** (la tomó por la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella) pensé que al hombre que más amabas en este mundo, era a mí

 **Kagome:** (le sonrió) tonto, a ti te tengo un gran cariño, pero aún no te has ganado un puesto en mi corazón (se zafó del agarre y continuó con lo suyo)

 **Bankotsu:** (abrazándola por la espalda) aún no, pero te prometo que pronto seré yo el que ocupe el primer lugar en tu corazón (le besó la mejilla)

 **Kagome:** lo dudo, ya que ese puesto es de mi papá, tú a lo mucho deberás conformarte con el segundo lugar

 **Bankostsu:** uhm, el segundo lugar no está mal, de ese modo podre tener la mitad de tu corazón, solo para mí (la hizo girar, haciendo que lo viera y la besó con mucho cariño)

 **Kagome:** (sonrojada) acá no, estamos en el trabajo

 **Bankotsu:** no veo el problema, si somos los únicos trabajando en este momento, además… te recuerdo que yo soy el dueño del lugar. Soy el dueño de todo, absolutamente todo… lo que hay dentro de este lu… gar (aquello último lo dijo sobre los labios de ella, para aprovechar en volver a besarla)

 **Kagome:** uhm, podrás ser el dueño y señor de todo lo que hay acá, pero… aún no eres dueño de mi corazón (le sonrió con gracia)

 **Bankotsu:** eso se solucionará pronto, ya verás (le guiño un ojo)

 **En el paraíso animal…**

El dios del amor era testigo de aquel coqueteo y florecimiento de sentimientos que se estaba dando entre ambos y dudaba entre sí separarlos o mantenerlos unidos.

Por un lado le convenía que se enamoraran, ya que de ese modo cabía la pequeña casi inexistente posibilidad de que Lilith desapareciera, pero a su vez, si permitía que ellos se llegaran a enamorar y unir sus vidas… su felicidad sería efímera, ya que uno de los dos moriría prematuramente dejando al otro con un profundo dolor para siempre.

 **Unos pocos meses después…**

La vida parecía ser perfecta, tenía un novio que la adoraba, el cual tenía la mitad de su corazón y la otra mitad, la visitaba todos los meses. Pero un buen día mientras esperaba a que su padre llegará, un repentino mareo la volcó hacia el piso, desmayándose en pleno puerto, terminando siendo llevada de emergencia al hospital más cercano y siendo internada de emergencia ya que el tumor que tenía en el cuerpo había crecido, atacando a otros órganos.

Cuando los dos hombres que más la amaban supieron de la noticia, se alarmaron y lo único que pudieron hacer fue esperar a que todo saliera bien.

Fueron quien sabe cuántas horas de la más profunda angustia para ambos, pero en cuanto el médico cirujano que la atendió les dijo que todo había salido bien, ambos se alegraron y dieron gracias de que estuviera bien.

Ese día no sólo hubo alegría en el corazón de ambos, sino tranquilidad en el otro mundo.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Los 3 dioses no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿era realmente posible que Lilith, ya no existiera? ¿En verdad había sido posible que un simple mortal hubiera acabado con aquella maligna criatura? Era demasiado bello para ser verdad, pero al parecer, así era.

Como era de esperarse la noticia corrió por todos lados y desde luego llegó a oídos de cierto ángel infernal.

 **En el infierno/habitación de Inuyasha…**

 **Kikyo:** ¿ya oíste la noticia? Al parecer ese engendro que esperaba tu amada, ya no existe, por lo que nos salvamos. Ya no seremos más amenazados por su inmenso poder e inimaginable maldad

 **Inuyasha:** estoy al tanto de los acontecimientos, pero lo hay algo que no entiendo. Si Lilith ya no existe más ¿dónde está su alma? ¿Por qué no ha llegado a este mundo? ¿Por qué tú como diosa de los shinigamis, no has mandado a ninguno de los tuyos por ella?

 **Kikyo:** tienes razón… a pesar de que esa criatura era la maldad engendrada, seguía siendo un alma… pero no ha llegado a este mundo… ella no figura en mis registros, por lo que es posible que…

 **Inuyasha:** que no haya desaparecido y haya encontrado la manera de seguir ocultándose.

Tú misma me comentaste que ella tiene mente propia y libre albedrio, por lo que no dudo ni por un instante que lo que esté haciendo es hacernos creer que ya nos liberamos de ella, para que de ese modo bajemos la guardia y no, nos preocupemos por su llegada

 **Kikyo:** (analizando la situación) para que ella llegue a este mundo debe nacer de un cuerpo sin vida, y para que Kagome muera, faltan algunos años humanos, es por ello que Lilith no puede haber desaparecido así por así

 **Inuyasha:** exacto, es por eso que pienso que en lugar de estar celebrando que ella ya no existe, deberíamos doblegar la guardia, ya que estoy más que seguro que está planeando algo malo, pero muy malo.

Y a todo esto Kikyo… ¿cómo es que la noticia llegó hasta acá? Es decir como es tú o los demás saben acerca de Kagome

 **Kikyo:** eso no lo sé, yo tan sólo te compartí lo que escuché. Más allá no sé nada

 **Inuyasha:** estoy seguro que los dioses están manteniendo contacto con ella de alguna manera, y me lo están ocultando… pero ¿por qué? Si tengo todo el derecho, de saber de ella

 **Kikyo:** ¡jah! ¿Derecho? ¿Por qué? Porque sigues perdidamente enamorado de ella, cuando es muy posible que tú seas un simple recuerdo en su mente

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

 **Kikyo:** que los sentimientos de los humanos son volátiles y que cambian de parecer y sentir frecuentemente

 **Inuyasha:** Kagome, no, ella me ama y de eso no hay duda

 **Kikyo:** en ese caso síguela esperando, espérala tanto o más de lo que yo espero a Petruchio

 **Inuyasha:** eso haré, ya que sé que lo que ella siente por mí, es lo mismo que yo siento por ella

 **2 años después…**

El amor entre Kagome y Bankotsu había florecido a tal punto, que cuando el papá de ella los fue a visitar, Bankotsu aprovechó la oportunidad para pedirle formalmente la mano de Kagome en matrimonio y ella gustosamente aceptó, pero… puso como única condición que la boda se realizará en la isla donde cumplía condena su padre.


	22. Confrontaciones

**Cáp. 22**

 **Confrontaciones**

Los años humanos y el tiempo en el otro mundo transcurrían de manera muy diferente. Por ello que un demonio se la pasará durmiendo 2 meses humanos era el equivalente a una noche normal en el otro mundo… o al menos así debería ser.

La diosa de los shinigamis estaba furiosa, pero lo que era realmente furiosa, con el perezoso y bueno para nada de su súbdito encargado de Europa. Desde que tenía a Sango por ghoul, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación durante semanas humanas enteras fallándosela y descuidando por completo su labor como shinigami y cada vez que realizaba su trabajo, estaba tan falto de energías que se tiraba a dormir por días humanos y era ella misma la que tenía que terminar haciéndose cargo de las almas que le correspondían a él.

 **Kikyo:** (golpeando enérgicamente a la puerta de la habitación de Miroku) ¡oye tú, bueno para nada! Shinigami de poca monta, despierta de una vez y ve a cumplir con tu trabajo. Esas almas no llegaran a este mundo por cuenta propia (no había respuesta) ¡QUE TE DESPIERTES HE DICHO!

 **Dentro de la habitación…**

Sango lo zarandeaba intentando despertarlo, pero éste ni caso le hacía. Estaba sumergido en un sueño tan profundo que parecía doblemente muerto.

Resignada a que su amo no despertaría por nada de ese mundo y el otro, salió de la habitación a dar la cara por él.

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿y bien?! ¿Dónde está el bueno para nada de Miroku?

 **Sango:** lo siento mucho, pero más que he tratado de despertarlo se me ha hecho imposible. Está sumergido en un profundo sueño y ni caso me ha hecho (jugueteaba con su cabello por lo nerviosa que estaba)

 **Kikyo:** uhm… ¿no será que por permanecer encerrado contigo durante semanas enteras, se ha quedado sin energías nuevamente?

 **Sango:** ¿eh?... no, nada de eso… nosotros no hemos estado haciendo lo que te imaginas… él me ha estado enseñando como ser su…

 **Kikyo:** (la miró fijamente) su… ¿juguete sexual favorito?

 **Sango:** (enrojeció) pe… pe… pero… ¿qué dices? Eso no es verdad

 **Kikyo:** no morí ayer querida (la miró de pies a cabeza) esas curvas exuberantes que tienes ahora por cuerpo y esos voluminosos pechos que te manejas, sin contar con el desarrollo de tus alas; delata que has estado sirviendo fielmente a tu amo y vaya que sí sé, lo que a ese buen para nada le gusta hacer

 **Sango:** yo… yo… (Soltó un fuerte suspiro) yo… no puedo decirle que no, después de todo soy su ghoul

 **Kikyo:** si lo sé. Yo misma autoricé que lo fueras. ¡En fin! Ya que el bueno para nada de Miroku está indisponible, tú harás el trabajo por él

 **Sango:** ¡¿yo?! ¡Pero si yo no sé nada de arrancar almas de sus cuerpos y arrastrarlos a este mundo!

 **Kikyo:** no es complicado. Sólo debes ir a las coordinadas que te voy a dar, hallar al humano agonizante y cortar su alma con una guadaña.

Tú descuida en cuestión de segundos entenderás de lo te estoy hablando (besó su frente y le transmitió todo lo que debía saber) ¿ahora ya sabes qué hacer?

 **Sango:** sí, ya entendí, pero… ¿estará bien que yo desempeñe el trabajo de un shinigami?

 **Kikyo:** nunca antes ha existido una shinigami, pero como soy yo quien lo autoriza, no creo que haya problema (le entregó una libreta negra con los nombres de las almas que debería recolectar, una guadaña y con una palmada en su redondo trasero, la mandó al mundo de los vivos)

 **En la habitación de un hospital…**

En la cama n° 456 se encontraba recostada una anciana, la cual acaba de ser desconectada de los respiradores artificiales y demás artilugios que la mantenían con vida, y tanto los médicos como ella misma aguardaban a que le llegará la hora.

Pesé a que ya llevaba más de 30 minutos desconectada del montón de aparatos; su voluntad de vivir era muy grande y se negaba a abandonar el mundo de los vivos. Llevaba varios minutos suspirando y contemplando el blanco techo del lugar, cuando por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo divisar como una aureola de luz color celeste se hizo presente y de está salió una jovencita de cabellos largos y castaños, bonita figura y atuendo descarado. En una primera instancia creyó que se trataba de alguna enfermera o alguna paciente, pero en cuanto se percató que tenía alas negras y una guadaña, supo que era la muerte que venía por ella.

 **Anciana:** has vendió por mí… nuevamente

 **Sango:** ¿uh? ¿Usted puede verme?

 **Anciana:** te veo tan claro, como la primera vez que nos conocimos

 **Sango:** ¿la primera vez? ¿De qué habla señora?

 **Anciana:** está no es la primera vez que voy a partir de este mundo e ir al tuyo, para volver a este. Tú y yo ya nos hemos encontrado en al menos 3 ocasiones

 **Sango:** (abrió su cuaderno y vio que era la 5ta vez que moría dicha mujer) ¡oh, ya veo! Usted ha resucitado una y otra vez

 **Anciana:** así es querida, es por ello que no te tengo miedo, y por el contrario te estaba esperando

 **Sango:** ¿y por qué si conoce mi mundo, no se ha quedado por allá?

 **Anciana:** porque no abandono la esperanza de reencontrarme con mi hijo, al cual por cobardía dejé a su suerte hace muchos siglos atrás

 **Sango:** ¿usted lo recuerda? Y… ¿por qué dice que fue por cobardía?

 **Anciana:** en aquel entonces yo era esclava y fui el regalo de cumpleaños del hijo del amo. Como esclava que era, le di un hijo, pero cuando este se fue a la guerra, me dio la libertad y a pesar que en el campamento al que pertenecíamos, no, nos faltaba nada, decidí irme lejos con mi hijo y ser libre… pero… fuimos capturados por una tribu lituana y ellos hicieron con nosotros lo que quisieron… a él (se le cayó una lágrima de los ojos) lo torturaron, golpeándolo y obligándolo a trabajos forzados, por querer ayudarme, mientras era ultrajada por unos malos hombres (otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla) fue tal el infierno que viví, que un día sin importarme nada, me quité la vida y dejé a su suerte a mi pequeño y es por eso que no encuentro la paz y no puedo, ni quiero estar en el otro mundo

 **Sango:** (a pesar de ser una ghoul, mantenía la nobleza y sentimientos de una arcángel y no pudo evitar conmoverse con aquella historia, por lo que tomó la mano de la anciana, limpió sus lagrimas y la abrazó) y dígame… cual era el nombre de su hijo

 **Anciana:** en ese entonces, le puse el nombre de Miroku… y desde el día en que partí lo he estado buscando

 **Sango:** (se llevó una, mano a la boca por el asombro) yo… yo… lo conozco y sé donde está

 **Anciana:** (sonrió débilmente) por favor noble criatura, dile de mi pesar y de cuanto lo amo ¿sí? (le tomó la mano)

 **Sango:** descuide que lo haré

 **Anciana:** ahora niña, llévate mi alma, para poder empezar de nuevo y poder hallar a mi hijo

 **Sango:** lo siento, pero no puedo hacer ello. Si le quito su alma, perderá la oportunidad de reunirse con él, por lo que… lo invocaré (Cerró los ojos, murmuró un conjuró en un idioma desconocido y una nueva aura de luz se abrió en la habitación)

 **Miroku:** (muy molesto hizo acto de presencia) ¡¿se puede saber para que me invocas?! Y… ¿Qué haces tú con una guadaña? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

 **Sango:** calla y escucha lo que está mujer te tiene que decir

 **Miroku:** ¿estás demente? Nosotros no hablamos con los humanos que están por partir al otro mundo (tomó su guadaña e iba llevarse el alma de la anciana, cuando esta mencionó su nombre)

 **Anciana:** eres tú verdad. Tú eres mi hijo… ¿no es así?

 **Miroku:** (se quedó estático, ya que la reconoció en el acto, dejando caer su guadaña en el suelo) ¡¿madre… eres tú?! (Cayó de rodillas ante el impacto)

 **Anciana:** (se hizo de una fuerza sobrehumana y se sentó en la cama) acércate a mí, hijo mío, quiero poder tocarte (éste le hizo caso) sí, tú eres sin duda alguna mi pequeño, tú eres mi hijo amado, al cual dejé a su suerte, a manos de esos malditos barbaros de los lituanos

 **Miroku:** (la quedó mirando estupefacto, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo) madre… madre amada… (La abrazó con energía y delicadeza a la vez, y fue la primera vez en la historia del otro mundo que un shinigami lloró) te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo, que me parece imposible que esto sea real

 **Anciana:** hijo mío, me he pasado vida tras vida buscándote y es gracias a esta jovencita que por fin puedo reunirme contigo (sango conmovida por la escena, no pudo evita sollozar)

Ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo, mi alma podrá descansar en paz, por lo que te pido que me dejes partir al otro mundo… en el cual permaneceré está vez (le sonrió con dulzura)

 **Miroku:** Sango, su alma te fue encomendada, por lo que es tu responsabilidad mandarla al otro mundo… yo no podría, aunque me lo ordenará Kikyo

 **Sango:** comprendo… tan sólo dime una cosa… ¿le dolerá?

 **Miroku:** en lo absoluto. Sin embargo al momento que lo hagas, mándala al paraíso, que es el lugar a donde ella pertenece

 **Sango:** de acuerdo.

Señora, cierre los ojos por favor, ya que le prometo que en cuanto los vuelva a abrir, se hallará en un lugar maravilloso

 **Anciana:** gracias querida (sonrió y Sango se llevó su alma)

 **En el mundo shinigami…**

La diosa de los shinigamis se encontraba descongelando y regañando al mismo tiempo, al shinigami encargado del polo sur. Lo regañaba cual madre a un hijo pequeño y le repetía sin cesar, que debía tener cuidado de no permanecer más tiempo del debido en la Antártida, ya que era un lugar muy frio. En cuanto el susodicho en cuestión, estuvo totalmente descongelado, emprendió el vuelo, para continuar con su trabajo.

 **Kikyo:** (sacudiéndose el hielo de las manos) ¡vaya ingratitud! Le brindo mi valiosísima ayuda y ni las gracias me da (se encogió de hombros y en cuanto se giró, se topó con unos ojos azules más gélidos que el mismo polo sur, sólo que estos ardían más que el infierno por la rabia que se reflejaba en los mismos)

 **Miroku:** (la tomó del cuello, levantándola del piso) ¡eres el ser más despreciable que puede existir! Ni la mismísima Lilith se te equipara

 **Kikyo:** (intentando saber que pasaba) ¿de qué me acusas esta vez? (intentaba zafárselo, pero él era muy fuerte)

 **Sango:** (tironeando de su brazo) ¡suéltala! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada

 **Miroku:** ¡no intervengas Sango! (la tiró a un lado)

 **Kikyo:** (le golpeaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero era en vano) no sé qué te sucede, pero sea lo que sea, no fue mi culpa

 **Miroku:** ¡¿Qué no lo fue?! ¡Me ocultaste que mi madre, llevaba 4 vidas, buscándome! Y me vas a decir que no es tu culpa

 **Kikyo:** (sentía que la iba a decapitar si seguía ahorcándola) yo no sabía nada… tú bien sabes que nosotros no conocemos el pasado… ni la historia… de las almas… ¡maldición suéltame! Ya no puedo… casi respirar…

 **Sango:** ¡Miroku! ¡Suéltala de una vez, o la vas a decapitar!

 **Miroku:** tú no te metas

 **Sango:** ¡uish! ¡Te ordeno, no, te exijo que la sueltes! ¡EN ESTE INSTANTE!

 **Miroku:** (hizo lo solicitado) sólo porque eres tú quien me lo pide es que he permitido que está arpía no se extinga

 **Kikyo:** (recuperándose de menudo ataque) ¡eres un bruto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a sublevarte en mi contra?!

 **Miroku:** debería haber acabado contigo; da gracias que Sango te libró de mi furia

 **Kikyo:** idiota… te has portado como un imbécil.

Tú bien sabes que nosotros sólo nos encargamos de ir por las almas de los humanos y nada más. ¿No sé de dónde sacas, menuda atrocidad, de que te oculte que tu madre te estaba buscando?

 **Sango:** el alma que por la que fui hoy, se comunicó conmigo y fue así que nos enteramos que era su 5ta vida, y no sé cómo, pero me pudo ver y me dijo que no era la primera vez que me veía

 **Kikyo:** uhm… esto nunca antes había sucedido. Los humanos no, nos pueden ver, pero… (Sacó cálculos mentales) puede que como tú aún mantienes tu esencia espiritual, aquella mujer te haya visto y hasta pudo hablar contigo

 **Sango:** (sonrió) en ese caso, me alegra haber sido yo, la que diera con aquella mujer, ya que por fin Madre e hijo se pudieron reunir

 **Miroku:** suficiente Sango. No tienes porque darle explicaciones. Ahora vámonos, que por haberte atrevido a ordenarme, te mereces una severa sanción

 **Kikyo:** y tú por casi extinguirme, no te salvas de mi ira. Espera pacientemente a que piense como te torturarte, lenta y dolorosamente

 **Sango:** ¿no pueden simplemente llevarse bien?

 **Miroku y Kikyo:** ¡no!

 **Sango:** (suspiró resignada) en ocasiones como esta quisiera volver a ser un ángel (resignada a su suerte, fue tras de su amo)

 **Algunos meses humanos después…**

El dios del amor se encontraba mirando a través del pozo que conectaba al otro mundo, estaba tan concentrado, que pegó un salto del susto cuando la diosa de los shinigamis se le fue encima por la espalda.

 **Cupido:** (con la respiración agitada) ¡malvada! ¡Casi me mandas al mundo de los vivos del susto!

 **Kikyo:** (no podía parar de reír) ¡tienes que ver tu cara! (reía sin parar) es lo más gracioso que he visto en siglos (seguía riendo)

 **Cupido:** más respeto, shinigami loca

 **Kikyo:** di lo que quieras, pero ver tu cara de susto, me ha alegrado el milenio (vio tras de él pozo) ¿uh? ¿Qué es eso?

 **Cupido:** nada que te interés. Ahora vuelve a tu mundo y no molestes (se sentó sobre el pozo para que no viera nada)

 **Kikyo:** (de un empujón lo hizo a un lado) pero mira nada más, si eres un condenado espía ¿por qué estás husmeando a los humanos, sino es 14 de febrero?

 **Cupido:** no los estoy espiando, ahora vete, que tú no debes estar acá

 **Kikyo:** un momento... ese de ahí ¿no es… Bankotsu, y esa no es Kagome? (los vio besándose) ¿qué… es lo que está ocurriendo en el otro mundo… ángel bobo?

 **Cupido:** (suspiró resignado) supongo que no tiene caso que te lo oculte (le contó toda la historia y ella de inmediato buscó al otro involucrado/afectado con todo aquel lío amoroso)

 **En el infierno…**

La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes de viva, ni mucho menos de muerta. Llevaba al menos 3 horas esperando a que saliera del cuarto de torturas y nada, ni asomo de aquel ángel infernal

Fue tal su desesperación que llamó a la puerta y por fin salió de aquel tenebroso lugar.

 **Inuyasha:** (bañado en sangre) ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me interrumpes?

 **Kikyo:** (lo miraba con lujuria de pies a cabeza, si existía algo que la excitaba más de lo normal, era la sangre) veo que te estabas divirtiendo mucho haya adentro

 **Inuyasha:** (aseándose) sólo estaba dándole a aquellas almas el castigo que se merecían.

A algunos los atravesé con espadas, flechas, sables etc. Y a otros les rebané las piernas estando consientes y les mutilé los miembros uno a uno

 **Kikyo:** (se relamía imaginando aquellas aberraciones) ¿Qué fueron en vida, para que los castigaras tan cruelmente?

 **Inuyasha:** (limpiándose las alas) toreros y carniceros, y si me hubieras interrumpido, hubiese desollado a los peleteros

 **Kikyo:** me parece justo el castigo que les has dado

 **Inuyasha:** no creo que hayas venido a buscarme, para alagar mi trabajo, así que dime que te trae por acá

 **Kikyo:** se trata sobre Kagome y Bankotsu… ellos están a escasos días de unir sus vidas

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué dices?! ¿De dónde has sacado menudo disparate?

 **Kikyo:** no es ningún disparate. Descubrí al bueno para nada de Cupido, espiando el otro mundo y me enteré que luego de que viniste a este mundo Kagome y Bankotsu restablecieron su antigua relación

 **Inuyasha:** eso es imposible, Kagome me ama y ella no me traicionaría

 **Kikyo:** Kagome es mi otro yo y aunque Bankotsu no me recuerda, me sigue amando, es por ello que se fijó en Kagome y como es ella es parte de mí…

 **Inuyasha:** correspondió a los sentimientos de Bankostus. Entiendo… y ahora ¿qué se supone que ocurrirá si unen sus vidas?

 **Kikyo:** tú bien sabes que si ellos se atan, los habremos perdido a ambos, por lo que se me ocurre que deberíamos impedir que se aten

 **Inuyasha:** suena fácil decirlo, pero cómo se supone que lo lograremos, ni tú ni yo podemos ir al otro mundo

 **Kikyo:** hay una forma, pero sólo podrás ir tú, y deberás conseguir que te recuerde

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué me recuerde?

 **Kikyo:** lo olvidé, Kagome no te recuerda en lo absoluto, no recuerda nada acerca de ti, ni sabe nada de este mundo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿cómo es eso posible?

 **Kikyo:** es complicado de explicar, pero al parecer, luego de que Bankotsu le transmitiera sus sentimientos, también le transmitió su amnesia permanente y es por ello que ahora ella cree estar ciegamente enamorada de él… aunque en el fondo eso es real

 **Inuyasha:** ¿real dices? ¿Cómo puede estar realmente enamorada de él, si es a mí quien ama? Ella y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!

 **Kikyo:** si lo tiene, porque ya te dije que ella es mi otro yo y Bankotsu aún me ama, por lo que de cierto modo, ellos también están destinados a estar juntos

 **Inuyasha:** ok, es complicado de entender lo reconozco, pero a todo esto ¿qué ocurrirá si no logramos impedir que se unan?

 **Kikyo:** si no lo logras, entonces los perderemos a ambos, ya que al morir, ellos no, nos recordaran y se estarán buscando mutuamente por la eternidad

 **Inuyasha:** (suspiró) evitar que se unan no será fácil, pero tampoco será imposible

 **Kikyo:** vayamos a mi mundo, para preparar todo.

Debemos tener mucha cautela de que tu padre, no, nos descubra o no sé qué nos podría hacer

 **Inuyasha:** ten por seguro que nos extinguiría, será mi padre, pero es igual de estricto con todos los seres y sub seres, de este mundo

 **En el restaurant Vesta…**

Los últimos comensales se acababan de marchar y el personal se estaña preparando para ir a sus respectivas casas a descansar. Todos excepto Kagome, que se encontraba preparando sus postres para tenerlos listos a primera hora del día siguiente.

Cuando se encontró totalmente a solas, su prometido hizo acto de presencia, sorprendiéndola con un cariñoso beso por la espalda.

 **Bankotsu:** ¿por qué no dejas para mañana todo y mejor nos refugiamos en mi habitación, para pasárnoslo muy, pero muy bien? (su voz era acaramelada y sensual)

 **Kagome:** (tratando de sacárselo de encima) ¡basta por favor! Tengo mucho que hacer, ya que mañana estaré todo el día ocupada, con la prueba del vestido, la elección de las flores y otras cosas

 **Bankotsu:** tómate el día libre si quieres, pero hoy déjame llevarte al cielo ¿qué dices? (la besaba de manera melosa)

 **Kagome:** para ya por favor. Y no insistas con el hecho de querer llevarme a tu cama, que sabes que mi respuesta es no

 **Bankotsu:** ¡pero Kagome! Ya sólo falta una semana para la boda, ¿qué de hay de malo con que desee hacerte el amor?

 **Kagome:** (sonrojada cual tomate) ya te he dicho que no me acostaré contigo, hasta que sea tu esposa; ya que no quiero ser una más de tu larga lista. Yo quiero ser la primera y la única en tu vida y para ello quiero que estemos casados

 **Bankotsu:** (molesto) no es justo llevo 3 largo años esperando por ti ¡tres! Que no son pocos y tú no quieres estar conmigo una sola noche

 **Kagome:** ¡no, no quiero que sea sólo una noche! Y la primera vez que lo haga en mi vida… quiero que sea especial y con la hombre que me ama, que ha estás alturas, ya no sé si eres tú

 **Bankotsu:** perdón… en serio perdón Kagome… yo… creo que perdí los estribos.

Tú sabes que te amo nena, sabes que eres la mujer que es dueña de mi corazón y desde luego que te esperaré (besó su frente) perdóname por ser un completo idiota.

Esperaré a nuestra noche de bodas y te prometo que será la primera de la mejor de muchas noches de nuestras vidas

 **Kagome:** gracias por comprenderme. Gracias por entender que para mí hacer el amor por primera vez es algo muy importante

 **Bankotsu:** claro que sí nena, claro (le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marchó, dejándola tranquila)

 **En un apartamento…**

Debido a que su "prometida" no había querido complacerlo, decidió hacerle una visita a sus entrañables y leales amigas, las cuales sin objeción, ni reparo alguno, no dudaron en darle su muy bien y merecida despedida privada de soltero.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento, una verdadera belleza francesa, vestida de sexy mucama le abrió la puerta y sin decirse ni una sola palabra, se comieron a besos cargados de desbordante pasión y delirio.

Sin embrago cuando ya se hallaban tendidos sobre el sofá dispuesto a darle rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones, una hermosa rubia de ojos color azul cielo, vestida con un traje de policía súper sexy, hizo gala de presencia.

 **Mujer policía:** ¡alto ahí! Está usted detenido en nombre la ley (le colocó un par de esposas en las muñecas)

 **Bankotsu:** (siguiéndole el juego) ¿y cuál es mi castigo, oficial?

 **Mujer policía:** silencio, que todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra

 **Mucama:** yo creo que deberíamos aplicarle todo el peso de la ley

 **Mujer policía:** concuerdo contigo.

Debemos castigarlo, dándole su merecido castigo.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a hacerle un sensual y atrevidísimo streap tease, cosa que le fascino.

Y luego, le hicieron todo tipo de cosas que sólo se podían hacer realidad en la imaginación de un reverendo pervertido.

Aquella noche los tres se la pasaron de maravilla y ambas mujeres le dieron todo el placer que su puritana prometida no era capaz de otorgarle.

Por la mañana en la residencia de Bankotsu…

Se había escabullido hasta su habitación y se percató que Kagome no había dormido en la misma, como ya era costumbre desde hacía algún tiempo.

No supo si ella se había percatado de su ausencia y se había molestado o si, simplemente había empezado su día temprano, por lo que la llamó a su celular.

 **Kagome:** uhm… (Con voz adormilada) chiao

 **Bankotsu:** ¿nena, dónde estás?

 **Kagome:** (miró a su alrededor) yo… uhm… estoy en la cocina… creo que me quedé dormida… ¿qué hora es?

 **Bankotsu:** las 7:20 a.m. Te estuve esperando toda la noche, pero como nunca llegaste, creí que estabas molesta por lo que te dije

 **Kagome:** uh… ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste? No lo recuerdo

 **Bankotsu:** descuida nena, ahora bajo por ti, para traerte a la cama, para que puedas descansar como es debido

 **Kagome:** (sonrió) tú siempre eres tan considerado. Por eso te amo

 **1 semana después en la isla de Gorgona…**

Los preparativos para el gran evento estaban casi listos. Como los invitados eran pocos, no había mucho que hacer, pero aún así organizar una boda no era cosa sencilla, pero por suerte Kagome había contado con la ayuda de sus amigos más cercanos, en especial con la ayuda de Rin que había regresado a Italia, hacía 2 semanas atrás exclusivamente para ayudar a su entrañable amiga.

En la habitación de la casona donde se iba a realizar la boda. Rin y otras damas de honor, terminaban de alistar a Kagome, su cabellos trenzado, suelto ya estaba listo, el maquillaje también y sólo le hacía falta colocarse el vestido, para lo cual necesito ayuda, ya que el corset, con escote palabra de honor, no se lo podría anudar ella sola.

Teniendo el vestido puesto parecía una autentica princesa europea. A pesar de no ser un vestido muy elaborado ni majestuoso, se le veía hermosísima.

 **Rin:** (admirando a su amiga) ¡wuau! Realmente te ves hermosa

 **Kagome:** gracias

 **Rin:** estoy más que segura que desde el día de hoy en adelante serás una mujer muy feliz, ya que se ve que Bankotsu te ama con locura… aunque para serte sincera siempre creí que te quedarías con Inuyasha

 **Kagome:** ¿Inuyasha? ¿Quién es él? Pensé que ese nombre era la marca de alguna joyería o fabrica de accesorios

 **Rin:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Kagome:** (le mostró el reverso del dije de ala de ángel que llevaba puesto) mira, acá dice Inuyasha, es por eso que creí que era el nombre de una joyería o de un joyero

 **Rin:** … Kagome… ¿tú en verdad no sabes quién es?

 **Kagome:** ¿debería?

 **Rin:** (se debatía entre sí explicarle todo o mantenerse callada) bueno, no es fácil de explicar y mucho menos posible que me creas, pero… (Fue interrumpida)

 **Sesshomaru:** (con Shippo, en brazos) ¡acá estaban! Llevo buen rato buscándote

 **Rin:** ¡cariño!... cua… cuan… ¿Cuándo llegaste?... te hacía en Tokio

 **Shippo:** ¡mami! Se abalanzó a sus brazos, te extrañé mucho

 **Rin:** (dándole un beso a su hijo y otro a su esposo) y yo a ustedes cariño

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿cómo te encuentras Kagome? ¿Lista para el gran evento?

 **Kagome:** uh… sí… bueno me siento algo nerviosa, pero creo que ya se me pasará

 **Rin:** Sesshomaru, justo le estaba hablando a Kagome, acerca de tu hermano, pero parece que ella lo ha olvidado por completo

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿hermano? ¿De qué hablas Rin? Yo no tengo ningún hermano

 **Rin:** ¡ah! Claro que lo tienes, se llama…

 **Shippo:** mami quiero ir al baño… ya no aguanto

 **Rin:** ok, vamos. Kagome, al rato regreso y continuamos con nuestra conversación ¿de acuerdo?

 **Kagome:** claro

 **En el mundo shinigami/habitación de Kikyo…**

Ella se encontraba dibujando el mismo pentagrama que utilizó la última vez, para transportarse e ir al mundo humano.

Estaba más que consiente que era algo prohibido, pero prefería saber su alma extinta en castigo, si es que era descubierta, a saberse el resto de la eternidad sin su amado.

 **Kikyo:** muy bien, ya terminé.

Pon mucha atención, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Este es un portal prohibido al otro mundo. En cuanto se abra, sólo tendrás una hora humana, para hallarla y convencerla de que no se case, si lo logras o no, dependerá estrictamente de ti. Si tardas aunque sea un segundo de más, nos veremos en serios problemas, por lo que en cuanto te diga ¡ya! Colócate en la parte central y sin importar que pase, halla a Kagome, y… ten cuidado, porque durante esa hora, serás visible ante los humanos… en tu forma actual, por lo que no te detengas a brindar explicaciones, ni analizar sus reacciones ¿entendiste?

 **Inuyasha:** perfectamente

 **Kikyo:** (se colocó en medio y el portal de abrió) ¡ahora!

En cuanto atravesó el portal se encontraba flotando sobre el enorme mar mediterráneo. Dio gracias internamente de tener alas, ya que de lo contrario, nadar hasta la isla donde se hallaba su desmemoriada amada, le hubiese tomado demasiado tiempo.

Durante su desesperado recorrido por dar con ella, algunos habitantes lograron verlo, por lo que se llevaron un susto tremendo, pero como bien se lo había dicho Kikyo, no se detuvo a rendir explicaciones ni a preocuparse por las reacciones de los mismos.

La isla no era muy grande, pero si tenía muchas casonas antiguas, por lo cual se le hacía tedioso dar con ella.

El tiempo corría y no la hallaba.

Recorrió el lugar tanto por cielo como por tierra, pero nada. No lograba encontrarla.

El tiempo se le estaba escapando de las manos cuando por fin, divisó la ventana del un segundo piso, de una casona antigua, y a ella de espaldas, mirándose al espejo.

Con cautela, para no espantarla, ingresó a la habitación, y se colocó a unos cuantos pasos tras de ella.

Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de susurrarle al oído lo mucho que la extrañaba y profesarle el enorme amor que le tenía, pero todo aquello se quedó en deseo, ya que lo único que hizo, fue pronunciar su nombre con pausada acción.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre se dio vuelta y se llevó una mano al pecho, para calmar a su acelerado corazón.

 **Kagome:** ¡AHH! ¡Un… un… un… demonio… un monstruo! ¡AUXILIO!

 **Inuyasha:** shh… tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero que me escuches un momento (intentó acercársele y ella retrocedió)

 **Kagome:** ¡aléjate de mí monstruo! (buscaba desesperada con la mirada, algo con lo cual poder defenderse y atacarlo, pero no halló nada)

 **Inuyasha:** ok, mantendré mi distancia, pero por favor escúchame (soltó un profundo suspiro) ¡por favor no te cases con ese sujeto! Tú no lo amas, a quien amas es a mí

 **Kagome:** ¡¿qué dices?! Yo soy una adoradora del demonio, ni nada de eso, así que largo de una vez… ¡vete, no quiero seguir viéndote!

 **Inuyasha:** no soy un demonio… bueno, en realidad soy parte, el caso es que… tú y yo tenemos una historia juntos, historia que no recuerdas, por algo que no sé cómo explicarte, pero tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos (miró el dije que llevaba en su cuello) yo soy Inuyasha, el nombre que figura en esa joya, es el mío y el tuyo (le mostró el dije de ala de demonio que siempre llevaba) esta puesto en el mío

 **Kagome:** (miró su dije, y con cautela, miró el que él le mostraba) esto… es una trampa o algo por el estilo… yo no puedo, ni quiero tener nada que ver contigo

 **Inuyasha:** (se le acercó) por favor Kagome, recuérdame, recuerda el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, recuerda el amor que nos tenemos (conforme le hablaba se le iba acercando) tú y yo estamos destinados el uno para el otro (la había cautivado con su voz, al punto de hacerla caer en el inconsciente y lograr tomarla por la cintura, hasta estar tan cerca a su rostro que logró besarla)

Ella por inercia cerró los ojos, pero en cuanto los abrió sus hermosos y dulces ojos color chocolate se tornaron fríos y una malévola sonrisa se formó en sus labios

 **Kagome:** hola… padre

 **Inuyasha:** (al oír ello, la soltó) ¡¿qué… qué… es lo que acabas de decir?!

 **Lilith:** ¿te sorprende verme? ¿Te sorprende que esté usando el cuerpo de esta mujer? O… es que acaso creíste que en verdad un simple mortal se había podido deshacer de mí

 **Inuyasha:** (retrocedió unos cuantos pasos espantado) ¡no puede ser, esto es imposible!

 **Lilith:** imposible no. Simplemente me cansé der ser un mísero embrión que no se desarrollaba, y me apoderé del alma, cuerpo y sub consiente de esta mujer.

Lo que el insignificante humano, extirpó del cuerpo de esta mujer… (Se encogió de hombros) fue por así decirlo… mi cascaron

 **Inuyasha:** tú… no puedes ser… Lilith

 **Lillih:** así es querido padre. Soy el monstruo que todos en el otro mundo temen, soy el error más grande de tus imprudentes actos… soy la que acabará con todos en este o el otro mundo y ello… dependerá de ti

 **Inuyasha:** ¿de mí dices?

 **Lilith:** (se le acercaba de manera provocativa, seductora, sensual, derramando lujuria a cada paso que daba) verás… para que yo gobierne el otro mundo, necesito que esta mujer se muera, para lo que aún falta algún tiempo, pero… si tú la matas, ahora mismo… yo podré utilizar su cuerpo y apoderarme de todo la humanidad, sometiéndolos a un mi voluntad. Podré torturarlos, sumergirlos en la más profunda y deplorable oscuridad, podré hacer que se maten unos a otros y lo disfruten, puedo hacer que sus almas se pudran lentamente y dolorosamente y alimentar el infierno con las mismas, puedo hacer de este mundo mi reinado por la eternidad o… puedes dejarme vivir y condenar a la misma suerte al otro mundo. Tú decides padre ¿salvarás a este mundo… o al otro?

La maldad s reflejaba en su mirada, cada célula de su ser expelía, odio, rencor, repudio, enojo, estaba hecha completamente hecha de maldad pura.


	23. Lilith

**Cáp 23**

 **Lilith**

Salvar su mundo o el de los humanos estaba en sus manos. Sentía todo el peso del universo sobre sus hombros, puesto que era una decisión extremadamente difícil.

No quería exponer a los humanos a un destino tan cruel, pero de igual modo, no deseaba exponer a los suyos… aunque… en medio de la oscuridad siempre hay un rayo de luz, pequeño pero lo hay.

 **Inuyasha:** no conseguirás hacerte ni de este, ni del otro mundo, eso tenlo por seguro

 **Lilith:** ya veo, eso quiere decir que dejarás la oportunidad de reunirte con tu amada, ya que en cuanto me case con aquel monumento de hombre, me encargaré de que Kagome lo disfrute a tal punto que tú… no serás ni siquiera parte de sus dormidos recuerdos

 **Inuyasha:** no importa que hagas, mi amor por Kagome jamás cambiará así deba esperarla milenios

 **Lilith:** ¡oh, pero que patético eres! Creer ciegamente en el amor que esta mujer te dio y que ahora ni sabe quién eres; es lo más ridículo que puedo escuchar

 **Inuyasha:** tú no puedes entender de lo que te estoy hablando, porque en tu interior no existe ni un ápice de amor, pero ten por seguro que esté triunfará sobre tu maldad

 **Lilith:** (se echó a reír con energía) no cabe duda que tu esencia es humana (miró el reloj que se posaba en una pared) se te acaba el tiempo… padre; Kikyo no podrá mantener el portal abierto por mucho tiempo y tú no lograrás impedir que Kagome se casé con Bankotsu, por lo que tu estúpido amor, está condenado a la ruina (le deposito un frio beso en la mejilla y abandonó la habitación)

Inuyasha, frustrado golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared. Su ida al mundo humano había sido un total fracaso.

En el salón donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia, los pocos invitados ya estaban reunidos, pero Rin, no dejaba de sentirse inquieta.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿te ocurre algo? Desde hace rato que estás intranquila

 **Rin:** dime la verdad… ¿no recuerdas a tu hermano menor?

 **Sesshomaru:** sabes que me está prohibido mentir… y sí, sí sé de quién me hablas

 **Rin:** ¿entonces por qué dijiste que no tenías ninguno, frente a Kagome?

 **Sesshomaru:** esa no era Kagome, era Lilith

 **Rin:** ¡¿qué?! ¿Cómo es posible ello?

 **Sesshomaru:** no sé exactamente que está ocurriendo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si despertamos su furia, este y el otro mundo estarán perdidos

 **Rin:** ¡pero… ella está a punto de casarse con Bankotsu! ¡Debemos impedir ello!

 **Sesshomaru:** Rin… nosotros sólo podemos ser espectadores de lo que está ocurriendo. Tanto a ti como a mí, se nos ha concedido la gracia de vivir como simples mortales, por un tiempo determinado y si interferimos en los planes de Lilith, ten por seguro que ella no tendrá compasión de nosotros

 **Rin:** ¿entonces quieres decir, que debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y permitir que Kagome ate su vida a un hombre que no ama?

 **Seshomaru:** que se aten o no, no es algo que nos competa, lo que nos compete es no hacer enfadar a Lilith y mantener su alma cautiva e inconsciente en el cuerpo de Kagome

 **Rin:** ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Desde cuándo sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo?!

 **Sesshomaru:** no sé cómo te lo podría explicar, sólo lo sabía, eso es todo

 **Rin:** ¿y que se supone que deberemos de hacer de ahora en adelante?

 **Sesshomaru:** nada, no podemos hacer nada, si interferimos, nos separaremos nuevamente y esta vez, no se por cuanto

 **Rin:** me molesta ser sólo una espectadora y no hacer nada.

Iré a buscar a Kagome en este instante y explicarle lo que está pasando (en cuanto intentó ponerse de pie, su pequeño que yacía dormido en su regazo, se despertó)

 **Shippo:** mami, ya acabo todo, ¿ya nos podemos ir a casa?

 **Sesshomaru:** piensa lo que vas hacer, antes de hacerlo

 **Rin:** (contempló el rostro de su pequeño y sabía que si ponía en riesgo su alma, nunca más podría volver a verlo) todavía la ceremonia no empieza, duerme otro poco cariño (Shippo, se acurrucó en su regazo y se quedó dormido)

No haré nada… guardaré el secreto y dejaré que las cosas marchen, como deban marchar

Ya casi todo estaba listo para que la ceremonia diera inicio. El novio ya estaba parado en el altar, esperando a su flamante novia, el juez de paz, estaba terminado de leer uno que otro documento. Todos los invitados estaban fijos en sus respectivos asientos; cuando de pronto el coro empezó a cantar, dando a entender que la novia estaba haciendo su entrada.

Mientras todo ello sucedía. Inuyasha no podía dejar de lamentarse el no haber podido recuperar a su amada, y en vista que tan sólo le quedaban unos escasos minutos, decidió partir al otro mundo, pero en cuanto el portal se abrió; salió Miroku.

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué haces tú acá?

 **Miroku:** voy a impedir que Lilith, invada nuestro mundo

 **Inuyasha:** ¡no lo hagas! Si te llevas el alma de Kagome, condenarás a la humanidad

 **Miroku:** ¡no me importa! Ellos ya están condenados, por la forma en que viven. Un poco más de horror en sus vidas, no hará gran cambio

 **Inuyasha:** ¡detente! Es cierto que la humanidad esta desbocada, pero no todos merecen sufrir el mismo destino

 **Miroku:** ¿y nosotros sí? Lilith es un monstruo y acabará con nosotros

 **Inuyasha:** eso no ocurrirá

 **Miroku:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 **Inuyasha:** simplemente lo sé… confía en mí

 **Miroku:** no confío en nadie, así que iré a terminar con todo esto

Mientras que Inuyasha intentaba por todos los medios retener a Miroku; la ceremonia ya había empezado y los novios estaban a punto de darse el sí, cuando algo que nadie se esperaba ocurrió.

Tanto Inuyasha como Miroku se encontraban en el salón. Uno estaba oculto para que los presentes no se espantaran y el otro estaba listo con su guadaña en mano, para llevarse el alma de uno de los novios; cuando de pronto una dorada espada atravesó el corazón de Bankotsu y esté cayó muerto en el acto.

 **Miroku:** ¿qué haces tú acá?

 **Kagura:** fui enviada por mi líder, para evitar esta unión

 **Miroku:** ¿por qué? Aquel humano no tenía fecha de muerte

 **Kagura:** no la tenía porque ya estaba muerto desde hacía años. Su cuerpo se movía porque fui yo, quien le aplazó su fecha límite y era con la condición de que la usará para poder vivir al lado de su amada, pero él, no la ama… es por ello que mi líder me ordenó acabar con él, antes de que se atara a aquella mujer

 **Miroku:** ¿Cupido te ordenó quitar una vida? ¿Desde cuándo el ordena ese tipo de cosas?

 **Kagura:** él une a los seres vivos enamorados, y de igual manera si lo ve conveniente, los separa

El lugar completo era un caos. Los invitados no salían de su asombro, el joven novio yacía muerto a los pies de su prometida y esta se desbordaba en llanto por el dolor que sentía (la verdadera Kagome)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

 **Miroku:** complicado de explicar, pero al parecer Cupido nos debe una explicación. Volvamos antes que se agote el tiempo

En cuanto el portal al otro mundo se abrió, ambos fueron absorbidos con brusquedad, cayendo uno sobre otro, sobre el ardiente suelo del mundo shinigami

 **Inuyasha:** (tocándose la cabeza, por el golpe que se acaba de dar) ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

 **Miroku:** ¡torpe! ¿Qué no sabes usar tus alas? (estaba siendo aplastado) ¡quítate de mi encima!

 **Inuyasha** : (poniéndose de pie) es la primera vez que algo así ocurre ¿por qué habrá sido que el vórtice nos absorbió de manera tan brusca?

 **Miroku:** no tengo ni idea

 **Sango:** ¡al fin volvieron! Algo grave le ha ocurrido a Kikyo

 **Miroku:** ¿de qué hablas?

 **Sango:** desde que mandó a Inuyasha al otro mundo, está inconsciente y no despierta por nada

 **Miroku:** ¡eso es imposible!

 **Sango:** lo sé, es por ello que no se qué está ocurriendo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿no será que mi padre la descubrió?

 **Sango:** yo estuve vigilando todo el tiempo e Inu Taisho, no sabe nada, es por ello que estoy preocupada. ¡Ayúdenme a despertarla! ¡Si no vuelve en si pronto… el mundo humano será un caos!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿y eso por qué?

 **Miroku:** ¡uish, pero que torpe eres! ¡Porque ella es la muerte y si está inconsciente, los humanos, no podrán morir!

 **Inuyasha:** ¿todo esto, tendrá que ver con el hecho que me mandó al mundo de los vivos?

 **Miroku:** es muy posible. Abrir aquel portal le consume mucha energía, más de la que puede tolerar y no sería raro que se haya desmayado, lo cual es peligroso, ya que podría, como no, reaccionar pronto

 **Sango:** ¿y mientras que se supone que haremos con las almas que deben ser recolectadas?

 **Miroku:** tú tomarás su lugar, hasta que ella despierte

 **Sango:** ¡yo! Pero si yo no sé nada de las normas de ustedes los shinigamis

 **Miroku:** es una orden Sango, si tú no lo haces, el mundo humano se volverá un caos

 **Sango:** entiendo… pero si tomo el lugar de un shinigami, mi esencia de arcángel desaparecerá y… mi forma de ser, cambiará

 **Miroku:** lo sé, sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero es una emergencia, por lo que…

 **Inuyasha:** yo tomaré el lugar de Kikyo. Yo poseo esencia demoniaca, por lo que puedo soportarlo mejor que Sango

 **Sango:** pero si haces ello, tu corazón se oscurecerá. Ser un shinigami implica ser un ser despiadado

 **Inuyasha:** descuida, sé quién podrá volverme a lo normalidad, si ello ocurre

 **Miroku:** ¡ay por favor! ¡Sigues creyendo que Kagome, te recordará y regresará a tu lado! ¡No seas ingenuo! Ella está poseída por Lilith y estoy más que convencido que su corazón en estos momentos, debe ser más negro que el ébano

 **Inuyasha:** cuando hay amor, todo es posible y aunque su alma este corroída por la maldad de Lilith yo sé que en el fondo ella aún me recuerda

 **Miroku:** ¡haz lo quieras! Lo único que me importa en este momento es mantener el mundo humano en equilibrio y hacer reaccionar a Kikyo

 **Tiempo después…**

La diosa de los shinigamis no salía de su profundo sueño e Inuyasha estaba empezando a dejar de ser quien era, y su proceder contra las almas sentenciadas por diversos crímenes, era cada vez más cruel.

 **Izayoi:** (fuera de la cámara de torturas) ¿de nuevo?

 **Inuyasha:** ¿de nuevo qué?

 **Izayoi:** he escuchado a muchos de los sentenciados rogándote por clemencia y tú no te has detenido, por el contrario, les has aplicado mayor rudeza al punto de extinguirlos

 **Inuyasha:** sólo les aplico el castigo que se merecen. En vida no tuvieron compasión de sus víctimas, por lo que yo no tengo porqué tener contemplaciones con los mismos, ahora

 **Izayoi:** tu alma se ha vuelto oscura hijo mío. Si bien eres parte demonio, también eres parte ángel, es por ello que no entiendo porque tu corazón se ha vuelto tan frio

 **Inuyasha:** son ideas tuyas madre, yo sigo siendo el de siempre

 **Izayoi:** que descaro el tuyo, el querer mentirme. Podrás engañar hasta al mismo Naraku, pero a mí no me engañas. Yo sé que algo ocultas y no sé que es

 **Inuyasha:** no oculta nada madre, absolutamente nada (escuchó que el señor de los infiernos lo llamaba) he de irme, tengo cosas que hacer

Izayoi, lo vio alejarse, pero se quedó con la sensación de que su hijo ya no era aquel a que ella había dado vida, sino que era un ser que desconocía.

 **En el mundo shinigami/habitación de Kikyo…**

Ya habían transcurrido 8 años humanos y ella aún seguía inconsciente. Nada… no movía ni un dedo, absolutamente todo su cuerpo permanecía rígido e inerte, cual muñeca de cera. De no ser por el hecho que los seres no vivos, se extinguían, Miroku hubiese llegado a pensar que ella ya no formaba más parte de ese mundo.

Día a día iba a visitarla, con la esperanza de verla reaccionar nuevamente y mantener esas discusiones tan características de ellos dos, pero nada, su mandona líder y rival de duelos, yacía completamente inerte, rígida cual tabla tendida sobre su pedregosa cama.

Estaba harto, cansado, aburrido, frustrado y… asustado de que ella nunca llegase a reaccionar ¿dónde se hallaba? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Porque de algo estaba más que seguro. Su alma junto a su conciencia habían abandonado su cuerpo por algún propósito, propósito que desconocía por completo.

 **Miroku:** ¡Ey Kikyo! Regresa de una vez… tu retorcido amante se encuentra en el infierno y se está revolcando con todas las súcubos y demás demonios que halla a su paso (no hubo reacción) ¡ah, ya veo, no te importa! Está bien, luego cuando no andes por ahí quejándote de que no te hace caso, ya que tú misma le estás dejando el camino libre, al permanecer toda tiesa e inerte como hasta ahora (por más que intentaba provocar su ira para que reaccione, no conseguía nada)

 **Sango:** (ingresó a la habitación) ¿aún no reacciona?

 **Miroku:** no. Sigue exactamente igual al primer día

 **Sango:** ¿a dónde crees que habrá ido su conciencia y por qué?

 **Miroku:** si lo supiera, ya la habría ido a traer de vuelta

 **Sango:** Inuyasha te está buscando, dice que hay mucho que hacer. Que tienes al menos 500 almas a las cuales sentenciar

 **Miroku:** (suspiró frustrado) desde que tomó el puesto de Kikyo, está arrasando con la humanidad. Es como si les tuviera tal odio que quisiera extinguirlos ¡jah! Y luego se pregunta ¿por qué Lilith será como es? Si el padre puede llegar a ser tan cruel, es natural que la hija sea igual

 **Sango:** llevar a cuestas el rol de dios shinigami le ha estado afectando mucho estos años, eso sin contar que sigue con su trabajo de verdugo al sentenciar a las almas a duros castigos y torturas inimaginables.

Me siento culpable por no haber tomado el lugar de Kikyo desde un inicio

 **Miroku:** no tienes porqué. Como bien lo dijiste, tu esencia es de arcángel y desempeñar el papel de un shinigami, hubiese acabado contigo a larga o a la corta, por lo que no te angusties; Inuyasha es fuerte y en cuanto Kikyo vuelva, él también lo hará

 **En el restaurante Vesta…**

El lugar completo se encontraba reservado para llevar a cabo el cumpleaños de Shippo; el cual le había pedido a sus padres que le hicieran una gran fiesta de pizzas y como su tía Kagome era dueña de tan monumental restaurante, no dudó en pedirle que le permitiera hacer su fiesta en dicho lugar.

Mientras que en el jardín que era el área de comensales del restaurante, un grupo de animados niños corrían a sus anchas, disfrutando del ambiente.

Un par de amigas se encontraban haciendo las pizzas en la cocina.

 **Rin:** ¿dónde pongo esta? (sosteniendo una pizza)

 **Kagome:** colócala en la mesa de afuera, ¡no, mejor no! Mejor, colócala, en la mesa contigua a la mía, ya que pensándolo bien, si la dejas afuera, los pequeños termitas, terminaran devorándosela

 **Rin:** (rió jocosamente) tienes razón. Ellos aman todo lo que cocinas

 **Kagome:** gracias, no es que las pizzas sean mis especialidad, pero con que les guste a los niños, estaré más que complacida (lo dijo con cierta tristeza)

 **Rin:** ¿qué ocurre? ¿Otra vez lo estás pensando?

 **Kagome:** no lo puedo evitar. Este era su restaurante y hogar, y a él le encantaba hacer pizzas los fines de semana (sonrió) de tanto comer pizza los domingos creo que aumente 3 kilos en sólo un mes… sino fueron más

 **Rin:** uh, te entiendo. Separarse de la persona amada es duro, pero… ya han pasado 8 años y desde ese entonces, no te he conocido otro novio… ¿por qué?

 **Kagome:** porque… ver morir a tus pies al que iba ser tu compañero de vida es algo traumático, y además… porque… yo… siento culpa, por no haber estado enamorada de Bankotsu

 **Rin:** ¡¿cómo dices?! Si no estabas enamorada de él ¿entonces, por qué te ibas a casar?

 **Kagome:** yo si me llegué a enamorara de él, pero… todo cambió minutos antes de la boda… fue tan repentino y tan intenso, aquel sentimiento que él sembró en mí. Que no he podido arrancarlo de mi ser

 **Rin:** ¿de qué o quién hablas?

 **Kagome:** no se lo he contado nunca a nadie, sin embargo sé que a ti si te lo puedo confiar, ya que no terminarás tomándome por loca

 **Rin:** puedes decirme lo que sea, por extraño que parezca, yo lo entenderé

 **Kagome:** el día de la boda (se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios) cuando me estaba terminando de arreglar; un extraño ser, ingresó a mi habitación y aunque mi primera impresión fue de terror, ya que me dio mucho miedo… luego de lo que me dijo y mostrara… yo… me enamoré perdidamente de él

 **Rin:** (sabía a la perfección de quien hablaba) ¿y… qué es lo que tenía de raro, aquel ser?

 **Kagome:** por favor, no me tomes por loca por lo que te voy a decir, pero ese ser, no era de este mundo. De eso estoy completamente segura

 **Rin:** ok, dime como era

 **Kagome:** poseía unos ojos dorados como el sol, hermosos y destellantes, tanto que me perdí en su mirada, su cabello era largo y platino, y… tenía… orejas en punta sobre su cabeza, iguales a las de un perro y además… tenía unas enormes alas negras emplumadas y su atuendo parecía estar hecho de un material extraño, era completamente negro, como si se tratase de una armadura, compuesta por una gabardina, 2 correas que le cruzaban la cadera, botas tipo góticas, etc. Parecía una especie de ángel mutante, pero más allá de su aspecto fue lo que me dijo.

Él me dijo que nosotros ya nos conocíamos y que nos habíamos amado en el pasado. Como prueba de ello, me mostró el dije que hace juego con el mío, y al reverso decía mi nombre y él aseguró llamarse Inuyasha

 **Rin:** es verdad… todo lo que te dijo es verdad

 **Kagome:** ¡¿cómo dices?!

 **Rin:** que lo que él te dijo es cierto, hay una parte de tu vida que yo conozco y tú no

 **Kagome:** no te burles, que lo que te estoy diciendo es muy serio

 **Rin:** yo también te estoy hablando con la verdad

 **Kagome:** entonces… ¿tú sabes quién era ese ser y… que tipo de relación teníamos?

 **Rin:** no se todos los por menores, pero si sé mucho más de lo que tú recuerdas

 **Kagome:** ¿y por qué durante todos estos años, no me has dicho nada?

 **Rin:** porque se me está prohibido. Desde el día de tu boda se me prohibió decirte una sola palabra de lo que sé y es más, no sé si en este momento estoy haciendo bien en decirte estas cosas

 **Kagome:** Rin por favor (la miró con ojos suplicantes) el recuerdo de aquel día me ha estado atormentando y no me lo he podido sacar de la mente, ni del corazón a aquel extraño (se llevó la mano al pecho) es como… si él y yo estuviéramos conectados y fuese una parte de mí, una parte que no recuerdo, una mitad que me fue arrebatada y necesito recuperar, así que por ello te suplico que si sabes algo me lo digas

Rin: está bien te contaré todo lo que sé, pero para ello necesitaré la presencia de Sesshomaru, por si la situación de sale de control

 **Kagome:** ¿de control dices? No entiendo nada

 **Rin:** tú confía en lo que te estoy diciendo. Te contaremos todo, en cuanto la fiesta termine, ya que para hablar de esto es necesario que estemos a solas y a buen resguardo

 **Kagome:** ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Tan malo o peligroso es lo que me van a decir

 **Rin:** malo no es… hasta cierto punto y peligroso se puede poner si la situación se sale de control

 **Kagome:** está bien, confiaré y haré lo que me dices. Aguardaré a que todos los invitados se hayan ido y estemos solos

En algún lugar oscuro y tenebroso, donde la luz era casi inexistente y no se escuchaba el más mínimo sonido se hallaba Lilith; encadenada de las muñecas, tobillos y del cuello, colgando de un techo que no tenía fin y un suelo que parecía no existir.

 **Lilith:** (sonriendo maliciosamente) tal parece que mi estadía en este lugar está por llegar a su fin. La idiota de Kagome está a pocas horas de recuperar sus recuerdos y… de partir al otro mundo, por lo que tú también deberás volver al tuyo

 **Kikyo:** ¡cállate! Que sin importar que ocurra, no permitiré que logres salir de acá

 **Lilith:** (reía con malicia) ¡jah! ¿Crees que me podrás seguir reteniendo en tu tenebrosa mente? Que ingenua eres. Te conozco tanto como conozco a la insignificante de Kagome, nuestras almas están interconectadas, por lo que puedo saber que sientes, que piensas, que anhelas, y estás más que desesperada por regresar a tu macabro y espantoso mundo, para correr a los brazos de tu amado, y arrancarlos de las garras de esas demonios que están haciendo con él lo que ellas quieren

 **Kikyo:** es cierto que estoy más que deseosa por reencontrarme con él, pero si lo he podido esperar durante milenios, unas pocas décadas más, no serán nada.

 **Lilith:** que patética eres, prefieres sacrificar tu propio placer, por el hecho de mantenerme inútilmente cautiva acá.

Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que está por suceder, Kagome está por despertar sus dormidos recuerdos y hará hasta lo imposible para volver al lado del inútil de Inuyasha, por lo que en cuanto ella llegue a este mundo, lo hará junto conmigo y ni tú ni nadie, me podrá contener

 **Kikyo:** eso ya lo veremos Lilith, ya que se te olvida que yo también puedo leer tu mente y sé que tu obsesión desmedida por ser la señora de los infiernos terminará siendo tu ruina, ya que por más que lo intentes, Naraku jamás te dará ese lugar

 **Lilith:** ¡ay Perséfone! ¡Qué patética puedes llegar a ser! Recuerda que la primera diosa de los infiernos fuiste tú, pero como te hartaste, te deshiciste de todo lo negativo de lo que estabas compuestas y me diste vida, claro que lo callaste y me sepultaste en lo más hondo de los sentimientos negativos de Naraku, pero en cuanto él, le cedió el puesto a Hades, este me prometió que yo recuperaría mi trono, mi puesto, mi reino y desde luego a Naraku, porque él es mío, tú me lo cediste, y tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo y estrategia para que él sea mío, y de ese modo ambos gobernaremos el mundo de los muertos y daremos inicio a la guerra de lo mil años entre el cielo y el infierno, del cual obviamente saldremos triunfantes nosotros y todos, absolutamente todos los habitantes del otro mundo y el de los humanos, sucumbirán ante nosotros

 **Kikyo:** todo lo que dices podría haber sido posible en un pasado, cuando Midoriko ignoraba los sentimientos que tenía por Naraku, pero ahora que ellos están unidos, ni tu ni ninguna fuerza espiritual en este y el otro mundo los podrá separar. Por lo que pierdes tu tiempo, creyendo que él te corresponderá

 **Lilith:** ¡jah! Deshacerme de Midoriko será sencillo, extinguir su frágil alma, no será ningún desafío para mí y en cuanto lo haya logrado, el otro mundo y Naraku, serán absolutamente míos

 **En los aposentos de Naraku…**

Se encontraba adiestrando a su discípulo, enseñándole las artes de la guerra, de defensa y técnicas de engaño.

Desde el día en que había llegado al otro mundo, él había sabido que sería su heredero, por lo que desde pequeño lo había adiestrado, pero no por completo ya que como había sido protegido y educado por Midoriko; en su corazón existían sentimientos puros y nobles, los cuales no poseía ahora, ya que como dios suplente de los shinigamis su corazón estaba lo suficientemente contaminado, como para no sentir compasión y no dudar en acabar con el enemigo que era su propia hija.

 **Inuyasha:** estás acabado (apuntándole con una espada sobre el pecho)

 **Naraku:** (sin moverse) no titubees ante el enemigo, si tienes la oportunidad de exterminarlo hazlo

 **Inuyasha:** tú no ere mi enemigo, eres mi mentor y si estoy en este mundo, es gracias a ti, por lo que no te reconozco como el ser al que debo extinguir

 **Naraku:** soy yo quien te ha condenado a ser mi sucesor y eres tú el que lo ha aceptado, por lo que como futuro señor de los infiernos no tienes derecho a dudar

 **Inuyasha:** no estoy dudando (lo seguía apuntando) si quisiera aniquilarte lo haría, pero no es mi deseo

 **Naraku:** (dándose la vuelta) bien, el entrenamiento por hoy, ha terminado

 **Inuyasha:** correcto. Volveré a la cámara de torturas. Aún hay demasiadas almas que merecen sufrir por sus actos

 **Naraku:** ¿hace cuanto, que no te paseas por el paraíso o el paraíso animal?

 **Inuyasha:** (parado en la puerta de salida) no necesito volver a esos lugares. Ahí sólo existe lo bueno y en mi ser, eso ya no existe (cerró la puerta tras de él)

Naraku: (suspirando) de seguir así, terminará volviéndose más cruel que la misma Lilith. Creo que estoy creando un verdadero monstruo.

 **Residencia de Kagome…**

Siendo de noche, la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Shippo había llegado a su fin, por lo que se encontraba exhausto del divertido día que había tenido.

Ya que la casa de Kagome era bastante grande, había invitado a sus amigos a quedarse una temporada en la misma, y en cuanto Shippo estuvo profundamente dormido, los padres del mismo y Kagome se reunieron en la sala, para llevar a cabo la que podría ser la más importante y reveladora reunión de su vida.

 **Kagome:** ya estamos a solas, por lo que ahora si me pueden decir todo aquello que saben, que yo ignoro

 **Rin:** lo que estamos a punto de decirte es difícil, casi imposible de creer, pero es la verdad

 **Kagome:** creeré todo lo que me digan y no juzgaré. Se los prometo

 **Sesshomaru:** aquel ser que viste, era Inuyasha, mi hermano menor. Tanto él como yo, no pertenecemos a este mundo. Más él que yo, ya que yo en algún momento yo fui humano, mientras que él siempre ha sido un hibrido mitad humano, mitad demonio y ahora es un sub especie, conocido como ángel infernal

 **Kagome:** ¿por qué dices que tú fuiste humano?

 **Sesshomaru:** porque yo soy un arcángel, y si estoy en este mundo, es porque me ha cedido un límite de tiempo para poder estar al lado de Rin, que es la mujer que siempre he amado desde siglos atrás

 **Kagome:** oh, vaya, eso es muy conmovedor, pero… que hay Inuyasha y yo, ¿acaso yo soy un ángel o un espíritu o algo así?

 **Sesshomaru:** tú eres un súcubo. Eres la reencarnación fallida de Kikyo, la diosa de los shinigamis, los cuales son los encargados de llevarse las almas al otro mundo

 **Kagome:** he leído sobre los súcubos e íncubos, por lo que sé que son, pero yo no cumplo con las características de uno

 **Sesshomaru:** eso es porque hallaste tu otra mitad y ese es Inuyasha. Los seres del otro mundo a diferencia de los humanos, somos fieles a la persona que amamos y sin importar nada, no los traicionamos

 **Kagome:** pero si yo estaba tan enamorada de Inuyasha. ¿Entonces, por qué casi me caso con Bankotsu?

 **Sesshomaru:** por qué él y Kikyo, están hechos el uno para el otro, y como tú eres la versión viva de Kikyo, era lógico que te sintieras atraída a él

 **Kagome:** uhm… ahora entiendo, porque cierta parte de mí, no lo aceptaba del todo, eso es porque yo tenía a quien amar, pero… ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha, por qué nos separamos?

 **Sesshomaru:** él se sacrificó por ti. Tú sufriste un aparatoso accidente y estuviste cerca a la muerte, fue por ello que él te cedió su vida mortal y tú seguiste con vida, mientras que él volvió al otro mundo a esperarte hasta el día que debas partir

 **Kagome:** ¡un segundo! ¡¿Dices que yo sufrí un accidente que me dejó al borde la muerte?!

 **Sesshomaru:** no sé si también ese recuerdo fue borrado de tu mente, pero así fue

 **Kagome:** yo… lo recuerdo… recuerdo que unos matones ingresaron a mi apartamento, y cuando quise huir, caí cuesta abajo por las escaleras de emergencia. También recuerdo haber estado hospitalizada y que alguien, no sé quien, me hablaba mientras estaba inconsciente y… de ahí poco a poco, empecé a sentirme mejor y yo… yo… llegué a ver a ese… ¿joven?... si, era un muchacho… pero… este fue envejeciendo, a la par que yo me iba recuperando y recuerdo que yo estaba muy triste, demasiado, porque no quería perderlo, recuerdo que lo abracé y lloré mucho, cuando de pronto… él ¡desapareció!

 **Rin:** ese fue Inuyasha. Como él te amaba, se sacrificó, para que tú pudieras seguir viviendo y por ello te cedió sus años de vida

 **Kagome:** que fueron más de mil años y por ello Hari, me ayudó a distribuirlos, donando mis años de vida a diversos animales y fue por ello que yo… (Los miró asombrada) sólo me restan 38 años de los 50 que ella me dejó

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿lo has recordado todo?

 **Kagome:** recuerdo cada detalle, cada evento, recuerdo el accidente de Rin, el sacrificio de Sango, la ira de Miroku, recuerdo todo… excepto a Inuyasha y también recuerdo a… (Se tocó su plano vientre a) ¡Lilith! ¡¿Qué, qué fue lo que pasó con ella?!

 **Sesshomaru:** actualmente no sé donde está, pero el día de tu boda, se apoderó de ti y fue quizá ella quien acabó con la vida de Bankotsu

 **Kagome:** ¡¿Cómo que se apoderó de mí?! Si ella aún no nace, es más… ya no es parte de mí… ¿o sí?

 **Sesshomaru:** no sé bien que está ocurriendo, ya que ella se manifestó en tu cuerpo, el día de tu boda, pero en cuanto Bankotsu murió, ella desapareció y desde ese entonces, no se ha vuelto a manifestar

 **Kagome:** ¿y cómo sabes ello?

 **Sesshomaru:** porque te he tenido bajo vigilancia, mediante ángeles guardianes desde ese día, y ninguno la ha visto

 **Kagome:** no lo entiendo. Se suponía que ella nacería de mí y que sería al momento en que yo muriera, es por ello que ¿cómo puede haberse apoderado de mí? No tiene lógica

 **Sesshomaru:** con ella nada tiene lógica. Ella posee libre albedrio y mente propia, por lo que puede hacer lo que desee, puede utilizar tu cuerpo, o proporcionarse uno propio ella sola, puede como no, nacer de ti, como puede ser que haya desaparecido y se esté ocultando en alguna parte donde no podamos hallarla

 **Kagome:** comprendo todo, pero no entiendo por qué no puedo recordar a Inuyasha y qué es lo que debo hacer para detener a Lilith

 **Sesshomaru:** mis conocimientos no pueden dar respuesta a tus preguntas

 **Kagome:** ¿cómo contacto a Hari?

 **Sesshomaru:** mediante Naturaleza, pero… ¿para que la necesitas?

 **Kagome:** aún me quedan 38 años en este mundo y siento que ya no lo necesito. Soy más útil en el otro mundo que en este

 **Rin:** pero si partes ahora, ¿qué ocurrirá con tus padres? No en vano has continuado luchando por la libertad de tu padre y has estado intentando convencer a tu madre, de que vuelva a su lado, una vez que esté libre

 **Kagome:** para que mi padre salga libre, faltan 4 años y si en una década que llevo intentando convencer a mamá, de que ella y mi papá aún se aman, entonces no lo conseguiré nunca. En cambio… si me adelantó a la llegada de Lilith al otro mundo, pueda que logré cambiar el futuro que les espera a los habitantes de allá

 **Sesshomaru:** sin importar que partas ahora o más adelante, igual Lilith llegará al mismo instante que tú

 **Kagome:** pero no acabas de decir que no sabes dónde está

 **Sesshomaru:** ello no cambia que el hecho de que serás tú quien la lleve al otro mundo

 **Kagome:** eso quiere decir… que a más tiempo permanezca viva, más tiempo se estará a salvo el otro mundo

 **Sesshomaru:** así es

 **10 años después…**

Una debilitada Kikyo, seguía luchando por mantener capturada a Lilith, pero mientras la primera se iba debilitando cada vez más, la segunda permanecía intacta y anhelante de invadir el otro mundo y reclamar lo que por derecho, según ella, le pertenecía.

 **Lilith:** ¿Qué pasa Kikyo? Las fuerzas te abandonan ¡eh! (la miraba despectivamente) al parecer, estar tanto tiempo encerrada en este lugar, está acabando con tu propia existencia

 **Kikyo:** (tendida sobre el suelo, agotada) no importa que pase conmigo, siempre y cuando logre acabar contigo

 **Lilith:** ¡ay por favor! No me hagas reír, que ni tú ni nadie, podrá hacerme frente, y mucho menos tú que luces patética, baja de energías. Eres tan patética, que me das pena, cosa que creí que no podía llegar a sentir, pero en verdad verte en estado lastimero, sólo me dan ganas de aniquilarte de una buena vez, y así poder ser libre de tu absurda prisión

 **Kikyo:** tú no saldrás de acá mientras yo aún exista

 **Lilith:** uhm… bien, para mí un par de siglos más no son nada, mientras que para ti, parece que hasta los segundos son eternos y para mí… (Sonrío de medio lado) padre, cada instante que pasa siendo tu reemplazo es peor, ya que al paso que va, terminará volviéndose mi aliado. Su corazón está tan turbio, que ya casi se parece al mío

 **Kikyo:** Inuyasha es fuerte y no se dejará ganar por la oscuridad. De eso estoy segura

 **Lilith:** bla, bla, bla ¿en serio no te cansas de escucharte? Sólo abres la boca para decir puras sandeces

 **Kikyo:** al menos te aburro, eso es bueno ¡jeh! (sonrió cansadamente)

 **Lilith:** si estuviera viva, ya me hubieras matado de aburrimiento ¿por qué simplemente no te olvidas de mí y regresas con los tuyos? Después de todo en cuanto yo llegue, todos estarán condenados, por lo que si lo que deseas es disfrutar de tus últimos momentos, junto a tu adorado, aprovecha, porque luego… me encargaré de acabar con él, delante de tuyo (la maldad pura se reflejaba en sus dorados ojos) y me deleitaré con tu dolor

 **Kikyo:** que corrompidos sentimientos tienes, pero si crees que voy a caer en tu juego te equivocas

 **Lilith:** ¿juego, cual juego? Si lo que te digo es lo que voy a hacer. Deberías agradecerme que esté anticipándote el futuro negro y triste que te espera

 **Kikyo:** eso jamás… (Sintió que perdía la fuerza) ¿Qué… que está ocurriendo?

 **Lilith:** (sus cadenas se aflojaron) uhm… tal parece, que ya es hora

 **Kikyo:** ¡imposible! Aún faltan al menos un par de décadas (la luz empezaba a colarse en el lugar)

 **Lilith:** (sonriendo con maldad, al sentirse casi libre) nos volveremos a ver… pronto

 **Kikyo:** (abrió los ojos de golpe y se vio rodeada de sus súbditos y de Sango) ¿qué, qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estoy despierta?

 **Miroku:** ¡al fin volviste en ti!

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿pero que hicieron?! ¡Yo tenía capturada a Lilith en mi mente!, ¿por qué me despertaron?

 **Sango:** ella ya está aquí

 **Kikyo:** ¡¿qué, cómo es eso posible?!

 **Miroku:** Kagome adelantó su muerte y con ella la llegada de Lilith

 **Kikyo:** ¡estúpida! ¡Ahora mismo me va a oír! (se puso de pie y cayó sobre el suelo, estaba tan débil que no se podía mantener en pie)

 **Miroku:** (ayudándola a pararse) has estado demasiado tiempo inconsciente, debes recuperar fuerzas

 **Kikyo:** Bankotsu… debo ir por él, a advertirle del peligro… Lilith quiere aniquilarlo

 **Miroku:** en el estado en que en te encuentras te será imposible moverte, mejor olvídalo de una vez

 **Kikyo:** ¡olvidarme dices! ¡Eso jamás! Yo jamás me olvidaré del único hombre que he amado, yo… prefiero que mi alma se extinga, antes de olvidarlo

 **Sango:** yo iré por él y le pediré que venga hasta aquí

 **Miroku:** te lo prohíbo. Lilith se encuentra en este mundo y no sabemos de lo que es capas

 **Sango:** no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada. Serás mi amo, pero en esta ocasión no te obedeceré, ya que sino fuera por la ayuda de Kikyo, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos, así que te opongas o no, iré por él

 **Miroku:** tú quédate acá. Acá estarás a salvo… yo iré por él (se abrió pasó entre sus compañeros y se dirigió al infierno)

 **Sango:** ¿en serio está dispuesto a arriesgar su alma, por ayudarte? No lo entiendo, ustedes dos parecen odiarse la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando necesitas ayuda, sin importar nada, lo hace

 **Renkotsu:** (shinigami del Ártico) de no ser por Kikyo, ninguno de nosotros existiría. Ella arriesgo su propia existencia, salvándonos de la extinción, es por ello que le somos leales, y aunque no lo parezca Miroku, es el más cercano y leal a ella

 **Kikyo:** en lugar de decir cursilerías deberías ir junto a Miroku y ayudarlo. Si se topa con Lilith, no podrá confrontarla

 **Renkotsu:** desde luego mi señora (se dirigió al infierno, junto con los demás shinigamis)

 **Sango:** tus súbditos te tienen mucho respeto y por lo que he oído de ti, no comprendo cómo es que llegaste a ser la diosa de los shinigamis; si en tu corazón existe bondad, cariño y hasta devoción

 **Kikyo:** fui sentenciada por mis crimines y es por ello que terminé como diosa de este lugar. Si sobrevivimos a Lilith, te contaré la historia, te lo prometo

 **En el infierno…**

Los demonios estaban listos para la guerra que estaba a punto de desatarse. Estaban más que consientes que la tácita tregua que existía entre el infierno y el paraíso estaba a punto de quebrarse y como ninguno deseaba que ello ocurriera, estaban más que dispuestos a ceder sus almas a cambio de que la armonía continuara reinando

 **Inuyasha:** (comandante del ejército del infierno) el día que todos temíamos ha llegado, por lo que el que no esté dispuesto a dar su alma en batalla, puede largarse de mis filas

 **Voz femenina:** (entre el infinito mar de demonios) ¿y que sucederá si yo quiero comandar a tu lado?

 **Inuyasha:** da la cara, quien quiera que seas y cumple con lo que acabas de decir

Aquella fémina se hizo presente. Su belleza resaltaba entre todas las demonios del infierno, sus hermosas alas, hacían juego con su exuberante figura y sus diminuto y provocativo atuendo, por lo que dejó sin aliento a su valiente comandante.

 **Kagome:** aquí me tiene en frente mi señor, dispuesta a dar batalla contra aquella infame demonio que amenaza con extinguirnos a todos

 **Inuyasha:** Ka… go… me, realmente eres tú (después de muchos años su mirada dura e imperturbable, se volvió cálida y apacible)

 **Kagome:** (le acarició la mejilla con cariño) no podía seguir entre los vivos, sabiendo que una parte de mi corazón estaba entre los muertos (le dio un dulce beso en los labios) ¿estás listo, para que luchemos juntos hasta el final?

 **Inuyasha:** sin importar que pase, mi alma seguirá a la tuya, por lo que sí, estoy más que listo para lo que se viene.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Todos los seres del lugar se encontraban aterrados con aquella maléfica presencia. Absolutamente todos hasta el más pequeño ser, se habían puesto a buen resguardo, para no ser extinguidos por aquel monstruo que amenazaba con extinguirlos.

Aquel monstruoso ser de inescrupuloso corazón se encontraba observando todo.

 **Lilith:** pero que patéticos son los sentimientos. Creen que luchando uno al lado del otro podrán derrotarme ¡jah! Pierden su tiempo jurándose amor eterno, ya que al lugar donde los pienso mandar, no existe la eternidad, no existe ¡nada!

 **En el paraíso…**

Los dioses sabían que la batalla entre el bien y el mal estaba por comenzar y a pesar que no lo deseaban, debían dedicarse el último adiós, ya que ninguno estaba seguro cual sería el resultado.

 **Naraku:** debo partir y luchar junto a los míos. Sino lo logró, por favor no me vuelvas a olvidar, que yo nunca te borraré de mis recuerdos, así deje de existir

 **Midoriko:** no seremos vencidos por ella. Ten confianza. Ganaremos y cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad podremos estar juntos de nuevo

 **Naraku:** esperanza es algo que no poseo y tú lo sabes bien

 **Midoriko:** la esperanza yace en tu corazón y anqué no creas tenerla, la hay. Recuerda que tú eres parte de mí y yo parte de ti, por lo que si yo poseo esperanza tú también y sí tu posees valentía yo también la poseo (deposito un cálido beso en sus labios) hasta pronto amor mío. En cuanto la guerra acabe, nos volveremos a ver

 **Naraku:** te amo, nunca lo olvides

 **Midoriko:** jamás lo haré (le regaló una dulce sonrisa y lo vio partir al infierno)

Tanto el ejercito del paraíso como el del infierno estaban listos, para dar inicio a una guerra donde se perderían muchas almas, y sólo algunas saldrían victoriosas, pero todo ello valdría la pena con tal de poder salvar su mundo.

14


	24. La batalla final

**Cáp. 24**

 **La batalla final**

Todo transcurría de manera normal. Era un día como cualquier otro, un día de trabajo, un día de buenas y malas noticias, de nuevos proyectos, un día donde llegaban nuevos integrantes a formar parte de la tienda y otros que se reencontraban con sus antiguos dueños, los cuales habían renacido nuevamente.

Aquel día parecía ser uno más, del mes, del año, uno más en la común y apacible vida mortal, pero al caer la noche algo hizo que el fin de ese día fuera diferente.

Cuando ya estaba por cerrar la tienda, una última visita se hizo presente.

 **Naturaleza:** bienvenida ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

 **Visitante:** (con el aliento entre cortado por haber corrido calles de calles, hasta llegar al lugar) Naturaleza… soy yo Kagome… recuperé mis recuerdos… al menos casi todos… por favor, necesito tu ayuda

 **Naturaleza:** sé quién eres y a qué has venido, por ello te pregunto ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? (le ofreció un poco de agua, para que calmara su agitada respiración) **Kagome:** yo… necesito que contactes con Hari, necesito partir al otro mundo ¡ahora!

 **Naturaleza:** ¿Qué lograrías yendo para allá en estos instantes?

 **Kagome:** no lo sé, sólo sé que debo partir

 **Naturaleza:** ¿estás consiente que tu llegada, también será la de Lilith?

 **Kagome:** lo sé, sin embargo, ya no soporto seguir más tiempo separada de Inuyasha, quiero verlo, quiero estar con él

 **Naturaleza:** uhm, la imprudencia humana, siempre lleva a malos resultados.

Tú y él están destinados a estar juntos, por lo que si partes ahora mismo, lo único que conseguirás será adelantar el final del otro mundo y todo por tu desespero de estar al lado del que amas. En cambio, si te entrenas física y mentalmente, serás de más ayuda al momento de luchar con Lilith. Ella es una oponente poderosa, muy temida y depende de ti y nadie más que de ti, el que ella se mantenga alejada del otro mundo.

Piensa que no sólo se trata del incontrolable amor que sientes por Inuyasha, sino de la seguridad de todos los habitantes del otro mundo.

Por complacer tu deseo de volver al lado de tu amado, terminarás poniendo en riesgo a aquellos que no merecen ser víctimas de los errores ajenos

 **Kagome:** por errores, te refieres al hecho de que fue por mi imprudencia que Lilith, exista

 **Naturaleza:** no sólo fue tu imprudencia, fue también la de Inuyasha y es por ello que él está tomando la responsabilidad en sus manos.

Se está preparando fervientemente para dirigir a los habitantes del infierno a una batalla que no está seguro si ganará, pero por la cual está dispuesto a dar su alma y es por ello que tú deberías hacer lo mismo

 **Kagome:** entiendo. En estos momentos yo sólo sería un estorbo, en cambio si hago lo que me dices, sería de más utilidad y de alguna manera, podría resarcir mi error.

En ese caso ¿me ayudarías? No tengo idea que hacer, ni mucho menos por dónde empezar.

 **Naturaleza:** para estar lista para la batalla que se vine, deberás estar completamente preparada, para luchar tanto física como emocionalmente, deberás hacer duro tu corazón para que tus sentimientos no te traicionen al momento de ver partir a los demás, deberás volverte más inteligente que el enemigo y anticiparte a sus movimientos, tendrás que aprender estrategias de guerra, ser implacable y no dudar en nada ¿podrás hacer ello y más?

 **Kagome:** lo haré, si me ayudas estoy segura que lo lograré

 **Naturaleza:** no te dejes llevar por las apariencias Kagome, yo podré verme como alguien generosa y de nobles sentimientos, pero también puedo ser devastadora y muy ruda. No he en vano he castigado en diversas ocasiones a la humanidad por los destrozos que le hacen a este mundo

 **Kagome:** si quiero estar lista para la batalla que se aproxima deberé dejar de ser la timorata humana que aparento y volverme el demonio que soy

 **Naturaleza:** muy bien. Si estás dispuesta a seguir mi exigente y rudo entrenamiento, te espero desde mañana a las 5:00 a.m. Pero antes de comenzar, debo advertirte que no te tendré compasión alguna. Como aún te restan 50 años de vida, y no soy una shinigami, no tengo manera de arrebatarte el alma; por lo que haré que cada segundo de tu existencia sea dedicado a tu entrenamiento y por ende te vuelvas imprescindible para la batalla

 **Kagome:** sin importar lo que pase, no desistiré

 **Naturaleza:** espero que cuando estés al borde de la desesperación a causa de a todo lo que voy a someter, no desistas y desees rendirte

 **Kagome:** te aseguro que no será así

 **Naturaleza:** muy bien, en ese caso ve a descansar, que esta será tu última noche de descanso, desde mañana hasta que estés lista, estarás bajo mi régimen

Las palabras de Naturaleza, le atemorizaban, puesto que no estaba segura de poder llevar a cabo menudo entrenamiento, sin embargo no se podía retractar, ya que se había comprometido a seguirlo.

Al día siguiente se presentó en la tienda de mascotas y como si se tratase de una ilusión se topó con dos Naturalezas y una de ellas le explicó que como ser omnipotente que era, ella se podía manifestar en diversas formas y duplicarse o multiplicarse no era nada inusual. Por lo que una se haría cargo de la tienda de mascotas y la que le hablaba se encargaría de entrenarla de manera ferviente.

En cuanto ingresaron a una pequeña habitación ubicada en la parte trasera de la tienda, esta parecía no tener fin, era un espacio totalmente vacío y el tiempo en dicho lugar no existía.

Según lo que le explicó naturaleza aquella habitación había sido creado por Tiempo, especialmente para que ambas entrenaran de manera ilimitada, sin sufrir ningún tipo de interrupción.

 **Kagome:** estoy lista para empezar ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

 **Naturaleza:** despojarte de tu forma humana.

Con el frágil cuerpo que posees en estos momentos, no resistirás ni un segundo en este lugar

 **Kagome:** ¿despojarme de mi forma humana? ¿Y cómo hago eso?

 **Naturaleza:** saca a flote tus peores emociones y sentimientos, busca lo más turbio que halla en tu corazón y sácalo a relucir

 **Kagome:** yo no poseo nada turbio, ni sentimientos negativos

 **Naturaleza:** si no haces lo que te pido no podremos iniciar

Intentó por todos los medios concentrarse, pero era inútil, no recordaba nada lo suficientemente malo o despreciable como para llenar su corazón de tinieblas

 **Kagome:** es inútil, no creo que pueda hacer lo que me pides

 **Naturaleza:** te dije que mi entrenamiento era duro y que deberías endurecer tu corazón. Si no puedes ni siquiera despojarte de tu forma humana, lo mejor es que no empecemos y te esperes los 50 años que te quedan de vida, para partir al otro mundo

 **Kagome:** no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, por lo que intentaré hacer lo que me pides

 **Naturaleza:** con intentarlo, no basta, debes lograrlo

 **Kagome:** ¡en ese caso lo lograré! (se exaltó) lo… siento, no debí gritar

 **Naturaleza:** abandona el remordimiento, abandona todo lo bueno que hay en tu corazón y mente, llénate de todo lo negativo que te rodea, llénate de lo cruel y mundano de este mundo, invade tu mente con cosas que te hagan enojar, que no toleres, que te lastimen y entonces podremos empezar.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en todo aquello que le molestaba, en el fin tan triste que le esperaba a la humanidad por su imprudencia; dentro suyo existía una enorme culpa, por haber creado a Lilith, la culpa la carcomía, el enfado de saberse lejos de su amado, le fastidiaba, el rencor que sentía por aquellos que empujaron a su padre, ha estar en el lugar que se hallaba, le molestaba. El que sus padres no estuvieran juntos la entristecía y su desesperante obsesión de querer dejar atrás su lado humano, la invadía.

En términos humanos tardó 3 días en poder llenar su corazón de malas sensaciones y terribles emociones, pero en cuanto lo logró, pudo dejar su esencia humana atrás y dar paso a su nueva apariencia; la cual consistía en un cuerpo mucho más fuerte, una impactante determinación para luchar, un insaciable deseo de venganza y un alma imperturbable.

 **Kagome:** ya es hora. No perdamos el tiempo que cada segundo es valioso (su voz era autoritaria y ruda)

 **Naturaleza:** bien, empezarás por aprender, como piensa el enemigo y como contraatacar

El entrenamiento fue arduo y muy rudo.

Aprendió tanto el arte de defensa y ataque, como absolutamente todo lo que constituía al otro mundo.

Ella ya no era una simple mortal, era un arma letal, el ser más intimidante e inteligente que habitaba entre los vivos.

 **Naturaleza:** tu entrenamiento ha llegado a su fin. Tienes 3 días para estar con los tuyos y despedirte los mismos.

Lo que para nosotras sólo fueron unas horas, para los del mundo mortal, fueron 10 años. Pero descuida que tu ausencia no ha sido percibida por nadie, ya que sus mentes han sido llenadas con recuerdos, contigo presente

 **Kagome:** no creo necesitar volver a ver los míos. Lo único que deseo es derrotar a Lilith

 **Naturaleza:** si partieras de este lugar al otro mundo, serías doblegada por Lilith en el acto, ya que no posees ni un ápice de vulnerabilidad en tu corazón y terminarías volviéndote su aliada. En cambió si te ablandas lo necesario, podrás discernir entre lo correcto e incorrecto

 **Kagome:** sólo 3 días, no necesito ni un segundo más

Al momento en que la habitación se abrió, volvió a su estado de humana y todo aquello que había abandonado, regreso, lo bueno y lo malo sopesaba en su corazón, por lo que fue un shock muy grande en el que tuvo que superar. Se sentía débil y a la vez feroz, quería llorar y a la par gritar de coraje. Era un total vorágine el cumulo de sentimientos y emociones que se agolpaban, invadiendo todo su ser

 **Naturaleza:** tranquila, es una transición, tu cuerpo, mente y alma, se están interconectando. El proceso tardará 3 días, es por ello que debes aprovecharlos

 **Kagome:** lo mejor será que vaya de inmediato con mis padres… quiero decirles por última vez lo mucho que los amo y lo feliz que soy de ser su hija

 **Naturaleza:** ellos te están esperando, en tu residencia. Hoy les anunciarás que emprenderás un largo viaje y en un futuro no muy lejano… ellos te olvidaran por completo, para que no sufran por tu ausencia

 **Kagome:** (las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos) ¿por qué, por qué me devolviste mis emociones? Preferiría ser la piedra insensible en la que me convertiste

 **Naturaleza:** yo no te convertí en nada. La que está en frente mío es la humana, y la que entrené es la súcubo que acabará con el mal que aqueja a mi mundo, por lo que… aprovecha las horas que te quedan como ser humano

Salió corriendo del lugar, con el corazón en la boca. Tantas emociones y sentimientos puros la estaban abrumando, no podía encontrar un punto intermedio.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, corrió hasta hallar a sus padres y se abalanzó sobre ambos y les repitió infinidad de veces que los amaba y que sin importar que pasará, jamás los olvidaría.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante aquella inesperada declaración tan espontanea de amor, pero ninguno la juzgó, ni hicieron preguntas. Simplemente le correspondieron su explosiva muestra de afecto con un fuerte abrazo familiar y muchos te queremos y amamos.

 **3 días después…**

Nuevamente se hallaba en aquella tienda de mascotas. Estaba parada en frente de la puerta de la entrada y su lado humano se negaba a ingresar, mientras que su lado demoniaco, la impulsaba a continuar con lo que ya había empezado.

En verdad detestaba que no existiera un punto medio entre ambas partes, ya que como humana se había vuelto frágil y como demonio era dura.

Tragó una gran bocanada de aire y se auto obligó a ingresar a dicho lugar. No podía huir de su destino, ni permitir que inocentes pagaran las consecuencias de sus errores.

En cuanto ingresó, supo que sus horas estaban contadas

 **Hari:** ¿lista?

 **Kagome:** sí

 **En el paraíso animal…**

El enemigo, observaba al detalle cada movimiento de los habitantes del infierno y del paraíso.

 **Lilith:** que patéticos lucen todos, intentado reunir la valentía necesaria para enfrentarme. Por más que lo quieran ocultar el que me meten, no pueden.

Uhm… (Miró a su alrededor) utilizar a los insignificantes y aterrados animales, no me servirá de nada (los miró de manera despreocupada) deberían estar agradecidos, bolas de pelos. Ustedes, serán los únicos que saldrán librados de todo esto.

Necesito un ejército poderoso, uno que esté sediento de venganza (se frotaba uno de sus cuernos, mientras pensaba) enfrentarme yo sola a todos, será sencillo, pero no será divertido, ya que con un simple chasquido de mis dedos, los podría exterminar y lo que yo quiero es que ¡sufran! Si eso es lo quiero, quiero ver a todos los habitantes de este mundo sufrir, quiero verlos retorcerse de dolor y que me pidan piedad, mientras extingo, lenta y dolorosamente sus almas… sus patéticas e insignificantes almas. ¡Eso es! ¡Almas! Tomaré las almas condenadas al eterno lamento y los usaré como mi ejercito y… también sumaré a mis filas a uno que otro incúbu… sobre todo a ese suculento seminius que casi, fue mío, de no haber sido por la inoportuna interrupción de Kagura ¡uish! Como odio a las shikigamis, pero más odio a… Midoriko… es a ella a quien quiero extinguir primero (sonrió con suma crueldad)

Bien… ya es hora. ¡Almas que deseen venganza, que quieran vengarse, por la crueldad a la que son sometidos, vengan a mí, yo las liberaré! ¡Yo haré realidad sus deseos!... Pagarles con la misma moneda a sus verdugos. ¡Únanse a mí y serán libres!

Gritaba lo suficientemente alto, para que hasta el último habitante la escuchara. Puso sus manos en alto, expandió sus alas y recitando un maligno conjuro, las almas que se hallaban capturadas y sentenciadas, se liberaron, cobrando formas demoniacas e igual de fuertes que los habitantes del infierno)

 **En el infierno…**

Un gran alboroto se empezó a formar, puesto que de las cavernas de tortura, empezaron a salirlas almas que estaban capturadas.

Estaban sedientas de venganza y llenos de un enorme odio hacía los demonios que llevaban siglos torturándolas; no dudaron ni un segundo es exterminar de manera cruel a aquellos que reconocían como sus enemigos.

 **Inuyasha:** (dirigiéndose a su jerecito) ¡la guerra ha empezado! Lucharemos hasta el final, sin importar que ocurra

 **Kagome:** esto será una verdadera masacre

 **Inuyasha:** eso ni lo dudes, muchos de nosotros nos extinguiremos

 **Kagome:** pase lo pase, no permitiré que ello te ocurra

 **Inuyasha:** eso debería decirlo yo, y no tú. Yo existo para protegerte, no al contrario

 **Kagome:** (mientras le clavaba su lanza a un alma) no digas tonterías, y obedece lo que te digo. Yo no vine a este mundo para ser protegida, sino para proteger (se deshizo de otra alma)

 **Inuyasha:** te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que ya eras (atravesó con su enorme espada a 2 almas) sin embargo, soy tu comandante y es mi obligación protegerte (la tomó de la cintura, la giró, hacía él y la besó, mientras exterminaba un alma que amenazaba con atacarla por la espalda) te amo y si debo volver a dar mi existencia a cambio de la tuya, lo volveré a hacer sin dudarlo

 **Kagome:** en esta ocasión, permaneceremos juntos por la eternidad, por lo que tendrás que tolerarme (le sonrió coquetamente)

 **En el paraíso…**

Las almas fugitivas, ya habían llegado y estaban atemorizando a los más indefensos. Las maliciosas almas sabían que los ángeles no peleaban, pero como su ama y señora les habías pedido que exterminen a todos los habitantes, estos sin titubear, empezaron a atacar a los indefensos querubines que no tenían oportunidad de enfrentarse a tan temibles seres.

Sin embargo, lo que las almas ignoraban por completo es que los ángeles de menor rango no peleaban, pero los arcángeles sí, ya que ellos eran los protectores del paraíso y siendo liderados por Midoriko, eran invencibles, pero… no lo suficiente, ya que más de uno cayó luchando.

 **Midoriko:** (dirigiendo a su ejército de arcángeles) ¿listos? ¡Apunten!... ¡disparen! (una lluvia de flechas cubrió el hermoso cielo y se clavaron en diversas partes de muchas de las almas amedrentadoras)

No es suficiente, nuestro ejército no es suficiente. Necesitamos ayuda

 **Kagura:** las demás shikigamis están sanando las heridas de los ángeles caídos, por lo que podrían ayudarnos

 **Midoriko:** ¡no! ¡No permitiré que se enfrenten nuevamente! Que los querubines y serafines, se mantengan al margen de esta lucha (hizo un pausa para ordenar sus ideas) Pídele a los tronos que cuiden de ellos y si es necesario que luchen, para protegerlos.

Ve por los Dominios, Poderes y Potestades, ellos nos serán de mucha utilidad y pídele a las Virtudes que curen a los caídos en el infierno

 **Kagura:** ¡pero Demonios y ángeles no deben mezclarse!

 **Mirodiko:** esta es una batalla que nos afecta a todo por igual, si en estos momentos, nos ponemos hacer diferencia entre especies, entonces todos terminaremos por extinguirnos y la humanidad será la que sigue.

Si no unimos fuerzas, tanto este mundo como el otro sucumbirán ante la maldad de Lilith

 **Kagura:** entiendo, haré lo que me pides y además iré por ayuda al infierno

 **Midoriko:** ¿qué planeas hacer?

 **Kagura:** traeré a Inu Taisho, hasta acá. Con el de nuestro lado, estaremos más protegidos

 **Midoriko:** (sonrió abatida) ve por él por favor y tú…. Quédate en su lugar, sé que te pido mucho, pero no podemos dejar las puertas del infierno sin protección. Si las almas condenadas, logran huir al mundo mortal… todo estará perdido

 **Kagura:** confía en mí, haré exactamente lo que me pides

La batalla cada vez se ponía peor. Las almas parecían interminables y era tal su deseo de venganza que no tenían piedad contra los ángeles que luchaban incasablemente intentando proteger su mundo.

Muchos habían caído en batalla, y algunas almas ya habían llegado hasta el templo donde se hallaba Midoriko.

Cansada de tanto luchar y sin energías para seguir, se resignó a su suerte. Sabía que se hallaba sola, puesto que sus guardianes habían ido a luchar junto a sus compañeros y en cuanto escuchó que las puertas del enorme templo se rompían supo que era su final.

Se lamentaba el no haber podido ser más fuerte y defender su amado reino y sobre todo lamentó el no poder estar al lado de su amado esposo, puesto que se encontraba librando su propia batalla contra la mismísima Lilith.

Al escuchar que las almas condenadas se acercaban a toda velocidad a su encuentro, cerró los ojos y esperó a que su fin llegara.

Un gran rugido se escuchó en todo el lugar, acompañado del trinar de espadas y gritos de melancolía y en cuanto sintió que una cálida mano, tomaba la suya supo que la ayuda había llegado, pero de ¿Quién? Estaba tan atemorizada, que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos

 **Voz angelical:** ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Midoriko:** ¡esa voz! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Qué haces tú acá?!

 **Sesshomaru:** como arcángel que soy, no iba a dejar de proteger a los míos, es por eso que decidí volver

 **Midoriko:** ¡pero… y Rin! ¿Qué hay de ella?

 **Sesshomaru:** se encuentra sanando las heridas de los caídos. Myoga la asignó como ángel sanador

 **Inu No Taisho:** (en versión perro) ¡dense prisa, que el templo está por desmoronarse! Y un gran ejército de almas se aproxima

 **Izayoi:** (apuntando con un arco y 3 flechas, entre las patas de Inu Taisho) ¡no pasaran! (disparó y aniquiló a un gran número de almas)

 **Midoriko:** gracias por su ayuda

 **Izayoi:** Sesshomaru, saca a Midoriko de acá de inmediato. Ella es el objetivo principal

Sesshomaru la tomó entre sus brazos y emprendió en el vuelo, ya que ella no podía hacerlo por tener las alas dañadas.

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Tanto la dorada y malévola mirada de ella, como la rojiza y completamente enfurecida mirada de él, se entrecruzaban. Ambos sabían que deberían lidiar su propia batalla y el que hiciera un sólo movimiento en falso perdería.

 **Lilith:** atrévete atacarme si te atreves… Naraku (no se atrevía atacarla) ¿qué ocurre, me tienes miedo? O es que acaso estas intentando proteger a los habitantes de este mundo

Él estaba más consiente, que ella por desquite podría aniquilar a todos los animales que aquel reino, por lo que debía ser muy cauteloso y meditar muy, pero muy detenidamente su ataque.

 **Naraku:** a quien quieres es a mí. Deja en paz a todos los habitantes de este mundo y me rendiré a ti

 **Lilith:** (rió con sorna) ¿este es tu patético intento de ayudar a los tuyos? ¡Ay por favor! Esperaba algo más inteligente de tu parte

 **Naraku:** no es un intento, es una propuesta la que te estoy haciendo. Deja en paz a los habitantes de este mundo y me someterá a tu voluntad

 **Lilith:** ¡ah, sí! ¿Y bajo que términos? Tu oferta es demasiado tentadora y simple, como para que sea real. No soy idiota Naraku, y sé perfectamente que algo tramas; por lo que olvídalo, tú serás mío por las malas. Porque a mí no me gustan las cosas por las buenas (sonrió con malicia)

 **Naraku:** (dejó caer la espada que llevaba sin desfundar en su cintura) no pelearé contigo. No añadiré más víctimas a tu larga lista de horror. Por lo que mi propuesta sigue en pie. Abandona este mundo y te seguiré a donde me pidas

 **Lilith:** ¡mientes! Si yo aceptará tu proposición, tú de inmediato hallarías la forma de deshacerte de mí y yo… estaría sola otra vez

 **Naraku:** (¡bingo!, ella tenía un punto débil) ya te lo dije, a cambio de que dejes en paz a los habitantes de este mundo, seré tuyo, por lo que no volverás a estar sola, nunca más (astutamente se le fue acercando, al punto que la pudo abrazar)

 **Lilith:** no me creas tan ingenua, como para caer rendida a tus pies, sólo porque me dices lo que quiero oír (de una zancada, lo tumbó al suelo y le colocó su espada en el corazón, sin embargo su mano temblaba, ya que no se la podía incrustar)

 **Naraku:** ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué dudas? Tienes la oportunidad de aniquilarme, pero no lo haces ¿qué ocurre? (intentó levantarse)

 **Lilith:** (le apuntó con firmeza) ¡no te muevas o te aniquilo en este instante! (por qué dudaba, por qué no se deshacía de él de una buena vez, era algo que ni ella misma entendía. Lo tenía a su merced, pero no se atrevía a aniquilarlo ¡¿por qué?! ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?) Sólo detendré esta batalla si me demuestras que realmente te rendirás ante mí

 **Naraku:** dime que deseas que haga y lo haré

 **Lilith:** aniquila a Midoriko con tus propias manos y este mundo se librará de mí

 **Naraku:** ¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices?

 **Lilith:** porque si haces lo que te pido, yo seré la señora de los infiernos y ya no tendré porque seguir acabando con los habitantes de este mundo

 **Naraku:** (suspiró profundamente) de acuerdo, me desharé de Midoriko

 **Lilith:** bien, en ese caso vayamos al paraíso. Quiero ser testigo de que lo que dices es verdad

 **Naraku:** y lo verás

 **En el mundo shinigami…**

La diosa de los mismos luchaba con fiereza y de manera incansable con el sin fin de almas corruptas y sentenciadas al lamento eterno. Estas por ser de un rango muy alto en maldad, eran casi imposibles de exterminar y por más que se encontraba luchando ferozmente, las fuerzas la empezaban a abandonar.

 **Kikyo:** (agotada) creo que mi fin está próximo

 **Sango:** (luchando como toda una guerrera) no seas tonta. Lo lograremos ¡ya verás!

 **Kikyo:** admiró tu coraje y optimismo, pero ya no puedo más, las fuerzas me abandonan. Haber mantenido cautiva a Lilith por años me ha debilitado demasiado y luchar contra tantas almas que me odian, me debilitan aún más

 **Sango:** si te extingues Bankotsu se pondrá muy triste y todo el tiempo que has esperado por él será en vano

 **Kikyo:** (aniquilando un alma más, la última porque ya no tenía más fuerzas) él ni siquiera me recuerda, por lo que yo le significaría nada (un grupo de almas se estaban yendo en su contra) adiós Sango… defiende mi mundo

 **Sango:** ¡Kikyo, no!

Cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido, la ayuda llegó en el momento justo.

Su rendido cuerpo yacía tendido sobre el suelo y éste fue levantado del mismo y trasladado hasta su habitación.

Aún estaba consciente, levemente pero lo estaba, por lo que en cuanto no escuchó más gritos, ni armas chocando entre sí, supo o qué bien se había extinguido o se encontraba a salvo.

Definitivamente era la segunda opción, ya que las almas extintas no tienen mente.

 **Kikyo:** ¿don… dónde estoy? (reconoció su habitación) ¿cómo llegué acá?

 **Bankotsu:** ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Kikyo:** (abrió los ojos de par en par) ¿tú… me reconoces?

 **Bankotsu:** desde luego mi amada reina. Sé perfectamente quien eres y sé lo que has estado haciendo por mí todos estos siglos, por ello déjame recompensar tu larga espera (la tomó del rostro y la besó con mucho amor) gracias, por esperar por mí todo este tiempo. Desde ahora en adelante, no, nos separaremos nunca

 **Kikyo:** ¿eres real? ¿De verdad eres real?

 **Bankotsu:** (besó el dorso de su mano) desde luego mi amada, soy tan real, como el amor que te tengo

 **Kikyo:** (saliendo del ensueño en que se encontraba) ¡Sango! (se puso en pie y se cayó por debilidad) ¡debo ir a ayudarla!

 **Bankotsu:** ¡no puedes luchar en estas condiciones!

 **Kikyo:** ¡no importa si debo dar mi alma, debo protegerla! (arrastrándose se dirigió al campo de batalla)

 **Bankotsu:** (la levantó del suelo y la ayudó a andar) tus súbditos están acá. Están luchando con todas sus fuerzas para protegerte y proteger su mundo, por lo que no te esfuerces y descansa. Ellos te necesitan estable y fuerte

 **Miroku:** (al verla toda agotada) ¡oye tú Kikyo! (luchando contra un alma) ¡reponte pronto, que si no lo haces, tomaré ese arrugado culo tuyo y lo traeré al centro del campo batalla!

 **Kikyo:** ¡mi trasero, no está arrugado! ¡Eres un insolente, ahora verás! (quiso unírsele en batalla, pero del bando contrario)

 **Bankotsu:** (reteniéndola) será mejor que hagas caso y descanses

 **Kikyo:** (agradeció internamente el apoyo que le brindaban los suyos) sí, tienes razón

 **En el infierno…**

Lo que en un principio había sido un enorme mar de demonios dispuestos a luchar. Se había convertido en apenas un pobre y minúsculo ejercito de demonios abatidos y mal heridos.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡maldición! Levántense y sigan luchando. No podemos rendirnos ante el enemigo

 **Kagome:** esto es inútil, no creo que lo logremos. El número de almas nos doblegan en número y fuerza. Muchos de los nuestros se han extinguido y los que quedan en pie, ya no tienen fuerzas para seguir luchando

 **Inuyasha:** esto está mal, no podemos rendirnos, debemos seguir luchando (estaba cansado)

 **Kagome:** no podemos rendirnos, pero si no encontramos quien nos ayude, todos, incluyéndonos, terminaremos por extinguirnos

 **Inuyasha:** ¡no me daré por vencido! Seguiré luchando hasta que mi alma ya no exista (lleno de furia y compuesto de una energía descomunal, acabó con muchas de las almas que amenazan a los suyos, pero no fue suficiente) ¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué no se extinguen de una vez?!

Como si su pedido hubiese sido escuchado por algún dios supremo. Todas y cada una de las almas se extinguieron y desde el paraíso se podían escuchar el sonido de las trompetas, dando la señal de alerta, lo que significaba que Lilith había llegado hasta aquel lugar.


	25. Adiós

**Cap. 25**

 **Adiós…**

La llegada de Lilith al paraíso, había puesto en alerta a absolutamente, a todos sus habitantes. Sin embargo lo que les sorprendió a la mayoría, es que ella no hubiese llegado por su propia cuenta, sino que estaba siendo escoltada por el señor de los infiernos.

Los arcángeles a manera de protección formaron una barrera, que impedían que aquel maligno ser ingresara; pero al ser Naraku el que les pidió que se apartaran, no tuvieron más opción que dejarlos pasar.

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿te has vuelto demente? ¿Por qué la has traído hasta acá?

 **Naraku:** ¿dónde está Midoriko?, debo hablar con ella

 **Sesshomaru:** está a buen resguardo. Si deseas hablar con ella, yo te guiaré hasta donde se halla (mirando feo a Lilith) pero sólo a ti. Ella no puede ingresar

 **Lilith:** hazte a un lado, ángel estúpido, que ni tú, ni todo tu ejercito, son rivales para mí (iba a hacerlo a un lado, cuando Naraku se lo impidió)

 **Naraku:** hemos venido en son de paz, por lo que por favor permítenos el paso

 **Sesshomaru:** no sé qué tramas, por lo que los guiaré hasta donde está ella, pero los mantendré vigilados de cerca

 **Lilith:** más te vale que no interfieras en mi camino o te extingo… angelito (sonrío con malicia)

Sesshomaru los guío hasta limbo, en donde se hallaba Midoriko, admirando apaciblemente el paisaje; cuando notó la presencia de los recién llegados.

 **Midoriko:** ¿a qué debo tu presencia?

 **Lilith:** por fin estamos cara a cara. Maldita usurpadora (recibió una sonora bofetada en su rostro por parte de Midoriko) ¡¿cómo te atreves a tocarme…?!

 **Midoriko:** estás en mis dominios, por lo que guarda tu ponzoñosa lengua, dentro de bien cerrada boca

 **Lilith:** ¡Naraku! Termina de una vez con lo que te pedí o está ofensa por parte de tu "amada" será pagada con la extinción de todos los habitantes, incluidos los del paraíso animal

 **Naraku:** de acuerdo, será como tú ordenes (desenfundó su espada y empuñándola en contra de Midoriko…) lo siento cariño, pero es por el bien de todos los habitantes de este mundo

 **Midoriko:** ¡¿qué… que es lo que pretendes hacer?!

 **Naraku:** (acercándose a ella) lo siento, realmente lo lamento (la amenazó con la espada y cuando estaba por clavársela, en lugar de empujarla hacia adelante, la empujó hacia atrás, atravesándola por el abdomen de Lilith)

 **Lilith:** (retorciéndose del dolor) ¡maldito! Eres un maldito bastardo traidor… sabía que no debía confiar en ti (retrocedió, retirándose la espada, pero lo que cayó al verde pasto, sorprendió a los presentes) ¡¿sangre?!... estoy sangrando… eso… no es posible… los no vivos… no sangramos, esto… esto… sólo puede significar que… ella está cerca (muy mal herida emprendió el vuelo y abandonó el paraíso)

 **Naraku:** (mirando el mortal líquido rojo en el suelo) ¡no puede ser! Esto sólo se puede significar una cosa ¡PERSEFONE! (se dirigió al mundo shinigami)

 **Miroriko:** ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Quién es Perséfone? ¡Que alguien me expliqué que está sucediendo!

 **Sesshomaru:** (al oír gritos fue hasta ella) ¡Midoriko! ¿Te encuentras bien? (al observarla, la notó confundida) ¿qué ha ocurrido acá? ¿Qué eso rojo en el suelo?

 **Midoriko:** es sangre… la sangre de Lilith

 **Sesshomaru:** ¿qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **Midoriko:** no entiendo que está pasando, lo único que sé, es que Naraku mencionó a Persefone y fue tras de Lilith ¿tú entiendes algo?

 **Sesshomaru:** en lo absoluto. Pero si Naraku fue tras de Lilith, es porqué algo debe estar tramando. Lo mejor será que lo vigile

 **En el infierno…**

Los ángeles sanadores se estaban encargando de curar las heridas de los demonios. Estos habían sido enviados por orden de Midoriko, y a pesar que en su interior sentían que algunos demonios no merecían ser sanados, ellos sólo podían seguir órdenes.

 **Rin:** ¿te encentras mejor?

 **Inuyasha:** mis heridas son leves. Los que me preocupan son los demás. Hay muchos que están realmente heridos (ambos escucharon a Kagome gritar muy fuerte) ¡Kagome! ¿Dónde está? (la buscó con la mirada y la encontró a varios metros lejos de él, y sin pensárselo 2 veces fue a su encuentro) ¿qué ocurre, por qué gritaste?

 **Kagome:** (estaba de rodillas, cubriéndose con sus alas, a manera de abrigo, y en cuanto posó su mano sobre su abdomen, esta se tiñó de sangre) sabía que esto podía llegar a ocurrir… debí escuchar a Naturaleza y abandonar mi lado humano

 **Inuyasha:** (la oía, pero no entendía nada) ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? (en cuanto vio la sangre, le pidió a Rin que la sanara)

 **Rin:** (por más esfuerzos que hacía, la herida no dejaba de sangrar) lo siento, pero esto escapa a todos mis conocimientos y poderes curativos. Yo… no sé qué más puedo hacer

 **Kagome:** descuida. Gracias por tu ayuda, pero… esto sólo significa que Lilith está próxima a ser derrotada y yo… con ella (miraba con tristeza, el suelo que se iba tiñendo de rojo)

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿qué estás diciendo?! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Sea lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré. No permitiré que seas eliminada… tú no

 **Kagome:** (le regaló una débil sonrisa) lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Por ello no te dije nada. Pero… Lilith y yo estamos destinadas al mismo final. Ya que ella es parte de mí y yo parte de ella.

Ella…, no es del todo inmortal. Es por ello que cualquier cosa que le pase, me ocurrirá a mí también.

Lo lamento, pero no cumplí cabalmente con el entrenamiento de Naturaleza y no me deshice del todo de mi lado humano, ya que… eliminé mis emociones humanas, pero mantuve mi mortalidad, es por ello que pude llegar antes a este mundo, y… mi tiempo acá… se debe estar agotando (estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento)

 **Inuyasha:** (la cargó entre sus brazos) si tu destino y el de Lilith están ligados, entonces me encargaré de cambiarlo. Aniquilaré a Lilith con mis propias manos y te liberaré de tu mortalidad

 **En el mundo shinigami…**

Las almas sentenciadas, habían desaparecido, por lo que los agotados shinigamis, por fin podían tomarse un descanso.

Después de tan ardua batalla. Sentían que habían estado luchando por siglos, cuando en realidad solo habían sido un par de décadas.

Ninguno entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, tan sólo sabían que la batalla no había podido terminar de esa manera, por ende lo mejor era que estuvieran listos para lo que pudiera ocurrir en adelante.

Sango se encontraba examinando las heridas de sus compañeros, cuando de pronto sintió una maligna presencia; tras de ella se encontraba alguien con un poder inmenso que emanaba una escalofriante aura de maldad.

 **Renkotsu:** ¡cuidado Sango! (al ver que Lilith estaba a punto de atacarla, se adelantó e intentó partirla en dos con su guadaña, pero fue inútil, ya que ella fue mucho más fuerte y lo exterminó usando la misma en su contra)

 **Sango:** ¡Renkotsu! (se giró a verla con odio contenido) ¡eres un monstruo!

 **Lilith:** (la tomó del cuello con fuerza) ¡si no quieres ser tú la que sigue, llévame ante Kikyo!

 **Sango:** (intentando zafársela) ¡nunca! ¡Extíngueme si lo deseas, pero nunca te llevaré ante ella!

 **Lilitih:** ¡que patética eres! Intentas proteger a tu ama, aún sabiendo que para mí no será nada difícil hallarla

Notó que Lilith tenía una profunda herida en el abdomen y aprovechó para patearla con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que esta la soltara.

En cuanto se vio libre, emprendió el vuelo y fue en busca de los suyos.

Mientras que se revolcaba en el piso del dolor y nuevamente empezaba a sangrar, lo mismo le ocurría a Kagome.

 **Kagome:** (volvió a gritar de dolor entre los brazos de Inuyasha, el cual se estaba dirigiendo al mundo shinigami) déjame a mi suerte por favor y sálvate tú.

Si la enfrentas te terminará extinguiendo

 **Inuyasha:** no dejaré que te siga lastimando y sólo me extinguiré una vez que acabe con ella, y esté seguro que estás a salvo

 **Kagome:** sin importar que hagas, si ella es eliminada, yo… también lo seré

 **Inuyasha:** hallaré la forma de que ello no pase… te lo juro

Sango sentía que sus alas la traicionaban, ya que por más que trataba de volar lo más rápido posible, no era suficiente.

Presa de la desesperación, empezó a llamar a Miroku con todas sus fuerzas y en cuanto éste la oyó, de inmediato fue en su auxilio.

 **Miroku:** (sosteniéndola, ya que estaba tan cansada que no podía mantenerse ni en pie) Lilith… ella está aquí, está buscando… a Kikyo

 **Miroku:** iré a confrontarla, tú espera acá

 **Sango:** (lo retuvo) ¡no vayas! Lo mejor será hallar un lugar donde nos podamos refugiar todos. Ella ya… exterminó a Renkotsu y si te encuentra… estoy segura que también te exterminará

 **Miroku:** descuida. No soy tan débil, por lo que no logrará hacerme daño (la besó y se dispuso a ir en la búsqueda de Lilith, cuando de pronto)

 **Lilith:** (aplaudiendo de manera burlona) ¡vaya, vaya! Pero si que pueden llegar a ser estúpidos al creer que se pueden esconder de mí

 **Miroku:** (en posición de ataque, protegiendo a Sango) hasta que nos vemos las caras, monstruo

 **Lilith:** ¡uy, pero que galante! Déjate de estupideces y dime de una retorcida vez, dónde se halla tu ama y señora o… (Levantantó su mano e hizo que Sango se elevará) me encargaré de acabar con tu insignificante esclava

 **Sango:** (parecía un títere, flotando) ¡no le digas! Pase, lo que pase conmigo, no le digas nada

 **Miroku:** (la apuñaló con su guadaña, agrandándole la herida, pero ella no se inmutó) **Lilith:** uhm… atácame todo lo que quieras… si me aniquilas, tu adorada ghoul, sufrirá las consecuencias (cerró su mano y Sango, sintió como si la estuvieran estrujando, por lo que dio gritó de mucho dolor)

 **Miroku:** ¡Sango!

 **Sango:** no… le digas nada… por favor… me pase lo que me pase, no le digas nada, si ella llega hasta Kikyo, no sabemos qué es lo que le pueda pasar a nuestro mundo

 **Lilith:** ¡oh, ya cállate! ¡Me tienes harta! (giró su puño y Sango explotó)

 **Miroku:** ¡SANGO! (La rabia, dolor, ira, odio, impotencia, lo invadieron y confrontó a Lilith, con todas sus fuerza, lastimándola en diversas partes del cuerpo con su guadaña)

Kagome empezaba a sangrar por la boca y a llenarse de corte por todos lados.

 **Inuyasha:** ¡maldición! ¿Dónde está? ¡Debo hallarla! (ya se encontraba en el mundo shinigami)

 **Kagome:** puedo sentirla cerca de acá… Inuyasha… no la enfrentes, ella es muy… fuerte. Por favor huye de acá. A mí me queda poco tiempo, Hari, me dijo que cuando mi tiempo de mortal acabará… me extinguirá, por lo que por favor… sálvate

 **Inuyasha:** ¡nunca! ¡Jamás te dejaré sola! Hallaré la forma de volverte inmortal, así tenga que extinguirme

 **Kagome:** (sonrió con torpeza) al menos pude estar a tu lado… otra vez (se desmayó)

 **Inuyasha:** ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome, respóndeme!... ¡maldición; te juro que acabaré con la maldad de Lilith y te liberaré de ella! (la recostó dentro de una cueva) Te prometo que volveré por ti (besó sus fríos labios)

La lucha entre Miroku y Lilith, era apoteósica. Ambos poseían igualdad de fuerzas y era casi imposible pronosticar, cual saldría victorioso.

 **En la habitación de Kikyo…**

Por más que intentaba convencer a Bankotsu que la dejara ir a luchar, éste le repetía que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se enfrentara a semejante monstruo.

 **Kikyo:** deja de retenerme por favor. Entiende que soy la única que puede acabar con ella

 **Bankotsu:** si la enfrentas en el estado que te encuentras, ella te derrotará antes de empezar a luchar

 **Kikyo:** ¿de qué hablas? Ya recuperé mis energías del todo

 **Bankotsu:** si crees que tengo los ojos por gusto, te equivocas. Puedo ver perfectamente que está llena de heridas letales y múltiples cortes (los ojos de un seminius podían ver lo imperceptible)

 **Kikyo:** aún así, debo confrontarla

 **Bankotsu:** si la derrotas, te auto aniquilarás ¿no es así?

 **Kikyo:** ¿cómo lo sabes?

 **Bankotsu:** puedo sentir una fuerte conexión espiritual entre ella; tú y una tercera alma. Tú estás recibiendo el dolor de todos sus ataques y la otra parte está teniendo las mismas heridas que ella ¿por qué? ¿Qué es Lilith en realidad?

 **Kikyo:** ella es el cumulo de mis emociones negativas, ella es una parte de mi alma. Antes de conocerte yo fui la señora de los infiernos, pero como me cansé de serlo, me deshice de mi esencia de demonio y fueron tantas las cosas negativas que saqué de mí, que sin proponérmelo la creé. Es por ello que estamos conectadas y destinadas a correr la misma suerte

 **Bankotsu:** y la otra alma es Kagome ¿no es así?

 **Kikyo:** no sé desde cuándo o cómo te volviste tan entendido en esto, pero sí. Kagome es mi parte humana y es por ello que ella es más propensa a Lilith. Todo los daños físicos que esté sufriendo o sufra le afectaran a ella y a más cerca estén una de la otra, más afectada saldrá Kagome. Es por ello que debo acabar con Lilith

 **Bankostu:** pero si haces ello, te terminarás aniquilando a ti misma

 **Kikyo:** debo acabar con lo que empecé, por lo que por favor… déjame enfrentar mi destino

 **Bankotsu:** no puedo seguir reteniéndote aunque lo desee, por lo que, seré tu escudo. Yo te defenderé de aquel ser monstruoso

 **Kikyo:** te lo agradezco, pero lo que deseo es que tú salgas bien librado de todo esto, por lo que… (Él posó un dedo sobre sus labios)

 **Bankotsu:** eres mi reina, y yo tu esclavo, por lo que es mi deber defenderte hasta el final de mi existencia

Mientras ellos conversaban, la lucha entre Lilith y Miroku estaba llegando a su fin, siendo él, el perdedor. Ya que después de haber luchado arduamente contra un sinfín de almas, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

 **Miroku:** (de rodillas) si vas a aniquilarme, hazlo de una buena vez o de lo contrario te arrepentirás

 **Lilith:** no sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando de verte en estado tan deplorable; será un verdadero placer aniquilarte lenta y dolorosamente (en cuanto estaba por aniquilarlo, el hábilmente tomó su guadaña y se la atravesó por la abierta herida de su abdomen hasta su espalda)

 **Lilith:** ingenuo… puedes atacarme todo lo que desees, pero las que sufrirán las consecuencias de mis heridas serán otras (sonrió de manera despiadada) tu venerada ama y señora, debe estarse retorciendo cual gusano, en este momento

 **Miroku:** (sorprendido) ¡¿de qué estás hablando?!

 **Lilith:** (se acercó a su oído a la par que se auto inflingía más daño) Kikyo y yo somos una parte de la otra y a más cerca estemos, más daño sufrirá ella (besó su mejilla y arrebatándole la guadaña lo aniquiló) pobre idiota. Creyó inútilmente que podría deshacerse de mí

En vista que ya no sentía dolor, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre que seguía perdiendo, comprendió que tanto Kikyo, como Kagome debían estar cerca, por lo que aprovechó para continuar buscando.

Anduvo por los alrededores, y cuando sintió que ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

 **Inuyasha:** (amenazándola con su enorme espada) no des un paso más o te extingo

 **Lilith:** ¡jeh! Y crees que porque tú me lo pides, me voy a detener ¿no seas ingenuo? Ni tú ni nadie detendrá mis planes de conquista.

Ya estoy muy cerca de deshacerme de aquellas dos estúpidas a las cuales estoy vinculada y en cuanto lo haga seré completamente inmortal e inmune a todo, y de ese modo este mundo y el de los humanos sucumbirán a mis pies

 **Inuyasha:** eso no ocurrirá nunca. Porque yo no te lo voy a permitir

 **Lilith:** ¿ah, sí? Y ¿cómo piensas detenerme?, si tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que le ocurrirá a Kagome si me lastimas

 **Inuyasha:** hallaré la manera de desligarte de ella, la hallaré me cueste lo que me cueste

 **Lilith:** (se le acercó y le susurró al oído) mejor ve olvidándote de ella, ya que a estas alturas… dudo que siga existiendo

 **Inuyasha:** aunque ella se extinga, hallaré la manera de encontrar su alma y permanecer a su lado, por la eternidad

 **Lilith:** ¡ay, pero que idiota eres! Una vez que se extinga, ya no quedará absolutamente nada de ella

 **Al mismo Tiempo…**

La diosa de los shinigamis se estaba preparando para afrontar su destino, estaba más que consiente que eran sus últimos minutos de existencia y que si no se deshacía de Lilith, todo estará perdido. Lo lamentaba mucho por Kagome, pero sin proponérselo, la había arrastrado al mismo final.

En cuanto salió de sus aposentos, se topó con el señor de los infiernos que le impidió el paso.

 **Naraku:** ¿qué pretendes hacer entregando tu existencia y el de Kagome? Sabes perfectamente que aunque la enfrentes y te auto sacrifiques, ella no se extinguirá

 **Kikyo:** debo hacerlo, mientras sea mortal, ya que de lo contrario, nunca podremos derrotarla

 **Naraku:** es una locura lo que pretendes hacer. Deja que sea yo el que se encargue de ella

 **Kikyo:** ¿qué harás? ¿Auto exiliarte, junto con ella y ser su eterno esclavo? Eso no resultará y tú bien lo sabes, ya que lo que ella siente por ti es una enfermiza obsesión y en cuanto te tenga a su merced, se cansará y vendrá por los seres de este mundo.

Yo fui quien la creo y seré yo quien la aniquile

 **Naraku:** todo esto fue mi culpa. Por haberte retenido a la fuerza a mi lado en un pasado. De no haberte arrebatado del mundo humano nada de esto estaría ocurriendo

 **Kikyo:** (le acarició el rostro) te sentías solo y hallaste compañía en mí, pero en cuanto te dejé de interesar, yo también me sentí de la misma manera y por ello huí. Pero descuida, no te culpo de nada, ahora… hazte a un lado que tengo una última batalla que librar

 **Naraku:** no permitiré que te le enfrentes sola, yo estaré a tu lado

 **Kikyo:** gracias por la oferta, pero no es necesario. Esta es mi batalla y debo librarla sola

 **Naraku:** pase lo que pase, prometo que no permitiré que tu alma se extinga… Perséfone

 **Kikyo:** gracias… (Miró a Bankotsu que estaba presto a seguir sus ordenes) ya es hora

 **Bankotsu:** como ordene mi señora

El señor de los infiernos, sintió mucha culpa por dejarla partir y no luchar a su lado, pero ella tenía razón, esa era su lucha y él nada podía hacer.

 **Lilith:** ¡vamos!, ¿no se suponía que me ibas a aniquilar? ¡Anda que esperas! o qué, ya te arrepentiste y te entró el miedo por saberte el responsable de extinguir a tu absurda amada

 **Inuyasha:** hasta ahora no comprendo, como puedo haber creado a un monstruo sin corazón como tú. De no ser que aniquilarte significaría, hacerle lo mismo a Kagome, te acabaría con mis propias manos

 **Lilith:** ¡ay, que aburrido y patético eres! ¡Sino vas a atacarme… entonces ¡lo haré yo! (la atacó con todas sus fuerza, con un odio descontrolado, deseaba tanto deshacerse de él, todo su ser aclamaba por venganza, quería aniquilarlo, quería extinguirlo, deseaba tanto que ya no existiera, que lo atacó de forma descontrolada) ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE RINDES DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡Te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio!

 **Inuyasha:** (conteniéndola, con su espada) Te lo dije, no me pienso rendir, por lo que no importa cuánto luches, no podrás aniquilarme

 **Lilith:** ¡ya cállate! ¡Lo único que deseo es que desaparezcas! ¡tú y esa estúpida mujer merecen extinguirse juntos! (estaba a punto de darle la estocada final, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco, al ver quien lo estaba protegiendo) ¡¿tú?! ¡¿Por… qué… por qué lo proteges?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJASTE ANIQUILARLO?!

 **Naraku:** Inuyasha, ve en busca de Kagome y llévatela, lo más lejos posible de acá… yo me haré cargo de Lilith

 **Lilith:** ¡jah! ¡Ingenuo! ¿Crees acaso que te tendré compasión, por el simple hecho que siento algo por ti? ¡jah! Estás muy equivocado, si crees que las cosas siguen siendo iguales (lo atacó con furia, pero nuevamente, no se atrevió a lastimarlo) ¡maldición! ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo conmigo? ¡¿Por qué no puedo acabar contigo?!

 **Naraku:** porque estás compuesta de sentimientos tanto positivos como negativos; conformados por las almas de Kikyo y Kagome, es por ello que por más que desees aniquilarme, no podrás. Ya que tú sabes que en tu interior sientes amor por mí

 **Lilith:** ¡¿amor dices?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que puedo tener ese absurdo sentimiento por ti; luego de lo que me hiciste?!

 **Naraku:** (abrazándola) lamento haberte lastimado, pero lo que me pedías no podía ser. Es por ello que para enmendar mi traición, me auto exiliaré contigo y permaneceré a tu lado por la eternidad, para que nunca más te vuelvas a sentir sola

 **Lilith:** (correspondiéndole el abrazo) ¿lo dices… en serio?... no me dejarás sola, nunca más

 **Naraku:** te lo prometo

A la par que él la mantenía entretenida; Kikyo se hallaba lista para atacarla por detrás.

Se había situado a varios metros tras de ella y aprovechando que estaba completamente concentrada en Naraku, pondría en marcha el plan, que ambos tácitamente habían concretado para derrotarla.

Sacó de su carcaj, una flecha, la cual se volvió dorada y en cuanto estaba lista para dispararla…

 **Bankotsu:** ¡detente! ¡No la dispares por favor!

 **Kikyo:** (continuó apuntando) hazte a un lado, que no quiero lastimarte

 **Bankostu:** ¡no me apartaré! Sé lo que pretendes hacer, y si lo haces, te perderé para siempre, ya que… no podré volver a ir por ti

 **Kikyo:** (sin dejar de apuntar) ¿a qué te refieres con volver por mí?

 **Bankotsu:** yo… te he ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo.

Yo en realidad soy Hermes, el hermano menor de Destino y el mensajero de los dioses supremos.

Cuando huiste del infierno, Hades, me pidió que fuera por ti, pero al verte convertida en humana… me enamoré perdidamente de ti y le pedí a mi hermano que me quitará la inmortalidad, para estar cerca de ti, y así fue come me convertí en tu esclavo. Pero en cuanto morimos… mi hermano decidió separarnos, sin embargo luché contra su decisión, y volví a la vida, por ello cuando conocí a Kagome, supe que eras tú, pero en cuanto descubrí que ella era sólo una parte de ti, me alejé de ella para buscarte, pero en algún punto perdí la menoría y te olvidé

 **Kikyo:** ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos (sonrió) adonde iré, ni tú ni nadie, podrá salvarme… adiós (disparó la flecha y recitó un conjuro poderoso) Dievo šviesos, išleisti savo sielą su asociego, kad esate

Aquella flecha dorada, se cargó de una luz intensa y a pesar que atravesó a Bankotsu, no le hizo el menor daño, ya que está sólo lastimaría a Lilith y a… Naraku que estaba abrazado a ella adrede.

 **Lilith:** (al sentir un poder impresionante) ¡Maldito! ¡Me tendiste una trampa! ¡Nunca debí confiar en ti!

 **Naraku:** (mirando la flecha acercarse) te equivocas, te prometí que me iría contigo, y es lo que voy a hacer

 **Lilith:** en ese caso serás mío… por siempre (se empinó para besarlo, pero en ese preciso instante, alguien lo tumbò al suelo, consiguiendo que la poderosísima flecha cargada de un increíble poder divino… sólo la atacara a ella)

Todo ocurrió tan rápido y al mismo tiempo, que los involucrados y afectados, no tuvieron tiempo, ni para decirse adiós

 **Bankotsu:** ¡te lo ruego, no me dejes! (se aferraba en un fuerte abrazo a Kikyo, pero está se volvió cenizas y se evaporó)

 **Inuyasha:** (aferrándose al inerte y maltrecho cuerpo de Kagome) no importa a donde hayas ido, te alcanzaré (se evaporó entre sus brazos)

 **Naraku:** (tendido sobre el suelo, siendo cubierto por unas grandes y cálidas alas angelicales) ¿cómo supiste que estaría acá?

 **Midoriko:** en cuanto mencionaste el nombre de Perséfone, le pregunté a Myoga, que es lo que sabía y descubrí la verdad.

Estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte, por el bien de nuestro mundo ¿verdad?

 **Naraku:** la única forma de acabar con la maldad de Lilith, era dándole lo que tanto quería… y lo que ella deseaba era no volver a sentirse sola

 **Midoriko:** uh… ¡y por eso fue que estuviste a punto de besarla!, ¡uish!, Eres incorregible ¡demonio tenías que ser!, ¡que cólera me das!

 **Naraku:** (la miró extrañado, pero feliz) uhm, parece que alguien se puso celosa… (Le regaló una jocosa sonrisa

 **Midoriko:** ¡¿y cómo esperabas que me pusiera, luego de enterarme que entre Kikyo y tú, existió, y hasta quizá seguía existiendo algo entre ustedes?! ¡Y no sólo ello, sino que estuviste a punto de autoexiliarte, junto con Lilith! (estaba sumamente enojada) de no ser que llegué a tiempo, no sólo me hubieses sido infiel, sino que… (Sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso por parte de él)

 **Naraku:** (abrazándola enérgicamente) gracias por venir por mí. Saber que te importo me hace muy feliz, más de lo que se me está permitido sentir

 **Midoriko:** ¡tonto! Sabes que te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti

Mientras que ellos celebraban su amor y otros se lamentaban el haber perdido a sus seres amados en aquella cruenta y desgarradora batalla. Una imponente voz se dejó escuchar, hasta en el más recóndito espacio de aquel mundo.

Aquella voz, les ordenó a absolutamente todos los sobrevivientes, reunirse en el purgatorio, para ser sometidos a un juicio, en el cual serían sentenciados por sus actos.


	26. Destino la decisión final

**Cap. 26**

 **Destino… la decisión final**

El purgatorio se hallaba en la frontera entre el cielo y el infierno. Ahí es a donde eran llevadas las almas que en vida habían sido equitativamente buenas y malas y aguardaban a ser juagadas por los dioses supremos, para ser asignados a un determinado mundo y un determinado destino.

Todo era neutral en aquel lugar, no era ni tan horripilante como el infierno, ni apacible como el paraíso. Tan sólo era un lugar de espera.

En medio de todo el lugar, se encontraba un enorme coliseo redondo destechado, en el cual se reunían las almas y aguardaban su turno a ser llamadas y juzgadas, pero en esta ocasión las almas que se hallaban en el mismo, eran las almas combatientes y sobrevivientes a tan cruenta batalla.

En cuanto absolutamente todas las almas estuvieron reunidas, se dio inicio al juicio, que estaría a cargo de Destino el dios supremo más poderoso de todos y el que dictaminaría que ocurría con cada uno de los presentes.

Éste se encontraba al frente de todos; sentado en su enorme trono, su presencia y tamaño eran magnánimos, por lo que imponía respeto y al que se atreviera a contradecirlo o irrespetarlo, simplemente era exiliado del otro mundo, que era mucho peor que ser extinguido, ya que el exilió consistía en vagar en la nada por la eternidad, en cambio ser extinguido, era dejar de existir.

Al lado derecho se encontraba Naturaleza, la 2da al mando de los dioses supremos y al lado izquierdo Tiempo, el cual casi nunca se mostraba antes las almas comunes.

En frente de los mismos se hallaban los 3 dioses, líderes de los 3 reinos (Naraku, Midoriko y Myoga) y como representantes del mundo shinigami, estaban Inuyasha y Bankotsu, ya que en vista que Kikyo había sido derrotada, ellos la representaban.

Los grandes poderes estaban reunidos, rodeados de todas las almas sobrevivientes, cuando de pronto la poderosa y potente voz de Destino rompió el gélido silencio.

 **Destino:** los he reunido a todos y cada uno de ustedes para informarles acerca la decisión que he tomado.

Como dios supremo que soy, ustedes bien saben que mis ordenes deben ser acatadas a cabalidad, por lo que antes de empezar este juicio, es mi voluntad que las almas que cayeron luchando valerosamente en batalla, regresen a este mundo

Golpeó la parte baja de su cetro, contra el suelo y en el acto reaparecieron todas las almas que habían caído en batalla, incluyendo la de… una inconsciente Lilith, la cual estaba atada con unas poderosas cadenas doradas y sujetas al suelo en medio del coliseo.

Todas las almas retornaron, excepto las de Kikyo y Kagome, a lo cual no faltaron las protestas por parte de Inuyasha y Bankotsu, que nos les hacía justo que todos hubieran vuelto, excepto ellas dos.

 **Inuyasha:** señor, con el debido respeto que se merece ¡explíqueme por qué, todas las almas caídas en batalla, han sido retornadas, excepto la de Kagome y Kikyo!

 **Destino:** ¿acaso hozas objetar mi decisión, joven hibrido heredero del reino de los infiernos?

 **Inuyasha:** no pongo objetando, simplemente deseo saber el porqué de su decisión. Ya que por lo que veo hasta la última alma se halla en este lugar, hasta la infame de Lilith; es por ello mi duda

 **Destino:** tanto Kagome, como Kikyo, forman parte de Lilith, es por eso que a ellas no las puedo traer de vuelta por separado, sino en conjunto. Ellas están ligadas a un mismo fin, y ese es el exilio

 **Bankotsu:** (gritó por todo lo alto) ¡ME OPONGO A TAL DECISIÓN!

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos, ante aquel desafío. Nadie ni siquiera los dioses de los 3 reinos tenían la autoridad o podían enfrentarlo de esa manera.

 **Destino:** ¿Hermes? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué acaso no has aprendido la lección? Te desterré de este mundo hace siglos y te convertí en un simple mortal, para que aprendieras, lo duro de la decisión que habías tomado al posar tus ojos en una simple mortal y ¿ahora, hozas refutar mi decisión?

 **Bankotsu:** lo que dices con respecto a no poder traer de regreso a Kagome y Kikyo es mentira. Ya que tú eres el único con el poder suficiente para decidir sobre todas las almas que habitamos en este mundo, excepto sobre mí. Porque aunque siglos atrás me hayas convertido en un simple mortal, al llegar a este mundo recuperé mis derechos y poder como dios supremo… como tu hermano menor y servidor de los dioses

 **Destino:** (tocándose la frente en forma de reproche) ¿qué es aquello que te ha vuelto rebelde, para hozar desafiarme y encapricharte de manera tan feroz a aquella insignificante mujer?

 **Bankotsu:** lo que yo siento y exijo no es rebeldía, sino justicia y lo que tú llamas capricho es el más puro y sincero amor. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que liberes a mi amada de la sentencia cruel a la que la estás condenando

 **Destino:** ¿qué yo la he sentenciado dices? Fue ella misma que se sentenció a si misma al crear a menudo ser despreciable conocido como Lilith, ella es la única culpable de su existencia, y del casi exterminio de este mundo

 **Inuyasha:** en ello estoy en desacuerdo con usted, ya que si bien Kikyo, fue la que le dio esencia a Lilith, fui yo el responsable de su existencia, ya que por un descuido mío, ella halló la oportunidad para habitar entre los nuestros

 **Destino:** ¿a qué quiere llegar heredero de los infiernos?

 **Inuyasha:** (poniéndose de rodillas y agachando la cabeza) le ofrezco mi alma, a cambio de la de mi amada. Se lo pido, regrésela a este mundo y yo aceptaré su voluntad

 **Destino:** uhm… al parecer Cupido ha estado haciendo de las suyas por estos lares.

¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa escurridizo pequeñuelo?

 **Cupido:** (escondido tras de Naturaleza) yo… bueno… yo (rascándose la cabeza nervioso) lo único que he hice fue escuchar los corazones de estos jóvenes acá presentes. Usted bien sabe que mi deber es unir a aquellos que se aman y eso fue lo que hice.

 **Destino:** confiesa tu crimen, que bien sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Explícame cómo es posible que todo este enredo sentimental se haya suscitado

 **Cupido:** lo que ocurre es… ¡ay bueno!, ¡ya! Lo voy a confesar

Cuando Hades secuestró a Perséfone, fue porqué se sentía demasiado sólo, y por más que intenté que ella lo amará, su corazón se resistió, es por ello que terminó huyendo y dejó atrás todo aquello negativo que la ataba a este mundo y de ese modo surgió Lilith, pero… ella al estar hecha de pura maldad, no podía ser alcanzada por una de mis flechas, es por ello que la encerré en una lugar donde sólo existía la soledad y esa lugar fue… el corazón de Hades, sin embargo yo no contaba con que él fuera en búsqueda de Perséfone al mundo humano y se terminará enamorando de Midoriko, ya que… (Suspiró) ella estaba destinada para él y él para ella, haciendo que de este modo Lilith pasará al olvido, quedando atrapada en la nada, a la espera de ser liberada.

En cuanto a Hermes (Bankotsu) y Kikyo… yo sabía de los sentimientos de él por ella, es por eso que los uní y al ser tan fuerte el lazo que los unió, ella intentó resucitar, para estar al lado de su amado, pero al fallar, su alma reencarnó en Kagome y fue así que Hermes terminó amando a la misma mujer, pero en diferente cuerpo.

 **Destino:** ¿y qué hay de Inuyasha? ¿Por qué si sabías que Kagome, estaba destinada a mi hermano, permitiste que se enamore de ella?

 **Cupido:** perdóname que te contradiga, pero eso no es así.

Ella nunca estuvo destinada para tu hermano, ella siempre estuvo destinada para el señor de los infiernos, ya que en su interior se hallaba dormida Lilith

Aquella declaración sorprendió a todos.

 **Destino:** pero el señor de los infiernos es Naraku

 **Cupido:** Eso era hasta antes de iniciada la batalla, ya que Naraku, le cedió su puesta a Inuyasha, para de ese modo poder auto exiliarse junto con Lilith, y liberar a este mundo de su maldad

 **Naraku:** pero… entonces por qué Lilith, se empeñaba en querer deshacerse de Midoriko y ocupar su puesto y ¿por qué odiaba tanto a Inuyasha?

 **Cupido:** porque ella sabía perfectamente que si exterminaba a Midoriko, tú la tomarías a ella por esposa, porque ese era su destino, pero… no contó con que antes de su llegada a este mundo, tú nombraras como tu sucesor a Inuyasha, convirtiéndolo a él el nuevo señor de los infiernos y volviendo una vez más su amor imposible, ya siendo él su padre, ella no podría ser su reina

 **Naturaleza:** luego de oír todo esta confusa historia, opino que lo más apropiado sería devolver a este mundo a Kikyo y Kagome, y exiliar a Lilith para poner fin a esta larga y confusa historia sentimental ¿no lo crees justo?

 **Destino:** Si las separo, Lilith podría volver e intentar nuevamente deshacerse de los habitantes de este mundo, y eso no lo puedo permitir

 **Bankotsu:** ¿entonces qué es lo que propones? Porque si lo que me vas a decir es que te desharás de las 3, en ese caso también deberás deshacerte de mí, ya que sin Kikyo a mi lado, no quiero seguir existiendo, aunque sea un dios supremo

 **Iuyasha:** lo mismo solicito, la eternidad sin mi amada Kagome, es peor que el exilio

 **Destino:** no cabe duda que el amor es el arma más poderosa que existe. Aún siendo yo el dios supremo más poderoso de este mundo, no puedo conseguir que sus corazones desistan de sentir lo que sienten, por lo que está bien; traeré de vuelta a las damas a las que aclaman, pero… los haré a ambos responsables, por el despertar de Lilith.

En cuanto dio un par de golpes al suelo concetro; las almas de Kikyo y Kagome, resurgieron del cuerpo de Lilith, provocando que está despertara y se encontrará extremadamente furiosa.

 **Lilith:** (forcejeando) ¡¿pero qué significa esto?! ¡Exijo que se me libere inmediatamente!

 **Destino:** ¡calla! Y déjate de exigencias, que estás siendo enjuiciada, por tus altos crímenes

 **Lilith:** (sonriendo con sorna) ¿crees que por ser un estúpido dios te debo respeto? ¡jah! ¡No te debo absolutamente nada, ya que no tengo porqué obedecerte!

 **Destino:** vocifera todo lo que desees, ya que todo lo que digas sólo te sentenciará aún más

 **Kagome:** (entre los brazos de Inuyasha, algo aturdida) ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta acá?

 **Inuyasha:** estamos en el purgatorio, en pleno juicio en contra de Lilith

 **Kagome:** ¡¿cómo dices?! ¡¿Lilith aún existe?!

 **Inuyasha:** …debido a que tú y Kikyo, regresaron a este mundo, Lilith, también lo hizo. La única manera de acabar con ella, es acabando con ustedes dos, ya que tanto tú como Kikyo, la conforman, es por ello que (suspiró) deberemos lidiar con su maldad por la eternidad

 **Destino:** Por toda la maldad y crueldad demostrada a los habitantes de este mundo, yo te sentencio al exilio, por lo que desde este momento, pasarás a…

 **Lilith:** (río con malicia) ¡adelante! Haz lo que desees conmigo, ya que lo que me pase a mí, le ocurrirá a ese par de idiotas a las que acabas de devolver a este mundo

 **Destino:** (apretó los puños) sino tengo otra opción, deberé de hacerlo (iba a golpear su cetro nuevamente, cuando…)

 **Bankotsu:** ¡espera! ¡No lo hagas! Si lo haces, estarías incumpliendo con lo pactado

 **Destino:** traje de vuelta a este mundo a la diosa de los shinigamis Kikyo y a la súcubo llamada Kagome, por lo que mi parte del trato está cubierta. Ahora he de hacer justicia

 **Bankotsu:** ¡no lo hagas por favor! Halla una manera de que ellas no corran la misma suerte que Lilith, pero por favor, no apartes a Kikyo de mi lado nuevamente

 **Destino:** las leyes son claras y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. La encarnación del mal llamada Lilith, debe ser exiliada de este mundo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer

 **Bankotsu:** ¡noooo! ¡Te… lo imploro… no lo hagas!

 **Kikyo:** (posando su mano en el hombro de Bankotsu) me siento feliz, de saber que me amas al punto de pedirle a un dios supremo que no me exilie, por lo que te lo agradezco y sin importa a donde vaya, existiré feliz con el recuerdo del gran amor que me tuviste. Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra la voluntad de tu hermano, por lo que por favor, déjalo que cumpla con su deber

 **Destino:** no esperaba que un shinigami como tú, pudiera albergar tales sentimientos

 **Kikyo:** yo he amado a Petruccio, durante siglos, es por ello que haría lo que fuera necesario por él, y a pesar que mi máximo deseo es permanecer a su lado, por la eternidad, no puedo ir en contra de su decisión… mi señor (hizo una reverencia)

 **Destino:** es una lástima tener que exiliarte, de lo contrario, te daría mi autorización para seguir amando a mi hermano, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer

 **Kagome:** ¡si lo hay!

 **Destino:** ¿qué dices?

 **Kagome:** digo que sí existe una manera de hacer que las dos permanezcamos en este mundo, sin que Lilith haga daño a este mundo e incluso que ella permanezca en el mismo

 **Destino:** te escucho, adelante ¿Cuál es tu idea?

 **Kagome:** ser la madre de Lilith desde un inicio

 **Destino:** ¡¿cómo dices?!

 **Kagome:** ella es parte de mí y yo parte de ella. Si ella existe es por el hecho que Inuyasha y yo le dimos forma física, es por ello que si, pudiésemos darle el hogar que debió tener desde un principio, podríamos modificar su conducta

 **Destino:** lo que propones es algo que nunca antes se ha dado en nuestro mundo

 **Kagome:** lo sé, pero si nos da la oportunidad, nosotros, como sus padres, podríamos darle lo que ella siempre ha buscado y nunca ha tenido

 **Destino:** ¿y ello es?

 **Kagome:** amor

 **Destino:** ella es un cumulo de sentimientos negativos, por lo que no creo que dicho sentimiento exista en su interior

 **Kagome:** yo creo que sí, ya que si posee tanto esencia de Kikyo, como mía, entonces en algún punto de su negro corazón se alberga aquel sentimiento

 **Lilith:** (soltando una bufona carcajada) prefiero ser exiliada, antes que tener que ser algo tuyo. Me niego a ser tu hija, ¿me escuchaste? ¡ME NIEGO!

 **Destino:** acá quien toma las decisiones, soy yo, y tú sólo las acatas.

 **Tiempo después…**

En el paraíso, un par de ángeles completamente enamorados, se encontraban conversando acerca de la dura batalla que habían tenido que librar tiempo atrás, y se alegraban de tenerse uno al otro; sin embargo, su felicidad no era del todo completa.

 **Sesshomaru:** la paz ha vuelto a reinar en nuestro mundo después de todo el destrozo que causó Lilith

 **Rin:** (recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él) es cierto, en aquel entonces creí que nos separaríamos nuevamente

 **Sesshomaru:** si ese hubiera sido el caso, hubiese hecho hasta lo inimaginable para recuperarte

 **Rin:** lo sé. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo; lástima que no pueda decir ello por Shippo

 **Sesshomaru:** él sabía que debíamos venir para luchar por los nuestros y no, podíamos arrastrarlo a nuestra suerte

 **Rin:** lo sé, pero ello no quita el hecho que lo extrañe cada día que pasa

 **Sesshomaru:** no te lamentes, que llegará el día en que él esté con nosotros

 **Rin:** lo sé, pero… ¿Cuánto deberé seguir esperando, para estar al lado de mi hijo nuevamente?

 **Sesshomaru:** (la abrazó con cariño y miró por sobre su cabeza) no creo que mucho

 **Rin:** ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Sesshomaru:** (dándole vuelta) mira quien acaba de llegar

 **Shippo:** ¡mamá, papá! (extendiéndole los brazos a ambos) ¡los extrañé!

 **Rin:** (con una gran sonrisa) ¡hijo mío, y nosotros a ti!

Finalmente luego de mucho tiempo, la familia estaba reunida y la felicidad era plena

 **En el palacio de cristal…**

En cuanto terminó el tedioso y extenso juicio al que Destino sometió a Naraku y Midoriko, por haber contraído nupcias, sin su autorización y más por ser los dioses de mundos completamente opuestos. Éste los sentenció a una existencia en cautiverio dentro del palacio que Tiempo había condicionado para ellos. Por lo cual fueron sentenciados a permanecer al menos 10 mil años dentro del mismo, como seres neutrales, ya que desde la perspectiva de Destino, ambos habían quebrantados las leyes divinas al unirse en matrimonio, siendo ella la representante máxima del bien y él el representante máximo de lo mal.

Por lo que ambos fueron despojados de sus poderes y convertidos en seres semi inmortales, ya que irían envejeciendo pero muy lentamente.

 **Naraku:** (estirando su semi inmortal cuerpo) ¡qué bien se siente ya no tener que cargar el enorme peso de mis alas, y ni que decir de mis cuernos que me daban dolor de cabeza, casi todo el tiempo!

 **Midoriko:** uhm… voy a extrañar el hecho de poder volar. Y tener que usar mis piernas para trasladarme, pero, está bien, con tal de poder estar a tu lado, todo cambio valdrá la pena

 **Naraku:** (tomándola en brazos a manera nupcial) por caminar, ni te preocupes, ya que yo te puedo llevar en brazos a donde desees (miró el hacía el 2do piso, donde se hallaba la recamara de ambos) uhm, ahora que ya somos dioses, estamos en la total libertad de amarnos, por lo que… (Con mirada lujuriosa) ¿Qué te parece si pasamos nuestra primera vez juntos?

 **Midoriko:** (sonrojada) ¿Por qué cosas dices? Somos los dioses… o… es cierto ya no lo somos, por lo que el amarnos, ya no está prohibido (le dio un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios)

 **Naraku:** imagino que debo interpretar ese beso tuyo, como un sí ¿no es así?

 **Midoriko:** (más sonrojada) no hagas… que te lo diga por favor (escondió su rostro avergonzada en el pecho de él; pronunció un casi inaudible)… sí

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación; grande fue la sorpresa de él, al ver que en la cama de la misma, se encontraba retozando muy plácidamente una pequeña intrusa; la cual de por sí ya había arruinado la oportunidad perfecta, para estar junto a su amada.

 **Naraku:** (mirando fijamente a la cama) ¡oye, tú, pequeña bestia peluda! (soltó a Midoriko y se lanzó con energía sobra la cama, para botar a su intrusa huésped) ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá? Se suponía que en este lugar sólo estaríamos mi amada esposa y yo (jaloneaba de una de las patas de Doncella y esta balaba aferrándose a los extremos de la cama) ¡no finjas que no puedes hablar, porque sé perfectamente que sí puedes! (intentaba bajarla de la cama a como dé lugar, pero era una batalla que estaba perdiendo)

 **Midoriko:** (mirando aquella cómica escena, no podía parar de reír) me alegra tanto que ella se encuentre con nosotros, ya que las cosas no hubieran sido las mismas sin su presencia

 **Naraku:** (con Doncella como sombrero) ¿lo dices en serio? Con ella de por medio… tú y yo… tú sabes, es decir… no será lo mismo

 **Midoriko:** (tomando en un abrazo a Doncella) lo sé, estando con ella, seremos aún más felices de lo que ya somos (la abrazó con mucho cariño y la cabra, le lamió el rostro)

 **Naraku:** ¡hey no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero cariño! (se abrazó a ambas)

En el mundo shinigami, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Con Kikyo como diosa de los mismos, las almas seguían siendo guiadas al otro mundo.

Todo era como de costumbre, excepto que la ama y señora de dicho mundo, había decido tomarse una larga pausa en sus actividades, para poder disfrutar a plenitud el hecho de que por fin después de siglos de espera podía amar a sus anchas a su único y verdadero amor, y más sabiendo que tenía la autorización de Destino, para amarlo sin ninguna restricción; excepto, que las normas habían cambiado un poco; ya que ahora era ella la del rango inferior y él, el de rango superior, sin embargo ello no cambiaba que a la hora de amarse, ella fuera la dominante y él el sumiso.

 **Kikyo:** (recostada, sobre su amado, besando sus labios) me encanta estar así contigo, si por mi fuera no volvería a tomar el mando del mundo shinigami y te secuestraría para que seas sólo mío por toda la eternidad

 **Bankotsu:** no hace falta que hagas ello, ya que yo soy sólo tuyo, así como tú eres sólo mía (rodó, dejándola, caer debajo de su desnudo cuerpo) sin embargo, no puedes huir de tus funciones como diosa (besando su cuello) hemos permanecido encerrados en tu habitación quizá, una década humana y ya va siendo tiempo de que te reincorpores a tus deberes

 **Kikyo:** (dejándose amar, por él) lo sé, lo sé, pero es tan suculento amarte y que me ames, que soy adicta a ti; es por ello que quizá renuncie al cargo de diosa de los shinigamis y me convierta en tu fiel esclava

 **Bankotsu:** (apoderándose de su cuerpo en formal carnal y pasional) tú ya eres mía, y lo serás siempre, por lo que no haría falta que seas mi esclava, ya que me gusta que seas mi diosa, así como yo lo soy de ti (le susurraba al oído mientras la embestía y se regocijaba con sus gemidos cargados de placer)

 **Kikyo:** ¡ahh! Haré y seré lo que tú me pidas… estoy a tu merced

Mientras que ellos se amaban incansablemente, la secretaria de Kikyo, se debía hacer cargo de dirigir a los 7 shinigamis a cargo (1 por cada continente + los polos sur y norte)

 **Sango:** (quitándole el hielo de encima a Renkotsu) ¡otra vez, casi te congelas! ¿Por qué siempre permaneces más tiempo del que debes?

 **Renkotsu:** ¡el clima en el antártico es un crimen! Cada vez que debo traer un alma de allá, me tomas más tiempo del debido, porque los fuertes vientos me tumban, es como si Naturaleza, interfiriera en mi trabajo, eso sin contar que cada vez que se trata de un animal; Hari, me interrumpe y termina convenciéndome de que dicho ser en cuestión merece vivir

 **Sango:** (terminando de quitarle el hielo) uhm, en ese caso, te enviaré, segundos antes del deceso, para que no termines congelado

 **Renkotsu:** (tomó entre sus frías manos, las cálidas de ella) tu gentileza y calidez, hacen que mi in-palpitante corazón resurja (le acarició el rostro) no puedo entender como un bello ángel, como tú, pudo caer tan bajo, por un insufrible ser como Miroku. Que no daría yo porqué tu cálido corazón fuera mío (iba a besarla, cuando una guadaña se interpuso)

 **Miroku:** cuida tu lengua al hablar y ¡quítale las manos encima a mi esposa! Si tan necesitado de cariño estás, anda ve con los pingüinos a que te hagan caso

 **Renkotsu:** le debo mi existencia, a tu encantadora esposa, por lo que cuídala bien o de lo contrario, te la terminaré quitando (se alejó unos pasos)

 **Miroku:** ¡pero qué dices! ¡Ni te atrevas a volver a mirarla o te cortó a la…!

 **Sango:** (abrazándose fuertemente a él) ¡volviste! ¡Te extrañé tanto! Creí que iba a permanecer la eternidad sola, sin ti

 **Miroku:** (mirándola con cariño) jamás permitiría que algo así sucediera. Sin importar donde me hallase, volvería a tu lado, aunque sea para contemplarte por un segundo

 **Sango:** (se empinó, para darle un beso) no vuelvas a alejarte de mí, por tanto tiempo

 **Miroku:** ¡nunca más!, te lo prometo! (en lo que estaban felizmente abrazados, alguien los sorprendió)

 **Señora:** ¡ohh! ¿Pero si no esto no es amor, entonces qué es? ¿Quién fue aquel infame qué dijo que los shinigamis, no sentían cariño?

 **Miroku:** ¡madre! ¿Qué haces tú por acá? Un ángel como tú, no debería estar en este mundo

 **Esther:** ¡ay hijo, sino bajo, hasta acá! Tú ni te acuerdas de mí (con ademan dramático) ¡pero qué hijo cruel que tengo! Yo resucitando una y otra vez, para hallarte, y ahora que estamos en el mismo mundo, ni siquiera me visitas una vez al siglo

 **Miroku:** ¡mamá! Sabes que a los shinigamis, no se nos está permitido ir al paraíso

 **Esther:** esa no excusa hijo mío, ya que aunque las normas hayan cambiado, una escapadita de vez en cuando por allá, no afecta a nadie ¿no es así Sango?

 **Sango:** ¿eh? Bueno… yo creo que ustedes podrían encontrarse en el paraíso animal o en el purgatorio, después de todo ambos lugares son neutrales

 **Esther:** ¡lo vez!, no cabe duda que tengo un hijo ingrato ¡ay de mí, como sufro! (les guiñó un ojo)

 **Miroku:** te prometo que te veré más seguido

 **Sango:** ¡a mí también!, últimamente me tienes muy abandonada (fingió indignación)

 **Miroku:** ¿por qué será aún muertas, las mujeres siguen siendo un fastidio?

 **Sango/Esther:** ¡¿qué dijiste?!

 **Miroku:** que hay muchas almas a las cuales debo sentenciar

 **En el paraíso animal…**

En vista que con el destierro de Midoriko y Naraku, las normas habían cambiado; la única manera en que especies diferentes congeniaran, era en el paraíso animal. Por lo que muchos usaban dicho lugar para olvidar rencores, viejas rencillas y olvidarse del tipo de especie que eran, y tratarse por igual.

Debajo de un frondoso árbol, se encontraban descansando placenteramente Kagome e Inuyasha (en versión perro) disfrutando de la paz y confort que aquel lugar les daba. Era tan placentero, que a ambos se les olvidaba que eran los dioses del infierno y que tenían deberes que cumplir.

 **Kagome:** (tendida sobre el pasto con casi 9 meses de gestación) sabes, he estado pensando, que debería tener a Lilith en este lugar, ya que si la tuviese en el infierno, quizá podría contaminarse nuevamente con la maldad del lugar y todos nuestros esfuerzos, hubiesen sido en vano

 **Inuyasha:** (recostando sus patas delanteras, sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa) no es mala idea. Ya que comparto la misma opinión que tú, si vamos a criarla para que sea un alma buena, no estaría de más que su inicio, fuera en un lugar como este

 **Kagome:** (acariciando su vientre) ¿tú crees que ella herede tus mismas cualidades? Me refiero a qué crees, ¿qué también se podrá transformar al igual que tú?

 **Inuyasha:** no lo sé. Mi caso es algo que no tiene explicación, lo único que se me ocurre es que como soy hijo de un perro y una humana, y viví entre los muertos, nací con los dotes de transformación, pero Lilith, tiene mayor porcentaje de humana, por lo que no creo que se logré transformar

 **Kagome:** ¡uhm! Sería una lástima, ya que así podría tener una cachorrita con la cual jugar

 **Inuyasha:** ¡¿la tratarías como a una mascota?!

 **Kagome:** estoy bromeando. Para mascota, ya te tengo a ti (río jocosamente)

 **Inuyasha:** jah, jah. Mira como me rio, mi ama y señora (se echó a un lado y se enroscó)

 **Kagome:** ¡ay vamos, no me digas que te enojaste, por una pequeña broma! (en cuanto se puso de pie, sintió un punzante dolor en la parte baja del vientre) ¡yo… creo… que… el momento llegó!

 **Inuyasha:** estoy molesto contigo. Me llamaste mascota, así que no me hables

 **Kagome:** no es momento, para bromas… ya viene… Lilith… va a nacer

 **Inuyasha:** ¿lo dices en serio?

 **Kagome:** supongo que sí… porque siento mucho dolor… no estoy segura, si es eso… o no… sólo sé que… ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!

 **Inuyasha:** ok, ok, buscaré ayuda. Tú aguarda acá

 **Kagome:** de acuerdo, pero… ¡no te demores!

 **Algún tiempo después…**

Una pequeñita de vivaces ojos dorados, cabello tan negro como la noche, con orejas puntiagudas y un par de pequeños cuernitos sobre su cabeza. Saltaba alegremente entre las ardientes rocas que cruzaban un río de lava, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de llegar a la orilla, se resbaló, y de no ser porque el señor de los infiernos se hallaba cerca, se hubiese caído en aquel peligroso rio calcinándose por completo.

 **Inuyasha:** (sosteniéndola entre sus manos) ¡te atrapé! Ya te he dicho muchas veces, que no juegues cerca del río de lava. Es muy peligroso

 **Lilith:** (con mirada tierna) ¡papi! (se abrazó a él) ¡me salvaste!

 **Inuyasha:** si te salve está vez, pero que hubiese ocurrido sino estaba cerca

 **Lilith:** ¿uh? (agitando sus pequeñas alitas) hubiera volado (se esforzaba mucho, pero sólo despegaba unos pocos centímetros del suelo)

 **Inuyasha:** uhm, no creo que con eso hubiese sido suficiente, necesitas seguir practicando, para alcanzar más altura

 **Lilith:** ¿uh? (miraba sus alas y la de su padre) ¿por qué mis alas son pequeñas y parecidas a la de los murciélagos y las tuyas son enormes (extendiendo sus bracitos) y como las de un ángel, pero… negras ¿por qué papi, por qué?

 **Inuyasha:** las mías son grandes, porque soy un adulto y tú una pequeñita y el por qué son como las de un ángel, es por el hecho que soy un hibrido y poseo esencia maligna y positiva, es por ello que soy diferente

 **Lilith:** ¿y por qué yo tengo cuernos y tú orejas de perro?

 **Inuyasha:** por qué las heredé de tu abuelo y tú por ser una pequeña demonio, tienes cuernos

 **Lilith:** pero… ningún otro demonio se parece a mí. Todos tienen orejas redondas como mami, y ninguno tiene cuernos

 **Inuyasha:** eso es porque tú eres especial

 **Lilith:** ¿especial? ¿Qué es ser especial? (bostezaba ya que el sueño la comenzaba a abordar)

 **Inuyasha:** especial, es ser diferente, único e irrepetible (la acunó entre sus brazos)

 **Lilith:** papi y mami… son especiales para mí… e irrepetibles (se quedó dormida)

 **Kagome:** (en la habitación de Lilith) ¡la hallaste! ¡La estuve buscando por todos lados y no di con ella!

 **Inuyasha:** la encontré, cerca al río de lava

 **Kagome:** ¡pero ese lugar es muy peligroso para ella! (sosteniéndola en sus brazos y recostándola sobre su cama)

 **Inuyasha:** lo sé. El infierno no es un lugar para una niña. Ten en cuenta que en este lugar sólo existimos demonios y todos somos adultos

 **Kagome:** pero tú también fuiste un niño y te criaste acá ¿entonces como fue que no te ocurrió nada?

 **Inuyasha:** (arropando a su pequeña) yo le causé varios dolores de cabeza a mis padres y a Naraku, a él sobre todo, ya que se preocupaba por cuidarme mucho.

Fue gracias a él que sobreviví, de lo contrario, no sé que hubiera sido de mí

 **Kagome:** ¡uhm! Ahora entiendo porqué accediste a ser su sucesor

 **Inuyasha:** yo le debo mi existencia, era por ello que lo menos que podía hacer por él, era ser el nuevo dios de los infiernos; para que así pudiera ser libre de amar a Midoriko

 **Kagome:** (abrazándose al pecho de él) no cabe duda que el amor, es el poder más fuerte del universo

 **Inuyasha:** ¿por qué lo dices?

 **Kagome:** porque gracias a ese sentimiento, hasta el señor de los infiernos se ablandó, dejando de lado esa fama de ser insufrible y malévolo que se carga

 **Inuyasha:** es así como nos conocen en el mundo humano, pero en este mundo el amor reina en los corazones de absolutamente todas las especies y es el único capaz de hacer que hasta el alma más obscura, se transforme en la más pura (contempló a su pequeña durmiendo)

 **Prologo…**

Si bien el tiempo transcurre de forma distinta en el otro mundo, eso no cambia que las almas al morir, escojan en que época de su vida deseen quedarse. Es por ello que aunque muchas hayan muerto por vejes, en el otro mundo pueden ser eternamente jóvenes, pero ¿qué ocurre, con aquella que nació en el otro mundo?

 **En el paraíso animal…**

Dos entrañables amigos se hallaban caminando de manera pausada, conversando de todo un poco mientras, disfrutaban del maravilloso paisaje.

 **Tiempo:** hacía tanto que no venía por estos lares, que ya casi se me olvida como es

 **Myoga:** es irónico que siendo tú el dios del espacio/tiempo, no te des un descanso de vez en cuando

 **Tiempo:** no es ello mí estimado Myoga, es sólo que ser el encargado del funcionamiento del universo requiere mucha atención de mi parte y por ello no me puedo dar el lujo de hacer lo que desee.

En lo que hablaban, una joven demonio, se cruzó entre ambos, a toda carrera. Tumbándolos al piso y provocando la cólera de uno de ellos.

 **Tiempo:** ¡Lilith! ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que aprendas a comportarte?

 **Lilith:** (sosteniendo un conejo entre sus manos y agachando la cabeza) lo siento mucho Padre Tiempo, es sólo que estaba haciendo carreras con Pom-Pon, para ver cuál de los dos era más rápido y por ello no los vi

 **Tiempo:** muchacha revoltosa, ¡no debí hacer que tu desarrollo fuese tan lento!, de lo contrario, ya tendrías edad suficiente para tener criterio. ¡Debería acelerar tu proceso de envejecimiento en este instante, y volverte una adulta responsable y sensata!

 **Lilith:** (soltando al conejo) ¡no por favor Padre Tiempo, no quiero volverme una anciana amargada y renegona como usted!

 **Tiempo:** ¡¿qué acabas de decir?!

 **Myoga:** (se carcajeaba, hasta más no poder) ¡ja, ja, ja! Te dijo tus cuatro verdades, en tu cara ¡ja, ja, ja!

 **Tiempo:** muchachita, irrespetuosa. Por haberme llamado viejo, aceleraré tu proceso de envejecimiento, pero descuida, detendré tu desarrollo en una edad que según mi criterio, considere es prudente para que adquieras la madures que se requiere al ser parte de este mundo

 **Lilith:** pero señor Padre Tiempo, a mí me gusta ser tal como soy, por favor, déjeme tal y como estoy. Le prometo que no le ocasionaré problemas nunca más. Pero por favor, no me haga envejecer, ¡shiii! (Le puso carita de perrito arrepentido y su mejor sonrisa)

 **Tiempo:** ¡uhm! ¡Está bien, está bien! No aceleraré tu proceso de envejecimiento, pero sí haré que se detenga en cuanto hayas adquirido la madurez suficiente

 **Lilith:** (lo abrazó enérgicamente) ¡yupi! Es usted un gran señor (le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y se fue tras el conejo que había dejador ir)

 **Myoga:** uhm, vaya cambio que han logrado en ella Inuyasha y Kagome. Pensar que hace tan solo un par de décadas, ella estuvo a punto de exterminar nuestro mundo, y ahora es toda una jovencita risueña y encantadora

 **Tiempo:** (soltó un profundo suspiro) esa niña, es un verdadero encanto. Jamás me atrevería a convertirla en una vieja amargada y quisquillosa

 **Myoga:** entonces eso de acelerar su proceso de envejecimiento era mentira

 **Tiempo:** no del todo. Ella debe aprender a madurar y dejar de ser tan imprudente; por lo que continuará creciendo, y se detendrá cuando tenga la madurez suficiente

 **Myoga:** y eso será…

 **Tiempo:** cuando cumpla los 18, por lo que aún le queda 3 siglos, para madurar

 **Myoga:** ¡eh! Pero que blando te has vuelto. Al parecer estar lejos de casa, te ha reblandecido

 **Tiempo:** la juventud es algo maravilloso, es por ello que deseo que no pierda ese encanto que ahora posee

 **3 siglos después…**

Lilith se había vuelto todo una despampanante belleza y más de un demonio deseaba cortejarla, pero ella siempre fiel estilo terminaba rechazándolos, diciéndoles que su corazón le pertenecía enteramente a su padre y para poder llegar a conquistarla, deberían ser más poderosos que él; por lo cual todo aquel que la pretendía desistía.

 **En la habitación de Lilith…**

Se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, pensando en que faltaba sólo un día humano, para que alcanzara la madurez plena y no sabía si sentirse alegre o deprimida por ello.

 **Inuyasha:** (tocando a la puerta) hija ¿puedo pasar?

 **Lilith:** adelante papá, tú bien sabes que yo siempre estoy disponible para ti

 **Inuyasha:** (tocándose el puente de la nariz, en forma de reproche) no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas, que se pueden mal interpretar

 **Lilith:** lo sé, lo sé papá, pero que quieres que haga, si te amo con todo mi ser (se abrazó de su cuello y lo besó en la mejilla)

 **Inuyasha:** yo también te amo, como mi hija que eres, es por ello que te sugiero que dejes de andar diciendo a cuanto pretendiente tienes, que tu corazón me pertenece

 **Lilith:** (se desplomó sobre su cama) ¡nah! Lo digo para espantarlos, después de todo, sé que ninguno de ellos te supera y es por eso que digo lo que digo, para que ya no me molesten

 **Inuyasha:** mañana alcanzarás tu máximo de madurez y supongo que por hoy está bien que bromees todo aquello que quieras

 **Lilith:** papá ¿alcanzar la madurez… es aburrido?

 **Inuyasha:** alcanzar la madurez es volverte alguien sensato; con criterio y definir del todo tu personalidad. Por lo que no debes preocuparte, el hecho que madures, no quiere decir que vayas a dejar de ser quien eres

 **Lilith:** papá ¿por qué te enamoraste de mamá?

 **Inuyasha:** porque ella me impresionó desde el primer instante en que la vi. Sentí que nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre y así fue

 **Lilith:** me pregunto, por qué yo no siento eso por nadie ¿será acaso, que nunca me voy a enamorar? O… qué el demonio que está destinado para mí, aún no llega a este mundo

 **Inuyasha:** tu momento llegará y sólo lo sabrás cuando sea el momento, por lo que no te debes desesperar (ingresó Kagome)

 **Kagome:** acá andaban. Me sentía un poco sola sin ti (se sentó en la piernas de Inuyasha y lo besó)

 **Lilith:** mamá ¿cómo fue que te enamoraste de papá, si él era un demonio y tú una humana?

 **Kagome:** (sonrío ante el recuerdo) al principio, no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él e incluso llegué a pensar que estaba loca, por creer todo aquello que me decía. Como el hecho que tenía 300 años de existencia, pero aparentaba tan sólo 20

 **Lilith:** ¿en serio? Cuéntame más, quiero saberlo todo

 **Kagome:** muy bien, te contaré todo desde principio a fin

 **Inuyasha:** pero no hagas trampa, no omitas detalles como que fui yo, quien te conquisto a ti

 **Kagome:** eso no es cierto, fui yo quien dio el primer paso (sonrió)

Mientras que ambos daban su versión de quien se enamoró de quien; Lilith les ponía total atención.

 **Algunos días después…**

Lilith se encontraba sentada al borde de un río, contemplando los peces y demás animales marinos, transitar de un lado al otro.

A pesar de hallarse en el paraíso animal, sentía que en su corazón había melancolía. Un sentimiento que la había estado acompañando desde el día que había alcanzado su madurez.

No entendía por qué se sentía así, y se ponía aún más triste al recordar una y otra vez la historia de cómo sus padres se enamoraron.

Deseaba tanto hallar el amor, y sentir lo que ellos sentían, que quizá por ello su corazón se llenaba de melancolía.

Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un escurridizo zorro, que pasaba corriendo, chocó con ella y la lanzó al agua, sin proponérselo.

 **Lilith:** ¡pero qué demonios! (salió del río) ¡mis alas, están totalmente mojadas! ¡Así no podré volver al infierno! ¡uish!, ¡condenado animalejo! (estaba molesta)

 **Shippo:** ¡Atlo! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te has metido?

 **Lilith:** (goteando y sosteniendo del lomo al travieso zorro) ¿esto es lo que buscas?

 **Shippo:** ¡Atlo! (el pequeño zorro, saltó a sus brazos) ¡¿pero qué hiciste?! Mira nada más como dejaste a la señorita.

Lo siento mucho, no fue nuestra intensión molestarla

 **Lilith:** siendo o no, estoy mojada, y así no podré volver al infierno ¡mis padres, se van a enojar mucho conmigo, si descubren que me escapé del mismo!

 **Shippo:** permíteme que te ayude a secarte (utilizó la manga de su túnica, y en el momento en que parte de su mano, rosó su rostro, los corazones de ambos latieron con fuerza) yo… creo que… necesitaré algo más grande para secarte

 **Lilith:** (algo sonrojada) descuida, me iré secando de a pocos. Aún puedo… quedarme un poco más de tiempo por acá, antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy

 **Shippo:** (algo nervioso) en ese caso… ¿te podría hacer compañía? Hasta que te seques… si es que tu deseas

Mientras que ellos dos entablaban "amistad" un pícaro ángel, observaba detalladamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que con flecha y arco en mano se dispuso a hacer de las suyas.

 **Kikyo:** (sorprendiéndolo) ¿qué cree que haces, ángel bobo?

 **Cupido:** (lanzando sus flechas) mi trabajo

 **Kikyo:** uhm, pero tú bien sabes cuales son las normas y ellos son de especies diferente, por lo que…

 **Cupido:** soy el dios del amor y lo que yo uno, nadie, ni siquiera Destino los puede separar. Por lo que decreto que esos dos permanecerán juntos por toda la eternidad y de ese modo, la conexión que ella mantenía contigo y Kagome, se termina, ya que Lilith, por fin halló lo que tanto buscaba y era el amor.

Fin -

Infinitas gracias a todas aquellas que siguieron mi fic y me regalaron un review o más de uno.

Como ustedes saben los reviews, son la mejor recompensa que una ficker pueda recibir.

En ocasiones no he respondido algunos reviews, pero ello no quiere decir que no los haya leído y tomado en cuenta. Ya que yo siempre escribo según lo que me van pidiendo mis lectoras, es por ello que:

Inuyasha y Kagome crían a Lilith desde un inicio ya que una lectora me pidió que tuvieran un hijo.

Que Bankotsu y Lilith se quedaran juntos.

Que Lilith fuera buena

Por ahí hubieron un par que me pidieron que escribiera un capi más o un prologo, que no lo dejará como lo dejé en el capi 25 a lo cual les debo decir, que siempre que acabo un fic, le pongo – fin – al final, y… las que me leen ya saben que a veces soy trágica y mato a algunos personajes, pero… bueno, no tengo excusa, lamento haberlas asustado, haciéndoles creer que Inu y Kag se separarían ¡gome! :p

Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguieron en este fic, lo valoro mucho, de verdad que lo valoro como no tienen idea ^_^

Proximo fic: LA PROPUESTA es un one shot o two, espero que les guste.

15


End file.
